An Avatar Love story
by dallred87
Summary: This is a story created by a friend of mine and I. It uses characters of our own design but is in the universe of avatar the last air bender. Many characters are to be introduced, romances aplenty, even a few surprises. This is ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Found in The Sea**

Mirielle of the southern water tribe was working with her mother to finish up the meal for the men of the house, the father a noble warrior walking the perimeter of the village, the son, young but considered a man on his first fishing trip. Mirielle was smiling but she was also thinking of what she will do tonight after her family was asleep. "Something on your mind dear?" Her mother asked. "No, nothing really," Mirielle answered. She wasn't sure on how her mother will react to her wanting to do more then just healing with her waterbending so she kept it to herself. "Alright" Her mom said "Are you almost done with the meat side of that meal?" "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling at her mother as she did finished up the meat. "You think your brother did a good job on his first solo hunt?" Her mom asked. "He probably did," Mirielle said smiling. "Mother Mirielle come quick" Her brother called. Mirielle looked at her mother when she heard her brother call before she got up and headed out to see what he wanted. When they went out and seen him, they found that he had a young man that looked like he had been in the water too long in his fish net. Mirielle was concern and moved closer to the net wondering who this young man could be and what was he doing in the fishing net. "I found him and the remains of a boat" Calder said. "Is he alright," Mirielle asked with concern. "I don't know" Calder said "He's passed out, but he's still alive" "Alright I'll check on him," Mirielle said softly as she moved to take the net off the young man. Once she had it off she found that he was still breathing but barely. "Help me get him inside and I'll see what I can do to heal him from whatever it is," Mirielle said to her brother.

The two then worked together to get him inside and on to the couch. As soon as she was sure the young man was settled she thanked her brother and began to work her healing water on the young man. The boy soon woke up however very slowly at first. Mirielle saw this but continued her healing until she was sure the young man was alright. "Wh-what happened?" He called softly as he got his bearings "Where am I?" "I'm not sure on what happened but you are safe here at the Southern Water Tribe. Who are you," Mirielle asked softly and looked into the young man's eyes once she was sure she had healed all she could tell. The young man's eyes were a bright blue; just like the ocean she loved so much, "The water tribe?" He asked "How did I get here? Last I remember I was fishing off the coast of the island" "Off the coast of what island," Mirielle asked not bothering to answer how he got there until she understood on what he meant. "The Kyoshi Islands" The man said. Mirielle's eyes widen and said, "I don't know what happened but you got here when my brother caught you in his fishing net. Can you remember what could have happened to cause you to be in the water?" "I don't know I was fishing I guess my boat capsized." He said "I got to get back to the island though eventually." He then tried to get up but fell back down to the couch. "Take it easy. You are still healing from your adventure in the ocean so you should rest a while. What is your name? Mine is Mirielle," Mirielle said gently pushing him back on the couch to show that she means for him to stay there until he was better. "Gaius" The man said softly, resting now on the couch. "It's nice to meet you Gaius now you just rest," Mirielle said. Since she was sure he didn't need her to heal anything more she began to get up. "Why did you save me?" Gaius asked.

Mirielle looked at Gaius with surprise in her own blue eyes and said, "Do people need a reason to help others now-a-days." "I thought the water tribe only protected its own?" Gaius asked. Mirielle smiled at Gaius and said, "That is normally true but we don't turn our backs on people who need our help either." "You said your name was Mirielle?" Gaius asked. "Yes," Mirielle said looking thoughtfully at Gaius. "Well thank you Mirielle" Gaius said. "You're welcome Gaius," Mirielle said smiling at him, "Now I'm going to let you rest." "Alright" And Gaius fell silent and laid down. "So who is he?" Calder asked when she walked into the kitchen. "His name is Gaius," Mirielle said and told her brother where Gaius said he was at. "That must have been his boat then" Calder said. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling at her brother, "I'm letting him rest so don't bother him Calder." "I wasn't going to" Calder said "So is dad home yet?" "Not that I know of but I'm going to be near the ocean for a while," Mirielle said to her brother. "Be careful out there" Calder said "And I will call you when father comes home" "I'll be as careful as I can Calder and okay," Mirielle said smiling at her brother. Mirielle was making her way outside now and could see the dull tide coming up on the edge of the shore. Mirielle smiled as she watched the tide and began to make the motions of the waves. The water flowed just a little bit higher and stronger as she began to waterbend. Mirielle smiled and continued doing the basics of her waterbending. She soon noticed that her father was making his way home. Mirielle smiled and after a few more motions she stopped her waterbending and headed back to the house. She got in the back door as her dad went in the front.

Mirielle smiled and said, "Hi father." "Hello Mirielle how are you doing tonight?" He asked. "I'm doing fine but we have a visitor," Mirielle said. "Really?" Her dad asked "And who would that be?" Mirielle moved and showed her father Gaius as she went to check on him once more to be sure she didn't miss any injuries. Gaius was doing fine, she had healed his body nicely and he even smiled at her a bit when she walked in. "Did you find him in the water?" Her dad asked "His clothes are all wet, you'll have to get him some dry clothes or he'll get sick" "I'll do that but for now father go and eat. I'll be there as soon as I'm done," Mirielle said smiling at her father. She also smiled at Gaius. "Fair enough" Her dad said leaving the room. Gaius just watched her now. Mirielle smiled once more before she used her waterbending to remove all water from Gaius' clothes and got him a warm blanket. "How did you do that?" Gaius asked "I thought girls didn't waterbend?" Mirielle answered by saying, "Just because you never heard of a girl that waterbends it doesn't mean that their not around." "I thought the water tribes didn't allow it?" Gaius asked. "Only the Northern Tribe doesn't allow it. They think that females aren't as strong as the males I guess, but here we had both male and female waterbenders before the Fire Nation did raids here," Mirielle answered. She then looked at Gaius with worry and said, "Your not one of those that believe males are better at fighting then females are, are you." "Far from it" Gaius said "On my island the roles are reversed so I know where you're coming from" Mirielle smiled and said, "My family knows that I'm a waterbender but they do their best to make sure it stays a secret so that the Firebenders won't learn of me."

"That's probably the best idea" Gaius said "You don't look like the warrior type" For some reason that hurt Mirielle. She didn't want to feel like she couldn't protect herself. The hurt entered her eyes giving Gaius a brief glimpse before she turned away from him and looked at a nearby wall that had a pelt hanging on it. "No no" Gaius said quickly, he was used to girls that were tougher then her, "I didn't mean you couldn't fight just that you didn't seem the type that would fight. With those skills that just helped dry my clothes you would make a great fighter, I just don't think you would do it unless you had to" Mirielle just sigh and said, "I should be use to others not believing that I can take care of myself but each time something like that is said I get hurt by it." She then stood up. "At least your whole family knows of your secret" Gaius said "In my case only the one showing me knows and she is going to kill me if I don't get home as soon as possible" "You need to worry more about getting rest before you leave Gaius. I'll bring you a plate so you can eat and once you are done eating you should get more rest. My brother and I will help you as best as we can to get you back home to whomever you need to get back to," Mirielle said softly. Gaius relaxed a little bit, though he did so reluctantly "I guess your right" He said just as softly. Mirielle just shook her head sadly and move away from Gaius to go to the kitchen and get his plate for him. Gaius just watched her leave the room, she is such a caring girl He thought, and I got to be careful. After a few moments Mirielle returned to where Gaius was with his plate. She smiled at him and though sadness was still there her smile seemed to hide it. "There you go Gaius. I hope you enjoy your meal," she said. "I am sure I will" Gaius said, Trying to make her feel better about it and cheer her up. "If you're anything like the girls I know make you mad and we should run"

Mirielle couldn't help it. She laughed softly at that. Her laugh sounded like soft waves of the ocean and the gentle breeze of the wind. Gaius laughed when she laughed "Your laugh is just like I thought it would be" He said so softly it was almost hard to hear. Mirielle was able to hear it though and she looked at Gaius as she said softly, "It is?" "I like it" Gaius said simply smiling at her. Her dad came in now. "How goes drying his clothes?" He asked then he saw that they were already dry "Oh, you used water bending didn't you?" He looked at Mirielle. Mirielle looked at her father with her brightest smiles and just nodded. He could see the laughter sparkling in her blue eyes. "Are you sure you can trust him with that secret?" He asked. Mirielle looked at Gaius and said, "Yes, I trust him to not tell anyone." "Believe me I won't say a word about it" Gaius said "Alright then" Her dad said "Are you feeling better?" "Yes" Gaius replied "Though I don't know when I will be able to get out there and head home, that will be up to my healer here." He looked at Mirielle. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "If you rest well tonight you should be able to head back home tomorrow afternoon." "Sounds like a plan" Gaius said "Though I know my sister will worry about me in the night. Probably have the whole troop in boats looking for me" "As long as they don't cause any trouble it should be fine then," Mirielle said softly smiling her voice teasing. "I doubt she would ever think that I would drift this far" Gaius said "And they probably won't leave for the deep waters until tomorrow morning anyway" "Well then don't worry about it and eat your food and get your rest," Mirielle said gently but firmly.

"Yes Ma'am" Gaius said doing a soldier's salute and smiling at her. Mirielle smiled and laugh once more before she looked at her father. "It would probably be best if we all go to bed" He said smiling as well, "It is getting pretty late" "Okay," Mirielle said. She stood up once more and gave her father a hug. She turned and gave Gaius a smile before she said goodnight to them both and left the room. Gaius lay back down on the couch to get some sleep himself. Mirielle laid in her bed thinking and hoping that she was right to trust Gaius with her secret but she needed sleep so she let those thoughts flow out of her mind like water and went to sleep. The next morning came and as always Mirielle woke up just as her mom did and began making breakfast. Remembering that they had a guest Mirielle made sure that there was enough food for everyone. Once breakfast was cooked her mother went to check on the others to see if they were awake and she left Mirielle to wake up Gaius. Mirielle went to were Gaius was to see if he was awake so he could eat. Gaius was still sleeping soundly on the couch. Mirielle smiled and moved closer to him to gently shake him awake. "Time to wake up Gaius," she said. He smiled at her and woke up. "Already?" He said. Mirielle smiled and said, "I don't think you would want to miss breakfast." "Nope" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle smiled as well and said, "Well then here is your plate." Gaius looked at it and smiled before he started to eat it happily. Mirielle smiled and went to eat her own food so that Gaius can eat in peace. Everyone soon finished up their food, including Gaius who came in to give them his dishes. Mirielle smiled gratefully at Gaius and went to wash the dishes as she always does. "Looks like I am stable enough to stand now" Gaius said testing his legs. "Yes, I guess we should get everything ready to take you back home then," Mirielle said smiling. "Whenever you think is best" Gaius said.

Mirielle smiled at Gaius and looked at her father and brother. Her dad looked back at her and smiled. "Who is going to take him back?" Calder asked. "I will," Mirielle said smiling knowing how her brother and father will act especially her brother. He may be younger then she but he sometimes acts like an older brother. "Not alone you won't" Her brother said, quickly "I will go with you" Mirielle smiled and said, "Alright." She looked at her father. "He did great on his ice dodging and his first fishing trip." Her dad said "You should be fine without me, besides I have to go on patrol" "Alright then," Mirielle said smiling over at her brother. "Do you want to go ahead and go out to prepare the boat then?" Calder asked. "Yeah I'll do that but I have to pack some things we may need as well," Mirielle pointed out. She wasn't sure on how long they will be gone but she knew they will be better off prepared. "You pack and I will prepare the boat" Calder said smiling. "Alright," Mirielle said smiling back at her brother. She turned to look at Gaius. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "If you like you can help me gather the things we'll need," Mirielle said. "Sure" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled and got Gaius to follow her to where she will be packing the stuff. Gaius did so and waited to see where he could help. Mirielle gathered the supplies and pointed out some of them that she could reach for Gaius to get for her like some blankets, sleeping bags, and canteens. Gaius did so and handed them to her to pack up. After a while Mirielle was sure she had everything that they will need and made quick foods that they could eat on the trip.

Gaius just watched her. Mirielle finally had everything packed and ready to go. She looked at Gaius and smiled before she got up from packing and got ready to take the backpacks out. Gaius carried a few to lighten her load. Mirielle was almost surprised at just how much of it he could carry on his own. Mirielle was surprised but she didn't say anything about it right away. She had a feeling she will be learning more about Gaius as they take him home. So she just followed him outside towards the boat that Calder would have ready. "Wow your pretty strong" Calder said when he saw all the weight Gaius was carrying "This isn't nothing compared to the other loads I've had" Gaius said smiling. "Really? What all did you carry before," Mirielle asked curiously as she worked on loading the boat. "Sometimes I have to carry the large rocks that my sister and the troops train with." Gaius said "Since they didn't want me to be earthbending like my sister my parents made me bulk up instead. I really wanted to earthbend though and could do without all this strength I have." "But if you can earthbend there is nothing they can do to prevent you from doing so. It's a part of you no matter how much they may wish it wasn't," Mirielle said speaking from experience. "I know that" Gaius said "But my mom and dad think that one Earthbender in the family is enough. Though since I can't join the troops I will probably wind up leaving the island eventually" Feeling like she over stepped her bounds Mirielle stayed quiet the rest of the way at putting things on the boat. "And you know I am ok with that" Gaius said, he didn't think that Mirielle had overstepped her bounds and he enjoyed talking to her about it, "I have always lived on that island I want to see the rest of the world, the other benders, even firebenders if it is safe to do so"

"Well we can't be sure on meeting a nice firebender really easily," Mirielle said soon after she had the boat loaded. "I know and I hope that if I ever go the fire country I don't run into any problems" Gaius said. Everything was soon ready for them to shove off. Mirielle looked at her brother to see if he was ready to go as well as Gaius before she smiled once more and move to get on the boat. "Yup we're ready" Calder said. "I'll push it off you two get in" Gaius said smiling. Calder did so and Gaius pushed them into the water before he climbed in himself. Mirielle made sure Gaius was on the boat safely before she used her waterbending to get a small wave to start them off. Calder then began to row them through the water once they were far enough away from shore. Mirielle smiled and went to the side of the boat so she can watch the ocean. "You said you lived on the Kyoshi Island's?" Calder asked "That's the island with the female earthbender warrior's right?" "Yup" Gaius said "My sister is one of them" Mirielle shook her head and smiled at her brother as she said her voice kind yet teasing, "What can you not believe that females can fight as warriors Calder." She knew that Calder will realize she was teasing. "It will be interesting see that's for sure" Calder said smiling at Mirielle's tease. "Let's just hope they don't go off the deep end seeing me with two of the water tribe" Gaius said. "Why would they go off the deep end? We don't mean any harm," Mirielle asked curiously. "True but they will first wonder why I am with the water tribe and how long I have been gone. Then they will realize that that can only mean I capsized the boat, which means they need to watch over me more." Gaius said "My sisters an older sister, she's a bit protective" Mirielle smiled and said, "That kinda reminds me on how Calder acts sometimes."

"He is a younger sibling though" Gaius said "It's a bit different when it's an older sibling that could very well scare you when she's mad" Mirielle giggled softly and said, "I'm sure everything will be fine Gaius." Gaius couldn't stop himself from staring into Mirielle's bright blue eyes when she giggled like that; he hoped he wouldn't offend her. Seeing Gaius staring at her Mirielle smiled softly at him and turned back to watch the ocean once more. Gaius just smiled back before she turned then turned to look at the water himself. Sometime later before Calder says "Hey folks" Calder called "I think we are close to land look." He pointed off in the distance and Mirielle could see the 'C' shape of the island mountains and the soft beach in the middle. "Yeah it looks like it," Mirielle said. "Let's hope things go well" Gaius said softly sighing gently. Mirielle moved over to Gaius and gently touched his shoulder and said, "Everything will be fine I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Signs of Love and Strength**

Calder made the boat go around the mountains on the outside and was now making his way closer to the beach, they weren't even near land when Mirielle could see an older woman clad in armor standing at the beach edge. "I knew she would have the troops out" Gaius said "Who goes there?" The woman asked raising her hand to her forehead to look out. Mirielle stood up and look over at the woman as she said, "We're from the southern water tribe and we mean no harm." Her voice was soft and gentle. "What are you doing here on the Kyoshi Islands?" Then she saw Gaius. "Gaius is that you?" "Yes" Gaius said softly but still loud enough for her to hear as they made it onshore. "Pierina has been worried sick about you what happened?" The woman asked coming closer to them. Gaius explained what had happened with his boat and how he came across the water tribe. "I knew you shouldn't have went out there like that" The woman said "Let's go talk to your sister" Mirielle helped her brother paddle the boat to shore. She wasn't sure she could trust these people here other then Gaius so she made sure that she didn't use her waterbending. The warrior helped them get to shore and soon enough everyone was on dry land again. "Now come on let's get you to your sister" The woman said, as she grabbed Gaius to pull him along. "Your friends are welcome to come as well" She said over her shoulder, "At least for now." Mirielle looked at the warrior and gave her a warning look that said they better not try anything. She then followed behind Gaius to Pierina. The warrior almost seemed impressed to see such a warning look from a non-earthbender. They soon made it to what Mirielle guessed was Gaius home and saw another warrior girl, probably about 28, waiting for them. "I am so glad to know you are alright Gaius" She said hugging him.

Mirielle smiled and was glad that they got Gaius home though she wasn't sure on what else they could do now. Gaius hugged his sister back, even picking her up a little in a playful gesture. Once he had her sat back down again he told her about what happened. "Lucky you guys came across him" She said "Gaius can't swim that well. I hate to think of what happened if he was there alone any longer." Mirielle smiled softly and nodded at Gaius' sister before she looked back over to where they came from to look at the water smiling. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Gaius asked "Other then hearing about the fire nation attacking Full Moon Bay nothing" Pierina said. "So the Fire Nation is still at it huh," Mirielle said looking at Pierina. "I don't think they will ever stop but at least they don't have too much of the earth kingdom just yet." She said. "That is good to know," Mirielle said softly. "The only thing is we of the Kyoshi warriors are part of the security up there" Pierina said "I just hope none of our girls were harmed" "If they are I can help heal them if you would like my help," Mirielle said looking at Pierina. "That's right" Pierina said "I had forgotten that waterbenders can heal. We would be glad to have your help but it will be a dangerous trip up there." Mirielle smiled at Pierina and nodded at her. "If you do go up there your not going alone" Calder said "I will go with you" "Don't you think your a bit young there boy?" One of the warriors said "Boy?" Calder said "I am a man of my tribe" She raised an eyebrow "Really now?" Mirielle smiled and said, "He is considered a man of the tribe really." She then looked at her brother and smiled at him. "Can you fight?" The woman asked "Of course I can fight" Calder said "You seem pretty confident there" "I am" Calder said "If I have to spar with you to prove I should go with my sister I'll do it" The female warrior smiled at his bravery and looked to Mirielle to see what she thought of that. Mirielle smiled proud of her brother showing his bravery.

"You think he can do it?" The warrior woman asked her. "I know he can. He may not look it right away but he is strong and brave," Mirielle said smiling. Her brother smiled proudly at her. "Let's test that then" The warrior woman said walking away from the house now "You will spar against me alright bo- rather young man" "I have a name" Calder said "It's Calder" "Calder it is then" The woman said "Are you ready?" Calder nodded holding his spear tight. Mirielle watched her brother knowing that this is his battle she wasn't going to jump in. As Mirielle watched she saw the warrior woman charge at Calder full speed, Calder bounded out of the way the woman stopped and stomped her foot hard and brought up a boulder behind her then turned around in a kick and sent it flying towards Calder. Being as small as he was Calder was able to duck underneath it and make a charge of his own the woman blocked the spear with her hands. "Not bad" She said. Mirielle smiled at her brother's own speed and waited to see what will happen next. She would be careful about watching the earthbender though. "Your pretty quick" The woman said "Thanks" Calder said jumping away as he noticed that the spear charge would accomplish nothing, she would block it. "See if you can dodge this..." The woman said as she stamped both feet producing smaller rocks that landed in her hands she then threw them both at once towards Calder. Calder jumped and spun dodging them both as they went passed either side of him. He had to figure out a way to strike her himself, that's when he thought of it from watching his sister. Use her own momentum against her. The woman launched another small rock but instead of dodging it he struck it with his spear like you swing a bat sending it flying back towards the warrior at twice the speed.

Mirielle smiled glad that her brother remembered that. She knew he learned it by watching her. "Impressive" The woman said "Maybe you will do alright" "Of course I will" Calder said, proud of himself now. "I believe that is enough unless you want to face me," Mirielle said smiling. She knew not to use waterbending unless she had to but she was giving the warriors a fair warning. "That won't be necessary" Pierina said "You will be coming to heal, and we will leave tomorrow morning. That is as long as you think your tribe will be ok about the venture?" "I'm sure it's fine besides we didn't know how long we will be away anyway," Mirielle said. "Alright" Pierina said "But I warn you again, it will be very dangerous" "We are able to protect and look after ourselves really. By the way my name is Mirielle," Mirielle said. She looked at Gaius hoping he won't give anything away like he said he wouldn't. "It's good to meet you Mirielle" Pierina said. Mirielle smiled and nodded at Pierina and once again looked at Gaius once more. Gaius walked over to Pierina and bowed gently "Would it be possible for me to go along as well?" He asked "I could carry the bigger loads as needed" Pierina seemed to think about it a moment. "I could use his help really," Mirielle said to Pierina. "You will just have to be careful" Pierina said "I will thanks sis" Gaius said smiling. "Let us rest up and prepare for the trip then, we leave at dawn" Pierina said making her way away from the house with the troops. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius before she went to go look at the ocean here. It looked just the same here as it did at home if not brighter because of the stronger sun here. She was alone for a moment, her brother off with the warriors preparing. Gaius had went into his house for a moment and then saw her on the beach alone so he came out to join her. "I understand why you like the ocean" Gaius said "It's beautiful"

"Yeah it's very beautiful. Even more so with the sun on it like this," Mirielle said. Gaius blushed a little bit of the comment he was about to make, "It's not the only beautiful thing out here" He said. Mirielle blushed softly at those words and looked at Gaius softly. "It's true" He said. Mirielle blushed even more and said softly, "Thank you." "Your welcome" Gaius said "Are you prepared for tomorrow's trip?" "Yeah I'm ready," Mirielle said. "Were do you want to sleep tonight?" Gaius asked. "I'm not really all that sure. This is the first time I've been anywhere else," Mirielle answered. "I saw that you did pack camping equipment if you want to do that" Gaius said "But we do have a spare room or two in the house" "Yeah I suppose I can do that and be near the ocean some," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Alright" Gaius said smiling, "I will be getting ready to head in soon so come on and get you some dinner before you and your brother go to sleep out here" "Okay then," Mirielle said smiling softly and moving to get back up. Gaius walked with her back up to the house and showed her the way into the kitchen where his mother was finishing up the food. Mirielle looked at Gaius before she walked into the kitchen to get some food. Gaius mom smiled at Mirielle and gave her the bomburi, The rice dinner she had made. "I hope you enjoy it" She said smiling. "I'm sure I will thank you," Mirielle said as she took the food smiling back at Gaius' mother. Gaius got his own food as well and began to eat it at the table as he watched Mirielle. Mirielle noticed that Gaius was watching her again. She looked at him curiously but she gave him a smile as well.

Gaius smiled back at her but then blushed and quickly looked away as he noticed that she caught that he was staring again. Mirielle smiled and blush before she also looked a way shyly and finished her food. Once she was done Gaius' mother was there to take her own plate and Mirielle's to the kitchen to have them cleaned. "I guess you want to head on out and prepare to lay down so you can get up early right?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly smiling moving to get up so she could set up camp. Calder was there as well and walking with her down to camp. "What's with you and Gaius?" He asked curious "He looks at you sorta funny" "I'm not all that sure right now Calder," Mirielle answered honestly though she had an idea of what it could be. "Whatever" Calder said shrugging as he climbed into his tent. Mirielle smiled and moved to climb in her own tent though she knew that she should practice her waterbending some more. She noticed that her brother was already asleep in his own tent. Mirielle smiled softly and went to the ocean to practice her waterbending knowing that she should be careful. The water flowed the same way here and Mirielle did the same as she always did. Mirielle smiled and tried to make a whip with the water like she did when she drew water out of clothes. The whip of water flowed perfectly and shined brightly in the moonlight. Mirielle smiled and worked a little more on the water whip but continued to be careful. Everything was flowing perfectly and she didn't have any problems. Mirielle smiled once more and gently put the water back into the ocean knowing that it was enough practice for the night. As she turned back around she saw that the campsite wasn't any different from when she started, she hadn't disturbed anyone. Mirielle smiled and headed back to her tent. Mirielle was ready to lay down now. Mirielle smiled softly and closed her eyes ready to sleep. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was of Gaius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Storms and Hearts**

Dawn came quickly and Mirielle was awakened by Calder outside her tent. Mirielle got up and got everything put up from the camp. "You ready to head out?" Pierina asked coming to them with Gaius close behind. "Yeah we're ready to go," Mirielle said softly. "Let's head out then" Gaius said as Pierina led them to the boat. "Okay," Mirielle said smiling softly and moving things over towards the boat. They soon were inside and the other girls helped shove them off. Mirielle once more moved to the side of the boat and looked up at the sun. This time though as it was a bigger boat Gaius was able to sit next to her. Mirielle smiled over at Gaius when she saw him sit down beside her on the boat. "Did you sleep ok?" Gaius asked. "Yeah I slept just fine," Mirielle said though when she looked at Gaius she blushed. He didn't know why she blushed but he smiled at her. Gaius watched it with her. And soon enough they had made it to the port in Full Moon. Mirielle smiled and moved to get ready to get off the boat. Gaius followed her and they went to talk to the other guards. Mirielle saw that some of them were in trouble, though their wounds weren't that severe. Mirielle went to work on healing them right away but she made sure she was gentle and careful. Each of them was doing much better now. "Thank you" One of them said softly "Your a healer" "Yes, and you should be doing better soon," Mirielle said smiling at the warrior. She worked and healed them all. "You are very good at what you do" Pierina said impressed with Mirielle's work."Thank you," Mirielle said smiling at Pierina after she was done with the last warrior.

"Do you know anything about who attacked?" Pierina asked one of the warriors when they had the energy to speak. "Just that they were fire nation soldiers" She said "They wanted to eliminate this port but for some reason weren't as organized as normal and we were able to survive" "Strange it seems that they are loosing their touch or something," Mirielle said softly. "Either that or there is trouble in the ranks" Pierina said "Either way we still need to be careful." "Yeah that will be a good idea really," Mirielle said softly and began to leave the room. "Of course since they are weakened we could attack them or at least warn whoever it is they are going after next" Pierina asked. "Yeah though I wish there were different ways to go about these kinds of things," Mirielle said before she left the room fully and went to water. Gaius followed her; he could tell that something was on her mind. Mirielle was soon near the edge of the water and began to do small waves. Gaius just watched her not wanting to disturb as she did her waterbending she looked so graceful. Soon Mirielle begin to make the waves a bit bigger though she was careful. Gaius tried not to make to much noise for her to notice him; he didn't know what she would think of him watching. After a little more waterbending Mirielle looked up at the sun. Gaius saw that she was done and he slowly walked up behind her. "You were doing great" He said gently. Mirielle gave a soft surprised gasp before she turned to look at Gaius and smiled at him. "Sorry" Gaius said smiling back, "Didn't mean to startle you" "It's alright I was just surprised. You were watching," she asked softly. "I won't watch again if you don't want me to" Gaius said. "No it's alright you can watch whenever you like to," Mirielle said softly. "Every time then" Gaius said smiling.

Mirielle smiled as well and looked back up at the sun. Gaius stood as close to her as he could and looked up at the sun, he almost wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulder but he didn't risk that. Mirielle smiled and lean closer to Gaius and continued to look in the sky. _Does she want my arm around her? _Gaius thought. He slowly began to wrap it around her shoulder making sure he was extra gentle due to his strength. Mirielle smiled and relaxed against Gaius and just stayed quiet enjoying the sound of the ocean's waves. The two stood there together for quite some time. Soon enough they noticed it was starting to get really late. "We should head in" Gaius said softly. "Yeah it is getting late and it looks like a storm is coming," Mirielle said nodding at the storm clouds. "Might be better to stay at the inn in the port rather then camping out since there is a storm" Gaius said. "Yeah it might be best," Mirielle said softly as she began to get up. "Though I don't know how well we will be able to afford let's see four rooms." Gaius said "One for the warriors, one for you, one for me, and one for your brother" "Yeah it would be a good idea," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius before she stood up completely. "Let's go see what we can figure out to do about the rooms" Gaius said "I am sure my sister already has an idea on that" "Yeah," Mirielle said looking up at the sky. The two made inside and met up with Pierina. "What do you guys want to do about the rooms?" She asked "We can't sleep in our normal tents because of a coming storm" Mirielle told Pierina what Gaius' idea was. "That sounds reasonable" Pierina said. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius before she gave a smile to Pierina.

"So I will get things set up" Pierina said "You guys doing ok?" "Yeah we'll be fine," Mirielle assured her. She then left to go downstairs to talk to the clerk about it. Mirielle smiled and waited right there with Gaius. Calder came up to join them soon enough. "So what's the plan?" He asked. Mirielle told him the plan and smiled at Calder. Pierina then came back up with their keys and led them to the rooms. Mirielle felt sadden that she won't be able to practice anymore of her waterbending because of the storm but she knew it was safer in the building right now. Each room was next to the other with Mirielle and her brother's room in the middle. Pierina smiled and handed her the key. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling back at Pierina before she took the key to her room and went to open her door. Calder followed her on inside. "This is pretty nice" He said softly bouncing onto the bed. "Yeah it is," Mirielle said softly going to her own bed. The storm started to pick up outside and Mirielle could see the wind and rain in her window. Mirielle watched the storm for a while. "Looks like it's getting pretty strong out there" Calder said as he started to watch it with her. "Yeah it looks strong alright," Mirielle said. "Maybe we should get ready to lay down now" Calder said. "Yeah we should," Mirielle said before she moved to put her hair in a braid. Calder just went ahead and lay down in his bed. Mirielle smiled and once her hair was in the braid she went to get in her own bed. It was a bit hard to sleep in the night because of the storm but after a time Mirielle fell asleep. Mirielle smiled as she fell asleep once again thinking about Gaius and how kind he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Close to Your Heart, Closer to Danger.**

The morning came again and the storm had died down in the night. Mirielle opened her eyes and smiled as she got up and began to unbraid her hair. Calder had awaked as well and just watched his sister unbraid her hair. "Now why don't keep it up a while?" He asked "I don't see why you braid it for just the night like that" "Do you think I should just leave it braided Calder," Mirielle said smiling. "Might be a good idea" He said "Some people might like it" "I guess I can leave it up this once then," Mirielle said smiling softly. They were both soon ready to head outside. Mirielle walked out of the room with her hair still up in a braid. The others soon came out to join them and Gaius smiled when he saw Mirielle. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and walked over to him. "You look great" Gaius said smiling brightly at her now "What made you decide to do that to your hair?" "I put it up in a braid at night before I go to sleep and my brother suggested that I should let it stay in a braid today," Mirielle said smile. "It's beautiful" Gaius said blushing a bit at his own complement. "Thank you," Mirielle said softly smiling as she also blushed. "Now then" Pierina said coming up to them, "Let's go and check on the ones you healed Mirielle so we can find out what the fire nation was going to do next." "Okay," Mirielle said softly. She really didn't want to do anything damaging to the Fire Nation though she wish there was a different way. Pierina noticed it now "We are not going to track the fire nation and attack them" She said "We are going to find out where they are going and warn whoever they are after" Mirielle looked at Pierina and nodded. She gave a small smile to her. "Would that work for you?" Pierina asked. "Yeah that works Pierina," Mirielle said. "Then let's find out where they are going" She said moving towards the area that the wounded was kept. Mirielle followed her to them and did a check on them all to make sure they are all fine.

The troops were now getting much better; more were able to talk now. Mirielle smiled glad to see them all getting better. "Now where was the fire nation heading?" Pierina asked one of the troops "The eastern air temple I think." "Why would they head there," Mirielle asked. "Probably to attack a weak place thinking that being guarded by girls makes it less formidable" Pierina said. Mirielle sighed wondering what else she could do. "Are you wanting to come on this trip too?" Pierina asked. "Yes, I want to do what I can to help others and if anyone is hurt I would like to heal them as well," Mirielle said. 'And perhaps learn to battle with my waterbending,' she thought to herself. "Then lets go there as quick as possible" Gaius said. Mirielle looked at Gaius and smiled softly at him. Pierina smiled at her brother, "Let's get to it then" They rushed back to the ship. Mirielle once more moved onto the boat with her and her brother's things and went to the side of it like she always does leaving her hair in it's braid. Gaius followed and sat next to her as he had done last time. Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius softly. She leans against him like she did yesterday. Gaius smiled and wrapped his arm gently around her. Mirielle smiled and just stayed like she was and laid her head on Gaius shoulder softly smiling. "How long will it take us to get to the air temple?" Gaius asked "In about an hour" Pierina said. Mirielle looked at Gaius wondering why he asked that. Gaius smiled at Mirielle and let her lean more up against him. He seemed to want to spend as much time as he could with her. Mirielle smiled and did allow herself to lean more against Gaius also wanting to spend as much time with him as she could.

The two stayed leaning against each other before they made it to the air temple. Mirielle smiled and just relaxed against Gaius as they headed for the air temple. They finally made it to the base of the mountains and Mirielle could see they will have to make a long trek up to get to the top of these mountains. Seeing this Mirielle put her hands in the water to feel it's soothing energy for a bit and moved to get ready to get off of the ship. She knew that water was everywhere around her but she still enjoy having it's soothing quality before she left. Gaius smiled at her and then walked with her to make their way to the stairs. Mirielle smiled and shyly reached out and took Gaius hand appreciating him being here with her. "This is going to be a very long trek" Gaius said softly looking up. "Yeah but we should be fine. I know and heard that the air temples and airbenders are normally peaceful," Mirielle said. "I wasn't worried about the people" Gaius said "I was worried about the traveling" "Hey stop worrying then," Mirielle said smiling brightly at Gaius. The group began the long trek up. Mirielle smile softly and just enjoyed the walk up. As long as it was Calder began to grow tired. Mirielle saw Gaius offer to carry him a little bit if he wanted to. Seeing this Mirielle smiled softly and watched for a bit before she will continue her own trek up the stairs. Gaius was still walking near Mirielle as best he could even though he was carrying Calder. Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius for a few moments and continued to smile and look to see how much further they have left. There couldn't have more then 30 more steps but even that seemed like a long way at this point. Mirielle was just now starting to breath a little harder but she didn't let it get the best of her. Gaius was still carrying Calder but soon enough they had made it all the way up and saw the temple before them.

Mirielle smiled when she saw the temple up ahead. Gaius then put him down so that Calder could walk the rest of the way to the temple. They were greeted by the female airbenders of the temple. Mirielle greeted the airbender in a friendly way. "I am surprised you were all able to make it up here" The woman said smiling. Mirielle smiled at the woman and said, "It took a while but at least we were able to make it." "What are you coming here for?" The woman asked softly. Mirielle smiled and told the woman why they were there. "The fire nation is coming here?" The woman asked. "Yeah that is what we learned anyway," Mirielle said softly. "We must get ready then" She said. "We'll be here as well to help," Mirielle said. "That's good to hear" The woman said. Mirielle smiled at the woman and nodded. "You are welcome here" The woman said leading them inside. "Thank you," Mirielle said. "We will have rooms for you soon you will just need to wait out here please" She said. Mirielle smiled and nodded before she turned to look at Gaius.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it has took me so long to get this next chapter up I am going to do two this time around to make up for it.**_

_**Last time the group had just made it up to the air temple and had began to explore. With the fire nation right on there tail is the group really safe?**_

**Chapter 5**

**A New Friend and The First Fight**

"I have never actually been in an air temple before" Gaius said amazed at what was around him. "We hadn't either," Mirielle said also looking around. "What is that over there?" He asked looking over at what looked to be an over-sized stable from some of the earth kingdom books he had looked at. "I'm not sure but I think they are for the flying bison that are a part of the air temples," Mirielle said. "Flying bison?" Gaius asked "I have never heard of those" They went for a closer look. "I never seen them before myself I just know of them," Mirielle said. "Let's go see them" Gaius said. "Okay," Mirielle said smiling and headed over to the stable. They walked inside and found a lot of younger air benders tending to the bison. Solana, a young airbender was tending to her own flying bison friend and partner when she heard some new voices coming towards the stables. She had her long light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail so that her arrow on her forehead will be showing. "Hello" Gaius said softly "Who are you?" Solana turned to look at the new voice. Mirielle was right there beside him. "Hi my name is Solana and this is my flying bison Flora," she said smiling at them. "It's nice to meet you" Gaius said "My name is Gaius" "Hi Solana my name is Mirielle and this is my brother Calder," Mirielle said. "Your from the other tribes aren't you?" She asked softly. "Yes we are," Mirielle said softly. "I've never met someone from the other tribes" Solana said "Is there something going on?" Mirielle told Solana what was going on and everything. "That's horrible" Solana said "Why does this war have to go on?" "I don't know but I wish everyone would get along better," Mirielle said turning to look out the stable windows.

"So do I" Solana said "We airbenders would be so much happier if we could all live in peace." Mirielle nodded her head in agreement and smiled when she looked at Gaius. "I think everyone but the fire nation wants peace" Gaius said softly. "Maybe but we can't really be all that sure about that Gaius," Mirielle said. "What are the other airbenders doing to prepare for the attack?" Solana asked. "I'm not all that sure but we'll be here to help out," Mirielle said. "Let's head back to the main temple then" Solana said "Find out what they are going to do to protect the stables and bison" Mirielle nodded and began to head out of the stable in front of everyone else. Everyone saw the others preparing by posting protective guards around the edges of the temple and by the stables. Mirielle smiled glad to see everyone was prepared for the attack. "What do we need to do?" Solana asked "You get on the inside" The woman they had spoke to before said "And stay there until we give you a signal to get out" "Okay but be sure to let us know the instant you see trouble," Mirielle said to the woman. The woman smiled "Don't worry we will" She said and the younger group when on deeper inside. Mirielle nodded and went to wait inside. "This place is huge" Gaius said looking around the room. Mirielle couldn't help but giggle at Gaius words and smiled. "Well it is" Gaius said smiling "We airbenders like lots of space to move" Solana said. Mirielle just smiled at Gaius and looked around inside the temple. At that moment the group heard the attack, even from deep within the temple the sounds were loud enough to be heard. "Looks like they are here" Calder said. "Yeah let's get ready to battle everyone," Mirielle said. Mirielle saw Calder bring up his spear close to him and both Gaius and Solana got into fighting stances. "I sure hope they don't make it this deep" Solana said.

"Either way it's best to be prepared," Mirielle said looking for some source of water that she could use. She found one of the water pails used to water the plants this far in the temple nearby. Remembering her water whip she practice the other day she gathered the water around her arms ready to battle. "That's really cool sis" Calder said "I'm impressed." The sounds of battle were getting closer now. Mirielle smiled and got in her own stance ready for battle. "Looks like we are protecting the inside" Solana said before there was an explosion to their left revealing three fire nation soldiers. Reacting as fast as water Mirielle sent several small icicles at the soldiers. The blast hit all three of them knocking them back and into the wall. Mirielle saw Solana launch her own air blast at them, knocking the wind out of one while Calder charged at another. Mirielle looked around for anymore soldiers. She finally found them being blocked by Gaius he was holding a large boulder and looming it over them, the boulder had come from their own break in the wall. Mirielle looked making sure no one was in danger from the soldiers. It seemed that everyone was protected now in some form. Calder had downed the soldier that he was against, as had Solana and Gaius. Mirielle smiled glad to see that everyone was safe but she didn't bring her guard down. She looked around for more danger. The attack had ended it seemed that the fire nation hadn't expected such a resistance. Mirielle went over towards the hole that the fire nation created to see how bad the loses were. The damage seemed to be only structural based with very little harm to the people or even to the bison granted some of them were scattered about the area.

Mirielle gave a soft sigh of relief when she saw that the damage wasn't so bad. Some of the benders were trying to get the bison back to their stables. Mirielle headed out in order to help out with the bisons as best as she could. So did the others right behind her. Mirielle saw that Gaius used a rock to stop one bison from moving and lead it back to the stables. Mirielle smiled softly at seeing this and used her waterbending to gently catch another bison and lead it to the stable as well. "Looks like you guys are doing a great job with that" The woman from before said watching them. "Thanks but how did everyone here fare," Mirielle said softly. "Looks like everything went well" She said smiling. Mirielle smiled again and said, "I'm glad to hear that." "So what will we do now?" Gaius asked. "Stay here and assess what little damage there is, or at least seems to be" Pierina said. "Also this will be a good place to get some rest," Mirielle said. "That's a good point" Gaius said "Let's do that" Mirielle smiled at Gaius and continued to make sure all of the flying bisons are back in the stables. Soon enough everything was set and every Bison appeared to be back where it belonged. Mirielle smiled when every one of the bisons were safe. She turned to look at Gaius. Gaius smiled back at her. "Well that was fun" He said almost sarcastically. Mirielle smiled and looked away sadly as she thought about her friend from the fire nation at that time. It's why she is so against attacking the fire nation soldiers. Though she doubted her friend remembered her she was worried that when she attack one of the soldiers that it would be her friend that she had hurt and not some unknown face.

"Is something wrong?" Gaius asked. Mirielle looked at Gaius and smiled as she shook her head saying, "It's nothing important just some memories from the past." She knew her brother may know what she means. Calder came up behind her to help calm her down. Gaius was a bit curious but he figured she would tell him when she was ready so he left it alone. "So what happens now?" Solana asked, "We rebuild" The woman said "And I suppose these folks will head back home" Mirielle didn't say anything to that. She gave her brother a smile before she moved away from him so that she can be by herself for a bit to think. Gaius let her do so, willing to give her space to think. He would have to follow what his sister did and she wasn't in the temple just yet she was working with other airbenders to replace the stable as it was a more urgent matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**From The Past and To The Future**

Mirielle headed over to a nearby pond and sat down near it as she thought about her friend. She wasn't sure if he would remember her at all and if he will attack her since he was a part of the fire nation before he learns who she was. Her brother was there beside her. "Your thinking about 'him' aren't you?" He asked softly. Mirielle looked over at her brother and smiled before she said, "Yeah I am." "I am sure he is doing alright" Calder said. "I hope so but he is a part of the fire nation Calder what if we run into him and we have to fight him," Mirielle asked. "I don't think that will happen" Calder said "He wouldn't fight us" "Do you really believe that Calder," Mirielle asked softly looking at her brother. "Sure" Calder said "Why do you think he would attack. He didn't seem like the soldier type to me" "He may not seem like one but he is capable to be one. He is also a firebender too," Mirielle said softly. "I know that" Calder said "I remember watching him. But I don't think he would attack you" Mirielle didn't think he would either but there was no telling. He may not even remember her at all when and if they do see each other again. "Don't worry sis" Calder said "If we do run into him I will be there with you, and I am sure that Gaius would be willing to help too" "Yeah and I believe I should tell Gaius about him so he will better understand why I don't really like fighting against the Fire Nation," Mirielle said to her brother. "That's probably a good idea" Calder said smiling. "Do you think you can get him for me Calder? I want to stay near the water for a while," Mirielle asked him. "Sure" Calder said smiling again as he walked back inside. It wasn't long before Gaius walked out to meet her. "You called for me?" He asked. "Yes, there is something that I should and need to tell you Gaius so you might understand why I don't really like fighting against the Fire Nation. Remember when I said that maybe not all of them don't want peace like the rest of us," Mirielle started softly turning to look at him. "Yeah" Gaius said he was interested now. "Well it's because I'm friends with one of the fire nation people," Mirielle said. "Really?" He asked "How did you meet someone of the fire nation? I thought you never left the water tribe"

"This happened before the war began. They came to our tribe to do trade with us and I met him that way," Mirielle answered. "I see, do you think he will remember you?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure since it's been a while," Mirielle said honestly. "I don't think I could ever forget you" Gaius said softly. Mirielle blushed as she looked at Gaius and said, "Really? How so Gaius." Her voice was as soft as his when she spoke. "I don't think anyone could ever forget those eyes" Gaius said staring at her again. Mirielle blushed even brighter and shyly look down with a soft smile on her face as she said, "Thank you." Gaius smiled back at her "So see I don't think he will attack you" He said "I know I couldn't" Mirielle continued to blush but she also smiled at Gaius and moved to lean against him. Gaius let her do so and even hugged her gently. Mirielle sigh softly and smiled as she closed her eyes for the moment and let Gaius hug her. Gaius smiled she was so peaceful in his arms. Mirielle wasn't sure on how long they could stay there but she was enjoying every minute of it. "The stars are pretty way up here" Gaius said looking to the stars now. Mirielle opened her eyes and also looked at the stars. She smiled and said, "Yes, they are." "Of course they only make it prettier to look at you" Gaius said "Shining in their light" Mirielle smile and blush before she said, "Thank you." "I love the starlight" Gaius said "But it's different up here somehow" "It's probably because it's clearer up here and we are high up," Mirielle said. "Your probably right" Gaius said. At that point Calder came back out to them. "Hey guys it's time to get some sleep." He said then he saw them together, "And I don't think they meant out here" He joked. Mirielle blushed and turned to give her brother a warning yet teasing glare of her blue eyes that she knew that he will recognized. "Hey hey I was just playing" He said "You guys can do what you want"

Mirielle smiled before she gently got up and went over to her brother. He smiled back at her. "Sorry for the tease" He said "I couldn't resist" Mirielle smiled again and gently punched her brother in his shoulder before she look back at Gaius to give him a smile before she headed off towards the temple. Gaius stood up and followed her on inside. They found Solana waiting for them. Mirielle smiled at Solana when she saw her wondering where she will be sleeping tonight. Solana smiled back at them and almost as if the same thought was in her mind spoke up. "I will show you guys to your rooms." She said "We have one for the siblings and one for the Earthbender." "Where is my sister?" Gaius asked "She is already resting in her own room with the other warriors" Solana said. "Okay thank you Solana," Mirielle said smiling at the airbender. Solana then led the way to their rooms which Mirielle saw was next to each other again. Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius softly. She won't be able to practice her waterbending again but at least they will get some rest. "I hope you get a good nights rest" Gaius said moving towards his door. "I hope you do to Gaius goodnight," Mirielle said. "Goodnight" Gaius said and he walked on into his room. Sighing softly and a bit sadly Mirielle entered the room she will be sharing with Calder. "You ok?" Calder asked. Mirielle smiled to try to ease her brother's concern and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Calder don't worry." "I don't know about you" Calder said yawning "But I am tired after that fight" "I am too," Mirielle said before she moved to lay down on her colt and curled up a bit. "Goodnight sis" Calder said softly. "Goodnight," Mirielle said before she closed her eyes ready for sleep.

Sleep soon came and Mirielle was awakened by her brother the next morning. "I think we are getting ready to decide what we are going to do next" He said gently as he woke her up. "Okay then," Mirielle said before she got up and stretch and moved to unbraid her hair so she could brush it. Calder just smiled at her and waited patiently. This time Mirielle just put half of her hair up while she kept the rest of it down and was soon ready to go. "Well let's see what they have planned" Calder said smiling. "Okay let's go," Mirielle said moving towards the door of the room. She found Gaius waiting for her outside the door. Mirielle looked at Gaius and gave him a smile. "So you ready to go?" Gaius asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. They went on down to see what Pierina had planned. "Alright it looks like the fire nation has given up and is returning home for now." She was talking to the woman from before when they entered the room. "I know that Mirielle doesn't want to fight them so they will probably head home." "The best and quickest way to do that would probably be by flying bison." Mirielle just nodded and didn't say anything. "I would be willing to take them" Solana said softly "We can all ride Flora" Mirielle smiled at Solana but she continued to stay quiet. "That sounds like it would work" The woman said "You have been wanting to go on a real long flight for a long time haven't you?" Solana smiled and nodded looking towards the others now. Mirielle smiled and nodded at Solana. "So when do we leave?" Calder asked excited about getting the chance to ride a sky bison. Mirielle also wanted to know and looked at Solana waiting for her answer. "Probably in the next little bit" The woman said "Just prepare Flora for it" "You got it" Solana said smiling and ran to the stables to do just that. Mirielle smiled at the woman before she decide to move out of the temple and go back to the pond she was at last night so she can do a bit of waterbending practice before they leave. Gaius knew what she was doing and followed to watch her, since she had said he could before.

Mirielle began her practice by doing the basics and then she worked on the water whip and the ice spears. Gaius just watched quietly impressed with how much she had learned on her own like this. After a few more practice courses for the water whip and ice spears Mirielle gently set the water back down in the pond. Gaius smiled and walked up to her now. Mirielle heard him coming and waited for him. He went behind her and hugged her gently. Mirielle smiled and lean back against Gaius as he hugged her gently from behind and lifted her arms to wrap around his so she could hug him back slightly. Gaius smiled "That's kind of hard to do since I am so wide" He said teasing. Mirielle just smiled and laid her head against Gaius' chest. "Now that you can do" He said "Though I am probably not that soft a pillow" "Your just fine to me," Mirielle said honestly and softly. "I'm glad" Gaius said and he just looked up to the sky again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to start getting reviews now or at least some sort of signal that people are reading this story. I wish FanFiction had a view count or something**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Travel Choice**

Mirielle closed her eyes and relaxed against Gaius. Gaius enjoyed these times with Mirielle and he hoped they wouldn't end but he knew that if she went home then he would have to as well. And they lived on different islands, almost different worlds. As if she knew what was on his mind Mirielle said, "What can we do to be able to see each other if we go home." "I don't know" Gaius said "We can't travel across the water everyday I know that" Mirielle sigh sadly and began to back away from Gaius feeling hurt already when she believe she wouldn't see him again just like she believe she will never see her other friend from the fire nation. "If only we could travel together" Gaius said softly trying to ease her pain from feeling hurt, he didn't like seeing her like that. "How we can and why we won't," Mirielle asked still feeling hurt. "I don't know what our families will think of it" Gaius said "But maybe Flora and Solana can help us with that. The air people are nomads right?" "Yes, I believe they are," Mirielle said turning to look at Gaius. "Maybe we can travel around with her for a while" He said softly "You think our parents will be up for that?"

"I have a feeling that they will be happy for me to have an adventure," Mirielle said. "What about your brother?" Gaius asked. "He is considered a man now in our village so he is free to make his own choices really," Mirielle said. "I know that" Gaius asked "But what do you think he will want to do?" "Knowing him he might want to come as well just to be sure I'm alright. I wasn't kidding when I said that he sometimes acts more like an older protective brother then a younger brother," Mirielle answered. "You're probably right" Gaius said "I wonder what riding a flying bison is like?" "I'm not sure," Mirielle said smiling as she lean against Gaius once more. "Are you looking forward to the ride?" Gaius asked. "Yeah I am. What about you Gaius," Mirielle asked. "I am sure its going to be fun" Gaius said. "Yeah I'm sure it will be fun as well," Mirielle said. The two stayed out there together a little longer when they finally saw Calder and Solana coming out to them. Mirielle saw them coming but she didn't back away from Gaius. "You two look cute together" Solana said smiling. Mirielle just smiled at Solana and looked at Gaius to see his reaction. "We do huh?" Gaius said softly just looking at Mirielle and smiling at her. "Would you agree with that?" Mirielle smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement. "Then I do too" Gaius said smiling again before he turned to Solana "Are we ready to go?" He asked "I think so" She said "I just have to get Flora ready now" "Okay," Mirielle said wondering when it will be best to tell Solana about what her and Gaius talked about. The group then made their way to the stables. And Calder moved closer to Mirielle, "You really do like him?" He asked softly. "Yeah I do," Mirielle answered Calder just as softly. They made it inside the stables and Gaius watched Solana prepare Flora for the trip.

Solana used her airbending to get Flora's saddle on her and put everyone's things in the saddle since it was big enough with small like walls that could keep anything from falling off as long as they don't do any air flips. She then tied the bridle like rope on Flora's horns and once she had everything done she once again used airbending to fly onto Flora's head while Flora lowered her big beaver like fluffy tail down so that everyone else could climb in the saddle. "This is going to be fun" Calder said, as he made his way to climb up the tail. Gaius and Mirielle weren't that far behind. Solana waited until everyone was safely in the saddle before she got Flora to walk out of the stable. "Alright Flora Yip, Yip," she said. At that Flora hit her tail on the ground which gave her a boost into the air when soon had her flying. They were soon flying high into the air. "This is fun" Gaius said smiling with Mirielle right beside him. "Kind of takes some getting used to though" Calder said trying to hold on. "You get used to it" Solana said smiling. "It is fun up here and I can feel the water in the air here too," Mirielle said softly smiling. "Too bad there is no earth to feel this high up" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle just smiled and relax next to Gaius still wondering when it will be the best time to tell Solana what she and Gaius talked about. "So should we go to Gaius island home or the water tribe first?" Solana asked. Deciding that now may be the best time to say something Mirielle got Solana's attention and told her what she and Gaius talked about earlier. "I wouldn't mind going on a trip all over the place" Solana said smiling "But maybe we should mention it to your parents first" "What about me?" Calder asked "That is up to you Calder. Do you want to come as well or stay home," Mirielle softly asked her brother as she turned to look at him. "I don't really know" Calder said "I don't want to leave you alone but at the same time I don't know if dad would like me leaving"

"Remember Calder you are already considered a man in our tribe," Mirielle said smiling at her brother. "All the more reason for him to not want a warrior to leave" Calder said. "Yes but isn't a warrior meant to learn new things so he will know how better to protect those that he cares about," Mirielle said reminding Calder of what their father once told him. "True" Calder said "But I can't very well protect the village if I'm not there" "Aright suit yourself it is your choice either way," Mirielle said. "That's what I am saying" Calder said "I don't know, I'll see what dad thinks is best" Mirielle just shrugged and didn't say anything else to her brother. "I guess we will find out when we get there huh?" Solana asked as they noticed Flora making her way south. "Yeah," Mirielle said. It didn't take them long before Mirielle could see the tribe below them. Gaius stayed next to her the whole way. Mirielle smiled at Gaius and gently took his hand to give him comfort as best as she could. "All we can do is go in there and ask about it" Gaius said softly. "Yeah I know," Mirielle said but she never released Gaius hand as she moved to get off of Flora. The two walked together to the tribe entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Choices to Stay or Go**

Solana didn't want to land that close and scare the rest of the tribe even though she knew that most had already seen them. Mirielle could see her parents waiting for her. Mirielle smiled at her parents and led Gaius over to them. "What happened?" Her mother asked softly "I thought you were taking him home? Why are you with an airbender and a flying bison?" Mirielle explained everything to her parents and told them what she and Gaius talked about doing. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Her father asked "With the fire nation acting like it is I don't know if that is safe." He then whispered closer to her so the others of the village wouldn't hear, "Of course we all know you can take very good care of yourself and others" Mirielle smiled and gave her father a hug as she said, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine." She then whispered back to him, "Besides I might be able to see Tyson again and I'll get to be with Gaius." Her father smiled remembering the young man from the fire nation they had met years ago. "Good luck" He said. "I am sure going to miss you" Her mom said hugging her now. "Thanks and I'll miss you both too. Calder has something to ask you as well father," Mirielle said. "Do you want me to go with her or stay here to help protect the village?" Calder asked softly. Her father smiled "You never stop amazing me at how mature you are Calder." Her dad said "That should be your choice don't you think?" "But I don't know which to choose." He said sadly and looked to Mirielle for help. "Calder I can't give you the answer for that. I'll be glad to have you with me but I can't make the choice for you. Just follow what you want to do and stop worrying about what others may want you to do," Mirielle said.

Calder then looked to Gaius "You'll protect her right?" He asked "With my life" Gaius said softly. Calder smiled and looked to Mirielle "I think I will stay here" He said "I don't want to protect you over the village when I already know that you will be well protected." Mirielle smiled and gave her brother a hug. "See just remember to follow what you want from now on okay Calder," she said softly. "I will" Calder said "But sis... the next time I see you, you are going to tell me all about your adventure alright?" "I will Calder," Mirielle said smiling at her brother and backing away from giving him a hug. Calder then moved to stand next to their parents. "Have fun out there" He said smiling. "I will," Mirielle said smiling back before she moved to stand beside Gaius once more. Gaius smiled at her and looked to Solana before he turned back to her "We can head on whenever your ready" He said. "I'm ready now. We have everything we will need on our adventure even the money to buy supplies when we run low," Mirielle said. "Alright" Gaius said and they made their way back to Solana. "We ready?" She called still on Flora's back. "Yeah we're ready to go," Mirielle said smiling at Solana. Flora snorted a bit and lowered her tail once again for the others to climb on. Mirielle smiled and moved up into the saddle. Gaius was right there with her as they climbed up. "So now we head to Kyoshi right?" Solana asked "Yup" Gaius said "Let's see what my parents say about this little adventure we have planned" "Yeah I hope they will let you just like my parents did," Mirielle said relaxing close to Gaius. "I hope so too" Gaius said and he let her lean against him as she had done before. Solana seemed a little saddened watching them but she kept that to herself and steered them to where they needed to go.

Mirielle was worried that Gaius parents won't let him come but she still hoped that she will see her friend Tyson again someday. Riding on Flora's back it didn't take them near as long to reach the Kyoshi Islands again. Once they landed on the outskirts of the village Gaius started to make his way down the tail to go up to his house. Mirielle wasn't sure if Gaius wanted her to follow him or not but she also got off of Flora's back and headed up to the house. Gaius smiled he welcomed her as he walked back up, even offered his hand if she would take it, though he was blushing as he did so. Mirielle also blushed but she also smiled and took Gaius offered hand. They walked on up the house and found his parents waiting for him when they entered the house. "How did things go?" They asked. Mirielle smiled and told them how everything went. "That's good to hear" His mother said "But not to be noisy why are you still here?" For a few moments Mirielle stayed quiet but then she took a deep breath and told everything else and what she and Gaius had said to each other. "Are you sure that that is what you want to do?" His dad asked Gaius "Yes father" Gaius said gently. "If that is what you want, you're an adult we can't stop you." His dad said "All we can say is be careful and don't be a stranger" His mom said softly. Mirielle just smiled and stayed quiet as she looked at Gaius. "Thank you" Gaius said hugging both his parents gently and then looking back to Mirielle with a smile. "Does your sister know what your doing?" His dad asked. Mirielle didn't believe it was her place to answer that so she looked at Gaius and gave him a smile back as well. "I don't think she will mind it very much" Gaius said "She is up at the air temple right now helping them recover from their attack."

Mirielle looked at Gaius parents and smiled before she said, "He'll be fine don't worry too much." Her voice was gentle and kind. "I am sure he will" His mother said "After hearing about you saving him I am certain that you will take good care of my boy" Mirielle blushed and nodded before she shyly look down. "Your wrong mom" Gaius said moving closer to her "She won't take care of me, we will take care of each other" Gaius put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. Mirielle turned her head so she can look at Gaius and gave him a soft smile before she leaned against him. Both his parents smiled "I hope you two have fun out there" His dad said "And don't forget what we said, don't be a stranger." Mirielle smiled and nodded at Gaius parents before she showed that she was ready to go. They headed back outside where again Solana and Flora were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you Erkon for favoriting my story, I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 9**

**To The Earth Kingdom**

"So where do we start our adventure," Mirielle said smiling. "That's up to you guys" Solana said "I have never been to anywhere other then the air temple." "That's basically the same for us Solana. We have never left our homelands before this all started so I guess we'll just adventure where ever we can," Mirielle said. "I've always wanted to visit Ba Sing Se" Gaius said softly "And see some of the other earthbenders there" "That will be a nice place to see," Mirielle agreed. "Alright then" Solana said "Sounds like a plan Flora Yip, Yip" With that Flora rose off the ground with her tail and began the flight to Ba Sing Se. Mirielle smiled and looked over the edge of Flora to watch the water pass by. Gaius was right next to her, wanting to offer his comfort if she wanted it. Mirielle smiled and lean against Gaius accepting his comfort and closed her eyes to rest. She knew it will be a bit before they make it to Ba Sing Se. Everyone seemed to stay quiet on this flight and Gaius let her rest. Mirielle seemed to snuggle closer to Gaius as she slept and relaxed fully against him. After a time Mirielle felt Gaius gently nudging her to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up to look at Gaius. "I think we are about there" He said softly indicating for her to look out over Flora. Mirielle did so and moved to the edge to see for herself. As Mirielle looked down over the edge of Flora she could the incredible outer wall of Ba Sing Se looming below them. Mirielle smiled and said, "Yeah I believe we are there." "This place is huge" Gaius said "And beautiful" "Yeah it is very beautiful," Mirielle agreed as she look over the walls of Ba Sing Se. "Do you think it would be best to land on the outside and see if we can get the earthbenders to let us in?" Solana asked softly.

"Yeah it might be a good idea," Mirielle said looking at Solana now. Solana pulled at Flora's reins to get her to land. Once on the outside they could see just how high the walls of Ba Sing Se were. "Wow those walls are even bigger close up," Mirielle said softly when she moved and got off of Flora. "Who goes there?" Asked one of the guards from high atop the wall. Mirielle looked up and told the guards who they were and were they are from. She was at the perfect angle of when the sun shines right on her. Gaius just smiled "We simply want to look around Ba Sing Se" He said "We have never been out an about before." "You may do so but do not try anything funny" The guard said as they got ready to open the doors. It almost hurt that they thought they would do that but Gaius understood the caution with how the fire nation was acting these days. Mirielle looked at Gaius and took his hand giving him a smile as she waited for the walls to be opened so they could enter. They watched as the guards high above them kicked and used earthbending to open the gates for them revealing a prosperous looking market place, many people walking about, and even farmland off in the distance. Mirielle smiled at Gaius once more before she gave a smile to Solana and led the way inside. The first place they came to was a large market place. Mirielle could see ever manner of food or sell-able item all around her. Mirielle look around excitedly though she didn't think they will probably buy anything right now. Farther in, passed the farmland, they could see off in the distance the second wall that would lead into the inner ring of Ba Sing Se. The city itself seemed larger then even the walls that surrounded and flowed through it. "This place is amazing" Solana said softly pulling Flora gently along her reins. "Yeah it is and it's so big. Bigger then what we are all use to I believe," Mirielle said smiling.

"Things seem so ordered here too" Gaius said "I guess all the children are farther in. All you see out here is shops and farmland." "Yeah and we may have to rest here tonight if it get's too late," Mirielle said smiling as she looked everywhere she could at the town. "Maybe we can find an inn or something that isn't too pricey farther in" Gaius said trying to make his way deeper in at a steady pace. "Yeah we might be able to," Mirielle said softly. "We will have to make sure there is a good place for Flora to rest" Solana said "She doesn't like places too cramped or underground." "Okay then let's see what we can find," Mirielle said softly. After walking for what seemed like, and very well could have been, miles, they made it to the walls of the lower ring. The walls were opened by Earthbenders again to reveal cramped sets of houses and apartments. It seemed if they were going to find any cheap residential area it would be here. "Uh..." Gaius started "It looks pretty crowded in this section." "Yeah it does but we will have to find a good place for us to rest and where Flora can be comfortable," Mirielle said. "Is that an Inn?" Gaius asked when they spotted a building close to the edge of the ring. "Maybe if it is Flora can stay on this side with the farmland so there is more space" "Yeah that will be a good place to rest if it is an inn," Mirielle said. "Is Flora well trained enough to stay put out here on the farmland?" Gaius asked Solana. "Yeah I think so" She said as she set things up for Flora to rest there. "Besides I have a feeling that flying bisons don't go anywhere without their partners. The bond between a bison and an airbender is strong and it can't easily be broken if at all," Mirielle said.

Solana smiled "Your right" She said softly as she petted Flora. "Stay here girl you have more space here" Flora snorted a bit but nuzzled Solana gently. Mirielle smile as well and got ready to see if they could get a room. "We have some space left" The clerk said giving them the price. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling at the clerk as she paid the price he gave. "So how many rooms did we wind up with?" Gaius asked not knowing if the money they had could buy three rooms. Mirielle looked at the clerk to get the answer for that question. He looked at the group. "The girls will probably room together" He said "You only got two rooms" "Okay thank you," Mirielle said giving the clerk another smile before she looked at Solana and Gaius and then led the way to the rooms. "Is that the plan then?" Gaius asked "The girls room together and I am left all alone?" "Do you want it a different way Gaius," Mirielle asked with concern and gently reach up to touch his cheek. He did want it a different way but at the same time he didn't. "No its fine" He said softly touching her hand, she was so gentle he almost didn't want her touch to break. "Are you sure," Mirielle asked the concern still in her voice as she looked at Gaius softly. "Yes" He said visually having a hard time saying it right now "It would probably be best this way right now" "Well alright then," Mirielle said as she gently rubbed Gaius cheek before she move back some and led the way to their two rooms. Gaius went on into his room and let the girls go into their own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Choice to Stay**

Mirielle brushed her hair and put it in a braid once more like she did before not sure on if Solana wants to talk or not and just get rest. "He seems like a nice man" Solana said softly as Mirielle brushed her hair. "Yeah he is," Mirielle answered and once she had her hair brush and in a braid she turned to look at Solana. "Would you be able to do that to mine you think?" Solana asked softly. "Sure Solana," Mirielle said smiling before she went over to do so. Solana smiled and let her new friend get to her hair. Mirielle smiled and went to work after a moment or two she had Solana's hair braided as well. "This feels nice" She said smiling "How often do you braid your hair like this?" "Every night before I go to sleep," Mirielle answered moving to her bed now. "Is there any reason why?" Solana asked "Or is it just a habit you picked up?" "I'm not really sure why I do it. It's just something that came to be a habit I guess," Mirielle answered. "I think that Gaius likes to see your hair like this too" She said smiling. "You think so," Mirielle said blushing a bit. "Sure" Solana said "I've seen how he looks at you with your hair up like that. And even when its not, he likes you" Mirielle blushed again and said, "I like him too." "That's good that you have someone to be with" Solana said softly as she made her way to the bed now. "You will too someday Solana," Mirielle said before she laid down on her own bed. The night was peaceful in the city. Mirielle slept her thoughts on Gaius. Mirielle a few dreams about him before they were interrupted by the morning sun. Mirielle opened her eyes to the morning sun and stretch. Once she was done stretching she saw that Solana was already up, she was sitting Indian style on the bed, seeming to be meditating. Mirielle stayed quiet and waited for Solana to be done. Soon enough she was and opened her eyes to look at the sun. "Oh you're awake" She said smiling when she saw that Mirielle was awake. Mirielle smiled and said, "Yeah I'm awake." "So what are we going to do today?" Solana asked.

"I'm not all that sure," Mirielle answered. "Should we go looking around town some more?" Solana asked "This place is huge we are bound to find something new around here somewhere" "Yeah we can do that," Mirielle said smiling. "Let's go see what Gaius thinks of the idea" Solana said getting ready to go now. "Okay," Mirielle said she had brush her hair and put it back up in a braid as they talked so she headed towards the door of their room. Once outside they found Gaius waiting for them, he was looking at a small pamphlet of some kind. "What you looking at Gaius," Mirielle asked coming over to stand beside him. "I found this and it tells about all the different areas to explore and learn about in Ba Sing Se" He said smiling. "That's good me and Solana were about to ask you about that," Mirielle said smiling. "Great minds think alike I guess" Gaius said smiling "Where should we go first?" He handed the pamphlet to her. Mirielle saw that there was a small tea house, a petting zoo, even a spa located all fairly close to where they were. "Well we can go to the petting zoo first and probably later stop at the tea shop for some tea and if it's alright with everyone we could go to the spa," Mirielle said. "Sounds fun to me" Solana said "Just let me go check and make sure things are ok with Flora" "Okay Solana," Mirielle said smiling after her friend. The group then walked on outside to check on Flora, who seemed to be doing just fine where she was once she saw Solana. Mirielle smiled and waited with Gaius for Solana to be done checking on Flora.

Soon enough she was and walked back to the group. "Ok" She said "We are ready to go now" "Okay," Mirielle said and led the way to the petting zoo though she stayed by Gaius side. Once there they found that it was more then just a petting zoo it was a normal zoo as well, every manner of animal was there. Mirielle smiled and looked at all of the animals at the zoo. They saw a few dragonflies and hog monkeys around the zoo even a young Elephant Mandrill. Off to the distance Mirielle could just make out a pride of Armadillo Lions. Mirielle smiled when she saw all the animals enjoying what she was seeing. "You like animals don't you?" Gaius asked her moving close to her side again. "Yes, I do," Mirielle answered smiling up at Gaius after he moved closer to her. "I think Solana does too" Gaius said as they watched her play with the hog monkeys, jumping around with them. "Yeah she does," Mirielle agreed leaning against Gaius as they watch their friend. Gaius was looking at the pamphlet a little bit more. "We might have trouble getting to the spa or tea shop." He said softly "Both are in the upper ring and it says here you have to have special permission to get there." "Oh well then I guess we won't go to those two things then," Mirielle said staying leaning against Gaius. "It's too bad I don't have a lot of money" Gaius said softly "I'd love to treat you to the spa" "It's alright Gaius. We'll just have fun like everyone else does," Mirielle said smiling softly at him. "Maybe one day I will find a way to treat you to that spa" He said smiling. "Really now," Mirielle said smiling again. "Sure" He said "If I could find a way." Mirielle just smiled softly and gave in. She gently kiss Gaius cheek and said, "Don't worry about it Gaius." He was surprised by the kiss and wondered why she did it, his hand against his cheek where she had kissed. He was speechless now.

Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius once more and just leaned against him as he worked on his surprise. "What was that for?" He asked softly his voice very hushed and almost hard to hear. "To give you an idea on how I feel about you," Mirielle answered truthfully. Gaius blushed now and for the first time it was bright enough to cover his whole face, he tried to no avail to hide it from her. Mirielle saw the blush and smiled as she gently touched his cheek looking at him softly. "Hey what's going on with you two?" Solana asked now as she rode an air scooter to them and smiled. Mirielle blushed and couldn't answer Solana because she was trying to hide her blush. "Nothing" Gaius said quickly "Did you have fun with the animals?" Solana just let it slide she knew they were getting closer and she wanted someone for her to get close to as well, but knew she couldn't have that just yet. "Yeah it was fun" She said "So what next?" "Well it seems that we can't go to the tea house or the spa without permission so I'm not sure," Mirielle answered. "Permission?" Solana asked "What kind of permission?" "I'm not sure," Mirielle answered looking at Gaius for help. "It says here that we have to ask to get into the upper ring of the city and it's also where all the higher up workers are located." He said "I get it and we don't have the money for it right?" She asked "Right" Gaius said. Mirielle just kept quiet and watch the two of them talk. "How long do you want to stay in Ba Sing Se?" Gaius asked her after a bit "We could see if we couldn't find odd jobs to get some extra money. Or we could just go ahead and leave here and go exploring somewhere else." "I don't know how long we should stay here but if we stay a little longer we will have to get an odd job so we can build up our money we have," Mirielle said.

"I kind of want to stay" Gaius said "I want to see more of this place" "Then we will have to find some odd jobs for us to do in order to get money that we will need for supplies when we do leave I suppose," Mirielle said smiling. "I know you could work here at the zoo" Gaius said smiling. "You think so," Mirielle asked. "If they have any openings sure" He said smiling "Why not?" Mirielle smiled and said, "I'll see but what about you two." "I am sure I will find something to do around here" Solana said "Even if it's just tend to the farmers around this area" Gaius didn't say anything. "Gaius," Mirielle said turning to look at him worry and concern showing in her eyes. "I don't know what I could do" Gaius said. Thinking back Mirielle remembered that he had been a pretty strong, he carried Calder most of the way up to the air temple and that big boulder from when they fought with the fire nation. "Well you can do heavy carrying Gaius since you're really strong," Mirielle said softly. "True" Solana said "I remember seeing that before. Maybe work with the builders on something?" "It's possible" Gaius said. "Is something else wrong Gaius," Mirielle asked moving closer to him once more. "No" Gaius said "I just don't know if jobs are available" "It doesn't hurt to ask Gaius," Mirielle said softly. "True" He said "But who do I ask?" "I'm not sure really maybe one of those other earthbenders at the wall might be able to help," Mirielle said. "Do you want to split up and ask around?" Gaius asked. "If we do we have to set up a meeting point," Mirielle said. "Well let's meet back at the inn we stayed at last night" Gaius said "We could cover the town a lot better to find jobs if we split up." "Alright then so to make sure everyone understands we're asking around for jobs that will help us get money correct," Mirielle said smiling. "Yup" Gaius said smiling "And we meet up back here before we head in for the night. I don't think we have to worry about any curfew or anything here." "Which is a good thing," Mirielle said smiling again. "So everyone has the plan right?" Gaius said "If so I am going to go on." "Okay then and if I can find a chance to I'll probably practice my waterbending if I can find a safe place to do so," Mirielle said smiling before she wave and headed off to talk to the owner of the zoo to see if she could get a job here.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I was told that I needed to properly punctuate my paragraphs. I am sorry about that. I have a hard time with grammer. At any rate I also apologize to those who were waiting for my next chapter. I have been having some events in my life that may just be better for me in the long run. To make up for the lack of chapters I will post two a day for a couple days. This story is already planned and out and will have many, many chapters.**_

**Chapter 11**

**At The Zoo**

Mirielle found the zoo owner tending to a herd of Elephant Mandrill. "Um hello sir," Mirielle started. "Yes?" He asked when he got a chance to look her way "What can I do for you miss?" "I was wondering if you could use some help tending to the animals here at the zoo," Mirielle asked softly. "I could" He said softly, "It is a lot of work for someone alone" "Then would you be willing to let me be able to help you out sir," Mirielle said respectfully. "Sure" He said smiling "But I don't know about your pay and from your clothes I don't think you are a member of the Earth kingdom are you?" "No sir I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Mirielle said. "Will this just be a temporary job for you?" He asked "Or are you thinking about moving into the Earth Kingdom?" "Probably just a temporary one sir since my friends and I are travelers so we won't know how long we'll be staying here though it's very beautiful here," Mirielle said smiling and looking around. "So true" He said smiling as he offered his hand "Well it looks like you've got yourself a job miss, You can call me Kenji" "Thank you Kenji," Mirielle said smiling before she took his hand and said, "My name is Mirielle." Kenji shook her hand and smiled "It's nice to meet you. And its still pretty early in the day, if you would like to get in your first day of work that is" He said. "I would like that and I'm not sure on what the pay should be really," Mirielle said remembering what else Kenji asked. "It will be small at first but it should be enough for you and your friends" He said "For now go see how you handle the hog monkeys in their pen. Call it a test to see how good you are with animals" Mirielle smiled and said, "Okay Kenji." She then went off to the hog monkey's pen. The hog monkeys were chattering away when she got over to the pen. She saw that it was in need of cleaning and the dishes for their food and water needed to be refilled. Mirielle smiled and began to move in the pen to grab their dishes and to help the hog monkeys get use to her being in their pen.

As she was getting to the dishes one of them jumped onto her still braided hair and began sniffing her, almost playfully. Mirielle giggled and stayed still giving the hog monkey time to get used to her scent. It snorted a bit and then jumped away from her back to the trees. Mirielle laugh softly and once she was finish gathering their dishes she got out of their pen making sure it was shut and got them some more food and water. Once she had that done and was back in the pen she began to clean it out for them. The other hog monkeys came and began to eat and drink the food she had brought leaving the area they normally hung around, this gave her the chance to clean that up. Mirielle went to work quickly on that area of the pen and soon had it clean and ready for them to return to it when they were done. Once that was done she found Kenji outside the pen waiting for her. "You seem to be very good with animals" He said smiling. "I guess I am," Mirielle said modestly before she gently petted the hog monkeys and left the pen. "They seem to like you too" He said smiling. "I also like them," Mirielle said when she finally got out of the pen. "Well we don't have to worry about them not liking you" Kenji said "Come over here and see how you handle this Platypus Bear" "Okay," Mirielle said before she grabbed a bucket of fish since she knew that the Platypus Bear loves that kind of food and went to it. Kenji just watched as she walked into its pen. The bear growled at her softly but saw the food and calmed down a bit. Mirielle gave the Platypus Bear a fish and moved closer to it to gently pet its bill to show that she means it no harm. It sniffed her a bit but seemed to take to her. Mirielle smiled and gave it another fish. The bowl for the bear's food was empty as was its water. Like what she did for the hog monkeys Mirielle went to work on getting the bowls refilled with food and water for the bear.

It was still watching her carefully as she got the dishes and the new food for it but it didn't charge or anything else at this point. Mirielle smiled softly and gently at the bear as she set its bowls back down now refilled. It went to the bowls now and began to eat again. Mirielle moved out of the bear's pen and let it eat. "How much did you handle animals?" He asked "They take to you really well" "To be honest I hadn't done that much Kenji. The only animals you will see at the South Pole are penguins," Mirielle said. "And seals," she added. "But I guess they liked you too?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said, "they did." "Perhaps you just have animal magnetism" he said smiling. "That is a possibility," Mirielle said smiling as well. "Well you should probably get yourself cleaned up" He said softly "I am sure your friends won't enjoy the smell of animals on you when you head back" "Right thanks Kenji," Mirielle said before she went to clean herself off. It didn't take her that long to get cleaned up and just before the late afternoon Mirielle was heading back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Firelight Date?**

Mirielle looked around the city some more as she headed back. She soon saw Solana heading back her way. "Hey" She called smiling "How did it go?" "It went fine. I got a job at the zoo. What about you Solana," Mirielle said. "I'm a waitress" She said smiling "At one of the small restaurants" "That's good I wonder how Gaius faired," Mirielle said. "Actually I saw him earlier" She said "He told me that he wanted you to meet him at the restaurant that I found to work at, to show you something" "Okay well then let's go," Mirielle said smiling at Solana. "Alright" She said smiling as she led her to the restaurant. They found him waiting for her outside it. Mirielle smiled when she saw Gaius and waved to him as she headed closer to him. "How did things go?" He asked. Mirielle smiled again and told Gaius exactly what she had told Solana earlier. "That's good to hear" He said smiling "Things are going well with me too" "You were able to find a job as well," Mirielle asked smiling softly at Gaius. "Yup" He said smiling "And I found something else too" "Oh? What is it Gaius," Mirielle asked curious. "I'd like it better if I showed you rather then tell you" He said softly offering his hand. "Okay," Mirielle said growing more curious. She smiled and took Gaius offered hand. As they began to walk Mirielle noticed that Solana hung back she seemed a bit sad but she smiled as she waved them off. Mirielle was worried about her friend but she can guess why Solana seemed sad. It always happens when she and Gaius are together so she could only guess that Solana wishes she had someone as well.

Soon enough Mirielle could see a large fountain in the center of the area The fountain was encircled by street lanterns that brightened the whole area. There was a stone structure in the middle and a lantern in the top with a small amount of light shining in the pool of water. "Oh Gaius it's beautiful," Mirielle said smiling brightly when she saw the fountain. "I thought you would like it" Gaius said smiling "I saw it in a night pamphlet. They call it the firelight fountain" Mirielle couldn't think of what else to say. She turned and smiled at Gaius before she hugged him. "Thank you for showing it to me Gaius," she said softly. Gaius smiled "It's still doesn't top something else I know as far as beauty" He said. "And what is that," Mirielle said softly believing she already knew his answer but wanted to be sure. He just smiled at her; she could see his eyes sparkling in the firelight. Mirielle smiled back and blushed too shy to do what she was thinking on doing which was give Gaius a kiss on the lips but it showed in her eyes. Gaius smiled back at her and noticed what she wanted, he wanted to do that as well but he settled for a kiss on the cheek. Mirielle smiled and kissed Gaius cheek as well and then just hugged him and laid her head against his chest. Gaius hugged her gently as the two of them stood in the fire and sunlight as it set. "Do you think it will be safe for me to practice my waterbending here Gaius," Mirielle asked softly. "I don't think it would be wrong" He said "But be careful" "I will," Mirielle said softly. Gaius gently let go of her so she could move closer to the water. Mirielle smiled and began to work on her waterbending skills for a bit being careful to not make too much noise.

She looked even more beautiful in the firelight and even though he wanted to watch her bend he was watching her body instead moving with the water. Mirielle waterbend water around her and made eight arms like an octopus and began to work with the eight water whips. Gaius just watched her body in the firelight, if she was to look at him she would see that his eyes were locked on her. At the moment Mirielle did look at him and saw this. She blushed but continued for a while longer before she gently returned the water back into the fountain without making a sound. Gaius smiled and lightly applauded as she walked back up to him. Mirielle smiled and blushed. When she was close enough to Gaius she said, "Thank you." "I am going to watch you all the time now" he said smiling. "Why you say that," Mirielle said smiling softly and still blushing. "Because it was beautiful" He said himself blushing now. Mirielle smiled and gave Gaius another hug and said thank you to him once more. "We should probably head back to the hotel and get some rest. I hope Solana is alright," she said. "We need some food too" He said smiling. "Yeah that too," Mirielle agreed. The two made their way back to the restaurant to see if she was still there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Chance of Love**

Mirielle looked around for her friend hoping that she was alright. She was back in the restaurant now though she wasn't working she was talking with a couple new friends. Mirielle smiled and said, "Hey Solana." "Did things go well?" She asked. "Yes, but are you alright," Mirielle asked concern and worry in her voice. "Yeah things are fine" Solana said "You guys needed time alone anyway" Mirielle smiled and said, "Thanks Solana." She then smiled at Solana's new friends. "So did we all do well on our jobs then?" She asked. "Yeah Kenji my boss seems to like me and says I have animal magnetism," Mirielle said giggling softly still surprise by the complement that her boss gave her. "I am not surprised at that" Solana said smiling "Flora seems to like you too" Mirielle blushed and said, "Thanks Solana." "I only speak the truth" She said smiling "So are we heading back now?" "I think we want to get some food first" Gaius said "Can we order here?" "Sure" Solana said "I am not working now" "Alright then let's get some food and eat before we head in for the night," Mirielle said smiling. "I've already ate" Solana said smiling "So you can do that together if you like" "Okay but after that we'll be heading back to the hotel okay," Mirielle said to Solana. "Yup" Solana said smiling "I totally agree with that idea. I need to lay down; I've been walking around and standing up for hours" "Alright," Mirielle said smiling back. The two then sat down at a table as another waitress brought them the menus. Mirielle took her menu and thanked the waitress before she looked in it. She could see every manner of food she ever thought possible, admitted less fish and sea food but still anything she could ever want was available. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to pick since most of this food she had never had before. She looked at Gaius for help. "I think you ought to try some of the salads" He said smiling "I am sure you will like them, I'll have a pasta dish myself" "Okay I'll probably go with the salads and perhaps try the pasta dish as well if it is even possible," Mirielle said. "Sure" The waitress said coming up "You can get a pasta or salad side dish, just take your pick of which one. I would advise the salad as the side myself but that is just me"

Mirielle laugh softly and said, "I believe I'll take your suggestion and have the salad as my side while the pasta is the main." "Alright then" She said as she took the orders and made her way back to the kitchen to turn them in. Mirielle just smiled and then looked at Gaius smiling at him as well. "I think this place is really nice" Gaius said as he looked around, "And Solana seems to like it here." Solana was talking to some of the other waitresses who were on their break. "Yeah she does like it here," Mirielle said. Soon enough the food was brought to them and the waitress smiled as she set the plates for them. "Thank you," Mirielle said. Gaius smiled and thanked her as well before he began to eat his meal. Mirielle also started to eat enjoying her food. "Wow it's really good" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah it is," Mirielle said smiling as well. "It's a good thing this place is close to the inn" Gaius said "We are probably going to come here a lot" "Yeah," Mirielle said finishing up her pasta and started on her salad. Gaius was already about finished with his own meal so he just watched her for now. Mirielle enjoyed her food and after a bit she had finished everything on her plate. Gaius was done as well and he stood offering his hand to her. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius offered hand. They both were standing now and Solana smiled at them and walked over "Are we ready to go?" She asked "Yeah I think so" Gaius said smiling back at Mirielle. "Yeah we're ready to go now and get some deserved rest," Mirielle said softly. "I think that will be much needed" Gaius said softly as he stayed close to her as they made their back to the inn. Mirielle smiled and walked with them towards the inn. Soon enough they were inside and making their way back up to their rooms again. Gaius smiled at her though a little sad again as he walked into his own room. Mirielle didn't know why Gaius was sad about going into his own room but she wish she did so she would know on what she could do. She looked at Solana. Solana had no idea either but she opened her own door and offered it to her. Gaius had already closed his own. Mirielle looked at Gaius' closed door softly before she headed into the door that led to her and Solana's room. "Your guess is as good as mine as to why he always seems sad when we get here" Solana said softly as she shut the door. "He won't say anything to me about it at all. I'm starting to think that either one I have to ask him what is wrong and hope he tells me or two that he doesn't really like being here," Mirielle said. "I know he likes being here" Solana said "Or at least I would think he would, he's an earthbender right? He should feel at home here." "Yeah but it's either that second one or that I've done something wrong," Mirielle said.

"I don't think you would have done anything wrong" She said softly as she got ready for bed now. "Maybe he is scared that he might do something without realizing it" "I hope he will tell me soon," Mirielle said before she also laid down. "I am sure he will" Solana said lying down now, "Maybe he is sorting it out in his own mind" "Yeah maybe. Goodnight Solana," Mirielle said. She had once again brushed her hair and put it in a braid before she laid down. "Good night" Solana said softly as she laid down as well, she had already brushed her own hair and took it out of its braid. Mirielle began to fall asleep though she was having trouble because she was worried about Gaius. It was getting to the point where she couldn't even close her eyes without seeing his sad face. Since she couldn't get to sleep because of her worry Mirielle got up and moved quietly out of the room shutting the door and going over towards Gaius door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or go right in the room. From the crack beneath she could see that a light was on inside. He was still awake. Mirielle gently knocked on the door when she saw this. "Yes?" She heard Gaius respond from the other side. "Who's there?" "It's me Gaius. Mirielle may I come in," Mirielle asked. She heard some quick shuffling around and then Gaius opened the door. He was breathing softly but quickly. "Is something wrong?" He asked with worry. "No but I am worried about you. You seem sad when you went to your room Gaius won't you tell me about it please," Mirielle asked her worry showing in her blue eyes. Gaius smiled softly when he saw her blue eyes. "I was thinking about us" He said softly as he let her in. "What about us," Mirielle asked as she entered the room. "I want us to be closer then we are" Gaius said softly after he seemed to get up the courage to say it out loud. "Close in what way Gaius," Mirielle asked curious and wanting to understand.

Gaius smiled at her gently his eyes sparkling even in the low light of the room, "I really care about you Mirielle" he said. "I really care about you too Gaius," Mirielle said softly seeing the sparkling in his eyes. "Was it your worry about me that kept you awake?" He asked. "Yes," Mirielle answered though she believe that is the truth she couldn't help but think that it might have been because of something more as well. "I thought about you too" He said softly "I just don't know what would happen between us, the closer we get the more I feel like Solana will feel sad" "I know what you mean," Mirielle said she then told Gaius what she and Solana talked about before Solana went to sleep. "I hate to see people upset" Gaius said "Especially girls, I wish I could please everyone" "That's impossible to do Gaius," Mirielle said softly moving to sit down. "I know that" Gaius said "But I still can't help to want that. I wish we knew someone for her" "I do but the problem is I hadn't seen him in a long time," Mirielle said. "Are you talking about your friend from the fire nation?" Gaius asked "Do you think they would get along?" "Yes, I'm talking about him. They would have to get to know each other first but yes I'm sure they will get along," Mirielle said. "It's too bad he isn't here in Ba Sing Se" Gaius said. "Yeah that is too bad," Mirielle said sadly. "Did you say he was a trader?" Gaius said "Back before the war?" "Well he was with the traders so I guess he can be one," Mirielle said. "You should probably head back to your room" Gaius said softly "Don't worry I'll be alright" "Do you want me to leave really Gaius," Mirielle asked standing up and looking over at Gaius. "No" Gaius said "But I don't know what would happen if you stay here the whole night with me. There is only one bed in here"

Mirielle looked at the bed and then at Gaius and looking straight into his eyes she said, "I trust you Gaius." "I know you do" Gaius said "But I don't know if I trust myself" Mirielle looked at Gaius and then thought of Solana. She knew that Solana wakes up early so she believes it might be best to go back to her room. "I guess I should head back into the room then," she said. "If you think that would be best" He said softly smiling at her. Mirielle smiled back but before she headed over to the door she moved closer to Gaius and gave him a tight hug. Gaius smiled at her again and hugged her back softly, careful of his own strength. Mirielle let the hug last a while before she gently back away and looked into Gaius eyes and gave him a soft smile. She then began to move towards the door to leave the room. Gaius quickly went to the door to open it for her as a gentleman his eyes sparkling again as bowed to her leave. Mirielle smiled and gave Gaius a kiss on his cheek before she walked out of the room and went to the door to her and Solana's room. Gaius put his hand against his cheek after she kissed it and shut his door softly. Solana was still resting peacefully when Mirielle came back into the room. Mirielle smiled and went to her own bed believing that this time she will be able to get some sleep. As she lay down her thoughts were still on Gaius but this time instead of his sad face they were of his smile and sparkling eyes. Mirielle smiled and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A Full Days Work**

The morning soon came again and Mirielle rose to see Solana meditating on her bed. Mirielle smiled and moved to brush her hair out once more. She knew she will have to put it up since she has to work at the zoo today but that didn't bother her. "You ready for your first full work day?" Solana asked smiling as she finished meditating. "Yeah I am what about you Solana," Mirielle asked. "Yup" Solana said smiling "It's going to be fun" "I'm sure it will be," Mirielle said smiling still. She soon had her hair up in a braid once more. "You ready?" Solana said she had already gotten dressed in her new waitress uniform for the day. "Yeah," Mirielle said. She had dress in her clothes that works for working in a zoo. "Let's go then" Solana said smiling as she opened the door. They found Gaius waiting for them, he was in his own uniform a shade of green that looked really good on him from Mirielle's view. Mirielle smiled liking how Gaius looked and said, "I guess we're all ready to start working today." "Yup" Gaius said "I didn't really work so much yesterday as I was showed around, and given this uniform. But today I will actually work.

"That's good and the uniform looks really good on you Gaius," Mirielle said shyly. "Thanks" He said smiling and the group then made their way outside. They would be going their separate ways when they left the hotel. Gaius worked closer to the upper ring walls while Solana was somewhere in the middle of the lower ring and Mirielle was outside it at the zoo. "Well everyone we'll meet at the restaurant when our job is over," Mirielle said looking at Solana and at Gaius. "Sounds like a plan" Gaius said waving to her as he made his run. He had a long way to go. Mirielle wave goodbye to them both and headed over to the zoo. She found Kenji waiting for her at the gates with a smile. "I see the uniform fits just fine" He said. "Yeah thanks," Mirielle said smiling at Kenji. "Well today we get to see how you handle a large herd and a large animal" Kenji said "I am going to watch you these first few days so I can make sure every animal is ok with you being around." "Okay that sounds fine to me," Mirielle said to him. "We will go with the Elephant Mandrill first" He said smiling softly and leading her to its pen. "Okay," Mirielle said following Kenji to the Elephant Mandrill's pen. The large animal was grazing at the moment but it sensed her coming in and tensed a bit. She was new. "It's alright I don't mean you any harm," Mirielle said softly and gently before she began to sing a gentle song to ease the animal as she moved closer to it so it can get use to her. The creature snorted a bit but the song seemed to work to calm it. It even let her get close to its feet and fur. Mirielle smiled and continued the song as she gently touched the creatures shoulder. Soon after it calmed completely and went back to grazing. Mirielle could see its water pails and the place where most of its waste was from her vantage point.

Mirielle smiled and refilled the water pails and worked on removing the waste of it. Kenji watched hoping that everything would continue to go well. He knew that Elephant Mandrills could easily be spooked. Mirielle showed that she knew that too by the way she made sure her movements were careful and was in the Elephant Mandrills sight. She also continued to hum the song she used to help calm it. Kenji watched this and smiled. Soon enough Mirielle was done and returning to him. "Did you come up with that soothing melody?" He asked. "Yeah I did," Mirielle said as she left the pen and looked at Kenji. "Now this next bit will be just to see if you can handle a group." He said "All their food and water is contained fairly well but there are rare times when I have to relocate them for a moment to fix something, do you think you will make a good Shepherd to lead them around?" "I think I can try by using this song," Mirielle said. "Go ahead its a beautiful tune" Kenji said. Leading her to the fairly large pen that housed both a herd of Fox Antelope and a herd of Bull Antelope. Mirielle entered the pen containing the creatures and began to sing that song once more. The animals heard her and tensed a bit but relaxed when the tune got closer to their ears. They could tell that she wasn't going to harm them. Continuing the song Mirielle moved to work on gathering them together and having them all get use to her in their pen. "Remember to keep them in separate groups" Kenji called softly "They can co-mingle but they don't like to be crowded together as one group." Mirielle nodded and smiled as she continued the song and did what Kenji said. Kenji was amazed at just how well the song was doing with the herds. "Alright" He said gently "You can handle them quite well come on back."

Mirielle nodded and on her way back she kept doing the song and gave each of them a pat. Kenji smiled as she walked back up. "You are a natural animal handler" He said. "Thanks," Mirielle said turning to look at the animals that she just got done handling. They all had gone back to grazing and seemed peaceful "Did you also say you were from the water tribe?" Kenji asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling and turning to look at Kenji. "Can you actually waterbend or do you just simply heal like most females of the water tribe?" He asked. Mirielle looked at Kenji with worry seeing if she could really trust him. After a few moments she believe she will give him a chance and said, "I've always been careful of how I answer that and who I answer that to. Kenji can I trust you to not give this away to anyone else." Kenji smiled and nodded "If it is important to you to be kept a secret then I won't tell anyone." He said "But if it is a talent you have you should show it" "The reason I'm careful is because of the raids that had happened at my home when there were waterbenders there," Mirielle said before she looked at a nearby source of water and began to make the movements of a waterbender. Kenji smiled and showed her the way to the animal's pen for her to place the water. Mirielle smiled and set the water were Kenji wanted her to place it. "You move the water very well and very beautifully" He said. Mirielle smiled shyly and said, "Thank you." "Other then the animals you already dealt with yesterday I think you are done for today" Kenji said. "Okay I'll take care of them then Kenji," Mirielle said smiling. "Once that is done you could probably get cleaned up again before heading back to wherever you are staying" Kenji said.

"Yeah you're right about that," Mirielle said smiling at Kenji before she took care of the Hog Monkeys and the Platypus Bear. Kenji went on to work with the other animals; it didn't take very long for Mirielle to be done with the animals she cared for. Once Mirielle was sure she was done with all of her own animals she went to clean herself up before she will leave the zoo. That also didn't take her long and Mirielle made her way back to the restaurant seeing Solana still working when she made it there. Mirielle smiled and watched her friend. Solana finished up with the other people and moved to look to Mirielle. "Having fun Solana," Mirielle said smiling at her. "Sure" Solana said smiling "Did you have fun?" "Yeah I did," Mirielle said smiling still. She wasn't sure how long Gaius would be so she was happy that she was able to talk to Solana. "He should be here soon enough" Solana said almost reading Mirielle's thoughts. Mirielle smiled at Solana and nodded. Solana was right it wasn't too long after that that Mirielle saw Gaius walking into the restaurant. Mirielle smiled and wave at Gaius to let him know where she was at. Gaius smiled back and walked over to her. Mirielle smiled and waited for Gaius to join her and Solana. Gaius smiled and walked over to them. He looked really tired but happy to see them. Mirielle smiled and looked at the menu to see what to try next today. "This time I will be your waitress" Solana said smiling "What would you guys like?" Mirielle looked at the list and looked at Gaius for help once more she wanted to get to know the other foods before she picks the regular that she will eat. "Let's see how about today we try a more meat based meal?" Gaius offered "I will take the hamburgers myself."

"Okay then. I'll do the same," Mirielle said. "Sounds like a plan" Solana said "I'll probably eat the same on my break later" "Alright then," Mirielle said smiling at them both. I didn't take long for Solana to come back to them with their food. "Enjoy" She said smiling. "Thanks Solana," Mirielle said smiling as well before she began to eat. Gaius smiled at her and began to eat himself. Mirielle enjoyed her food and between bites she told Gaius about her day at the zoo today and gave him a chance to tell about his day as well. "Its sounds like you had fun" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah and maybe sometime I'll sing that song for you and Solana," Mirielle said smiling as well as she began to finish her food. "I'd like that" Gaius said smiling. Soon enough Solana came to them on her break and smiled as she sat at the table. Mirielle smiled at her friend and just stayed quiet for the moment and looked outside the windows of the restaurant. "You know I saw someone come in today" Solana said softly looking out the window too. "He was a nice guy but he seemed to have stuff on his mind" "Oh really is he still here," Mirielle asked smiling at her friend. "I am not sure" Solana said looking around. She saw the young man still sitting in the corner, still under the hood that hid his face. "Do you see him Solana," Mirielle asked also looking around with her friend. "Yeah" Solana said smiling looking his way. Mirielle could see the young man now sitting in the corner. "I wonder what could be bothering him. He looks about our age so why would he have so much on his mind," Mirielle said. "Maybe something is going on in his life" Solana said. "Yeah maybe so," Mirielle said.

"So what's the plan after we eat?" Solana asked "I was thinking about showing you both the fountain this time" Gaius said "You missed out last time Solana" "Really?" Solana asked "Are you sure?" "Yeah it will be great to go back there," Mirielle said and then added softly so that only Solana and Gaius could hear her, "I could also practice my waterbending again too." "I want to see that again anyway" Solana asked smiling as she finished up. "Okay then," Mirielle said smiling. "Are we ready go then?" Gaius asked standing up slowly. "Yeah let's go," Mirielle said looking at Gaius and then at Solana. Gaius smiled and then walked with them outside and towards the fountain again. Mirielle let Gaius lead the way smiling. Soon enough they were back at the fountain "Wow" Solana said smiling "It's beautiful" "Yeah I know," Mirielle said. She then looked around before she went over to the fountain to practice her waterbending once more. She could just barely spot the man from before in the dark near the edge of the firelight. Mirielle saw this and looked again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. She didn't want to cause any trouble are get caught by the wrong person when she waterbends. He didn't seem to be doing anything bad, he was watching Solana more then her. Smiling and believing that he was safe Mirielle moved in the motions to create the octopus with water like she did last night making sure she had plenty water to be able to make the eight arms. Solana watched impressed while Gaius just smiled at her again. Neither had noticed the man in the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tyson**

Mirielle continued to work with the eight arms to make them like eight water whips. Gaius saw just how beautiful she was in the firelight and smiled. He knew in his heart that no one would hurt her as long as he was around. After a while Mirielle worked on stopping her octopus and returned the water back in the fountain where it belongs. Gaius smiled and both he and Solana clapped. Mirielle looked at her two friends and smiled, "Thanks you two." At that moment the two heard a soft clapping from in the darkness. "I thought it was you" A voice said softly. Mirielle gasped and turned to look towards the sound of the soft clapping and the words. He threw his hood back and Mirielle saw that it was Tyson. He had a small scar below his left eye but it was Tyson nonetheless. "Do you remember me?" He asked softly. Mirielle's eyes widen before she move heading towards him. "Tyson is it really you," she asked softly. "Hi Mirielle" He said softly "Yes it's me" Mirielle went closer and when she finally could she gave her friend a hug. "I've been worried about you ever since this war started," she said softly. "I knew you would be" Tyson said softly. Once Mirielle was done with her hug she back away to look into Tyson's eyes and said, "Why didn't you ever send a messenger hawk to me so I would know if you were alright?" "I wasn't able to" Tyson said "Once the war started my dad's store got sacked and I ran." "Oh is everyone alright in your family do you know," Mirielle asked. "As far as I know, my brothers are fighters now" Tyson said "I was only able to get away because I was the youngest." "I was also worried that you would be forced to fight against me and my tribe if you had became fighter," Mirielle said. "That's why I ran" He said "I didn't want to do that" Mirielle smiled and said, "So far we hadn't had any attacks but other places had." She looked at Gaius and Solana. "And you were in the middle of them?" He asked. "Yeah basically," Mirielle said. "I am glad that you are ok" He said smiling "Who are your friends?".

Mirielle smiled and introduced Solana and Gaius and where they were from. She then moved to stand beside Gaius. Tyson smiled at them. "You're that waitress from before" He said to Solana. "Yes" She said softly "And you're an air nomad?" He asked "Yes" She said still softly "Do you have a flying bison?" He asked "I do" She said smiling now "Her name is Flora" "Would I be able to see her? I've always wanted to see one" Mirielle just shook her head and smiled before she look at Gaius. "So where are you guys staying?" Tyson asked "A nearby inn" Solana said "Mind if I walk with you home?" Tyson asked, he looked at all three of them in turn when he asked that. "If you like," Mirielle said shrugging and smiling at him. "Sure" Gaius said smiling. With that the four walked together back towards the inn. Mirielle moved to be sure that Solana and Tyson were walking together as she moved to walk with Gaius. "How long have you guys been in town?" Tyson asked as they made it to the hotel. "Just a couple of days," Mirielle answered. "And you like it here huh?" He said smiling as they walked to the rooms, "I mean you even found a job" He looked to Solana. Mirielle just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. She knew Tyson didn't mean it like this but it feels like he doesn't believe there is anyone else there but Solana. She was glad for her friends but it didn't stop the hurt. "That is unless you've all gotten jobs" Tyson said noticing the pain in Mirielle's eyes. All Mirielle did was nod and didn't say anything. She just looked up at the stars that were just coming out. "That's great to hear." Tyson said "I guess you guys probably want to head in now" "Yeah," was Mirielle's simple answer she was still hurt by how Tyson was acting but she gave him a fake smile and headed inside the inn.

"Whoa there" Tyson said "I know that smile, you don't need to be thinking I am ignoring you Mirielle" Mirielle just looked at Tyson. "You know I don't like seeing people upset" Tyson said "That's why I can't be a warrior. I didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you or anyone for that matter. I want to be friends with all of you" Mirielle nodded. She understood that and was glad that Tyson was wanting to become friends with Solana and Gaius but for some reason since he was only talking to Solana it felt like he wasn't paying attention that their were others with them that could answer his questions that he asked. "I am sorry I spoke so quick with the answers" Solana said softly "I tend to be a chatterbox when excited I guess" "It's not your fault Solana. Not really," Mirielle said looking at her and smiling. "I still feel bad about it though" Solana said. "It really can't be helped," Mirielle said. 'Since it's obvious that Tyson likes you a lot,' she added to herself. "Well I guess I will have to see you guys some time tomorrow maybe" Tyson said "You probably need your rest" "Yeah," Mirielle said softly before she looked up at the stars once more. "I will see you guys later" Tyson said moving to hug both the girls gently. Mirielle returned the hug and then back away from Tyson. Tyson then shook Gaius hand gently and made his way to leave. "He's a pretty nice guy" Gaius said. "Yeah he is," was all Mirielle said smiling a bit at Gaius before she headed inside towards the room. Solana and Gaius walked with her and Gaius opened the door for them both before he went to his own room again. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius before she headed inside the room.

Solana was right behind her and went straight into getting out of her waitress uniform and into some more comfortable clothes. Mirielle also went to get out of her uniform into comfortable clothes and unbraided her hair to brush it out and put it back in a braid. "Think you can braid my hair back up again tonight?" Solana asked softly. "Sure," Mirielle said moving to do just that. "So that man Tyson is a friend of yours?" Solana asked, speaking carefully she didn't want to offend Mirielle. "Yeah we met back when we were both younger and before the war ever started," Mirielle answered. "He's really nice" Solana said "I am sorry it seemed like we were only talking to each other before" "It's alright I guess it can be considered a small revenge against me because of how I've acted with Gaius," Mirielle said smiling softly as she finished braiding Solana's hair. "I really didn't mean it like that though" Solana said. "I know that Solana," Mirielle said. "I wonder why he liked me so quickly though" Solana asked "I mean we just clicked" Mirielle didn't know how to answer that so she just smiled and shrugged before she moved over towards her bed. "Of course I think the same thing sorta happened with you and Gaius didn't it?" She asked as she started to lay down herself. "Yeah I believe it did,' Mirielle said. Solana smiled at her now, "Goodnight" She said softly. "Goodnight," Mirielle said just as softly. Mirielle saw Solana lay down peacefully and fall asleep almost instantly, there was even a smile on her face. Mirielle smiled happy for her friend and laid down fully wondering if she would fall asleep like that. It didn't take her long to figure that out because one Mirielle closed her eyes she instantly saw Gaius sparkling eyes and smile. Mirielle smiled when she saw Gaius in her mind and felt herself starting to drift off the sleep as well with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**New Animal Friends**

The morning came all too soon and Mirielle was waking up with the sunlight shining brightly on her. Even though Mirielle wasn't a firebender that rises when the sun touches her she opened her eyes and stretch smiling softly. Mirielle saw that Solana was already awake and meditating as always. Mirielle smiled and move to get ready for work. Soon enough Solana was done and moving to get dressed herself. Mirielle smiled and once she was ready and had brush her hair out and put half of it up she looked over at Solana. Solana was doing almost the same taking her hair out of its braid so that she could brush it and make sure that her arrow was in full view. Mirielle just smiled and was soon ready to go. "You ready?" Solana asked finishing up herself. "Yeah I'm ready," Mirielle said. "Let's head out then" Solana said opening the door, none too surprisingly Gaius was already waiting for them when she opened it. Mirielle smiled and went straight to Gaius side with Solana. "How do you always know when we wake up" Solana asked. "I don't" Gaius said, "I just get up a bit early and wait until you come out" Mirielle smiled and softly giggled at those words. "Another morning another work day" Gaius said smiling as he walked with the girls on outside. He then began to make his way to the others at the site. "Yeah but at least we can be sure we'll have money to help us along on this adventure," Mirielle said towards Gaius. "True" Gaius said "Although I like it here" "Yeah," Mirielle said. She didn't say anything else though she remembered what got them to start on this in the first place. It was the thrill of adventure and now it seems that some of them have change their minds about the adventure. "Maybe once we have built up a good amount of funds we can head out and see what the rest of the earth kingdom has to offer" Gaius said.

"I suppose so," Mirielle said before she smiled and wave goodbye to them and headed of towards the zoo. Once at the zoo she found that Kenji was already tending to the Elephant Mandrills again. Mirielle smiled and went to help. "Hello again" Kenji said smiling at Mirielle "I need some help calming these guys" Mirielle had no idea why but the Elephant Mandrill didn't seem to happy about something. Mirielle began to sing her song to calm the creature down and gently touch it's shoulder to sooth it wondering what could be bothering it. "Your guess is as good as mine as to what is wrong with him" Kenji said "Maybe they have some sort of pain or thorn that is hurting them" Mirielle continued to sing her song asking through it for the creature to show her what was bothering him. That's when Mirielle spotted it, just under the bridge of the creatures tail where fur met flesh was a bite of some kind, either that or some form of bug sting. "Oh you poor thing," Mirielle said softly when she saw the bite. She wasn't sure on what it could be from but after getting a good look at it she bend some water to her hands and pressed it against the bite in order to heal it. As he felt himself getting better the creature actually nuzzled Mirielle a bit. "Wow" Kenji said "What exactly did you do?" "I saw a bite under his tail so I healed it," Mirielle said smiling and once she was done healing she wrapped her arms around the creature and hugged him. "There now I bet you feel better," she said to him. The creature nuzzled her some more before leaving her side to go back to grazing. "Wow" Kenji said "Nice job" "Thanks," Mirielle said smiling at Kenji.

"Now then today you get to meet one of the newer creatures we brought in" Kenji said "How do you feel about reptiles?" "I'm fine with them," Mirielle said. "Then come with me" Kenji said as he spoke on the way to the pen. "This creature was brought in recently; we want people around here to not see them as ugly as they have been to most of the main earth kingdom." Kenji led her into the pen to reveal... A catgator. At first Mirielle was a bit surprise to see these creatures. She didn't know that much about them but she softly sang her song to see if they like it and if they will come closer. It did so its whiskers sliding along the ground as it came up. Mirielle carefully moved into the catgator's pen and continued her song as she moved closer to it. Once it was close enough the creature began to touch her hands, legs, and arms with its whiskers. It didn't bite at her, it seemed like it was trying to get to know her. Mirielle giggled because the whiskers were tickling her but she moved close enough to gently touch the catgator. The scales of the creature were flat on top and came into ridges farther down its body, which was very long, Mirielle couldn't even begin to guess how long, more then she cared to know. "What do you think?" Kenji asked. "They are really friendly if you give them a chance and their whisker's tickle. I like them and I'm sure if people are willing to give it a chance they will be pretty popular," Mirielle said smiling as she continued her song and gave the catgator a gentle yet caring hug. From the way its whiskers went as it looked up at her it almost seemed to smile, "Well I guess he likes you just fine" Kenji said chuckling "Of course that's not surprising"

Mirielle smiled back at him and said, "I like him too and I can tell by looking at him that he is protective of those he cares about." She gently petted the catgator before she began to get up and work on getting things done in the pen. Kenji smiled "Well there isn't much maintenance for you to do today" He said "But we both know that animals don't need just that. They often like someone to play with especially the social ones." "I wouldn't mind playing with them some," Mirielle said. Kenji smiled "I didn't think you would" He said "Probably the best ones to start with would be the hog monkeys, they can be quite mischievous though so be careful." "Okay," Mirielle said smiling before she went to the hog monkey's pen. As she came up she saw that some of the younger hog monkeys were already playing a game that looked very much like tag, they were jumping around the trees, chasing each other. Mirielle smiled and laugh softly knowing that the hog monkeys will recognize her right away. The one that had jumped on her the other day jumped back down to chatter a greeting to her once she was inside the pen. "Hey there," Mirielle said smiling and kneeling down to it's level. He almost smiled at her though it was odd with its pig snout and then jumped back on her head again, its tail almost tickling her nose. Mirielle smiled and reach up to gently pet him. At that point more of the creatures hopped down and chattered all around her. Mirielle smiled and watched them softly. As they bounced around and played every so often one would jump down land on her head and softly use it as a springboard to get back up to the trees. Mirielle smiled and let them have some fun before she will gently sing her song to them to calm them down. They all calmed instantly and jumped down to be around her as a group.

Mirielle smiled and continued to sing the song as she held out some fruits for them. They each took turns jumping around her hand and taking the fruit each staying close to her for a moment as it sniffed the fruit a little before taking it. Mirielle smile and continued a little longer. "You got some new friends there?" She heard Kenji asked after a time from outside the pen. "It would seem like it," Mirielle said before she moved and got out of the pen. "Must be that animal magnetism again" He said smiling. "Yeah maybe so," Mirielle said smiling as well. "Well you have pretty much done everything you need to worry about today" Kenji said "So few cages leaves very little to do around here. You can head back in if you like" "Well okay if your sure you don't need me anymore today," Mirielle said to Kenji. "I don't think so" Kenji said "Though I have figured out that I will be able to pay you tomorrow" "Really, what is it," Mirielle asked curiously. "Money of course" Kenji said "Not much but I am sure it will be something to stabilize you fairly well." Mirielle smiled and just waited patiently for Kenji to continue looking at him gently and softly like she does with everyone. "I think that about sums up your day today though" He said smiling back at her in the same manner, "Get yourself cleaned up as needed and I will see you tomorrow I guess, plus you need a break after that whole event with the Elephant Mandrill" Mirielle smiled and nodded to Kenji before she left to clean up and then leave. On the way back she saw Tyson making his way to the same restaurant where she was going to meet with the others. She was behind him and he hadn't spotted her yet.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry this chapter seems a bit short, It is just how it ended up. I tried to split them up in ways that worked well for the storyline.**_

**Chapter 17**

**Quality Time**

Still a bit upset with him Mirielle didn't say anything right away but soon she called to him, "Hi Tyson." "Sorry about yesterday" Tyson said the instant he saw her. Mirielle just shrugged and walked beside him. "I didn't mean for that happen" Tyson said "You know your like a sister to me, I'd never want to hurt you, physically or emotionally. Mirielle gave him a sideways look and said, "You had a funny way at showing it Tyson." Tyson felt hurt now, "I deserved that" He said softly and he stopped before they made it all the way to the restaurant "I am deeply sorry sis" Mirielle was surprised that Tyson said that last word. She looked at him and then gave him a real smile before she hugged him and said, "Your forgiven Tyson, at least this time you are." Tyson almost made a soft chuckle. "I hope that's a joke?" He asked in question. "Not unless you want to deal with my water whip," Mirielle said smiling her voice teasing. "I wouldn't want to" He said smiling "Especially since my fire ball won't help me there" "Nope it won't," Mirielle said smiling. "I'll just have to be sure to not over step my boundaries then" He said smiling. Mirielle smiled again and said, "Did you remember me right when you saw my waterbending." She whispered to him softly making sure to not be overheard. "I thought you looked familiar" He said softly as well "That's why I followed you but I knew it was you when I saw your waterbending because your the only one I know who has beautiful eyes like yours and waterbends. Mirielle was surprised at the complement about her eyes and showed in by looking at Tyson. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, you had pretty eyes?" Tyson asked. "Yes, Gaius said it once to me but I never thought that you would say it," Mirielle answered. "I am glad that he said it too" Tyson said "The man seems to like you" Mirielle smiled softly and her eyes soften when she said, "Yeah he does and I like him too."

Tyson smiled and they had now made it all the way to the restaurant. "And your friend Solana seems interesting too" He said. Mirielle gave Tyson a knowing look and said, "Yes she is." "What?" Tyson asked shrugging a bit at her look. "You like her don't you," Mirielle said. "Was it that obvious?" He asked softly blushing now. "Yeah at least for me it was," Mirielle said giggling. "What now?" Tyson asked blushing more at her giggles because of him. "Nothing," Mirielle said and looked around to see if she could spot Gaius. He hadn't made it back just yet but they saw Solana finishing up. "Well hello there" Solana said smiling. "Hi Solana how is work going for you today," Mirielle said. "Same as always" Solana said smiling "I got a good tip in money today though" "Really that's good Solana," Mirielle said also smiling. "Yup" Solana said smiling. Tyson had already moved up to sit at one of the empty tables. Mirielle smiled and whispered in Solana's ear, "Spend as much time as you can while working with Tyson he likes you I believe." "Alright" Solana said "I think Gaius will be back soon so you won't feel alone" "Okay thanks Solana," Mirielle said and then added with a tease, "and have fun." Solana just smiled back at her and went closer to the table that Tyson was at. Mirielle smiled and went to set at a table not to far and not to close to Tyson's table so he and Solana can have their own time together. Not too long after that she saw Gaius come in and wave to her. Mirielle waved back to him and smiled. He walked over to her and saw the others talking at their own table "I guess they are getting some quality time huh?" He said smiling. "Yeah," Mirielle said also smiling. "I found out something interesting today" Gaius said. "Really, what did you find out," Mirielle asked softly looking at Gaius with a smile. "Well remember how we thought it was going to be tricky to get into the upper ring?" He asked.

"Yes," Mirielle said looking at Gaius curiously. "I can actually get in there now since I am one of the Earthbender builders that work near the wall" He said smiling. "That's great Gaius," Mirielle said smiling joyfully. "Would you like to go there?" He asked smiling. "Yeah I would," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Do you think they would be ok with us going off somewhere on our own?" Gaius asked indicating their friends. "We could tell them so they won't worry but I'm sure that they will be wanting to spend some time alone as well," Mirielle said smiling. "Your probably right" Gaius said. He offered his hand, "Shall we go see what they say?" He asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said before she took Gaius hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A Special Day**

They both walked together over to them. "Hey guys" Gaius said "Oh hi" Solana said smiling. "Welcome back Gaius" "Good to see you again" Tyson said "How are things with that job of yours?" "Doing good" Gaius said "Would you be ok with me and Mirielle going off on our own today?" "Sure" Solana said softly, "We each have someone to be with now." She smiled at Mirielle. Mirielle smiled back at her and said, "Yeah. You two have fun then." "I guess we will see you guys later" Tyson said smiling as he shook Gaius hand. "Alright then," Mirielle said smiling. "So we ready to head out?" Gaius asked her softly. "Yeah I'm ready," Mirielle said smiling. The two then walked outside and Gaius offered his hand to walk with her towards the upper ring. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius hand letting him lead the way. They made their way to the edge of town and Mirielle saw the large gates just like before. Mirielle stayed close to Gaius feeling safe around him. Gaius looked at the group of guards above the gate and smiled at them. Mirielle saw them use earth bending to open the gate and she could see just how richer and fuller the houses were on this side. Mirielle smiled and looked around the place joyfully. "So you up for a day at the spa?" Gaius asked smiling. Mirielle looked at Gaius and smiled brightly before she said, "Yes, I am." They walked on and eventually Mirielle saw the beautiful spa before them. "Wow it's beautiful," Mirielle said smiling. "And what's better is that it is all paid for" Gaius said. "Wow really," Mirielle said softly. "Yup" Gaius said "I did extra carrying the past two days so I could get a day free" Mirielle smile softly and said, "You did that so you could get a free day. How come?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer to that.

"I wanted you to have it" Gaius said smiling, his eyes sparkling again. "Thank you Gaius," Mirielle said smiling brightly at Gaius. "Plus I know that you will look even more beautiful afterward" Gaius said. Mirielle blush and smiled softly and said, "Thank you." "So you ready for your own lady's day?" Gaius asked. "Yes, I am," Mirielle said softly. Gaius led her up to the door and opened it for her. She found lots of other girls and woman waiting inside. Mirielle saw that she could get everything from a pedicure to her hair washed. Mirielle looked around the spa nervously self-cautious right now on how she looked but she didn't let it get to her. "You must be the young woman from the water tribe" A short stature woman said coming to her side with a smile. "Your day has been paid for in full by the building company just outside the gate" Mirielle smiled back at the woman and shyly nodded her head to show she heard her. "Come with me then" She said indicating for Mirielle to follow, still smiling. "That is a beautiful braid child. Did you do it yourself?" "Yes," Mirielle said softly. "Well are you ready to look very special today?" She asked. Mirielle smile softly and said, "Yes, I am ready." "Well then let's get started" She said smiling again and indicating for Mirielle to get in the chair. "You don't have to worry madam Tivona knows just what you need" Surprise and a bit confuse she smiled and nodded before she sat down in the chair. "Don't worry honey" Tivona said seeing the look, "I won't do anything you don't like" Mirielle smiled and nodded at Tivona and relaxed. "Now then do you want to do a facial, pedicure, or manicure first?" She asked "The facial will take the longest so I would advise doing that in the middle myself but it's up to you"

"I'll go with whatever you believe is best to start Madame Tivona," Mirielle said. "Manicure first it is then" She said with a smile as she got out the tools to do so. "Do you have a favorite color by chance?" "I have two favorites really. I like light or baby blue and red," Mirielle answered. "How about we put blue on your hands to match your eyes but hide the red on your feet?" Madam Tivona asked. "Okay that sounds good," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Alright then" She said with a smile as she began her work gently on her finger nails. Mirielle smiled and just let them do what they wanted. It didn't take too long for her fingernails to be painted but she would have to wait for them to dry. "You ready for the facial?" Madam Tivona asked softly. Mirielle just smiled and nodded her head. "Close your eyes then" She told her smiling "This cream will be cool to the touch so expect that and stay still and you should be fine" Mirielle nodded and relaxed once more letting them do so. The cream was cool to her but it felt great on her face, she could feel madam Tivona starting to work on her pedicure now. Mirielle sighed softly and let them continue. She could almost feel herself drifting; she was treated so well here and didn't have to worry about anything. Soon enough she felt that her eyes were being uncovered and the cream removed from her face. Mirielle opened her eyes and smiled softly. "That cream did wonders for you my dear and you can take a look at your hands and feet as well," Madam Tivona said. Mirielle did so and looked at her hands and feet. Each nail was painted and Mirielle could see a lovely shade of red on her toes and baby blue on her hands. Mirielle smiled as she saw this and looked at Madam Tivona. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," Mirielle answered. "Next I am going to work with your hair" She said "That is as long as you are ok with me changing that braid of yours" "Yeah that is fine," Mirielle said. She moved the chair that Mirielle was in closer to the sink and gently helped her lay back on the towel that was draped across it. Mirielle smiled and let her do so. Mirielle could feel the cool water flowing through her hair now and it didn't take long for her hair to be washed by the careful hands of Madam Tivona. "There now don't you look beautiful" She said smiling as she handed Mirielle a mirror. "Mirielle look in the mirror to see what she looked like now. Her hair seemed shinier then ever before while her face looked like it would feel softer and fuller. It even felt that way when she touched it herself. Mirielle smiled softly when she saw how she looked and she liked it. "I take it you like huh?" Madam Tivona said smiling. "Yes, I do," Mirielle said smiling. "And you still have a massage and a steam to get if you want them" Madam Tivona said smiling. "Okay that sounds fine," Mirielle said. "We should do the massage first" She said "Though I won't be doing that one of the other students will, oh yeah I forgot to mention that we also have a university here if you are interested." "Um thank you I'll think about it," Mirielle said softly. "Just putting it out there" She said as she waved Mirielle off to the other woman who was going to do the massage. Mirielle smiled and went over to where the massage is at. "Are you ready?" The woman asked sweetly. "Yeah," Mirielle said simply. Mirielle then laid down on the table for her and the young woman began the massage, starting at her shoulders and working her way down her back.

Mirielle smiled and relax into the massage enjoying it fully. The woman worked wonders on her back which for whatever reason was tense when she started. Soon enough she was through and smiled at Mirielle, "You can get up now" She said. Mirielle smiled and got up from the massage bed. "And for your final treatment you will be getting a nice hot steam in the steam room" The woman said smiling leading the way to the back. Mirielle smiled and let herself be led to the steam room. "Your towels and needed supplies are over there" The woman said pointing to the left of the steam room "You will only be in there a short while. Enjoy" Mirielle smiled and went to get ready and settled in the steam room enjoying it. The heat was relaxing her fully, she was lucky she didn't fall asleep. Mirielle smile softly and stayed as long as she should in the steam room. Soon enough it was time for her to get out and she felt the soft towel around her as she made her way back out. Mirielle smiled and walked out of the room not sure what else will happen. As she made her way to room where her uniform from the zoo was still located she saw that Gaius was already waiting for her outside. He wasn't looking inside at the moment but she could she him standing and waiting through the window of the door. Mirielle smiled and got back in her uniform and thanking the ladies she began to head out. "Don't mention it" She heard Madam Tivona say, she was already working with another person. Mirielle smiled and walked outside and said her voice soft, "I'm done Gaius." "And you look great" Gaius said smiling as he seemed to appear next to her. Mirielle blushed and said, "Thank you." "Did you like it?" He asked. "Yes, I did thank you for doing this for me Gaius," Mirielle said softly.

"No problem" Gaius said smiling, his eyes sparkling again. Mirielle smiled and moved to kiss Gaius on the cheek once more but this time the kiss was closer to his lips. Gaius was surprised as always by the kiss but he smiled at her. "Do you want to head back now?" He asked "Or would you rather go to the firelight fountain again?" "Yeah for a little bit," Mirielle said softly letting her lips stay intentionally against Gaius for a while longer before she backed away. Gaius wanted to kiss her, she could see it in his eyes. But he wasn't going to let himself be the one to kiss first. Mirielle saw the look and smiled before she shyly kissed Gaius fully on the lips. Gaius was very surprised at this but smiled against her lips, eventually he let himself kiss her back gently. Feeling a bit braver Mirielle wrapped her arms around Gaius' neck. Gaius gently broke the kiss now but let her stay close to him, getting lost in her eyes. Mirielle smile softly and looked back into Gaius' eyes. "I care about you a lot" Gaius said softly. "I care about you just as much," Mirielle said kissing Gaius neck. Gaius was surprised again. "Well how about we go on to the firelight fountain?" He asked, though he wasn't letting go of her. "Sure," Mirielle said softly against his neck keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. "Wouldn't it be easier to get there if you weren't hugging my neck?" Gaius asked smiling "Though if you want to stay touching me in some way more then just a hand hold I can carry you there, granted I know I don't have a reason but I could" "That sounds fine to me Gaius," Mirielle said softly believing that is what Gaius wanted to do anyway. Gaius gently let her bound onto his back and he gave her a piggyback ride back into the lower ring so they could get to the firelight fountain. Mirielle smiled and enjoyed the ride.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Tyson's Home**

Meanwhile Solana and Tyson had enjoyed their own peaceful meal together. "That was really good" Tyson said smiling "Do you enjoy working here Solana?" "Yeah I do," Solana said smiling. "What do you think the others are doing right now?" Tyson asked looking outside to the stars that had just started to come out. "They are probably at the fountain now who knows," Solana said smiling. "And what do you want to do since we have finished eating?" He asked. "I'm not really all that sure Tyson," Solana said softly. "I could always show you where I have been staying" Tyson said "It's not much but it works" "That will be great," Solana said softly. "I don't know how much you will like it" Tyson said getting up now to offer his hand, "I would actually like to have somewhere else to go but I don't have a lot of money or a job like you guys" "That's just fine to me besides I've lived in the air temples," Solana said softly. "What?" Tyson wondered "You're saying I could stay with you guys?" "If you want to," Solana said smiling and looking at Tyson softly. "I would like that" Tyson said as he led her outside and on down towards the gates that led out of the lower ring and into the farmland area. Solana smiled and took Tyson hand squeezing his gently. The two made their way through the gates again and Solana saw a small cottage of some kind just on the edge of the wall. Solana smiled and said, "It's beautiful Tyson." "It's small though" Tyson said. "It's prefect really," Solana said honestly. "But you still think that it would be ok for me to come stay with you guys?" He asked. Solana wasn't sure on what to say there. She wasn't sure how Tyson would feel about it. "Maybe we should ask Gaius huh?" He asked.

"Yeah might be a good idea," Solana said. "What do we do now?" Tyson asked. "I'm not all that sure," Solana said. "Maybe we should head back" Tyson said "Who knows if they will be coming back soon" "Okay but I would like to spend as much time with you as I can," Solana said softly and shyly. "I know" Tyson said smiling "I would like to too" "Then what can we do together for now," Solana said softly. "Could you show me your air bending?" He asked. "Sure," Solana said smiling and began to make an air scooter. "That looks like fun" He said smiling "How long did it take you to perfect that?" "It took me a couple of days," Solana said. "Would you like to see me fire bend?" He asked. "Sure but be careful I don't think many people are very happy with the fire nation," Solana said softly. "That's why I am going to do it inside the shack" Tyson said smiling as he opened the door, "That way no one sees me. It's where I practice anyway. "Okay then let's go inside," Solana said. Tyson led her inside where she saw a small funnel that let the sunlight in where it needed to be so he could use solar energy to fire bend. Solana smile and looked softly at Tyson. He then began to fire bend the sunlight to light up the dimly lit room. Solana smiled and watched him softly. She could now see his face in the firelight and see just how blazing his eyes were when he firebended. Solana smiled softly and continued to watch Tyson. Tyson was smiling at her in his own fire light. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Yes, I do," Solana said. "How do I look?" He asked as he let the fire flow around him. Solana smiled and said, "It was amazing Tyson. You moved as graceful as Mirielle does in her waterbending. Did you learn that from her?" "Yes" Tyson said "Actually I did, modeled it after her anyway"

"Because you are both best friends?" Solana said smiling. "Yeah we are" Tyson said. "How did you first react when you first met her," Solana asked curiously. "I wanted to get to know her carefully" Tyson said "I didn't have many friends since my family traveled around a lot" "Oh when did you learn she was the last waterbender there," Solana asked. "When I saw her waterbend for the first time" Tyson said. "Which was when and how," Solana asked. "First I saw her heal one of the hired hands that got hurt and then I followed her cause I was curious as to what else she could but too nervous to actually come out with it" Tyson said "That's when I saw her waterbending with the tides" "Sounds like you kinda liked her," Solana asked. "I did but we were both still young so I didn't really want to push it" He said. "And the separation after it didn't help much did it huh. How were you able to prevent yourself from forgeting her," Solana asked truly curious now. "I just watched what tides I could see and thought about her" He said smiling. "So you never truly forgot about her at all huh," Solana said smiling. "No I didn't" He said smiling "Why are you asking so much about her though?" "Because I want to get to know her very well because I can tell that she is a really good friend and also to be sure that you just happened to remember her right away when you saw her again or just by chance," Solana said smiling her voice teasing. "I did remember her once I saw her waterbending" He said smiling. Solana smiled and moved closer to Tyson. Tyson let the fire dissipate and then moved closer to her himself. Solana smiled softly and reached up to gently touch Tyson's cheek and gently touched his scar. "How did you get this," she asked softly. "That happened just as I came into this city" Tyson said softly "Let's just say that the guards didn't like me at first, and were a little unwilling to let me in"

"I'm sure if you ask her Mirielle would heal it for you," Solana said softly but she gently rubbed his cheek. "No" Tyson said "She doesn't need to do that" "Really now," Solana said softly as she looked into Tyson's eyes. "No she doesn't" Tyson said "It doesn't hurt anymore, there is no need for that" Solana smiled and gently rubbed his cheek and neck softly and looked into Tyson's eyes wandering how he will take to her touch. Tyson closed his eyes enjoying her touch, she was so soft. Solana smiled and continue what she was doing for a little longer. Tyson touched his hand to hers and smiled, "You have soft hands" He said gently. Solana blushed and said softly, "Thank you and yours are gentle." "You think so?" He asked. "Yes, I do," Solana said softly. "I'm glad I am soft to you" He said his smile gentle now. Solana smiled and press closer to Tyson and laid her head against his chest. Tyson let her do so and hugged her gently. Solana smiled and hugged Tyson back. Tyson smiled and let his head rest on her shoulder. "Do you always wear your hair back to show that arrow?" He asked. "Yeah is it bad," Solana asked softly wrapping her arms tightly around him. "No of course not" He said softly "I was just asking" Solana smiled and shyly nuzzled Tyson's neck feeling the warmth of his body that didn't seem normal temperature to her. "Tyson do you have a fever you're very hot," she said. "No, not that I know of" He said "I might be hot to you because I am a firebender" "Oh that's good," Solana said softly and hugged Tyson once more. "Were you worried?" He asked smiling. "Yeah I was," Solana said softly. "You don't have to worry" He said softly, "Waterbenders are colder while firebenders are hotter; it's just the way things are" Solana smiled and lifted her head to look into Tyson's eyes.

"What?" Tyson asked though after he asked it he got lost in her eyes himself. "Nothing," Solana said softly and just smiled at him softly. "Your eyes are easy to get lost in" He said softly. Solana smiled and blushed at those words as she said, "They are?" "Yes" Tyson said "They move as swift as the wind I think, watching my every move" Solana just smiled at that since she wasn't sure on what to say. "What do you think Gaius would say if I asked to stay with you guys at night?" Tyson asked. "I don't believe he will mind it," Solana said though she wasn't all that sure. "How many rooms do you guys have three?" He asked. "We could only afford two when we came here," Solana answered. "So I guess you girls have one and Gaius is alone in his own room right?" Tyson asked. "Yeah," Solana answered. "He must be lonely like that" Tyson said "I am sure he would be glad to have a room mate" "Yeah I'm sure he would," Solana said smiling. "Let's head back they are probably on their way in too anyway" Tyson said smiling at her now. "Okay then," Solana said smiling as well. The two then made their way out of the shack and started walking back to the inn. Solana smiled and stayed by Tyson's side. The two of them soon made it back to the restaurant where they were supposed meet everyone. Right as Mirielle and Gaius were getting back. Mirielle saw Tyson and Solana coming over to the inn and smiled as she stayed by Gaius side. "Looks like you guys went off somewhere too" Gaius said smiling "Yeah and Gaius I was wondering how would you feel about a roommate?" Tyson asked "I'd be ok with it" Gaius said "You wanting to room with me?" Mirielle looked at the two of them and smiled. "This way we both have someone to talk to when we are resting" Tyson said "True enough" Gaius said "So I guess it's settled then? I'm staying?" Gaius looked at Mirielle "Sure it's alright with me" He said.

Mirielle smiled at Gaius and nodded. "Well then we will have to make sure to get you an extra bed" Gaius said "There is only one in there" "I will get my sleeping bag for now" Tyson said "As long as you guys can wait for me" "Sure," Mirielle said. With that Tyson took his leave to get his things together from his shack. "Now where was he staying before anyway" Gaius asked. "A house just outside of the gate" Solana said. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius hand to prevent him from asking anything else about Tyson until Tyson was ready to talk. "I'll be quiet then" Gaius said softly. Mirielle smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. The three waited until they saw Tyson return. Mirielle smiled softly and waited knowing that Gaius and the rest of them will be heading to the rooms soon. "Do we want to head up now then?" Tyson asked. "Sure lets go," Mirielle said softly smiling at her friend. With that the group made their way upstairs to the rooms, Tyson carrying his stuff on his back. Mirielle wasn't sure on what else to say so she just stayed quiet all the way to the doors of their rooms. "I guess this is goodnight all" Tyson said smiling as he opened the door to the boy's room. "Goodnight," Mirielle said smiling softly and heading into the girl's room but before she did she looked at Gaius and gave him a deep and loving smile. Gaius smiled also and went on into the room. Mirielle entered the girl's room and went to work at getting out of her uniform into comfortable night clothes and went to work on braiding her hair. Solana did the same without braiding her hair of course. "So did you and Tyson have fun being alone," Mirielle said. "Sure" Solana said smiling. "I'm glad that you did," Mirielle said smiling still. She was truly happy for her friend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Name of a Friend**

"Did you like him when you first met him?" Solana asked "That is, were you friends with him quickly?" "I liked him right away but he acted shy at first when we first met," Mirielle said confirming the same thing that Tyson had said earlier. "Yeah he seems like the type that would do that" Solana said smiling as she finished getting dressed for the night. "But what brought this out suddenly," Mirielle said looking at her friend after she finished braiding her hair and smiled. "I think I am falling in love" Solana said almost too soft to hear, she was sitting Indian style on the bed as she spoke looking towards Mirielle. Mirielle heard her though and smiled as she said, "I don't think your falling in love I believe you are there already." "You think?" Solana asked not sure herself, "Is that a bad thing to fall in love that quickly after meeting someone?" "No that is normally called love at first sight and it's not bad because I believe the same thing has happened to me," Mirielle said smiling. "Really?" Solana asked "I guess we are both just lucky huh?" "Yeah but the question is how do the boys truly feel," Mirielle said. "Your guess is as good as mine" Solana said honestly. Mirielle smiled and said, "Maybe they will get enough courage to say it who knows but for now we should probably get some rest." "Yeah" Solana said smiling; "I think your right" She then laid down flat on her back and began to fall asleep quickly. Mirielle smiled and laid down though she didn't fall asleep right away because she was thinking of Gaius. She was remembering how his eyes looked when she looked at him, and the way he had carried her all the way to the firelight fountain. Mirielle smiled and with those thoughts in her mind she closed her eyes to sleep. She even felt her dreams centering on Gaius his strength, his caring heart, even his powerful earthbending, which she had only ever seen once truly.

Mirielle smiled in her sleep. The night passed again and it was soon morning once more. Mirielle smiled and opened her eyes and stretch. As always she found that Solana was already up and meditating on the bed. Mirielle continued to smile as she got ready. Solana finished up her meditating and got ready herself. Mirielle decided to braid her hair once more and was soon ready to go. "We good to go then?" Solana asked smiling. "Yeah," Mirielle said. The girls headed on out of their room and of course found both boys waiting for them this time. Mirielle smiled and went to stand beside Gaius. "What are you going to do while we work Tyson?" Solana asked softly "I am not all that sure" Mirielle looked at Tyson with concern and said, "Do you want to find a job?" "I don't really know what sort of skills I would be good at" Tyson said "The only thing I've ever done is be a merchant with my family" "I know that Tyson but I'm sure you have more skills then that," Mirielle said. "I guess I can't be sure of what they are until I try something" Tyson said "It might be best for me to look around for a job while you guys are working" Mirielle smile and couldn't help but tease Tyson by saying, "Try to not get into any trouble then Tyson." The laughter could be heard in her voice. "Me? Trouble? Nah" Tyson said playing along "Of course not" "Sure that's what you said before you almost caused an avalanche at the South Pole," Mirielle said giggling now. "That wasn't my fault you know" Tyson said "How was I supposed to know that a flare fire shot was going to hit the side of the mountain?" "Uh huh sure," Mirielle said smiling and still laughing.

The others laughed at the thought as well and began to go their separate ways. Mirielle smiled and wave goodbye to everyone as she headed over to the zoo. As always she found Kenji waiting for her at the gate to the zoo. "Good morning Kenji," Mirielle said smiling at him. "Morning" He said "How are you doing today?" "I'm doing fine today how about you Kenji," Mirielle said smiling at him. "Same as always" Kenji said "First thing on your job list today is to feed the Hog Monkeys again their getting restless for whatever reason" "Okay let me see if I can figure out what could be bothering them," Mirielle said smiling before she got the hog monkeys food and water and when she got to there pen she began to sing her song. They instantly calmed when they saw her. It seemed that they had almost been waiting for her. "Hey little guys did you miss me that much," Mirielle said smiling softly as she entered their pen and set their stuff down. They seemed to answer her in chatters one even jumping on her head again. Mirielle giggled and gently petted them all and started her song again to get them to calm. They calmed back down and went to their trees again. Mirielle smile and once she was sure she had everything down for the hog monkey's pen she left it. Once she was out she spotted Kenji again over closer to the bull and fox antelope pen. Upon seeing Kenji there Mirielle headed over to the pen herself. "I wanted to test that herding skill of yours again" Kenji said smiling. Mirielle nodded and entered the pen. She did the same thing she did last time when she worked these herds and sang her soft song as she did so. And again the herd animals listened and formed up when she called. This time though there was one that went off astray.

Making sure that the herds stay the way they were Mirielle went to the one straying off and softly called to it as she kept her song going. It was one of the Fox Antelope and when she called it and got a better look she saw that it was a young doe. She seemed to be looking for something. Mirielle looked at the two herds hoping they will stay put as she moved and followed the Fox Antelope wondering what she could be looking for. When she got a closer look she saw a young fawn in the grass. The fox antelope must have been its mother. Who was trying to help the young one up but it wasn't seeming to work. Mirielle smiled softly and moving to the mother's side she gently and carefully touch her to let the doe know that she is there to help. The doe sniffed her a bit but let her pass. Mirielle smiled and softly hum the song to the doe and fawn as she knelt down to find out what was wrong with the fawn. It seemed that the young fawn had twisted its ankle slightly and was unable to stand up correctly. Mirielle knew she wouldn't be able to heal the leg fully most of it will have to heal itself but she can help. She called to Kenji to get her something to be able to bind the leg in after she heals what she can. She waterbend some water to her hands and as she continued her song she gently touched the fawns twisted ankle. The fawn's eyes looked to her as she did so it didn't move much but it looked scared. "It's alright little one. You'll be fine," Mirielle said softly and gently as she continued her healing and every once in a while soothingly pet the fawn. It looked up at her now its eyes almost happy rather then scared. Mirielle smiled and continued her song. Soon she had the leg healed as best as she could. The fawn then tried to stand and was able to. It didn't jump in happiness but Mirielle could tell that it was happy.

Mirielle smiled at the fawn and gently petted it before she gave it and it's mother a gentle hug. "Come on you two lets get you both back in the herd now," she said to them and began her song once more. The two then did just that. "Wow" Kenji said "That was great" "That's enough for today" He said soon afterward. "Okay but can I go see the catgator again. I want to see how he is doing," Mirielle said. "Yeah you can" Kenji said softly "Just remember he doesn't need food right now" Mirielle smiled and nodded before she left and went to the catgator's pen. She found the catgator resting at the edge of its water pool. Mirielle smiled and gave the catgator her song once more knowing he will recognize it. He looked up to her and then made his way over, as slow as it was Mirielle watched him come. Mirielle smiled not sure if he would want her in his pen today. "Hi there little guy how you doing today," she said to him softly. He made a soft growl as he was close to her, he wasn't going to attack her she was too nice to him. Mirielle smiled and move to get in the catgator's pen. She then knelt down to his level. He looked up to her again, his whiskers touching her as they had done last time. Mirielle moved closer to him and gave him another gentle hug. "It's good to see that you're doing well here boy." He seemed to almost snort in response. Mirielle laugh softly and gently petted him once more. "I'll be going home soon my friend. I wish I had a good name for you. You deserve one," she said. He was used to that kind of treatment; the benders in the swamp had given many of his kind names, though they often didn't fit the creature. "I'll just have to wait and see if the perfect name for you will come to me," Mirielle said to him before she gave him another hug and touched her forehead to his.

When their foreheads touched the catgator felt a closer bond form between him and this bender. She was different. "How about I call you Brave Heart," Mirielle said softly after their foreheads touch the name suddenly coming to her as she gently pet him. He liked that better then the other names he's had before so he let his whiskers touch her again in recognition. Mirielle smiled and said, "Then Brave Heart is what you will be, but now I have to go home my friend. I'll see you tomorrow okay." He just moved his tail to wrap around her leg as the oddest hug she had ever received before going back down into the water. Mirielle was surprised by the hug the Brave Heart gave her but she smiled and watched him go back to the water before she'd move out of his pen. She knew that she was to get paid today so she'd best go see Kenji. Kenji smiled as she walked up it seemed like he was ready to give her, her pay as well. Mirielle smiled and was soon standing there in front of Kenji. "Well your day today is done" Kenji said smiling "And here is your pay." He handed her Earth Kingdom based coins strung together for easy carry. "Thanks Kenji," Mirielle said smiling at him. "I am sure that the money will be put to good use" Kenji said smiling "Now get on back to your inn room, I know you have friends waiting." Mirielle smiled and wondered if she should tell Kenji the name she gave the catgator. "What did you do in the catgator pen?" He asked. "Spent some time with him and gave him a name that he seems to like," Mirielle said. "Really now?" Kenji asked "What name was that?" "Brave Heart," Mirielle answered. "And how can you be sure he likes it?" Kenji asked. "I just somehow know really. But I think I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow Kenji," Mirielle said smiling at him before she headed away. "Goodbye" Kenji said waving to her as she made her way out of the gates of the zoo. Mirielle wave back and left heading back towards where she believes would be the meeting place. She was just about to enter the gates to the lower ring when she saw the others running towards her and they were in a hurry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Trouble in Paradise **

Worried that something was wrong Mirielle hurried over to them. They were all three already together. "Sorry to say but we are going to have to get out of here and quick," Solana said. Mirielle could already see that Gaius was carrying their things. "Tyson there got us into some trouble" Gaius said as they made a mad dash towards Flora. "What happened," Mirielle asked. But she looked back to where she came from at the zoo. "I don't know how much time we have to talk about it" Tyson said "The earth guards are already after me. And I didn't even do anything." "They say you stole from a fruit cart" Solana said, "I know better then that I am telling you it was a flying lemur that did it." "And they didn't see any of those either" Gaius said "Besides even if there were they wouldn't be around here" Mirielle looked back and said, "Do they have any proof that they saw Tyson steal anything to begin with." "They didn't see him steal it but they saw him with it" Solana said "I gave it back, even though that lemur was the one that planted it on me" Tyson said. Mirielle sigh softly and said, "I believe I should try to calm these people down and stop them from believing that. I know Tyson better then anyone and he would never steal anything." "That might be a trick" Gaius said "They don't trust him because he is from the fire nation and they have figured it out. But you can try" "I have a song that normally calms people Gaius and gets them to think straight and stop the silly accessions," Mirielle said. She looked at Tyson knowing he will know what she was talking about. "It's worth a shot" Tyson said as he offered the floor so to speak to Mirielle as she saw the large group of people heading her way.

Mirielle smiled at her friend before she moved to stand on the 'stage.' When she saw the people near enough she began to sing the song she has been singing to the animals at the zoo. The people stopped but they didn't seem to calm down quickly. Mirielle just stood her ground and gave the people a look that told them to behave as she continued to sing the gentle song. "What are you doing child?" One of them asked coldly. "Making you people realize how stupid you are being acting like this. If you act like this then that makes you no better then the ones that has done damage to us. If you wouldn't let anger get the best of you and think this through you will also realize how stupid you are all being," Mirielle said just as coldly which made it scarier since she is normally nice and kind. "Violence is the only thing those of the fire nation understand" A woman in the back said, "Now he needs to get out of our town" "I understand how you may feel" The first man said looking at Mirielle "But how can you be sure he isn't a spy?" Mirielle glared at the people and said, "Because I've known him since we were kids and I know I can trust in him but what about you people. All you do is holding a grudge and putting it against someone who has done nothing wrong since he has been here. How can we be sure that neither one of you are spies of the Fire Nation hmm." She got in her stance ready to protect her friends. "Alright stop this" Someone from the back said coming up, "There is no need for this I think I have a way to settle this peacefully. That is if you are willing" Mirielle turned to look for the source of the voice but kept a close eye on the people.

"We are normally a peaceful people" He said "If you are willing to leave town for a few days maybe everyone here will calm down and things will go back to normal" Mirielle looked at him before she looked at the people and gave them another glare before she said, "Fine will do that but think about this you people how would you feel if you was visiting someplace and then get blame for something you didn't do that will force you to leave the place that you had enjoy. While we are gone you can think about that." She then turned her back on the people and walked over to her friends. She knew she would still be able to go to the zoo hopefully like she said she would. "At least it's the more center parts of town" Gaius said "Do you have any friends at the zoo Mirielle?" "Yeah mainly the animals I have been with to care for are my friends but my boss Kenji is my friend as well," Mirielle said looking at Gaius and smiling. It was as if her anger that she had shown towards the villagers was never there. "Let's go say goodbye to them for now" Gaius said "I don't think we have much of a choice in that" Mirielle smiled sadly at that and nodded before she sadly led the way towards the zoo. "But don't worry" Solana said softly "We can always have Flora bring us back and actually land in the zoo if your boss is ok with that, that way we don't have to deal with the crowd inside the main section of town" That seemed to have cheered Mirielle up and caused her to say, "Thanks Solana." She just didn't know how Kenji will react but she hopes he will allow them to do that. They soon made it back to the zoo and Mirielle saw that Kenji was getting ready to set things up so he could leave for the night.

"Kenji," Mirielle called to him. "Oh hello again Mirielle" He said, then he saw all her friends with her, "Is something going on?" He asked. Mirielle smiled sadly and told Kenji what happened and she also told him about Solana's suggestion. "Of course you can do that" Kenji said smiling at Mirielle to help calm her down, "I have never been one to go with the crowd anyway" Mirielle smiled back gratefully at Kenji and said, "Thanks Kenji. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow like I said huh." She was back to being her usual self now. "Sure" Kenji said smiling "That is if you guys don't travel too far" Mirielle turned to look at her friends. "We won't" Gaius said smiling, "Just far enough for our campsite to not get spotted" Solana said. Mirielle smiled and looked back at Kenji. "Sounds like a plan then" Kenji said "You guys be careful out there" "We will," Mirielle said before she thought about Brave Heart. She wanted to be sure he was alright before she left. She didn't quiet understand it but it seem that they created a bond with each other when they touched foreheads. "If there are any animals you want to say goodbye to feel free" Kenji said. Mirielle smiled and nodded. She would let her friends follow her if they wanted to as she walked by the pens of the animals she cared for just checking on them really since Brave Heart was the main one she wanted to see. Gaius was the main one that followed. Solana didn't want to be far from Flora and Tyson didn't want to be far from Solana so they stayed behind. Mirielle just smiled and softly sang her song to the animals just in case they were still awake as she moved closer to Brave Heart's pen. Brave Heart was still awake and moved closer to the surface of his pool when he heard the song. Mirielle smiled and got in his pen still singing her song. He looked up at her and then Gaius spotted Brave Heart. "Wow is that a catgator?" He asked. "Yeah he is. Brave Heart come here boy," Mirielle said to the catgator softly kneeling down to his level.

Brave Heart did so though Mirielle could detect an unsure look when he looked at Gaius. "It's alright Brave Heart. He doesn't mean you any harm. He is a friend of mine," Mirielle said gently touching his head with her hand and petted him. Brave Heart softened up after that. "Wow he listens to you" Gaius said. "It seems so," Mirielle said softly as she wrapped her arms around Brave Heart and gave him a hug. Knowing that he understands her somehow she told him what had happened and everything else. Brave Heart seemed to be ok with it. "But I'll still be able to come and see you as well Brave Heart," Mirielle finished off. Brave Heart gave her a hug with his tail like he had done before. Mirielle smiled and continued to hug Brave Heart for a while longer. "I can tell that you two share a strong bond" Gaius said smiling. "You believe so," Mirielle said smiling and gently backing up to look at Gaius as well as at Brave Heart. "Sure" Gaius said "Don't you think?" Mirielle looked into Brave Heart's eyes and said softly, "I believe we do." "Then there you go" Gaius said "You do" Mirielle smiled and looked at Brave Heart as she said, "What about you Brave heart?" Brave Heart just nudged her like he always did when he agreed. Mirielle smiled softly and petted Brave Heart once more. "I think that means he agrees" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah it does," Mirielle said. Gaius smiled at the Catgator. "Don't worry I will protect her too" He said. Brave Heart just simply looked at him. Mirielle smiled and said, "He will Brave Heart don't worry okay." She then did something new. She gently kissed him on his snout knowing that he will never harm her. This is another way to show her full trust in the catgator.

Brave Heart seemed surprised at that but liked it. Mirielle smiled and said, "I'm going to have to go now Brave Heart." He nodded in content. Mirielle smiled and giving Brave Heart a final hug and another gentle petting. "I'll see you tomorrow like I said okay Brave Heart," she said. Again he nodded in content. Mirielle sang her song to Brave Heart like she always does but this time it's to help him get his rest as she left the pen. Brave Heart then went back down into his pool. Mirielle smile and looked at Gaius softly. "You ready to head out now?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly still as she reached for Gaius hand. Gaius took it and the two made their way back to Solana and Tyson, who were both waiting on Flora's back. Mirielle smiled softly and moved to get on Flora's back. As Mirielle began to make her way up, Gaius came from behind and placed her on his shoulders so he could do the work of climbing up for her. He made sure she had her balance first. Mirielle gasped in surprise but she was able to keep her balance and looked at Gaius softly. Soon enough they were both Flora's back. "Sorry" Gaius said softly "I just thought I'd help you up here" Mirielle just smiled and moved close enough to give Gaius a kiss on his cheek saying, "I didn't mind it at all Gaius," softly. "So is everyone ready?" Solana called to make sure everyone was seated properly. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly laying her head on Gaius shoulder feeling tired right now for some reason. "Alright then" Solana said "Flora Yip, Yip" With that the group flew off.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Again I had some things going on in my life that kept me from getting online but I hope to at one point get all that settled to where I am not gone for near as long and as often. Once more I am going to post two chapters a day to make up for it.**_

**Chapter 22**

**Love Blossoms on The Desert**

"So where exactly are we going to go?" Tyson asked. Mirielle will let Gaius answer that. She was too tired right now. "I am not sure" Gaius said "I guess wherever mother earth wants us to go" He gently petted Mirielle as she leaned against him. Mirielle smiled and closed her eyes letting her rest come forth. The group flew for a while until they found a small clearing just outside of town. It was part of the main desert in this area but it was close enough to town so that they didn't have that long to travel and far enough a way that they wouldn't be spotted. Mirielle continued to rest feeling comfortable there near Gaius. The group landed and began to get off of Flora and set up camp in the desert. Gaius gently nudged her awake. Mirielle opened her eyes and looked at Gaius. She smiled at him softly. "I think we are going to camp here for the night" Gaius said smiling at her softly. "Okay then," Mirielle said moving to get off of Flora. Gaius followed her off and they both went down to the others. Mirielle smiled and help set up camp. Soon enough they had everything they needed set up. Each with their own tent this time though they were small, except Tyson who never got a chance to get anything of his own from the shack. Seeing this Mirielle smiled and said to him, "Tyson you can have my tent if you like." "But where will you go?" Tyson asked. Mirielle just shrugged and gave Tyson another smile. "You can sleep with me in mine" Gaius said softly. Mirielle looked at Gaius softly and smiled. "That is if you want to" Gaius said "And you would be comfortable" "I would like that Gaius thank you," Mirielle said moving over to him. Gaius smiled and led her to the bed. Mirielle let Gaius do so. "After you" Gaius said smiling softly. Mirielle smiled shyly and nodded before she entered the tent and laid on the bed in it. Gaius went in after she did and it was then that Mirielle noticed just how small the tent was.

Mirielle's eyes widen when she realized how close she and Gaius will have to be in the tent to rest comfortably which caused her to blush but she also like it at the same time. Gaius gently made his way towards the same bedroll she was on and laid down to rest. Mirielle moved and laid down beside him showing how much she trust him just as he had seen her do with Brave Heart but she made the move to snuggle closer to him for a bit of warmth since it was very cool right now. She may live in the South Pole but she can still get cold. Gaius gently hugged her close and smiled softly letting himself get lost in her eyes. Mirielle smiled and looked back at Gaius before she nuzzled his neck and relaxed in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him like he did her to hug him back and kept them there. Gaius smiled and let his eyes almost drift to sleep with her being the last thing he saw. Mirielle smile and before she went to sleep she kissed Gaius full on the lips once more. Gaius eyes sparked open when she did so and he finally kissed her back putting more love into it this time. Mirielle felt the love in his returned kiss and with her own she gave her own love as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaius inadvertently rolled back pulling her up on top of him his eyes still closed. Mirielle softly moaned against Gaius lips and just let the kiss continue for as long as possible closing her own eyes to feel it that way. Gaius grip around her tightened a bit he never wanted the kiss to end. Once again Mirielle moaned softly against Gaius lips but knew that soon the kiss will have to end so they could catch her breath but she didn't want it to. Gaius opened his eyes and found where she was, he quickly broke the kiss and began to roll to put her back on the ground. He hadn't meant to do that.

Mirielle stopped him by gently placing her hand against Gaius cheek. She didn't mind this but if he didn't want to kiss her like that then she would stop. "I am sorry" Gaius said "I really didn't mean to do that. I-I liked it though" He added shyly. "Then why did you stop Gaius. I liked it too," Mirielle said softly. "I have never been with anyone like this before" He said gently. "I haven't either Gaius," Mirielle said softly cuddling close to him. "How can we be sure what we are doing is even right?" He asked. "I'm not sure I guess we'll just have to trust in ourselves," Mirielle said. "I know that I trust you" Gaius said "That's for sure" "And I know that I trust you as well," Mirielle said softly. "Well the only thing right now I know to do is cuddle with you as I already am doing" Gaius said just as softly. Mirielle smiled and said, "Then we'll just cuddle and let the rest come to us in time." She snuggled as close as she could to Gaius. "That's sounds just perfect to me" Gaius said as he held her closer and did just that. Mirielle smiled and pressed her cheek against Gaius chest feeling sleep coming closer at claiming her. Gaius gently petted her back to help her fall asleep as he brought the blanket for the bedroll up better for them. Mirielle sigh softly with content and pleasure as she let sleep take her. Soon she was breathing soft and even. Gaius felt her asleep with him under the blankets. She was so cool to the touch even like this; it felt really good to him. He soon drifted to sleep himself.

The night passed and the sun coming up over the desert area they were at heated up the lower parts of their tent quickly. Gaius was awakened from the heat and smiled when he saw that Mirielle was still next to him. He gently moved so he could get his back off the warming ground. Mirielle didn't stir at first until she felt Gaius move then her eyes began to open. "It's getting warmer" He said softly "We should probably stand up before it gets too rough" "Okay," Mirielle said smiling softly before she began to try to stand. Gaius was already up to help her if she needed it; he had even begun to fold up the bedroll for the day. Mirielle smiled and accepted Gaius help. "So what are we going to do today?" Gaius asked "I guess our true adventure can continue. We're not staying in Ba Sing Se anymore." "Yeah that is true but I did tell Brave Heart I will see him today. Would you like to see him again," Mirielle asked smiling at Gaius. "Sure" Gaius said. "Okay let's see if it's alright with Solana for us to borrow Flora to get to the zoo," Mirielle said smiling. "Do you think Flora would listen to us?" Gaius asked softly. "I don't know that's why we are going to ask Solana before we do so," Mirielle said smiling. The two then made their way out of the tent they found Solana outside her tent meditating though she was floating and Tyson was watching her while practiced fire bending in the warm sun. Mirielle smiled softly and just waited for her two friends to be done with their morning activities. The two were soon done and Solana went from meditating and floating to riding an air scooter over to them. Tyson walked next to her. Mirielle smiled at them both and looked at Solana after saying good morning to them and asked about what she and Gaius spoke of earlier. "I suppose" Solana said "If she will listen to you"

"Okay let's see," Mirielle said. She looked over at Flora and went over to her. She soon began to softly sing her song as she moved closer to Flora and reached out carefully to pet her. Flora snorted but didn't react aggressively. Mirielle continued her song and gently touched Flora's head and gently pets her. Flora almost smiled and seemed to like her. "Wow" Solana said "No wonder you were good at working at a zoo." Mirielle smiled and said to Flora, "Flora will you let us go to the zoo today. Just me and Gaius." Flora snorted again and nodded in reply. Mirielle smiled and gave Flora a grateful pat. Flora then lowered her tail for them to climb on up. Mirielle smiled and moved to get on. Gaius followed and soon enough they were in the saddle with Mirielle at the reins. Mirielle took a deep breath to calm herself and said to Flora, "Yip, Yip Flora." With that Flora slammed her tail and flew up higher so they could make their way back to the zoo. Mirielle smiled and got Flora to head for the zoo. It didn't take her long to make it there and land in the center. "I thought only those of the air temples could fly those" Kenji said smiling at her, "But I suppose I should expect nothing less from my little animal magnet" Mirielle blush at the comment and moved to get off of Flora and gave her another grateful pat. Gaius was right behind her. "Which animal are you going to go see first?" Gaius asked. "I'm going to go see Brave Heart first I believe," Mirielle answered. "I am sure he will enjoy that" Kenji said smiling as he went to work with the Elephant Mandrill again. Mirielle smiled as she watched Kenji go to the Elephant Mandrill before she headed over to Brave Heart's pen. Brave Heart was just laying in his pool when she walked up. "Brave Heart I'm back," Mirielle called to him softly.

He looked up to her then began to walk to her. Mirielle smiled and got into his pen kneeling down to his level once more as he walked over towards her. Brave Heart did as he had done many times before. He used his tail to give her a hug. Mirielle smiled and hugged Brave heart back. "Did you miss me boy," she asked him softly. He almost seemed to smile at her in response. "I guess you did," Mirielle smiled and gently petted Brave Heart like she would do a special pet. "Its amazing at how much he seems to understand you" Gaius said. "Yeah," Mirielle agreed and gave Brave Heart another hug. "I wonder if he will let me hug him." Gaius asked a bit nervously. "I don't know Gaius that will be up to him. Brave Heart?" Mirielle asked softly. Brave Heart didn't seem to be against it though he was a bit unsure. He sniffed Gaius a bit. "Uh..." Gaius said worried unsure of how Brave Heart felt about it. "Stay calm Gaius and relax he is trying to get use to your scent," Mirielle said softly humming her song. Gaius did so and was able to gently pet Brave Heart. Mirielle smiled and continued to hum her song as she watched the two of them. Gaius got a bit braver and came in to hug him. Brave Heart let him though he didn't hug him back just yet as he had Mirielle. Mirielle smiled and just watched the two of them softly as she continued to gently pet Brave Heart. "He seems pretty sweet" Gaius said smiling. "He is to those he likes I believe," Mirielle said giving Brave Heart another hug from her. Brave Heart swung his tail around her as she did so. Mirielle was surprised by this but continued to hug Brave Heart smiling. Brave Heart let his whiskers tickle both of them now.

Mirielle giggled softly when she felt Brave heart tickling her with his whiskers now. The three enjoyed the company a little longer and things seemed to be peaceful enough. Mirielle smiled and as she continued to hug Brave Heart she also petted him. "What will you do now?" Gaius asked moving away from the hug now. "I'll check on the other animals I've been caring for and make sure they have everything they need," Mirielle said. "Alright" Gaius said, standing up fully now. Mirielle also stood up after giving Brave Heart another pat and hug. "I have to go check on the others now okay Brave Heart," Mirielle said. He nodded in response and moved back to his pool. Mirielle smiled and watched him before she move and got out of his pen. He went on into the water peacefully. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius when she was out of the pen. "So what next?" He asked. "Let's check on the hog monkeys next," Mirielle answered. "Alright" Gaius said "Lead on" Mirielle smiled and did so wondering how the hog monkeys were doing today. They seemed as happy as ever to see her come by. Hearing her song before she even got close. "Hey there little guys how you all doing today," Mirielle said smiling at them. Again they chattered and one jumped on her head once more. "Think that one likes you" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah I believe so. He keeps doing that when I visit," Mirielle said smiling. She gently got the hog monkey off her head and held him in her arms like she would do a baby and gently petted him. He chattered again as she did so and played with her fingers as she pet him. Mirielle smiled and softly hummed her song to them as she continued to pet the one in her arms. "Did you name him too?" Gaius asked.

"No I haven't named him yet," Mirielle said. "Are you going to?" He asked. "I don't know. What do you think little guy would you like a name," Mirielle asked the hog monkey smiling at him. The hog monkey didn't seem to really care either way. He was playing with her hair now. Mirielle smiled and laugh softly before she said, "Then how about I call you Playful since you always like to play." He seemed happy with that choice and then bounded back to his friends. Mirielle smiled and watched him play with his friends. "I guess they all play together huh?" Gaius asked. "Yeah it's the way they are," Mirielle said smiling as she left the hog monkey's pen. "So are there any other animals you want to go see?" He asked. "Well I need to check on that Fox Antelope Fawn whose leg I worked on healing yesterday," Mirielle said. "What happened to it?" Gaius asked softly. "It got twisted somehow at the ankle," Mirielle answered as she headed over to where to herds were at. "That's not good" He said "And you fixed it up?" "Yeah as best as I could," Mirielle said. When she saw that they were close enough to the pen of the herds she began to sing her song. The herds followed her movements as she sang her song. Mirielle smiled at them and each one she passed she gave a gentle pat as she looked around for the mother and her fawn from yesterday. It didn't take her long to spot them as they were at the back of the pack together. Mirielle smiled and gave a soft whistle to let the mother know that she was there. The mother looked up and lead the fawn over to her peacefully. Mirielle smiled and gently patted the mother and then the fawn before she knelt down and asked softly and gently to the fawn to let her see his ankle that he had hurt yesterday. The fawn did so, and as Mirielle had expected it was getting better.

Mirielle smiled and bent some water over to her and gently check the leg that way as well all the time being gentle and singing her song. "Aren't you glad that you've done stuff like this before?" Gaius asked. Mirielle smile and said, "Yeah." Once she was sure that everything was fine with the fawn she gave him and his mother another gentle pat and move back some. The two seemed happy and the fawn was able to move around much quicker now. Mirielle smiled glad to see this and moved to get out of the pen. "You have many animals to care for don't you?" Gaius asked as they made their way out. "Yeah I suppose I do," Mirielle said. "I am glad you enjoy that" He said smiling "So do you want to head back now? See how the others are doing?" "Yeah sure," Mirielle said smiling. "Alright" Gaius said and he offered his hand for her to hold as they made their way back to Flora and to say good bye to Kenji. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius' offered hand. It didn't take them long to reach Kenji "You heading out?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. "You two be careful out there" He said smiling. "We will and I'll see you later Kenji," Mirielle said smiling to him. "Alright" Kenji said "And watch out for the wild animals of the desert" "Okay," Mirielle said smiling at Kenji. The two then made it to Flora who was still waiting for them. Mirielle smiled and got ready to get Flora to go up in the sky. They climbed up onto her back as easily as ever and soon they were airborne. Mirielle smiled and got Flora to head back to their camp. They soon saw the others down at the camp though they were running around rather wildly and seemed to be chasing something. "What in the world could they be chasing down there," Mirielle said. "Let's find out" Gaius said as Mirielle led Flora down closer.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I know this chapter seems short compared to the other one sorry about that **_

**Chapter 23**

**The New Pet, Lel**

Mirielle carefully got Flora to land at the camp and then began to move to get off of her and find out what was going on. It didn't take her long to realize that the others where chasing a Flying lemur. "Interesting what's a flying lemur doing here," Mirielle said softly. "Do you think it's the same one from before?" Gaius asked. "It's possible," Mirielle said and began to sing her song to calm everyone down especially the flying lemur. The lemur stopped and began to descend to land near Mirielle. Mirielle continued her song as she gently picks up the lemur and held it. It sniffed her lightly and chattered a little bit. "How did you...do...that?" Tyson asked, panting from running around. Mirielle looked at Tyson and smiled before she said, "I just sang my song to it. Now what were you doing little one," Mirielle said softly. "Running from us" Solana said "He wouldn't hold still" Tyson said "And he is the one that took that fruit from before" "Oh," Mirielle looked at the lemur in her arms softly not sure on what else to say. He chattered a bit more and jumped onto her head picking at the hair bow that kept her hair in a braid. "Behave now little lemur," Mirielle said gently but firmly. "He must have sticky fingers" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah," Mirielle said. "Maybe we should use that to come up with his name" Gaius said. "You want to keep him?" Tyson asked "Sure it's the easiest way to keep him out of trouble hmm," Mirielle said trying to think of a name for the lemur. "For some reason the name Lel comes to mind" Gaius said softly. "Lel sounds perfect for him," Mirielle said smiling at Gaius. The lemur bounced a few times before jumping to Gaius head now.

"Looks like he likes you too," Mirielle said. "That's good" Gaius said holding him now. "So what do we do now?" Tyson asked. "I'm not sure since we said we'll stay out of town for a few days," Mirielle said. "We could always explore the desert" Tyson offered smiling. "I suppose so but I don't think there will be anything to see out there," Mirielle said softly. "You never know" Tyson said "The only question is are we going to be going back to the zoo tomorrow?" Mirielle wasn't sure on how to answer that. "Do you want to go back tomorrow?" Gaius asked softly. Mirielle looked at Gaius and he could see the indecision in her eyes. She would like to go back to the zoo again but at the same time she didn't want to cause everyone else to not have fun. "How about we travel out but not too far and make our way back before nightfall?" Gaius offered "It will be cold at night on the desert anyway" Mirielle smiled but she looked at Solana and Tyson to see what they have to say. "Works for me" Tyson said shrugging. Solana nodded in agreement. Mirielle smiled and said, "Okay then lets see what we can of the desert." She then moved to stand beside Gaius. "Maybe we should walk that way we don't get too far" Solana suggested. "Okay," Mirielle agreed. With that the group walked on away from town. It seemed to get hotter as they went and Lel was riding on Mirielle's head to try and keep cool. Mirielle smiled softly and just walked looking around though she didn't believe there wasn't much to see in the desert especially with it being this hot. As they made their way deeper Mirielle saw the few cactus that were scattered about the area and even a few Buzzard Wasps high above them flying around. Mirielle kept an eye on those Buzzard Wasps and made sure Lel was close to her. She smiled when she saw the cacti. "Looks like there is more life here then you thought huh?" Gaius said softly. Mirielle just smiled and moved closer to Gaius. The group soon saw the large mesa that was the only landmark in the whole desert. "Let's stop here" Gaius said softly "I remember that rock from the history books in school."

"Really what did the book say about it," Gaius asked softly. "It's the only landmark in the whole area and also home to a nest of Buzzards Wasps." Gaius said He pointed and Mirielle could see the same Buzzard Wasps from before heading for that rock. "It was also placed here by the gods according to folklore." Gaius added. "Interesting," Mirielle said smiling as she looked closely at the landmark. "I can remember a canteen that me and dad went to when we were traders at the edge of this desert too" Tyson said "Maybe we should make our way there sometime. That is after we visit the zoo again" Mirielle smiled and nodded. She believe that this may be her last time to see the zoo but she wasn't going to do anything to ruin this adventure. "Are you ok with that?" Gaius asked her softly. "Yeah I'll just have to say a full out goodbye to everyone at the zoo even Brave Heart," Mirielle said. "I wonder how he will take that" Gaius said. "Brave Heart?" Solana questioned. "A catgator that I somehow bonded with and I don't know Gaius," Mirielle said. "You bonded with a catgator?" Tyson questioned "I don't know if I have ever heard of anyone doing that" "Well it's happened now even if it hadn't before," Mirielle said softly looking over at Tyson. "True" Tyson said "Maybe we should make camp so it is not as hard to get back" Mirielle just nodded and looked up to make sure the Buzzard Wasps are no longer around. They weren't, it seemed like they had returned to their rock. Mirielle smiled softly and looked to see what everyone will do. "Let's make camp here" Tyson said "It seems safe" Mirielle smiled and nodded. She then set Lel down telling him to behave himself as she went to help get camp ready. It didn't take them long as the group was working together. Mirielle smiled when she saw that camp was ready. Night was approaching quickly and the desert got dark almost suddenly.

Mirielle saw this and smiled she moved to be beside Gaius checking to be sure Lel was behaving. Lel was doing so, he was content on Flora's back, she at the same time didn't seem bothered by him. Mirielle smiled and said, "Let's get some rest then everyone." Everyone already had their tents up and Gaius was letting Mirielle get in first. Mirielle smiled and entered the tent first like Gaius wanted. Gaius then followed close behind. Mirielle smiled and turned to look at Gaius softly. He didn't really know what to do next he just smiled at her when she looked. Mirielle smiled back and moved closer to Gaius. He let her and even moved close to her after going over to the bedroll. Mirielle smiled and when they were at the bedroll she wrapped her arms around Gaius to hug him at first. Gaius let her do so and hugged her back tightly but not too tightly. Mirielle shyly kisses Gaius neck as they hugged. Gaius was surprised but decided that he would return the favor. He turned her head towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Mirielle accepted the kiss and willingly returned it with her own.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A Passionate Night**

Mirielle pressed herself closer to Gaius so that the kiss can become deeper and more passionate. Gaius was surprised by this motion but took it and let her control the kiss now. Mirielle was worried that she was doing something wrong and began to back away to look into Gaius' eyes. "You ok?" Gaius asked softly. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I am but what about you." "I'm fine" He said softly again. Mirielle smiled once more before she gently captured Gaius lips with her own and kissed him deeply. Gaius let her do so even starting to lick her lips gently. Mirielle was surprised but she willingly opened her lips to let Gaius in. Gaius then gently and slowly at first placed his tongue against hers. He didn't know what had made him do it but it felt right. Mirielle shyly moved her tongue against Gaius' when she felt him place his tongue against hers. Something about this all felt right so Gaius wasn't about to stop until it was necessary. Mirielle also felt that it was right and to help it she once again wrapped her arms around Gaius' neck. Gaius hugged her tighter, he knew that with his strength it would be hard for him to not hurt her like this. He rolled to allow her to have her weight on him to make things easier. Mirielle didn't mind it and let him. She also let the kiss continue. Eventually they had to take a break to breathe and he looked up at her. "Where did that even come from?" He asked softly. "I think it's always been there just waiting for the time to come out," Mirielle said softly as she laid her cheek against Gaius. "You didn't like it," she asked softly. "I did" Gaius said "I loved it actually" "I did too," Mirielle said softly looking at Gaius with her love that she hadn't admitted yet showing there. Gaius noticed it. "I...really care about you Mirielle" He said. Mirielle looked at Gaius and said softly, "Well I love you Gaius." Gaius eyes widened at that, he didn't know she would actually say it. "I...love you too" He said very softly. Mirielle heard him but just barely afraid that she did something bad she bowed her head sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked "You didn't do anything wrong" Mirielle looked back up at Gaius and asked softly, "I didn't." "No" He said softly "Of course not" Mirielle smiled softly and kissed Gaius once more. Gaius took it and held her close as she did so. This time Mirielle put all her love for Gaius in the kiss. Gaius felt that love and got braver licking her lips again asking to come in. Mirielle let him and kept doing what she was doing. Gaius then began to instinctively rub her back as he delved deeper into the kiss, his body tight against hers. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure against Gaius lips as she also pressed tightly against him relaxing in his touch and letting the kiss continue getting her own tongue to shyly touch his. Gaius wanted to stay like this forever but again they had to release their kiss to catch their breath. Mirielle was panting a bit but she was enjoying it. She lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck as they catched their breath. Gaius just let her relax against him, his hands still on her back, unsure of what will happen next. Mirielle believes that it will come to them when it's ready to. Gaius didn't want to let her go so he didn't he just kept rubbing her back gently. Mirielle wasn't about to go anywhere as he kept petting her back. His hands at one point mistakenly went under her shirt and touched bare skin. "Sorry" He said quickly and brought his hands back out. "It's alright Gaius. I like your touch," Mirielle admitted softly. "Even like that?" He asked softly "It doesn't bother or offend you?" "It surprised me but no it didn't bother me," Mirielle answered truthfully. "I liked it too" Gaius said softly "Your skin is nice, soft, and cool" Mirielle smile softly and said, "Thank you."

"I would like to do it again" Gaius said "But only if you would want it" "Yes, I would," Mirielle said softly. Gaius smiled and did just that placing his hands under her shirt to softly rub her back. Mirielle smiled and softly moan once more showing how much she enjoys Gaius' touch. She moved to kiss him deeply again. Gaius let her do so this time his hands moved farther up her back as they kissed. Mirielle moaned once again as she continued the kiss and press her body as tightly as she could against Gaius. Gaius eventually was getting close to her shoulders; he gently passed over her soft bra strap in the back and made his way up as best he could without taking her shirt off. Mirielle let him do so not breaking the kiss at all. Gaius continued to massage her back as he was, he didn't know if he was good at it but he realized that she was liking it. Mirielle moved her hands to rub up and down Gaius arms as she stayed close to him and continue to kiss him. Gaius wanted to massage her better but the only way he could do that would be to remove her shirt and he was afraid to. "I trust you completely Gaius and I'll say this again. I enjoy your touch you can do whatever you would like and I won't mind it," Mirielle said softly against his lips. "How do you know what's on my mind?" He asked softly. "I'm not sure probably just a lucky guess. Gaius got a tighter grip on lower part of her shirt and started to gently pull. Mirielle let him do so and even helped if he needed it. He soon saw the soft skin rather then just felt it. He stopped the kiss now, not because he wanted to but because he was too breathless to continue with it at the moment. Mirielle looked at Gaius and waited watching him softly. "Your even more beautiful then I thought you would be" He said softly, his hands were visibly shaking now as he went to massage her back again and felt her soft belly against his own body, though his shirt was still on. Mirielle blushed but she also smiled and said, "Thank you."

"And so soft too" Gaius couldn't hardly contain himself. It wasn't hard for Mirielle to realize how much he liked her body like this. Mirielle blushed even more and smiled softly as she watched Gaius. He began to massage her again his fingers trembling across her flesh now. "Are you alright Gaius," Mirielle asked softly moaning with pleasure at his massage. "It's almost too much" Gaius said "I want to feel my whole body against yours fully but I don't know if we are ready for that just yet.""I'm not sure about full body just yet either but we can do chest to chest," Mirielle said softly. "Are you sure?" Gaius asked, he closed his eyes unsure of her answer. "Yes, I'm sure," Mirielle confirmed. Gaius still kept his eyes shut and began to slowly take his own shirt off, unsure still of how she would react. Mirielle lightly touched Gaius hands before she helped him remove his shirt. Gaius' eyes were still shut even when his shirt was off. Mirielle saw now just how well built he was. "Why do you have your eyes closed Gaius," Mirielle asked as she admired how well built Gaius was. No wonder he was always careful when he hugged her. He was afraid that he would hurt her. She gently touched his chest with one of her hands. Gaius felt her touch and practically melted under it he opened his eyes finally to look at her again. "Why did you close your eyes Gaius," Mirielle asked again as she began to gently rub his chest.

"I don't really know" Gaius admitted honestly. Mirielle smiled and said, "You shouldn't have to worry about how you look Gaius. To me you're handsome." "You think so?" He asked blushing now. "Yes," Mirielle answered. Gaius smiled and hugged her close now. Feeling her soft body against his. She could feel the muscle strength that lay under that chest. Mirielle moaned when she felt his and lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck. Gaius was so into hugging her tightly that he didn't realize that his finger tips had went under the strap in the back ever so slightly. Mirielle noticed but that didn't worry her. She captured Gaius lips once again and gave him a very deep and passionate kiss as she pressed her body tighter against him. This caused his fingers to be under the strap now and he held her tight and didn't break the kiss for an instant. Mirielle let the kiss continue. Gaius gave her full control again wanting her to be happy and willing to give her whatever she wanted. This time Mirielle licked at Gaius lips asking to come in. Gaius let her do offering himself to her however she wanted it. Mirielle smiled against Gaius lips and gently touch his tongue with her own as she kissed him. Gaius let her and then started to gently play chase. Mirielle let the kiss last as long as it could like before. Gaius smiled against the kiss and let her have all the control. After a while Mirielle gently broke the kiss and laid her cheek on Gaius chest. "That felt great" Gaius said. "Yeah it did," Mirielle agreed softly. "You sure you're ok with all this?" He asked softly. Mirielle smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Besides I love you Gaius." "I love you too" He said softly. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "Maybe we should get some rest now." "Good idea" He said smiling as he brought the blanket to them. Mirielle smiled softly but she then thought about her having to say a final goodbye to everyone at the zoo including Brave Heart and she wasn't sure on how her friend that she had somehow bonded with would take this.

"You're thinking about the animals aren't you?" He asked. "Yeah especially Brave Heart," Mirielle said. "I wish that wouldn't have happened" Gaius said "But at the same time at least we will be able to come back one day" "Yeah," Mirielle said. "I don't know for sure if he will be ok with it Mirielle" Gaius said "But I do know that he won't forget you, no one could" "I don't know if he will be ok with it either Gaius," Mirielle said until she heard the rest of Gaius words which caused her to lift her head and look into his eyes softly as she smiled. "What?" Gaius asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Mirielle smile and shook her head, "No you didn't." She then gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Thanks Gaius." "Your welcome" He said softly and began to pet her hair. Mirielle smiled and laid her head on Gaius chest once more as her eyes grew heavy. Gaius kept petting her wondering if this would cause her to fall asleep as she was or if she would want her shirt back. Mirielle snuggled tightly against Gaius and he soon heard her soft and even breaths as sleep claimed her. Gaius smiled and hugged her close under the blanket as he went to sleep as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Faithful Goodbyes**

The morning seem to come too quick and Mirielle found herself waking up still on top of him and still with her shirt off though his arm was far under her strap now on her back. Mirielle was surprise when she felt this but smiled and tried to sit up without waking Gaius up right away. It was a tricky maneuver as he still had her in his loving caress, though it wasn't tight. Mirielle continued to smile as she carefully worked herself free though she enjoyed being this close to Gaius. Eventually she was free and able to sit up freely though she was still lying across him under the covers. Mirielle smiled again and carefully moved to get off of Gaius and out from under the blankets without disturbing him. He stirred a bit as she moved but she was able to get up without him waking up. Mirielle got her shirt back on and began to brush her hair out and braided it once more so that it will be off her neck. She then got ready to leave the tent. Gaius woke up as she was brushing her hair. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah just getting ready to go to the zoo for the final time right now so I can say goodbye," Mirielle said softly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way" Gaius said. "It can't be helped," Mirielle answered. "I know" Gaius said and then he smiled "How did you manage to get up with me having my hands where they were? I think I was under your...strap" Mirielle smiled and nodded before she said, "I had to be very careful. I was surprised by it but I didn't mind it at all," Mirielle answered smiling softly at Gaius.

"That's good" Gaius said ready to get out of the tent now. "You want to come with me again or what Gaius," Mirielle said smiling and looking at him softly and lovingly. "Of course" Gaius said "I am going to stay with you as much as I can now" Mirielle smiled softly and said; "Really now." "Yup" Gaius said smiling and standing up. Mirielle smiled and waited for Gaius to be fully ready to go. "Let's go" He said smiling again. "Okay," Mirielle said leading the way out of their tent. The two then left to find the others up and doing their normal rituals. Mirielle looked around for Lel to make sure he is staying out of trouble and to see if he wanted to come with them. She found Lel still with Flora and he was sleeping. "At least he's behaving," Mirielle said smiling she then looked at her other two friends and told them that she was about to go. The two then stopped and looked at them. "Have fun" Tyson said smiling. Mirielle smiled a bit at Tyson before she went over to Flora. Flora snorted a greeting when she walked to her. Lel also looked up at her. "Hey you two," Mirielle said smiling at them as she gently gave Flora a pat. Flora snorted again and eyed Lel above her. "Lel come here boy," Mirielle called to her lemur friend. Lel came down to greet her when she called. Mirielle smiled softly and gently petted him. "Would you like to come Lel," she asked him. Lel turned his head to the side and seemed to ask where she is going. "We're going to the zoo in Ba Sing Se so I can say goodbye to everyone there," Mirielle said. He seemed to be ok with that idea, he would like the ride. "Flora you ready to take us again," Mirielle asked the bison. Flora snorted an answer and placed her tail on the ground. Mirielle smiled and moved to get on Flora. Gaius followed, climbing up with them.

Once they were at the zoo Mirielle smiled sadly but looked around to see if she could find Kenji. He will be the first one she tells. Kenji was just coming in when she landed. Mirielle smiled sadly and move to get off of Flora. She then went to tell Kenji what is going to happen. "So how are you doing today?" Kenji asked. "I'm doing fine," Mirielle said. "So what are your plans today?" He asked. Mirielle just shrugged and said, "I'll just see everyone and go speak to Brave Heart." "Have fun" He said "That is unless this is going to be your last day?" Mirielle smiled sadly and nodded before she walked away towards the pens of the animals she had cared for. Kenji smiled and let her do so. "It's ok." Gaius said trying to comfort her "You will be back" "I know but I'm worried about how Brave Heart will react," Mirielle said. "I know that" Gaius said "He will probably understand" "I hope so," Mirielle said. They soon made it to his pen finding him in his pool. "Brave Heart," Mirielle called to him softly. He came right up and began to slowly make his way towards her. Mirielle smiled softly and got into Brave Heart's pen to wait for him. He was soon up and near her has he always went to her. Gaius was right there with her. Mirielle wrapped her arms around Brave Heart and hugged as she gently told him what she was going to do and that she has come to say goodbye for a while. Brave Heart wrapped his tail around her again and nuzzled her with his whiskers as best he could as if to say that he would miss her. "I'll miss you too Brave Heart. You won't forget me will you," Mirielle whispered to him. He nuzzled her again in answer. Mirielle smiled softly and gave a kiss to Brave Heart's snout as she said, "I won't forget you either. I believe our bond is strong that we will still feel like we are near each other."

He seemed to agree with her and tickled her again with his whiskers. Mirielle smiled, laughed, and hugged him again. Gaius smiled and went down to hug Brave Heart himself. Mirielle smiled softly and continued to pet and hug Brave Heart for a while longer. Gaius smiled at her and Brave Heart. He didn't know how they could have gotten close but it was obvious that they did. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius not sure on what else to do now. "Do you want to say goodbye to the others too?" He asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said before she gave Brave Heart a final tight hug, "You take care while I'm gone Brave Heart." He almost seemed to nod in response to that. "Alright then goodbye for now Brave Heart but I promise we will see each other again," Mirielle said to him. Unknown to the group in the pen Lel had gotten away and was exploring the zoo and the town on his own again. He didn't go into the lower ring this time, he knew better. Instead he went around the zoo and accidentally loosed the latch to the Armadillo Lion pen. One of the smaller but still adult lions had prowled out and was now in stealth mode around the zoo. He had found Brave Heart's pen following the scent that Lel had left as he made his way back. As they walked out of Brave Heart's pen Lel came up to the group and jumped onto Mirielle's head. It was then that she noticed the Armadillo Lion that was starting to come up slowly. Mirielle was about to smile at Lel but when she saw the Armadillo Lion her eyes widen with shock and a bit of fright. This animal was huge and she hasn't learn to deal with these creatures yet. She back up back into Brave Heart's pen.

Gaius didn't notice it until she backed up into him pushing him back as well. "Uh-oh" He said softly the two saw it coming for them now but as it got closer Mirielle heard a growl from inside the pen. She saw that Brave Heart was in attack mode now. Mirielle heard Brave Heart's growl and turned to him. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she hope that, that armadillo lion won't come in the pen so that she would find out. Brave Heart went closer to the edge of the pen baring his teeth. The Lion stopped and looked at the catgator for a moment and then began to back away. Mirielle watched this and knelt down waiting. The lion almost seemed like it wanted to charge but with another growl from Brave Heart it thought different and turned around to head back. Only to be caught in a rock wall that Gaius had made while the animal was distracted. Mirielle watched to see what Gaius will do as she stayed where she was trying to calm herself down. Gaius then brought the ground up bringing the lion high off the ground and placing it back in its pen which then Kenji shut the door to. Mirielle took a bit to calm herself down but when she was able she looked at everyone and smiled softly. "Are you ok?" Gaius asked and even Brave Heart came close to check on her. "Yeah I'm alright," Mirielle said softly, "Thanks to you both." Mirielle smiled softly at both of them and hugged Brave Heart. Brave Heart tickled her again before he made his way back to his pen. Mirielle smiled and began to stand back up. Gaius was right there to help her up if she needed it. Mirielle accepted Gaius help and once she was standing she gave him a kiss. Gaius smiled and kissed her back. Mirielle let the kiss last a while before she gently broke it and looked at him softly. "So now what?" He asked gently. "I'm going to check that fawn once more and then say goodbye to Playful," Mirielle said.

"Alright" Gaius said. Mirielle led the way to the pen that held the antelope herds to check on the fawn. She had to sift through the herd again to get to them. Mirielle entered the pen and began to sing her song as she search for the mother and her fawn. It didn't take long the two came right to her. Mirielle smiled and moved to check the fawn's ankle once more. Everything seemed to be doing well now. Mirielle smiled and gave both the mother and her fawn a petting. "You are going to be fine little guy," she said to the fawn. He seemed happy with that and bounded away. Mirielle smiled and moved to get out of the pen petting any of the antelope she comes across. Gaius did the same however he did it timidly every now and then with the bull antelope. Mirielle smiled and said, "They won't hurt you Gaius." She then went up to the very same bull antelope and gently pets it. "Those horns do look sharp though" Gaius said smiling. "They are but they won't attack unless threatened," Mirielle said as she gave the bull antelope a gentle hug to show. "Oh ok" Gaius said smiling "In that case they are pretty cool looking" "Yeah they are," Mirielle said moving back some when she was done with her hug to the bull antelope so he could go wherever he wanted to go. The bull then decided to just bound away. "So are we heading to the monkeys next?" Gaius asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. The two then made their way out of the pen and over to the monkeys. Once inside Playful instantly came down to greet them. Mirielle smiled and gently pet him.

He seemed to be able to tell that something was on her mind. Mirielle smiled at Playful and then told him exactly what she had told Brave Heart earlier. He seemed sad that she was leaving but at the same time happy that she was going on an adventure. "I'll see you again Playful I promise. You won't forget about me will you," Mirielle asked him softly smiling at him. He shook his head and snorted at her as if to say of course not and bounded away. Mirielle smiled and laughed softly before she moved to stand beside Gaius. "I see why you like that little guy" Gaius said smiling, "He's funny" "Yeah he is," Mirielle said smiling. Gaius smiled at her again and gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek. Mirielle was surprised by the kiss but she smiled and gave Gaius a kiss as well. He didn't want to leave anymore then she did and she could see it in his eyes. Mirielle smiled and lovingly touched Gaius cheek before she gave him a full kiss on the lips. Gaius took it and returned it just as much. Mirielle wrapped her arms around Gaius' neck so that the kiss could deepen and to let it last a little longer. Gaius let it and still gave her all the control. After a while Mirielle remembered where they were though it really didn't matter to her and gently broke the kiss. Gaius just looked into her eyes still holding her as he had been during the kiss. Mirielle smiled and laid her head against his shoulder just letting him hold her. "I love you Gaius," she said softly. "I love you too" He said softly. Mirielle just stayed like that for a while not sure on what else they can do. "We should head back to the others soon" Gaius said "Before Lel gets into anymore trouble" "Yeah your right let's go," Mirielle said softly though she didn't want this moment to end.

Gaius then led her out of the pen and back towards Flora. And towards Kenji who was waiting nearby. Mirielle smiled when she saw Kenji. "You heading out for a few days now aren't you?" Kenji asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. "Just be careful out there ok?" He asked. "We will and I'll be back sometime okay Kenji," Mirielle said to him. "I know you will" He said smiling. Mirielle smiled and did something new. She went over and gave Kenji a hug. He was surprised but hugged her back. "And don't worry no one here will forget you," he said. "Okay," Mirielle said gently ending the hug and moving back to stand beside Gaius. "You ready?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah let's go," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. Gaius then led her over to Flora who instantly put down her tail for them. Mirielle climbed onto Flora remembering were Lel was she gently took him off her head. The group then headed on back to camp where they found the others waiting. Mirielle got Flora to land and moved to get off of her. Gaius was right there with her and Lel had already made a dashing flight for Solana's head now. Mirielle smiled at everyone and just stayed near Gaius. "So what's the plan now?" Tyson asked. Mirielle wasn't sure so she just shrugged. "Do we want to see what more of the Earth Kingdom is like?" Gaius asked. "I suppose so since there really isn't anywhere else to look at right now," Mirielle said. "We will have to cross this desert first" Tyson said "Maybe we can even see that trading area place that my dad went to" "Yeah that will be nice," Mirielle said. "We don't want to walk all the way there do we?" Solana asked "I am sure all of us including Flora will be much better off flying. Plus we could soar over the area and not have to worry about the Buzzard Wasps" "True," Mirielle said. Flora snorted and laid her tail down in the sand for everyone to climb up. Mirielle moved and got in the saddle on Flora's back making sure Lel was with her. "Everyone ready?" Solana asked as she grasped the reins. "Yeah," Mirielle said looking at everyone else. Everyone was ready, "Alright then Flora Yip, Yip" Solana said


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The Oasis and Trading Post**

Flora flew up and made her way across the desert. Mirielle stayed beside Gaius as she watched things pass by as they flew. The rock for the buzzard wasps came up quick and then vanished behind them. Mirielle just watched everything staying near Gaius and gently holding Lel. They soon made it across the desert. They could see the trading post in the distance. Mirielle smiled softly when she saw the trading post. "Am I the only person who's been here?" Tyson asked. "Tyson you know you have. I never left the South Pole before," Mirielle said to her friend. "I guess I get to show you guys around this time huh?" Tyson said smiling. "Yeah I guess so," Mirielle said smiling as well. They soon landed and everyone began to get off of Flora. To make sure Lel wouldn't get into anymore trouble Mirielle held him in her arms as she got off of Flora. Gaius smiled at her "Keeping him out of trouble huh?" He asked. Mirielle smiled at Gaius and said, "Yeah, I believe he has caused enough trouble as it is." She gently petted Lel. Solana and Tyson were already walking into the trading post. "Shall we go?" Gaius said smiling as he offered to lead her in. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling at Gaius and let him lead. The group walked in and saw all the things that the trading post had to offer, everything you could think of was here. It wasn't as big as Ba Sing Se but it was close. Mirielle's eyes widen when she saw this and she looked around excitedly. She looked to see what would catch her interest though she won't be able to get anything.

She saw many of the other traders bringing things from anywhere they could get them and the sand boats of the sandbending tribes as well. Mirielle smiled and continued to look around but she made sure she kept Lel in her arms. Lel was liking what he was seeing as well and he wanted to explore he was trying in vain to make Mirielle loosen her grip. "Lel behave," Mirielle said softly but firmly before she sang her song. Lel calmed down a bit but she could still see him looking around as excited as she was. Mirielle smiled and continued to softly hum her song to keep Lel calm as they all looked around. Gaius and Mirielle saw that Tyson led Solana into the main canteen at the far end of the area. "Do you want to go in too?" Gaius asked "Or just stay out here?" "Let's go with them in there," Mirielle said smiling at Gaius. "Alright" Gaius said and he walked with her to do so. They entered and saw that it was a bar not too much unlike what they were used to seeing. There were lots of sand benders in here. Mirielle smiled but just to be safe she stayed by Gaius side. She may be able to defend herself but she just felt safer being near Gaius. She continued to gently hold Lel softly humming to him. Tyson and Solana had already got their own table. Mirielle saw them and wondered what she should do give them their own time or have her and Gaius join them. "Do you want to find our own place?" Gaius asked. Mirielle smiled and said, "Yeah let's let them have their time alone." A waitress came over to them when they got a table "What can I get you guys today?" She asked. Mirielle smiled and thought about it. She smiled at them "Would you like the menu first?" She asked "You look new here" "We are and yes please," Mirielle said. Mirielle saw that they offered iced drinks and the normal manner of food that would be in a bar. "I don't think we should get more then just maybe a drink" Gaius said softly. Mirielle smiled and said, "I believe your right Gaius." "So just iced drinks then?" The waitress asked smiling still. "Yes, please," Mirielle said softly. She smiled once more and went to get the drinks taking the menus with her. "This is a nice place" Gaius said looking around. "Yeah it is," Mirielle said softly. It didn't take long for the waitress to return with their water. Mirielle smiled softly at the waitress and then turned to look at Gaius. Gaius then tried his iced drink with a smile to Mirielle "Wow this stuff is great after traveling through that desert all morning" He said smiling. "Yeah," Mirielle said after taking a big drink of her water. "I wonder what we will do next." Gaius asked "Though I am glad I got to come up here and enjoy more of the earth country"

Mirielle smiled and said, "I'm not sure on what we should do next really." "Well now that we are out of the desert we could always go farther up north" Gaius said "I know we don't want to go across the water to the east, that leads to the fire country I think" "Yeah and further up north is the sister tribe of the Southern Tribe," Mirielle said. "So you want to see what that tribe is like?" Gaius asked smiling. "Yes, we hadn't heard from them in a while so I would like to see how they are doing," Mirielle said. She also thought about her waterbending and realized that she hadn't been able to practice it for the past couple of days. "Something else on your mind?" Gaius asked softly. "Just that I hadn't bend able to practice my bending for the past couple of days," Mirielle said softly. She is still cautious at who learns that she is a waterbender. She knows the sister tribe of her tribe has more waterbenders but she also heard that females aren't trained to use their waterbending to fight as well. "I know" Gaius said as he eyed what was left of his water "Do you want to use the water here and try outside at our camp tonight?" "If we are able to," Mirielle said. "If I had a flask with me I would have water with me all the time," she added. "Maybe we should see about buying a flask from the merchants" Gaius said. "Yeah I hope we will have the money to get it," Mirielle said. "I wouldn't think that it would cost that much" Gaius said finishing up what water he wasn't going to give to her for her flask. Mirielle smiled and said, "Well let's go see if we can find one then." She made sure Lel stayed behaving. "Alright" Gaius said and he got up with her to head back out. Mirielle led the way out and with Gaius and Lel began to search for the flask.

Solana and Tyson just saw the others leaving "Wonder where they are going" Tyson said softly sipping on his own iced water. "Probably to look around some more," Solana said softly watching them leave. "So what do you think of this place?" Tyson asked. "It's really amazing," Solana said softly. "Yeah my dad showed me this place and I thought it was kind of cool" Tyson said "Especially the iceberg in the center of town" "Iceberg?" Solana asked. "Yeah" Tyson said "You didn't notice it when were coming in? It's where they get the ice drinks from" "Oh that nice. If it's still here maybe we can go look at it," Solana said softly. "Yeah its here" Tyson said "Though it is not as big as it was 100s of years ago" "Wow a hundred years," Solana said smiling. "Of course" Tyson said "Didn't they tell you in the air temples about the natural wonder of that Iceberg?" Solana just shook her head. She couldn't remember that ever being said to her before. "Oh well when we finish we can go look at it" Tyson said. "Okay," Solana said staying quiet now as she finished her water. Tyson was soon done with his own water. Solana smiled and looked at Tyson. "You ready to go?" Tyson asked. "Yeah I'm ready," Solana said. The two got up to head outside to the iceberg in the middle of the town. Solana looked at Tyson and shyly took his hand. Tyson smiled at her and took it before walking closer to the iceberg. It may not have been as big as it used to be but it was still larger then they were in height. "Wow it's nice. I bet if Mirielle saw this she would be surprised," Solana said smiling but she stayed close to Tyson. "Who knows" Tyson said smiling he gently took a chance to hug her softly. Solana smiled and hugged Tyson back. Tyson smiled again and just stood to look at the iceberg for now with her still in the hug.

Solana smiled and just stayed there for as long as possible with Tyson. Tyson figured he might as well wait here for the others they would see them near the iceberg. Solana didn't mind staying here to wait for the others. Gaius and Mirielle had found the flask and got ready to go to the others before they spotted them near the iceberg standing together. Mirielle smiled softly when she saw them and pointed where they were at to Gaius. The two then walked over to them. This close Mirielle could tell just how tall the iceberg was. "Wow that is big and I'm surprise to see an iceberg here," Mirielle said softly. "I thought you would know of it" Tyson said "You do hail from the water tribes, did they not tell you about this?" "They did but I never thought I would see it still this big," Mirielle said smiling at Tyson. "It was fairly large to start with" Tyson said smiling. "It was really," Mirielle asked softly. "Yeah" Tyson said "Many years ago it was a hundreds of feet tall but it has diminished over the years due to it being used." "Yeah I suppose so," Mirielle said. "So what do we do now?" Tyson asked. Mirielle smiled softly and shrugged not really on what to say. "Well let's stay near here for the night and then we will decide if we want to go farther from the desert tomorrow" Gaius said softly. "Okay that sounds fine to me," Mirielle said softly. "Do we want to start setting up camp now?" Tyson asked. "We need to find a place to rest first," Mirielle said smiling. "Right" Tyson said "Just outside a town away from the desert should be fine right?" "Yeah that sounds fine to me," Mirielle said. "Let's go then" Solana said leading the way back to Flora. Mirielle smiled and followed behind Solana but she stayed with Gaius noticing that Solana and Tyson are staying close together as well. Flora lowered her tail as the group came up as if she knew that they were leaving.

Mirielle smiled and got on as she continued to hold Lel. The group then made their way away from the oasis and farther away from the desert. "That looks like a good place to make camp" Gaius said as they saw a clearing. "Yeah it does," Mirielle agreed. The group flew on down to start making camp. Mirielle smiled and went to work on getting the tent's set up and ready. Gaius helped where he needed to. Before the tents got made up Mirielle said, "How about we just worry about putting two tents up instead of all three of them." "What makes you want to say that?" Solana asked blushing at the thought of sharing a tent with Tyson though she wasn't against the idea. Mirielle just smiled and said, "Just a feeling." Solana blushed again and looked at Tyson. He also blushed but shrugged "It doesn't matter to me" He said. Mirielle smiled again and went back to setting up camp. Gaius helped her finish up and they did in fact have only two tents up. Mirielle smiled and looked at Lel. "You going to sleep on Flora again Lel," she asked him. Lel chattered a bit and flew from her arms to do just that. Mirielle smiled and then turned to look at Gaius. "You ready to turn in?" Gaius asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly at him. Gaius led her to the tent and let her go in first as he had done before. Mirielle smiled and went into the tent, Gaius simply followed her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Two Tents, Two Couples**

Mirielle smiled getting into the bed for the night before she turned to look softly at Gaius. Gaius climbed in after her and smiled at her. Mirielle smiled back and lovingly touched Gaius' cheek. "So what now?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure really Gaius," Mirielle said softly. "Let's just lay here and see what happens" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "Okay." Gaius smiled and laid down with her he placed his arm across her gently. Mirielle smiled softly still and snuggled closer to Gaius. Gaius moved closer and tried to see if he couldn't put his hand gently under her. Mirielle believe she knew what Gaius wanted and moved in a way so that he could. With his hand under her Gaius was now able to hug her tight with her beside him. Mirielle smiled and hugged Gaius back. Gaius gently began to move her body to place it on top of him if she was willing to go. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too," Mirielle said just as softly. Gaius then hugged her tightly as he began to rub her back and ask her lips for a kiss with his own. Mirielle moaned softly and hugged Gaius back as she gave him the kiss he was asking for. She kissed him deeply on the lips. Gaius did the same as his hands went under her shirt and licked her lips gently. Mirielle moaned softly once more and opened her mouth to let Gaius in. Gaius licked her lips once more before he delved inside to play chase with her tongue. Mirielle moaned softly and wrapped her arms tightly around Gaius neck as she played with Gaius tongue. Gaius hands went farther up her back, her shirt riding up now. Mirielle didn't mind it she just kept the kiss going and pressed tightly against Gaius. Gaius eventually started to push her shirt up to get it off now. Mirielle felt this and move to help get it off but she worked on not breaking the kiss. Soon her shirt was off again and Gaius smiled against the kiss. Mirielle pressed closer to Gaius now that her shirt was off and began to rub his arms. Gaius moved his hands to move hers to place them at his own shirt line gently. Mirielle smiled against Gaius lips guessing what he wanted and began to remove his shirt.

Gaius smiled against the kiss still and helped where he needed to. Soon Mirielle had Gaius' shirt off and began to rub his chest and arms without the shirt and kissed him deeper. Gaius let her do so and smiled against it even more; his hands flowed up her back once more going closer to her strap again. Mirielle didn't mind it and just continued what she was doing. Gaius smiled and now his arms were under her strap now pulling it a bit tight now. Mirielle moaned softly and press even closer to Gaius as she let their kiss continue and she continues to gently rub him. Gaius was loving this and didn't want it to end, at the same time he wondered if it would go any farther. Mirielle smiled softly and looked deeply into Gaius eyes to show her love and her trust for him in her eyes. "What?" Gaius asked softly letting their eyes lock. "You can take that off if you like," Mirielle said softly against Gaius lips. "Take what off?" He wondered though he blushed at what he thought she was referring to. "What you're pulling tight," Mirielle said softly. "Are you sure?" Gaius asked. "Yeah," Mirielle answered. Gaius gingerly began to undo the strap in the back until it was removed he then would let her be the one to pull it out from between them. Mirielle broke the kiss gently and back up enough so she could remove it from between them. Gaius was left in awe as she did so. Her chest was now bare before him. Mirielle looked at Gaius blushing and she looked nervous and shy. "Is something wrong?" Gaius asked. Mirielle just smiled and shook her head no though she was still blushing. "You look beautiful" Gaius said softly. Mirielle blushed again but she also smiled and said, "Thank you."

Gaius smiled at her and brought her back down to hug her tightly once more, though this time bare. Mirielle moaned softly when she felt their bare chest touching each other and hugged Gaius back. Gaius moaned softly as well and smiled before hugging her gently. Mirielle gently nuzzled Gaius neck as she stayed press tightly against him and continued to hug him. Gaius then began to move his hands across her bare back now. Mirielle smiled and moaned softly as she rubbed Gaius' chest. Gaius massaged her back gently now. Mirielle let him do so and looked softly into his eyes. Gaius smiled at her and just kept massaging her back now. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and just continued to lovingly watch him. Gaius smiled at her again, "Could we roll over?" He asked softly "I promise I won't hurt you" "Okay," Mirielle said softly. Gaius then gently rolled over and looked at her below him to see how she was doing; he put all his weight on his legs so it wasn't on her. Mirielle was fine the way she was. She was smiling up at Gaius. Gaius looked her body over below him, she was so beautiful he gently began to move his hands and make circles on around her exposed belly button. Mirielle gasped softly and then moaned with pleasure. Gaius smiled at her and then moved to massage her soft breast; he did so very slowly, he was going to be careful. Mirielle moaned softly once more and arched herself closer to Gaius touch appreciating his gentleness. Gaius was glad she liked it and he continued making sure he kept his weight off of her. Mirielle just continued to enjoy Gaius' touch. Gaius kept it going for as long as he could until his knees grew tired of holding himself like that, he started to roll back to lay beside her. Mirielle could tell that it was because of his legs being tired.

Mirielle smiled softly and snuggled closer to Gaius when he laid down beside her. "Did you like that?" He asked softly as he playfully placed her hands on his own belly. "Yes, I did," Mirielle answered softly. "I am glad" Gaius said as he began to move her hands around his own belly if she wanted to do so. Getting the idea Mirielle began to move her hands softly and gently around Gaius' belly and chest. Gaius smiled and moved his hands so that she could have full control over where she went now. Mirielle smiled and continued to move her hands all around Gaius belly, chest, arms, and neck. Gaius smiled again pulled her on top of him once more to give her better access. He didn't have to worry about her weight on him she was light as a feather to him. Mirielle smiled and continued before she captured Gaius lips with her own and kissed him deeply. Gaius let her do so and licked her lips as she kissed him. Mirielle smiled and opened her mouth to let Gaius in. Gaius then delved inside again and began to play chase. Mirielle moaned softly against Gaius lips and played back rubbing his shoulders for a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Gaius didn't know what much more there was to do; he pulled her close and hugged her tightly not ever wanting to let her go. Mirielle just let the kiss continue for a while longer though she knew it will have to end soon so that they could catch their breath. Gaius ended it knowing that they needed to breathe. He smiled up at her again. Mirielle smiled back at him and said softly, "That was amazing." "Do you really think so?" He asked just as softly. "Yes, I love you Gaius," Mirielle said softly and lovingly nuzzled and nibbled on his neck. Gaius was a bit surprised by the nibble at his neck "What was that?" He asked smiling.

"You didn't like it," Mirielle asked softly. "I did it just surprised me" Gaius said "What made you want to do that?" "I'm not really sure it just felt right," Mirielle said softly. "It also felt lovely" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle smile and laid her cheek on Gaius chest. "I love you so much Mirielle and I hope never to lose you" Gaius said softly. "I love you just as much Gaius and how can you ever lose me," Mirielle said softly. "I don't even want to think of that as a possibility" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "You could never lose me Gaius." "Not by choice I know that much" Gaius said smiling as he hugged her as close as he could. "Yeah not by choice and I don't even want to think about that there being a force choice put on me like that," Mirielle said softly as she hugged Gaius back. "Exactly" Gaius said "So let's just stay like this" "That sounds fine to me Gaius," Mirielle said softly. Gaius then brought the blankets up to them. Mirielle smiled and cuddled as close as she could to Gaius while she was on top of him. Gaius then began to rub her back gently to see if she would fall asleep. Mirielle smiled softly and laid her head on Gaius chest. Soon her breathing grew soft and even as sleep claimed her. Gaius smiled and began to fall asleep himself.

Tyson and Solana had finally got comfortable in the tent together. "That was surprising of Mirielle to suggest that we only use two tents," Solana said softly. "I wonder why she did that" Tyson said. Solana blushed and said, "I'm not sure but I'm going to guess so that we will be alone together in a tent." "I guess she could tell that we were getting closer" Tyson said. "Yeah but I wonder how she could tell," Solana said softly smiling at Tyson. "Maybe she is just lucky like that" Tyson said as he tried to lay down. "Maybe so," Solana said smiling softly before she moved to lay down as well, "but shouldn't you know since you've known her for a while." "I am not sure" Tyson said "She has always been the type that can read people easily" "And what about you," Solana said smiling softly. "What about me?" Tyson asked "I could only do that with people I was close to or had known for a while that were actually easy to read" "I'm guessing Mirielle isn't one of those that are easy to read," Solana teased softly. "Not at all" Tyson said "At least not to me" Solana smiled softly and turned to look at Tyson softly. "So what happens now?" He asked smiling back at her. "I'm not sure what would you like to do," Solana asked softly. "I don't want to do anything that you wouldn't like" Tyson said "But I know that we will both share this bedroll" "That sounds just fine to me Tyson," Solana said smiling softly. Tyson opened the bedroll to let her get in and get comfy first. Solana did so and as soon as she was comfortable she motion for Tyson to join her.

Tyson did so and he was mindful of where she was laying so he didn't make things uncomfortable for her. Solana just smiled and once she was sure Tyson was comfortable she cuddled closer to him showing her trust in him. Tyson smiled and cuddled with her as best he could. Solana knew what she felt but she didn't believe that now was the best time to say the words so she just snuggled closer to Tyson and laid her cheek against his chest. Tyson stayed quiet for now. He would let it come from her first even though he felt it too. Solana shyly nuzzled Tyson's neck trying to think of the right time to tell him. "Are you ok?" Tyson asked softly. "Yeah I'm fine how come you ask Tyson," Solana said softly but she continued to nuzzle him. "Something seems to be on your mind" He said softly. Solana looked up into Tyson's eyes and said softly, "I love you Tyson." Tyson was surprised but happy; he had been thinking the same thing. "I love you too" He said softly. Solana smiled and shyly captured Tyson's lips with her own to give him a deep kiss. Tyson took the kiss and returned it with his own. Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck to help deepen the kiss. Tyson let her do so, she was in full control now. Solana smiled and lightly lick Tyson's lips as she kissed him and gently began to rub his neck and arms. Tyson smiled against the kiss as well and gently let her in. Solana smiled and began to play with Tyson's tongue with her own as she kept the kiss going and continued to rub his arms. Tyson let her do so and enjoyed her touch. Solana let the kiss last as long as it possibly could until it has to be stop so they could both catch their breath.

It was soon that time and Tyson gently backed off so that they could breathe. Solana was panting softly but she looked into Tyson's eyes her loving showing through them. "That was surprising" Tyson said "And I liked it" "I did too," Solana said softly as she snuggle closer to Tyson. Tyson brought the blankets closer to them. "I love you Tyson," Solana said softly as she cuddled closer to Tyson and his warmth. "I love you too" He said smiling. Solana smiled as well before she pressed as close as she could to Tyson and laid her cheek on his chest ready to sleep. "You seem like you are ready to fall asleep" Tyson said smiling. "Yes, I am," Solana said softly, "What about you?" "Yeah I am" Tyson said "A little bit" Solana smiled and said, "I know I'm going to sleep well with you beside me." "Same here" Tyson said softly. Solana smiled before she sighed softly with content and soon her breathing began to grow soft and even. Tyson felt that she was falling asleep and was soon asleep himself. Solana stayed cuddled close to Tyson.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Morning Rituals **

The morning soon came and Mirielle and Gaius were awake first. "I wonder what we will do today," Mirielle said softly as she moved to put her bra and shirt back on and smiled softly at Gaius. "Who knows" Gaius said "We can either go back into the oasis or head on out somewhere else. Wherever we go you are going to get a chance to train with your waterbending tonight." Mirielle smiled and said softly, "Alright." "Let's go see what the others want to do first" Gaius said smiling as he put his own shirt back on. Mirielle smiled and brushed her hair out and since it was hot she put it up in a braid once more. "I love that braid" Gaius said smiling. "You do," Mirielle asked softly. "Of course" Gaius said "Why wouldn't I?" Mirielle smiled softly and went closer to Gaius. Gaius smiled back and hugged her gently. Mirielle smiled softly and hugged Gaius back she then reached up and captured his lips with her own to give him a deep and passionate kiss. Gaius took the kiss and returned it with his own. Mirielle smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaius neck and let the kiss last as long as possible. Gaius let it last as long as she wanted it to and eventually they had to break to breathe again. "You...like...doing...that..." He said smiling and breathless. "Yes, what about you?" Mirielle asked smiling softly also out of breath. "It's heavenly" Gaius said his voice hushed and still close to her face. Mirielle smiled and looked softly into Gaius eyes. "What will you do now," she asked very softly. "Do you think the others are up yet?" He asked. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said. "I can take a look and see if I can see them doing their morning rituals yet if you like" Gaius said. "Okay," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. Gaius then did just that as he looked out he saw that the others were still in their tent he smiled, "Either they couldn't get to sleep as quick last night or they are enjoying each others company quite a bit" He said he looked back to Mirielle.

Mirielle smiled and said, "So what should we do then." "Probably be best just to stay in here for now" Gaius said softly. She smiled softly and lovingly at him. "Well there isn't much to do in here other then rest and get to know each other a little more" He said. Mirielle smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaius neck before she nuzzled him. "I guess you like that idea do you?" Gaius asked. Mirielle just smiled and said softly, "And what about you." "Of course" Gaius said He turned his back to the bedroll now and Mirielle was already away from it. "If only I wasn't too big to tackle you" He said. Mirielle smiled and said, "But I'm able to tackle you." She then gently did so seeing if she can get Gaius on the bedroll. He let her do so and smiled at her again "Now what?" He asked. Mirielle smiled softly and began to kiss Gaius deeply and passionately as she got her hands to rub his arms and press herself tightly against him. Gaius would give her full control now. Mirielle smiled and began to gently lick Gaius' lips asking to come in. Gaius let her do so and began to play chase. Mirielle smiled and let the kiss last as long as it could as she continued to rub Gaius arms. Gaius smiled against the kiss and he massaged her back. Mirielle moaned softly when she felt Gaius massage her back but she continued rubbing his arms and continued the kiss. "Anything else come to mind?" He asked against the kiss. "We could go bare chest again but what about you does anything come to mind for you," Mirielle asked softly. "You can do that if you like" Gaius asked "Do you want me to remove my shirt or will you?" "I'll remove your shirt," Mirielle said softly as she began to do that. Gaius let her do so helping her where he needed to. He smiled at her once it was off, "My turn?" He asked softly. Mirielle smiled and nodded as she moved to let Gaius do so. Gaius soon had her shirt once more and smiled at her as he pulled her in a hug. Mirielle hugged Gaius back and began to rub his arms and chest. Gaius then brought his lips up for another kiss as his hands drifted to her bra again. Mirielle didn't mind and kissed Gaius back while she gave him access to her bra.

Gaius slowly began to loosen it once more as their kiss deepened. Mirielle smiled and pressed herself tightly against Gaius once her bra was removed. Gaius now let his hands travel across her breasts gently as she hugged him as tight as she could. Mirielle gasped and then moaned softly with pleasure as she continued what she was doing while Gaius got his hand's to travel. She let their kiss continued as long as possible. They shared the kiss a while longer before they had to break to breathe. Gaius still kept his hands massaging her breasts. Mirielle continued to moan softly with pleasure as she nuzzled Gaius neck. "You like that huh?" He asked softly. "Yes, I do," Mirielle said softly. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked. Mirielle blushed and shook her head no. "Well you are" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle blushed again and said, "Thank you." "So what now?" Gaius asked smiling at her as he kept the massage going. "I'm not sure," Mirielle answered honestly. Gaius smiled and just watched her now. "Is there anything you would like to do," Mirielle asked softly as she nuzzled and nibbled on Gaius neck. "I am doing all that I could ever want to do right now" Gaius said as he shivered when she nibbled his neck and kept the massage going. Mirielle smiled and continued. Gaius didn't want this to end but he knew that soon they would have to get up and head out. "Would you like me to give that wonderful chest of yours one last surprise for the morning?" He asked softly. Mirielle moved to look softly at Gaius before she shyly nodded and smiled at him. Gaius set her up gently and then sat on his knees. Using his strong arms he bent her body back gently to give him the access he needed and sitting up he kissed both of her breasts softly before he sat her back up normally and stared into her eyes. Mirielle gasped in surprise when Gaius start that but then she moaned softly with pleasure and when he set her back up she looked back at him and smiled brightly. "What did you think of that?" He asked.

"It was surprising but I liked it," Mirielle answered softly. "Perhaps it will happen more often" Gaius said smiling "Now that I know you like it" Mirielle smiled softly and said, "Well let's get dress." "Alright" Gaius said offering her, her bra and shirt again. Mirielle smiled softly and once more put her bra and shirt on. Gaius put his own shirt back on as well; "This time you check and see if the others are up" He said smiling. "Alright," Mirielle said moving towards the entrance of their tent and looked outside it. She saw that Tyson and Solana were just getting out of the tent and Solana had just begun to meditate and float over the sand. Mirielle smiled and back up into the tent so she could turn and tell Gaius that the others were up. "So we wanting to get going now?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess so," Mirielle said. "Let's do that then" Gaius said getting up now. Mirielle smiled and led the way out of their tent. They were soon out and found the others waiting for them. "So where to now?" Solana asked as she sat down after meditating. Mirielle wasn't sure just like she wasn't sure when Gaius asked her the same question earlier. "Let's go back to the oasis and see if we can't get an idea of where to go from there" Tyson said. "Yeah that sounds good to me," Mirielle said smiling at Tyson. The group then made their way back to the oasis and back into the bar. Mirielle stayed beside Gaius as they headed back into the bar. "So who should we ask?" Tyson asked looking around the room. There were many sandtribe members and the bartender was of course there. Mirielle looked around to see who would be best to ask on where to go. "The bartender would probably know were all the tourist go" Gaius said "But the sandtribe people would know the area better" "Yeah it's kinda hard to decide but how about we speak to the sandtribe first and see what they have to say," Mirielle said looking at the others. "Sounds like a plan" Solana said walking in that direction.

Mirielle smiled and followed Solana to the sandtribe so that they both could speak to them. "What can we do for you?" One of them asked. Mirielle started to say something but she stopped since she wasn't sure on how to ask and looked at Solana for help. "What areas other then the desert do you know of around here?" Solana asked gently "The Chin Village isn't to far from here" The one that spoke before said "If you don't mind a long walk" Mirielle smiled at that but just let Solana do the talking this time around. "We won't have to walk" Solana said smiling "We can fly" She looked at Mirielle when she said that "Your of the air temple" The man said "Yes" Solana said "The trip should be fine for you then" He said. Mirielle smiled and said, "Thank you for your help." "Good luck out there" Another man sitting nearby said. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling kindly at the sandtribe members before she and Solana headed back over to Gaius and Tyson. "So what did you find out?" Gaius asked. Mirielle told them what the sandtribe member said. "So do we want to go there then?" Tyson asked. "Yeah besides it gives something else to see of the Earth Kingdom," Mirielle said smiling. "That's a good point" Gaius said "So when do we leave then?" Mirielle looked at Solana to see what she decides and whispered so that only the other three could hear her, "We should also find a place where I can practice some more of my waterbending too." "Chin Village is near the coast line I think" Solana said "So let's get going now that way we can spend a few hours there" "Okay then. Let's go back to where Flora is. I hope Lel stayed out of trouble," Mirielle said. "I am sure he did" Gaius said "Let's go" With that the group made their way back to their camp. "Lel," Mirielle called to the Lemur. Lel bounded her way and was soon on her head as usual. "Did you be a good lemur while we were gone," Mirielle asked laughing softly as she gently to Lel of her head and gently held him. "I don't see anything wrong so I guess so" Tyson said smiling. Mirielle smiled as well and gently pet Lel as she look at Gaius. The two soon made it to Flora and were climbing up her again. Mirielle moved and sat in Flora's saddle knowing that Gaius will be sitting beside her. The group began the flight to the Chin Village located at the edge of the earth kingdom.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Kids and Chin Village **

Mirielle watched as they pass everything to get to Chin Village. It didn't take long before they saw the village below them; it was easy to spot the large arena in the center. Mirielle smiled when she saw the area enjoying the view. The group landed outside of the town now "Wow this place looks interesting" Solana said. It wasn't until he saw it that Gaius seemed a little unsure of going here. "What's wrong Gaius," Mirielle asked noticing how Gaius was acting and gently reached out to take his hand and looked at him softly. "I didn't realize that this is where..." Gaius trailed off, "Maybe I should tell you later, tonight, I promise" Mirielle looked at Gaius with concern and worry. "You don't like it here?" She asked looking softly at him before she looked around for some water. She saw that there was in fact a coastline off to the side of the town. "It's not that I don't like it here" Gaius said "It's...something else" Mirielle was really concern now and really wanted to know what was wrong, but she let it be for now and hope that it wasn't a mistake to do so. She then took Gaius hand and squeeze it gently. "You'll tell me soon won't you at what is bothering you about this place," she asked. "Yes" Gaius said "Tonight at camp" His voice grew hushed and soft, "I would much rather tell you then you and the others and it's to risky to talk about when we are actually in town."

Mirielle smiled and leaned against Gaius believing him. The group got off of Flora and walked up to the towns gates. "Who goes there?" A guard called. "Just some visitors come to see Chin Village," Mirielle called up to the guard. "From where do you hail?" The guard asked gruffly. "We just came from the trading post," Mirielle said not sure if he wanted that or were they are all really from which will be bad on Tyson's part. "Yes from the trading is obvious" He said "But considering you are on a Sky bison at least one of you would be from the air temple correct?" "I am" Solana said showing her arrow now. "And are you all from the same land?" He asked. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Mirielle said. "That leaves just you boys" The man said. Tyson and Gaius were both quiet now. Solana softly spoke up on Tyson's behalf. "He is from the fire country originally but actually spent most of the time in the earth kingdom at Ba Sing Se" She said.

Mirielle then spoke up for Gaius, "He's from the islands." She hope she didn't make a mistake. "The islands you say?" The guard said "Interesting" Mirielle was worried and said, "Interesting?" "Don't worry about that now" He said "You guys can come on in" That just caused Mirielle to grow more concern so she made sure she had Gaius hand and stayed close to him. The group walked on inside. They saw the whole town waiting for them inside. It seemed that visitors were a special thing in this town. Mirielle was worried and stayed close to Gaius. "So what was it that brought you wonderful folks to our town" said a man with a mustache. "Just passing through and seeing places," Mirielle said softly. "That's good to hear" The man said "We typically don't get tourists" Mirielle didn't know what to say to that so she just kept quiet. "We welcome you" The man said "I am Mayor Tong" "Nice to meet you Mayor Tong. My name is Mirielle and this is Gaius," Mirielle said introducing both herself and Gaius. She was going to let Solana introduce herself and Tyson. "And I am Solana" Solana said "And this is Tyson" "Good to meet you all" Tong said "I hope you enjoy your stay here" "I hope we do too," Mirielle said softly looking at Gaius with concern. "Things seem to be ok" Gaius said softly as he looked around. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly. "This town looks peaceful enough" Tyson said "Let's see what we can find around here" "Alright but let's stay together as we do so okay," Mirielle said. "No problem" Gaius said "You don't have to tell me twice" "Tyson you with me on this and what about you Solana," Mirielle said. "Yup" The two said staying together. "Alright then let's look around," Mirielle said. The two saw that this area wasn't that much different then any other area in the earth kingdom though people seemed really well behaved here for some reason. "I don't really like this too much. The people are just too well behaving. It's like they don't have any freedom of their own," Mirielle whispered softly. "The way you treated Lel I thought you would enjoy people being well behaved" Solana whispered jokingly. Mirielle smiled and whispered back, "That may be but he still has his freedom to still be himself but these people just don't seem like that."

"Maybe the fear of being a criminal is stronger here" Gaius said softly. "Yeah maybe but to be safe we shouldn't be alone with anyone unless we are with each other," Mirielle said. "That's a good idea" Gaius said "At least we should be able to get supplies here" "Yeah hopefully enough to help us along our way," Mirielle said softly and stayed near Gaius. She looked around everywhere just to see everything and to see if she could spot a certain lemur to be sure he wasn't getting into trouble. Lel was still laying, seemingly at rest back with Flora. It seemed he didn't want to explore this place very much. ~Well at least he is staying out of trouble~ Mirielle thought to herself as she made sure everyone stayed together. Everyone got their supplies for the day and for the night peacefully. Even though this town didn't seem to have that much free will the people seemed happy and everything was calm. Mirielle was glad everything went fine. "Let's go see if there is a way to get near some water," she whispered. "We'd probably have to go down that cliff at the far edge of town" Solana said "But I think Flora can get us down there" "That will be good let's go ahead," Mirielle said. "Alright" Solana said and the group made their way back to Flora. Mirielle kept watching for anything bad as they went back to Flora. No one seemed to bother them on their trip back to Flora and Lel still seemed calm where he was at as well. Mirielle smiled when she saw Lel and Flora. Once they were on board again Flora made her way down to the beach far below. There wasn't anyone here right now. Mirielle gave a sigh of relief when she saw that no one else was on the beach right now. "Have fun down there" Gaius said leading her closer to the water. Mirielle smiled and using a bit of her waterbending she playfully splash Gaius but not too much that it would wet his clothes. "What was that for?" Gaius asked.

"You said to have fun," Mirielle said laugh softly and smiling at Gaius. "Uh huh" Gaius said "You don't want me to come down there and play with you now do you?" "What if I do? What are going to do about it," Mirielle said still laughing. "I could always oblige you with that" Gaius said "If you really want me to come down there and play" "Yeah come on I believe we all deserve to have a bit more fun anyway," Mirielle said before she waterbend some water to splash everyone but Lel and Flora but she was still careful not to get their clothing wet. "Hey now who said I wanted to join in that" Tyson said "I'm not a big fan of water you know" "Oh really," Mirielle said pretending to be angry with Tyson. "Oh come on" Solana said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her closer to the water. Tyson still seemed unsure. "I know what will get him. Tyson if you don't play I won't talk to you for three days," Mirielle said. "Now what kind of logic is that?" Tyson asked "Why is it so important for me to play in the water?" "Alright fine then," Mirielle said she then turned her back and went into the water deeper. "Now don't start that" Tyson said coming closer to her "I didn't say I would or I wouldn't, I am simply asking why" Mirielle sigh and said, "We hadn't seen each other for a while Tyson and when you were in my village you were always willing to have fun and be yourself completely even deal with the cold water there, but now you are just too serious sometimes and it seems that you should have some fun." She then moved away from Tyson and began to waterbend to make small waves. "I am sorry" Tyson said "Different things are going on in my head right now" "Don't worry" Solana said "I will talk to him" Mirielle just nodded and continued her waterbending.

Gaius watched her water bend for a moment and let her have her fun before he started to try and sneak up on her. It wasn't working though because of his bigger size he was churning the water and make it very easy for her to realize he's there without her having to look. Mirielle smiled and got a splash of water to go at Gaius. "Nice try Gaius," she said softly. "Aww..." Gaius said "You sensed me huh?" "Something like that," Mirielle said smiling. "I tried" Gaius said "Guess I can't sneak up on you in water" Probably not," Mirielle said smiling still and gently splashing Gaius once more. "Hey now enough with the water" Gaius said "Or I'll splash you" "How will you do that I wonder when I can just waterbend the water back at you," Mirielle said laughing softly. "I could try" Gaius said smiling as he splashed the water up towards her. Mirielle just smiled and shook her head before she waterbend the water back at Gaius. "That's just not fair" Gaius said "You mean I will never be able to splash you?" Mirielle smiled and just began to back away and said, "You can try. I tell you what if you manage to splash me without me being able to waterbend the water back at you I'll give you a kiss." "That makes me wonder if you are just going to let it hit you so you get a free kiss" Gaius said but he started to splash the water on her anyway. "Maybe or are you worried that you won't get one," Mirielle said laughing as she teased Gaius and waterbend the water back at him. "And if I don't get a kiss I get splashed" Gaius said "Something about this deal just doesn't seem right" Mirielle smiled and said, "Alright then how will you make it right." Gaius smiled at her at that. And thought about it a moment. Suddenly he charged at her and tackled her down into the water splashing it on her face. "Hey," Mirielle said laughing as she tried to remove water from her eyes. "Sorry couldn't resist" Gaius said "And by the way I splashed you"

"I've noticed," Mirielle said smiling, "I guess you earn that kiss." She then pressed her lips against Gaius and kissed him. Gaius let her do so and helped her get the water out of her eyes. Mirielle let the kiss last a bit before she broke it and said, "There you go that was your prize." "I like that" Gaius said "Now what?" "I'm not sure really," Mirielle said smiling. "Let's head back to camp" Gaius said. "Okay then," Mirielle said smiling softly as she began to stand back up in the water. "So we heading back?" Tyson asked Mirielle could tell that he and Solana had been playing in the water too; both of them were all wet. "That or we can make camp here for the night since we've got our stuff with us," Mirielle said smiling at them. "Sounds like a plan" Tyson said "Though probably not on the water" Mirielle just laugh and shook her head. "What now?" Tyson asked. "Well I believe I can get some fish so we can have something to eat," Mirielle said smiling. "That sounds easy enough to do" Gaius said "Since we are near water and all" Mirielle smiled softly and moved over towards the water and began searching for the fish. "You going to be able to do that yourself?" Gaius asked "Or do you need help?" "I may need some help," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. Gaius then walked back into the water to help where he could. Mirielle looked into the water until she saw a couple of medium size fish. She began to do the movements of her water bending and soon had the fish flowing in a sphere of water. "Wow" Gaius said "Nice trick" "Thanks now I hope you don't mind but can you make a bowl or something out of earth that could hold them in," Mirielle asked looking at Gaius. She kept doing her movements to make sure the sphere didn't break.

"Sure" Gaius said grabbing some the rocks from the cliff face to make a bowl with. Mirielle smiled and waited for Gaius to be done before she began to put the sphere of water and the fish in the bowl. "Nice job you two" Tyson called to them "I guess I am going to be cooking them?" Mirielle just smiled and nodded. Soon the fish was in front of him to do just that. Mirielle smiled softly and went to rest a bit near the water. "You ok?" Gaius asked. "Yeah just enjoying the water since I hadn't been near a big body of it for a while," Mirielle said smiling. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Not at all go ahead," Mirielle said smiling at Gaius. Gaius walked down to join her near the water. "It is as beautiful as always" He said. "Yeah I know," Mirielle said softly. "But not near as beautiful as you" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled and blushed at Gaius complement and said, "Thank you." "So what do we do now?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said softly. "The food is done" Tyson said smiling, after barbecuing the fish. "Okay," Mirielle said moving to stand up. "This fish looks so good" Solana said smiling as she started to eat. "Yeah it does," Mirielle said smiling as she also began to eat. Gaius began to eat as well "You did a good job Tyson" Gaius said. "Yeah you did Tyson," Mirielle agreed smiling at her friend as she continued to eat. Everyone soon finished what they could of the fish, all feeling full. "That was good," Mirielle said smiling softly. "So do we get ready to lay down now?" Gaius asked. "Yeah let's get some sleep everyone," Mirielle said and she then whispered softly to Gaius, "And you have some explaining to do." "I was worried about coming to this town once I saw it" Gaius said softly. "Do you want to tell me alone or tell everyone," Mirielle asked softly. "Tell you alone first" Gaius said. "Alright," Mirielle said softly. "Well let's call it a night," she said for the others. "Alright" Tyson said, moving to his own tent with Solana. Mirielle smiled and led the way to her's and Gaius' tent. Gaius let her in first.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**A Peaceful Night**

Mirielle went inside the tent and turned to wait for Gaius. Gaius smiled at her and let her get into the bedroll first. Gaius moved to lay with her and cuddled close to her. Mirielle let him do so and said gently, "Now tell me why you were worried when we came here." "When I saw this place I remembered that I had read about it in a book" Gaius said "Did you know that Avatar Kyoshi attacked the founder of this place?" "I remember reading about it but I couldn't really believe that she would. There must have been a reason," Mirielle said. "Exactly this village and mine never got along" He said. "Which is why you were worried and why that guard said interesting before," Mirielle said. "Right" Gaius said. "It's also why you said I didn't have to ask you twice when I said we should all stay together," Mirielle added as she gently reached up and gently touched Gaius cheek. "That's right" Gaius said "Sorry I didn't speak about it before" "It's fine I'm just glad that I was able to pick up on what to do right away," Mirielle said. "That's what I like about you" He said "That you are able to do that" "Do what," Mirielle asked innocently. "Pick up on things like that" He said. Mirielle smiled softly and lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck. "I love you," she said softly. "I love you too" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle smiled softly and continued to lovingly nuzzle Gaius neck. "So what comes next?" Gaius asked. "I don't know," Mirielle answered softly. "How about we do what we have been doing the past few nights" Gaius said. "That sounds good to me," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Do you want me to remove your shirt?" Gaius asked "Or will you do it?"

"How about I do this time," Mirielle said softly before she began to work on slowly removing her shirt. Gaius just watched hoping that she would move slower then normal. Mirielle did move slower then normal. Almost as if she was a small wave in the ocean. Gaius shivered as he watched her body move gently and remove her shirt. Soon Mirielle had her shirt off. Gaius just watched her now "Do you want me to do the same?" He asked. "If you want," Mirielle said smiling softly. Gaius then began to remove his own shirt. Mirielle watched him and continued to smile softly. Soon enough he was done and looked back to her, though she was not fully bare yet. Mirielle smiled softly and began to start removing her bra. Gaius watched her as she did so smiling even brighter. Mirielle smiled back and was soon bare chest. Gaius smiled and began to hug her tightly. Mirielle smiled and hug Gaius back just as tightly as she could. "I really enjoy these hugs" Gaius said softly. "You do huh," Mirielle said softly smiling. "Of course" Gaius said "They feel great" Mirielle smiled and lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck and nibbled him gently. "So what happens now?" Gaius asked still hugging her close. "I'm not sure what would you like to happen," Mirielle said softly. "I don't think either of us are" he said. Mirielle smiled and said softly, "I've been wondering what you thought of me when you first saw me and when you first saw my waterbending." "When I first saw you, you were pretty but when I saw your waterbending you were beautiful" Gaius said. "How so," Mirielle asked softly. "It was just amazing how you moved" He said softly. Mirielle blushed and said, "Really." "Of course" Gaius said "I couldn't take my eyes off you" Mirielle blushed even more and this time she tried to hide it since it covered her entire face. Gaius smiled "What are you trying to hide?" He asked "You should never hide things from me"

Mirielle stopped hiding her face and showed Gaius that she was still blushing. "You don't have to hide that blush" He said smiling "I like it just as much as I do your eyes and waterbending" Mirielle smiled and blushed once more but this time she didn't hide it and then she captured Gaius lips with her own and kissed him deeply and passionately. She had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him and pressed herself tightly against him. As she did so Gaius let himself fall onto the bedroll her on top of him again. Mirielle smiled softly and let the kiss continued as she rub Gaius arms and chest deepening the kiss each time and licking his lips. Gaius began to play chase with her tongue while at the same time starting to gently massage her breasts. Mirielle moaned softly and press even tighter against Gaius as she let their kiss continue. Gaius let the kiss go as long as it could before they broke it to breathe and he let himself get lost again in her wonderful eyes, all the while keeping the massage going as best he could. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure once more and looked back at Gaius letting him continue. Gaius then pushed her up a bit interrupting the hug now but because of how she was sitting across him she could have access to his belly and chest even as he had access to hers. Mirielle smiled and lovingly began to rub Gaius belly and chest. Gaius shivered and arched his back to her touch and because of his size she wound up going up as well and moving with his arches. This made his massage all the more sensual as his hands seemed to move up and down even though they weren't. Mirielle moaned softly though it was a louder soft with pleasure and continued what she was doing. Gaius kept this going a while longer his arches getting larger and longer as they went along. She could see his eyes sparkling with love as she went up and down. Mirielle began to moaned even more and press herself tighter and closer to Gaius' touch. She continued what she was doing and gently added some kisses to her touch. Gaius shivered more and smiled his eyes sparkling now.

Mirielle smiled back and asked softly, "You like that I believe." "I like everything about you" Gaius said softly. Mirielle smile and said, "As I like everything about you." "I could just lay like this with you forever" Gaius said. "I could too," Mirielle said. "I almost want to see your whole cool body before me" Gaius said "Your entire body displayed in all its glory but I don't know how you would feel about that just yet" Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I believe I can grant you that." "Are you sure?" Gaius asked, "I wouldn't want to ask you of something your not ready for" Mirielle looked at Gaius softly and smiled once more and with her blue eyes she showed her full trust in him. "I will not be the one to do that just yet, I am not sure if I trust myself if I am giving that luxury" Gaius said "You may do so yourself right now only if you yourself think you are ready" Mirielle smiled softly and reached down to kiss Gaius deeply. "I'll wait until your sure your ready to trust yourself as I trust you," she said against his lips. "I trust myself to look but I don't want to be given the chance to touch just yet." Gaius asked "But if you were to ready yourself for it maybe it would give the confidence to go for it myself" Mirielle smiled and said, "Alright then." She then moved back enough to remove the rest of her clothing except for her undergarments right away. "Your legs are even more lovely exposed" Gaius said his hands sliding down her belly towards them but stopping short. "Go ahead," Mirielle encouraged softly. Gaius shivered again at the thought as he did so slowly making his way down across her undergarments and moving his hands along her soft thighs. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and let Gaius touch were he liked. Gaius got braver fully wrapping one hand around one thigh and softly caressing it that way, his other hand drifted along her leg back to her chest and back again.

Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and moved closer to Gaius caress. Gaius smiled back at her again before he finally stopped so they could both rest. He just looked up at her lovely body that was before him. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and just looked back at him. "I don't know what much more we could do" He said softly "Maybe we should just go to sleep now" "Yeah probably will be a good idea. I want to get away from this place as soon as we can," Mirielle said still concerned at how these people had been acting. "You don't like it here either now do you?" Gaius asked smiling as he pulled her to hug him. "No, but to be honest I didn't like it here when I saw just how too well behave the people are here," Mirielle said. She hugged Gaius back. Gaius smiled and brought the blankets over them to sleep. Mirielle smiled and cuddled closer to Gaius ready to sleep. "I love you," she said. "I love you too" He said softly as he rubbed her back. Mirielle moaned softly and gave a soft sigh of content before she laid her cheek on Gaius chest and had her breathing growing soft and even as sleep began to claim her. Gaius smiled once more and his grip loosened as he began to fall asleep himself.

Tyson and Solana had finally gotten accustomed to sleeping next to each other though both wanted to be closer; both were too scared to say much about it. "We had fun today didn't we," Solana said softly to Tyson trying to figure out how she can get closer to him. "Yeah we did though the others both seemed worried about this place." He said softly. "Yeah but I'm sure they will tell us about it later. I'm sure Gaius also explained to Mirielle why he was worried about this place," Solana said. "I hope its nothing bad" Tyson said. "Speaking of nothing bad what did Mirielle mean earlier when she said you were too serious now?" Solana asked. "I guess living on my own has made me change from how I acted as a kid" Tyson said. "And I'm sure Mirielle accepts that of you just as I do but you know she is probably right. You're with friends now and not on your own so you should have fun and stop being so serious. She seemed very hurt and upset when you didn't want to have fun," Solana said. "I know" Tyson said "Sorry about that, I'll lighten up how about it?" He then ran his fingers across her arrow and played with her hair. "That will be good and I'm sure everyone will be glad," Solana said smiling softly and enjoyed Tyson's touch. "Alright" Tyson said "So you ready for sleep yet, I don't really know if I am" "I'm not yet but what can we do," Solana asked softly as she smiled at Tyson. "I don't know really" Tyson said "Unless we cuddle but I don't know how you would feel about that, I am a pretty hot person sometimes" "I will like that just fine Tyson and I know your hot," Solana said blushing at the double meaning.

Tyson blushed at that thought, catching her double meaning and let her get close to hug him now. Solana smiled and hugged Tyson tightly and lovingly. As she did so Solana felt just how warm he was, he had much more body heat then the normal person. Solana smiled and said her voice gently teasing, "At least I know I'll never get cold." "True" Tyson said "As long as you stay near me" "That won't be a problem," Solana said smiling softly. "That's good to hear" Tyson said hugging her close. Solana smiled soflty and hugged Tyson back before gently nuzzling his neck. "So what happens now" Tyson asked, his body wanting something more but not sure what. Solana smiled and said, "I'm not all that sure what would you like." "I honestly don't know" Tyson said. Solana smiled and captured Tyson's lips with her own to give him a deep and passionate kiss. Tyson was surprised but accepted it and moved to kiss her back. "Did that help you," Solana said softly moving so that their lips were only an inch apart. "Help me what?" Tyson asked. "Help you think of something. What do you need another," Solana said softly. "You do what you want" Tyson said "Maybe that will bring thoughts to me" Solana smiled and lightly kissed her way down to Tyson's neck where she gently nibbled him there. Tyson shivered his blood and body getting even warmer from the love he felt from her. Solana smiled and continued what she was doing. Tyson finally got brave and began to move his hands along her back and belly as she kissed him. Solana moaned softly with pleasure when she felt Tyson moved his hands along her back and belly but she was able to continue her gentle nibbles on his neck. Tyson began to massage her back now softly. Solana began to lightly rub Tyson's arms as she continued her kisses on his neck. Tyson felt how much she liked his massage and decided to get braver, he moved under her clothing to massage her bare skin and see how she liked that. Solana gasped softly in surprise but then she moaned with pleasure and pressed closer to Tyson's touch. "That's ok?" He asked softly. "Yeah it's fine," Solana said softly. Tyson smiled at her and continued, his hands were warm to her back. Solana smiled back at Tyson and just closed her eyes to enjoy is touch. Tyson held her close and kept going not knowing what more he could do and not wanting to stop this.

Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson and nuzzled his neck. Tyson didn't know what much more he could do; her skin was so soft and cool under his touch. Solana smiled softly and moved to look into Tyson's eyes with her silver-gray ones. There eyes locked and Tyson could feel even his inner fire cooling under her gaze. Solana smiled softly and showed her love shining brightly out of her eyes for him. Tyson brought the blankets over them to fall asleep now though he didn't know if their gaze at each other could stop long enough for them to do so. Solana smiled once more and laid her head on Tyson's chest after she broke their eye contact. Tyson removed his hands from under her shirt to hug her close so they could rest. Solana cuddled closer to Tyson and said, "I love you." "I love you too" He said softly. Solana smiled and with a soft sigh of content her breathing grew soft and even as sleep claimed her. Tyson was soon asleep as well.

Back in Gaius and Mirielle's tent Mirielle found herself feeling cold even though she was with Gaius she realized she would have to get her clothing back on to get as warm as she needed to be. The dip in the cool ocean water must have made her colder then she thought. Shivering Mirielle moved out of Gaius arms searching for her clothes to put them back on. She found them at the edge of the tent near them. Mirielle moved over to them so she could get them and put them on. Gaius stirred a little bit as she moved but didn't wake up. Mirielle smiled and got her clothes back on. Gaius still slept peacefully and the night was quiet. Once Mirielle had all her clothes back on she moved back over to Gaius and to his warmth. Gaius was still lying on his back for her to lay on and hug close if she was willing. Mirielle smiled and did so. She hugged Gaius close and snuggled closer to him to keep their warmth as she made sure the blanket was over them.


	31. Chapter 31

_**This is a rather intersting and action packed chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. I am going to be gone yet again to do some holiday based stuff so I won't post the next story for a while. Thanks for the other review and I will go back and revise for that reason sometime later.**_

**Chapter 31**

**Excaping Punishment**

Mirielle was back in dreamland now and could see Gaius with her and happy. Mirielle smiled in her sleep. The night went on seemingly peaceful but Mirielle soon woke up to the sound of shuffling around the tents. The guards of Chin Village had used Earth bending to come down to them. Mirielle found herself waking to being tied up and they had moved to Gaius. Her hands were already behind her she wouldn't be able to use her waterbending to stop them. Mirielle struggled to get free without being able to use her waterbending but she wasn't sure is she could. Gaius was also waking up as he was tied up and they were both pulled out from their tents. They could see the same thing happening to Solana and Tyson. Even Flora was being tied down with ropes. "What are you doing," Mirielle said still struggling. "You and your friends are the accused" The one holding her said "Be silent" Mirielle glared hard as best as she could to the one holding her and said, "Accused of what. We have done nothing wrong." "That is not for you to decide" He said "That is for the judge to decide." Mirielle could see Lel still on Flora's back and panicking. He didn't know if he should strike and try to help or fly away in fear. Seeing Lel's fear she knew that he was their only hope. "Lel get going quickly and go find help," she called to him hoping he will move fast enough and not get caught. Lel nodded and flew off of Flora's back escaping the grasp of the guards. And he got away she could see him disappear over the cliffs. Mirielle sigh with relief hoping that Lel understood her and would get help. "What about the lemur?" Asked one of the ones that was trying to catch Lel "He can't say or do much" The guard said that was holding Mirielle. "Let's get these five where they need to be" Each guard began to use earthbending to rise them all up and back towards the town.

~Be safe Lel and I hope you know what I meant~ Mirielle thought to herself wishing she could use her waterbending to teach these jerks a lesson they won't soon forget. Gaius was next to her his arms bound, as well as his legs, for all his strength if he couldn't get his footing he couldn't do anything. Tyson and Solana were bound as well. And they were soon back at the main section of town as the sun was high in the sky. Mirielle could see the mayor standing before them, his face in a scowl. Mirielle didn't even flinch at the scowl. She gave the 'mayor' the same look. "I am sure you are wondering what has brought you here" He said "You are each charged with swimming in Earth Kingdom waters and you also have individual charges as well" "Oh really are those true or did you just make them up," Mirielle said glaring at the Mayor. "Charges are charges" The mayor said "You will be tried and then sentenced, do not worry you will not be imprisoned, and you only have a 50/50 chance of dying, that is unless you have a strong will to survive in which case your chances are higher." "Higher to live of course" Mirielle just shook her head and laugh. "This just proves that your nothing but a big bully picking on people who just come to visit your so called lovely town. How lovely is it really to make you such a bully I wonder?" she said and then glared at the mayor and said, "you are the biggest bully, 'Mayor' using your position and abusing your power." The mayor scoffed "You are not pleading your case" He said "Restrict her speech" One of the guards then gagged Mirielle's mouth. "Now could someone tell me the other charges please?" The mayor asked. Another guard stepped up. "The airbender is charged for bringing non-earth kingdom animals to our town the sky bison and flying lemur" "And where is the lemur?" The mayor asked "He...escaped" the guard said "No matter" The mayor said "Move on..." The guard nodded and continued "The waterbender is charged with using water bending as a female which we all know is against the regulations of the northern water tribe. And in the earth kingdom ocean no less." The mayor looked Mirielle. Mirielle just glared right back and just shrugged while looking at him. She began to work with her tongue to find a way to remove her gag.

"The men of course you know the charges mayor" The guard continued "One is of the fire nation, our enemy; the other is of Kyoshi Islands, also our enemy." "Sounds to me that these charges are applicable for the punishment wheel." The mayor said. Other guards nodded and brought it forth. Mirielle saw the guard's wheel in a large, almost 8 foot high disc of wood. She could see pictures and text depicted on it and arrow at the top, along with a lever." "Who should we get to spin first?" The mayor asked "Perhaps the water bender she is very mouthy and deserves her punishment first." The guard still holding Mirielle back said. "Good observation fighter" The mayor said "Do so" The guard then shoved Mirielle into the lever. Mirielle just rolled her eyes as she was moved to the lever. She continued to find a way to pass her gag and getting her hands unbounded. ~I was right their nothing but big pathetic bullies~ she thought to herself. The guards helped her bound hands pull the lever and she was left to watch it spin around passing each picture and text depicted in each section. Mirielle just watched the wheel and continued to work on her bounds. After barely passing what could only be described as true torture Mirielle saw the wheel stop on a picture that showed a man carrying vats of water from one area to another. "Looks like the fates have blessed her well" The mayor said "She merely gets community service." The guards then picked her back up as three together shoved Gaius down to do the same. Gaius looked up to her with worry in his eyes. She could tell that he wondered if she was alright but even though he wasn't gagged he didn't speak for fear of condemning them more. Mirielle gave him a soft loving look in her eyes that no one else could see but him that said she was fine and not hurt though she was getting tired of being push around.

Gaius eyes softened under her gaze as he let the guards help him pull the lever. The wheel spun and stopped on a picture that showed a man laying on a board with spikes pushing up it. "Ah how interesting for an enemy earth bender" The mayor said "Bed of nails." Gaius was picked back up and placed with the rest of the group. He moved his head close to Mirielle's ear so she could hear him. "I'll be fine don't worry, it won't be so bad to a person of my size" He said softly. Solana was next she was shoved down and moved to the lever as well. The gag was still not budging from her lips. Mirielle's eyes still held worry but she nodded and gave him a smile through her eyes. She wished she could talk back to him but she is unable to. She glance up to see what Solana would get hoping that her other two friends won't get anything bad. Solana spun the wheel with help from the guards as the others had and it finally stopped on a picture that showed a man being held over a deep hole. "Looks like the razor pit for the Air bender." The mayor said "Perhaps she will be strong enough to defy gravity and lift herself out" The last was a joke but something told Mirielle that she could count on Solana being able to do just that. Believing in her friend Mirielle thought Solana would be fine. She looked at her to see how she was feeling. Solana wasn't in pain at all and she seemed more worried about Tyson then she was of herself. Mirielle was also worried about Tyson and prayed that he won't get anything that will be harmful and possibly deadly to him. He has been through enough. The pictures spun as Tyson was helped to pull the wheel. It landed on an image of a man being chased by a large cat. "Ah how fitting" The mayor said "Fed to the lions" Tyson's eyes widened, would he be able to fight them off? He looked to Solana and Mirielle for help. Mirielle looked at Tyson and moved a bit in ways to show her song waves that she normally sings to calm animals. She had made sure that the villagers didn't see her but she hoped that Tyson got her message. Tyson nodded getting the message, he would try it if he could. "Now that that is done we must decide when things will be carried out." The mayor said "Let us split them up and take them to their punishments." The guards then split the group and Mirielle was being took outside of town. Her gag remained and she was now chained up at her hands and legs. Her hands balled into fists to prevent her from using her water bending and she was forced to walk the roads of the town to clean them.

Mirielle sigh softly and began to work. She pretended to be submissive but she wasn't giving up. ~Lel please hurry with help if you truly understood me~ Meanwhile Lel hadn't actually went for help, it was too far for him to travel alone and he knew that. But he was a braver lemur then most people realized. He had stood by the sidelines watching from the trees as the trial had went on and when he now saw Mirielle in chains and the guards not really paying that much attention to her since she was pretending to be submissive he saw his chance. He flew in to her quickly and made short work of the locks on her wrists unlocking them and getting her hands free. The guards didn't even see it coming until it had already happened. "Hey what are you doing lemur?" They called in rage. As luck would have it the thing that Mirielle had been carrying was water. Mirielle glared at the guard and moving her arms in her waterbending way she sent the water she was holding at the guard and blew on it, freezing the water and making sure he was unable to bend. Both her hands now free and both guards all but froze; Lel went to work at releasing the chains on Mirielle's legs. Mirielle glared at the guards and removed her gagged. "How does it feel to be prevented from doing anything bullies," she said. Lel bounced on Mirielle's head now. As much as she wanted to Mirielle realized that this was no time to get back at the guards merely following orders she had to save the others, but who would she go after first? Mirielle gave the guards one more glare before she turned her back on them and walked away thinking of who would need help right away. She gently got Lel and hugged him close. "Thanks Lel," she said softly. Mirielle was having a hard time deciding but she believe she can try to find a way to help everyone. She softly hummed her song hoping that the animals around here aren't as bad as the people as she headed in the direction of where Solana was first. She just hoped Gaius will be fine for now until she is able to help him. She made sure she had some of the same water from before with her so she could use waterbending if she needed to.

Her song worked and not far away a small pack of Elephant Rats had appeared and were gnawing through the ropes that held Flora down. Once she was free Flora flew into the air and charged to the rescue. Mirielle got there just in time to see Solana thrown into the pit. Using air bender flexibility she was able to get her hands free to air bend her way back up and Flora was right there to catch her. They both saw Mirielle waiting and made a mad dash to her as guards went after them and Mirielle now. Mirielle made a dash over to where she believed Gaius could be and hoped she was able to get to him before he get's too badly hurt. She found him under what would normally be extreme weight and pressure laying on a bed of nails with weight on his chest. There were guards around him to make sure he wasn't disturbed until his sentence was done. They stopped and looked Mirielle's way when she came onto the scene. "Watch it girl you can't fight all three of us" One of the three said. "What makes you think I'm alone," Mirielle said opening her flask and getting water out as well as singing her song to have the animals help and let Solana know. The guards watched in amazement as the Elephant Rats from before flocked around her and Solana and Flora were behind her. The guards that had been chasing them before no where to be found. "We aren't afraid of a bunch of rodents and kids" The guard said "And that sky bison can't get in here very far." "Solana help me," Mirielle called moving over to where Gaius is not sure her water will help completely. The animals dealt with the guards with the exception of Flora. Mirielle even saw Lel go on the attack. Solana came to her side and both tried to raise the metal slab from Gaius chest and/or knock it away. It took them some doing but they were able to get it off. The guards were long gone and Gaius fell to the ground from the bed landing on his stomach. Mirielle could see many small puncture wounds on his back. Mirielle gasped and quickly went to work at healing the wounds with her healing water.

Gaius was breathing hard after all that weight being on him and he felt Mirielle's cool healing power move across him. "Thanks" He said softly trying to stand up now. "Are you sure your able to move," Mirielle asked making sure Gaius was completely healed. "I will be alright" Gaius said smiling at her as he hugged her close "Where's Tyson?" He asked "We still haven't saved him" Solana said "Let's go!" With that she quickly ran out to see what had happened to him. Mirielle called Lel back and helped Gaius follow Solana hoping that Tyson was able to do her song to calm the lions. They made it to the arena where Tyson was dealing with the lions, armadillo lions to be precise. Mirielle's song had worked at first but Tyson was now running from them trying to make sure they didn't attack him. He could strike back with his fire but he knew that if he hurt them it would be wrong. It wasn't their fault they were chasing him. Flora was flying above the area with the group on her back. "There he is" Gaius said "Looks like he didn't do so hot with your song Mirielle" "Then maybe I should try it," Mirielle said before she did just that. She began to sing her song softly and loud enough for the armadillo lions to hear her. "Solana you get Tyson but be careful," she said as she continued her song hoping it will work. The lions took a little bit but soon calmed and looked up to Mirielle as she sung. Solana was able to get down and get to Tyson he was only scratched in a few places but all of them would heal naturally and now the group was together again. "What are you doing?" Mayor Tong yelled to them in rage. "You cannot escape!" Mirielle had had enough she bent water from the air and surrounded the mayor in it before she froze him in place and said, "I'm teaching you a lesson on what bullies get. Your lucky I'm not as awful as you are or you will have much worse then being frozen. Next time you try to abuse your power you better think of this." The man cowered in fear as he was trapped. "I-I-I won't hurt you again" He said trembling, seems like for all his power and rage, this man was really a coward.

"Fine but if you try anything I'll teach you another lesson got it," Mirielle said doing waterbend motions she removed the water. "By the way the Northern tribe may not let female's waterbend for attacks but I'm going to say this again. I'm from the Southern tribe and we don't have the same strict rules so remember that," she added she then looked at Solana and nodded saying that they should head on. "You don't have to tell me twice" Solana said pulling the reins for Flora "Let's get out of here Flora Yip, Yip!" The group then flew out towards the water from before. Mirielle smiled and went to check both Tyson and Gaius over once more. They both seemed to have gotten the worse punishments. Gaius was just fine, Mirielle couldn't see any of the wounds in his back there anymore. Tyson had a few scratches but he wasn't too worse for wear. "What are we going to do?" Gaius asked "all of our supplies and things are still at our camp on the beach below" Mirielle looked below for their supplies. She sang her song to see if any animals could help them. As hard as she tried none of the animals that were wild and free of the earth kingdom were strong enough and able to fly to get them up to them. "Looks like we are going to have to get them ourselves" Tyson said "Either that or find more in the next town." Mirielle thought about it wondering what will probably be the best thing to do. "I don't think we should risk it" Gaius said "And if I am not mistaken no one in the earth kingdom or fire nation take what the Chin Village say seriously so I don't think we will have much trouble because of the events there" Tyson said "On top of that" Solana said smiling at Mirielle "I think our little water bender here scared the mayor enough for that not to matter" Mirielle blushed and shyly looked down not sure on what to say to Solana's complement. "You were great" Gaius said smiling at Mirielle "But how did you get free in the first place?" Mirielle smiled and called Lel to her. Lel smiled big and jumped into her lap. "So you saved us huh little guy?" Gaius asked petting his head. "I guess so" Tyson said "But we aren't out of the woods yet, look what we are crossing now." They all looked down and saw a small strip of land crossing over the water below them. "Serpent's pass" Tyson and Gaius said together.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Again I was gone for a while, I hope everyone had a nice holiday; Whichever you may celebrate. **_

**Chapter 32**

**Crashed in The Swamp**

"Serpent's Pass?" Mirielle asked softly looking down at it. "A dangerous place" Tyson said "Used to be run by the fire nation back before the war, it is the only land route between the lower east and west earth kingdom lands." "But most earth kingdom members won't cross it by land. It's guarded by a serpent hence the name of the place" Gaius added. "Oh," Mirielle said softly. "I am glad we are way up here then" Solana said holding Flora's reins tightly. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly. "And it looks like the fire nation has decided to try and take this route back" Tyson said pointing. Mirielle could see fire nation ships not to far away traveling close to the pass. "What are they going to do," Mirielle asked. "I don't know" Tyson said "But I hope they don't spot us" He had jinxed as that was when they began to fire their fire bolts towards the group. "Flora evasive action" Solana said pulling on the reins to try to dodge the fire bolts as best they could. Mirielle waterbend some of the ocean water to access them and used it to stop the fire bolts. She knew this will give her away but she can't let anyone get hurt. Most of the fire bolts were diminished but one singed by and burned across Flora's back left leg and tail. She cried out in pain and was knocked of course. The whole group was thrown flat onto the animals back as Solana tried to get back control. They were all plunging to earth in what seemed to be a densely forested area. Mirielle quickly worked on healing Flora and continue to block any other fire bolts. She wasn't sure on what she could use to help her here. Once they landed they found themselves in a swamp. The fire bolts had stopped and Flora was still in pain but at least they were on the ground and everyone was still together.

Mirielle went to work and quickly worked on some of the water in the air that she knew would be fresh and healed Flora's burns. Gaius got up and shook the swamp water off of him. "Wow first we wake up to being punished for stupid crimes, then we're attacked by the fire nation, and now we're in a swamp. What a day we have had so far." He said. Flora was healing but it would take some time. Mirielle gently sang to Flora to help as best as she can to ease Flora from her pain. "Yeah no kidding," she said softly. Gaius was next to her for support. "Flora is going to need to rest" Solana said "And while she does that we need to find some shelter, you can about guess that it rains a lot in this place" "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling. "So what's the plan to do that?" Tyson asked "We don't have any supplies." "We will just have to figure it out," Mirielle said softly. "I guess the boys can go look while the girls care for Flora" Tyson offered. "Okay but you both be careful alright," Mirielle said looking up at the two boys. "We will" Gaius said "I'll keep him out of trouble" Mirielle smiled and said, "Also watch out for catgators." "Will do" Gaius said smiling "And you two do the same" "We'll be fine," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. With that the boys were off and out of sight in the swamp. Solana was there trying to comfort Flora as Mirielle healed her. Mirielle continued to used the fresh water from the air to work on Flora. "Do you think the boys will find anything?" Solana asked. "I don't know but we have to hope they will and that they will know what is edible and what isn't," Mirielle answered. "True" Solana said "Do you think any kind of people live in this swamp?" "There might be there is no telling," Mirielle said. "I hope that if they are people they are a lot nicer then that bunch in Chin Village" Solana said still shuddering at the thought of that punishment wheel. "Yeah I hope so too," Mirielle said. The boys soon came back "Hey we found some berries" Gaius said. "Let me see them," Mirielle said making sure that the berries will be edible. Gaius handed them to her. Mirielle saw that they appeared to be good enough to eat. "Good these should be able to give us something to eat until we can find a way to get supplies," Mirielle said.

"I think it might be best if we all looked for the shelter together" Tyson said "I wouldn't doubt that it would be very easy to get lost in here" "Yeah let's look for shelter so we can all get some rest," Mirielle said. With that the group began to try and make their way through the swamp. As they went deeper and deeper in it was apparent that the only one of them that could use their bending talents would be Mirielle. The earth was too soggy for Gaius, air too humid for Solana and the canopy covered the sun which made heat hard for Tyson to access. "I hope we don't have to worry about danger too much around here," Mirielle said. As if on cue the group heard a loud screaming that sounded like a woman and bright orb of light flew past them chased by a small white bird of some kind. "What was that?" Gaius asked spooked. "I have no clue," Mirielle said. "This place is creepy" Solana said "I hope Flora heals quickly" "I do too," Mirielle said. They continued to make their way through the swamp until Mirielle could swear she smelt a camp fire in the air. "I smell a camp fire somewhere," Mirielle said. "Then let's follow it made whoever maybe it can help us" Tyson said "If they don't hurt us first" Solana said worried she was staying close to him though. "Yeah but we don't need to worry about them hurting us," Mirielle said softly. "What makes you so sure of that?" Solana asked. "I'm a waterbender Solana and even if these people are also waterbenders I can also call for help from the animals here," Mirielle said. They made their way farther up and Mirielle eventually saw what could only be a small village before them. She didn't spot any people yet. "Stay close and keep together everyone," Mirielle said. "You don't have to tell me twice" Solana said staying close to the group as they all huddled together and walked into the village. "Hello anyone here," Mirielle called out. "Who is out there?" A voice called from one of the small village huts. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We were attacked by some fire nation ships and we crashed here in your swamp," Mirielle called.

"And who are you?" The voice asked again as the man it came from stepped out of the hut now. "I'm Mirielle I'm from the Southern Tribe," Mirielle said and introduce the others though she was hesitant on what to say for Tyson since she was worried that these people will react the same way as everyone else had towards him. "Others of the water tribe how special" The man said coming closer now "I am Huu" The man said "Master of this swamp" "Others of the Water Tribe?" Mirielle asked nodding a hello to Huu. "Of course" Huu said "We of the foggy swamp are all water benders" He spread his arms to indicate his whole village. "So you are all waterbenders here," Mirielle said softly glad to learn there were other waterbenders other then the ones at the Northern Tribe. "That's correct" Huu said smiling "We all water bend to co-exist with this wonderful swamp and the great bannion grove tree" Mirielle looked around curious at what Huu meant. Huu smiled "This whole swamp is made of the great tree and its roots, just as we are all connected all part of the same branches. As different as we may be" He said. Mirielle smiled and nodded at Huu before she looked back at her friends. "So we are welcome here?" Solana asked softly "Of course" Huu said smiling "Everyone is welcome here" "Thank you. We have an Air Bison that needs to rest and who was hurt by the fire nation's ships attacks," Mirielle said. Mirielle looked at the others to see what they wanted their own or to share one with each other. "Just two would probably be the easiest" Gaius said softly "Yeah" Tyson agreed. Mirielle smiled and looked at Huu to see what he will say. "Fair enough" He said softly "Two it is" Huu began to make motions almost like a water bender but instead the trees and shrubbery before him began to move and twist to form two separate huts not much different then those all around the village. "Wow," Mirielle said smiling. "That's cool" Solana said "How did you do that?" "I bent the water inside the moist plants to form what we needed" Huu said.

"I don't think I could do that," Mirielle said. "It takes years of practice and time to be enlightened by the great tree" Huu said softly. Mirielle nodded believing that it would take a while. She didn't believe she would be able to succeed at trying it so she guess she better just stick with her regular waterbending and practice on working on ways to use it to attack when she needed to. "I am sure you all are tired from what you have been through" Huu said "Please enter here and rest for now. I will get the other healers to check on your Sky Bison as well" "Thank you but I have a question for you Huu," Mirielle said. "Yes?" He replied. "Are you like the Northern tribe that doesn't like women to waterbend to attack or are you different?" Mirielle asked. "I have no qualms about that" The man said "We have few women here as it is" "Ah I see," Mirielle smiled gratefully at him and said, "Thank you." "Your welcome" He said "and I hope your stay here is a peaceful one" "I hope it is too," Mirielle said before she looked at Gaius softly. Gaius smiled and they made their way into the hut that Huu had made for them. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and entered the hut with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Night in a "green" house**

The two found that the hut was small but had everything they would need, a bed, a couch, even a table. "Well these people seem nice," Mirielle said softly. "Of course we have only met one of them" Gaius said "But your right about that" Mirielle smiled and said, "At least they don't have the same views as the Northern tribe does." "True enough" Gaius said moving towards the bed, "They also seemed to be more laid back" "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly. "After today I don't know about you but I am ready for a long rest" Gaius said moving towards the bed. "I am too especially after being rudely awaken by those bully villagers at Chin Village," Mirielle said. "It was really the mayor that was the bully" Gaius said "The others were just following orders. And to make matters worse as much of a bully he was he was wimp and a coward when threatened himself" "Yeah but hopefully he will learn to stop acting like he did and not to abuse his power again," Mirielle said. "We will never know that" Gaius said "And I wouldn't worry about it so much as long as he doesn't hurt someone we care about" "Yeah," Mirielle said. She wondered what Gaius had thought by the way she had acted at Chin Village. "You were impressive back there by the way" Gaius said softly. "I was?" Mirielle asked modestly. "You were" Gaius said "You saved all of us" "I didn't do that much really," Mirielle said softly blushing. "What are you talking about if you hadn't have called those animals you wouldn't have been able to save me" Gaius said. Mirielle blushed even more but she looked softly into Gaius eyes. "Come on" Gaius said patting the bed next to him, "Let's get some rest ok?" Mirielle smiled softly and nodded before she moved over to sit beside Gaius. Gaius smiled and hugged her gently "This place may have been creepy outside" He said "But it's peaceful here" "Yeah it is and I'm sure Flora will be well cared for," Mirielle said. "Yeah" Gaius said "I bet she will be better by morning" "Yeah but what about you are you sure your alright," Mirielle asked still remembering the wounds that had been caused by his 'punishment'

"I am fine" Gaius said "You fixed that for me" "I'm glad I was able to. They were really bad at least they looked it to me," Mirielle said moving and hugging Gaius tightly. "Yeah" Gaius said "But I am glad that we were all able to get out of there" "It's thanks to Lel's help that I was able to get free," Mirielle reminded him. "I know that" Gaius said "And I thanked him for it" Mirielle smiled and said, "So am I." She then told Gaius what her community service was about. "Well at least they didn't hurt you" Gaius said "If they would have I don't know what I would have done" "Probably go boulder boy like," Mirielle said smiling and laughing softly at her teasing as she lovingly look at Gaius. "Something like that probably" Gaius said smiling as he hugged her tight now. "I have a feeling that you really didn't like the way they treated me before they took me to my 'punishment'" Mirielle said softly. "No I didn't but at the same time I didn't react aggressively then" Gaius said "I knew that could possibly make things worse" Mirielle smiled and lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck, "Yeah I know." Gaius rolled and let her lay on top of him now and began to massage her back like he had been the past few nights. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and continued to nuzzled Gaius neck. She even began to nibble on him. Gaius shivered and then moved his hands under her shirt again. Mirielle let him do so and continued to softly moan with pleasure before she kissed her way up to Gaius' lips. Gaius accepted her kiss before he began to work to get her shirt off once again. Mirielle let him do so and if helped him when she needed to. Soon enough her shirt was off and Gaius wrapped his arms around her again to loosen up the back of the bra so she could get it off too if she wished. Mirielle smiled and once her bra was undone she did removed it from her body and wrapped her arms around Gaius as well. Gaius pulled her soft and warm body closer and let the hug last as long as she wanted it to.

"I love you Gaius," Mirielle said softly. "I love you too" Gaius said softly moving his head to kiss her lips now. Mirielle accepted the kiss and returned it with her own. Gaius licked her lips to ask in. Mirielle smiled and let him in surprising him by gently touching his tongue with her own. Gaius shivered as their tongues touched and then he began to play chase with her. Mirielle played chase back and wrapped her arms around Gaius neck. Gaius played it for as long as he could before he had to break the kiss so they could breathe. Mirielle looked softly into Gaius' eyes and smiled at him as she tried to catch her breath from that powerful kiss. "That was great" Gaius said "The best...kiss yet" "It was huh," Mirielle said smiling softly. "You don't think so?" Gaius asked. In answer Mirielle captured Gaius lips once more and press her lips firmly against his as she kissed him deeply and passionately. She licked his lips to come in and began to rub his arms, neck, and shoulders. Gaius let her do so, she was in control now. Mirielle let the kiss last long and even lightly tease Gaius tongue with her own. Gaius was playing chase again and he didn't want this to end. Mirielle smiled and let Gaius tongue catch hers and kept it caught for a few minutes before moving it and starting the chase all over again. Gaius just smiled and kept the kiss going as long as she wanted it. Mirielle smiled but soon she had to break their kiss so that they could catch their breath. "What...was...wow" Was all Gaius could utter at that point. "Now which was the best kiss," Mirielle said smiling her voice teasing her eyes filled with love. "That one" Gaius said "By far" Mirielle smiled and lovingly touched Gaius cheek. "So what happens now?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said softly. "Do you think either of us could come up with something that would top that kiss?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know do you," Mirielle said smiling softly. "I know what I would want to do" Gaius said "Perhaps a kiss here would top that one" when he said "here" he gently touched Mirielle's soft breast with his fingers, almost tickling her. Mirielle giggled softly and said, "Do you believe so." She smiled softly at Gaius. "It's worth a try isn't it?" Gaius asked moving closer to her breasts. "Yeah I believe it is," Mirielle said smiling softly and letting Gaius do what he liked. Gaius then set up a bit so that he could hold her the way he did before to gently lick and kiss the breast he had touched before. Mirielle was still surprised by it but she moaned softly with pleasure and pressed closer to Gaius touch and mouth. Gaius surprised her again by massaging one breast with his hand while kissing the other. Mirielle gasped once more and moaned a bit louder with pleasure. Gaius smiled at that he was glad she liked it and he kept it going before swapping sides to give each breast the same treatment. Mirielle moaned even more with pleasure and offered herself fully to Gaius. Gaius took that offer and kissed her breasts even more, even lightly licking them and sucking on them. Mirielle moaned and pressed even tighter against Gaius to feel more of his touch. Gaius moved from her breasts now and playfully licked around her belly button now. Mirielle gasped softly and gave another soft moan as she began to removed Gaius shirt as well. Gaius let her do so and kept what he was doing to see what she would do next. Mirielle began to rub Gaius chest lovingly as well as his shoulders like a massage. Gaius let her do so and kept his own massages and kisses going his hands fell just below her bellybutton now near her waistline.

Mirielle didn't mind it and just continued with her massage. Gaius was happy it didn't bother her, he wasn't going to push his luck though he went back to make circles around her belly button. Mirielle moaned softly and continued what she was doing just enjoying Gaius touch. Gaius soon stopped and just watched her to see what she would do next, she was in control now. Mirielle looked into Gaius eyes and smiled before she reach down and lightly lick the back of his neck lovingly. Gaius arched from her lick and shivered but she could see his eyes sparkle. "Liked that did you," Mirielle said softly before she did it again. "Yes I did" Gaius said reacting the same way again "What brought it to mind?" "Just wondering how you will take to it," Mirielle said softly before she licked up to Gaius earlobe and nibbled him there. Gaius again had the same reaction; she was hitting all his sensitive spots. "I see you like that as well," Mirielle said smiling. "You have no idea" Gaius said his voice suddenly deep and husky. "What are you going to do about it I wonder," Mirielle said before she moved to lick the back of his neck for a bit and then went back to his ear. "I could do many things" Gaius said his voice still deep and husky "But are you ready for them?" "I believe that since we've came this far I believe I am ready for whatever you have in mind," Mirielle said softly. "Alright" Gaius said his voice still the way it had become from her movements before, it didn't seem like it would change back anytime soon. Gaius then gently touched her waistline with his hands ready to take them off if she let him. Mirielle smiled at Gaius and nodded to let him know he can. Gaius did so removing her pants and slowly sliding them off her body his ran his hands along her legs then her thighs as he came back up to face her again. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure each time and looked back at Gaius softly and lovingly.

"How was that?" He asked his voice touching her emotions as much as his actual touch was. "Amazing," Mirielle said her voice had grown soft and husky with passion and pleasure. She also shivered with pleasure at the sound of his voice. "Would you let me go further?" He asked. "I will," Mirielle said her voice staying the same. Gaius shivered at the sound of her voice as well before he very softly and very slowly moved his fingers under her undergarments to gently remove them. He took his time almost torturing her. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure from the torture and watched Gaius. Soon they were gone completely and Gaius stared at her now fully naked form. She could see that he was breathless, and he didn't move for a moment. Mirielle waited wondering what his reaction meant. Gaius was in awe from how beautiful she was this way. "Heavenly" He said softly almost in a deep growl that touched right to her heart. He then began to kiss her breast again letting his hands instead of massaging her drift down to her exposed lower body now. Feeling that growl down to her heart Mirielle knew that she was all Gaius' and moaned softly with pleasure when he kissed her breast once again. Gaius hands began to massage her lower body gently now. Mirielle moaned softly and arched herself up closer to Gaius touch. Gaius wanted to go deeper but he didn't want to surprise her with that just yet he moved on to kiss the other breast now. Mirielle moaned softly once more and just let Gaius do what he liked. One had massaged her lower body now as another massaged her left breast and he kissed her right. Mirielle gasped and moaned with pleasure not sure on what else she could do. Gaius kept that going moving deeper and more lovingly with the massage and the kiss, he even suckled her a bit. Mirielle couldn't do anything but put her hands on Gaius shoulder and rub him moaning with pleasure. "This is what you meant," she said her voice panting with pleasure and passion. "Right" Gaius said his voice still the same as it had been for a while now, it still sent chills of pleasure to her heart. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure as well as shivered once more from the pleasure of his voice. She wasn't all that sure how she did that to him but she liked it.

Gaius smiled at her "Would I be able to kiss here?" He asked, at "here" he was running circles around her lower body with his finger. Mirielle gasped and moaned softly. Unable to speak she nodded her head. Gaius made another deep growl as he moved to do just that starting off softly at first more like blowing on her there rather then kissing before he captured that area in his lips for a kiss. Mirielle gasped and moaned with pleasure. She opened herself more to Gaius letting him have more access. Gaius kissed her gently at first but eventually he got braver and began to delve his tongue in as well gently caressing her there as he did her lips in a normal kiss. Mirielle gasped softly with pleasure and just closed her eyes to enjoy it more. Gaius kept that going a moment more feeling her scent all around him now. Mirielle gasped and softly cried out when she felt something new come forth. Her scent flowed around him more so now and he let himself indulge in it before he brought himself back up to look into her eyes.. Mirielle was panting softly from the pleasure as she looked back at Gaius her eyes confused at what she just felt. "Are you ok?" Gaius asked his voice soft now. "Yes," Mirielle said her voice husky, "but that was new to me." "I know" Gaius said "It was as new for me too; I don't know where that urge came from" "What did I do to cause your voice to change like it did," Mirielle said softly lovingly reaching to touch Gaius cheek. "Honestly I am not sure on that" Gaius said "I guess it was your reaction to me" "My reaction to you?" Mirielle asked curiously. Gaius nodded, "That and your beautiful body" He said. Mirielle blushed shyly and smiled softly at Gaius. "Thank you," she said softly. Gaius hugged her tightly now. "I guess we should get some sleep now" He said "Unless you want something more as well" "I don't think I can handle more right now," Mirielle said softly smiling. Gaius smiled and brought the blankets over them, "Sleep it is then" He said softly. "I love you Gaius," Mirielle said cuddling close as she could to Gaius. "I love you too" Gaius said as he stroked her hair. Mirielle sigh softly with content and gave Gaius a smile before she nuzzled his neck and relaxed in his arms her breathing soon becoming soft and even. Gaius was soon asleep as well.

Tyson and Solana had spent some time getting used to the new surroundings in the hut. "This place is pretty nice" Tyson said. "Yeah and so are the people," Solana said smiling softly. "Much better then Chin Village" He said. "Yeah and speaking of which are you alright," Solana said moving closer to Tyson and checked his scratches. "I am fine" Tyson said "Mirielle was able to fix that" "I'm glad she was able to. I believe you enjoy having a healer nearby," Solana said softly smiling her voice teasing. "It helps when we all get into trouble" He said smiling. Solana smiled and said, "I bet before you were very protective of Mirielle just like her brother was." "I was protective yes" Tyson said "I still am though not as much" "Did you ever have to put your protectiveness to use," Solana asked curious. "Remember us talking about that avalanche I caused by accident?" He asked. "Yeah," Solana said. "I saved her then" Tyson said "Does that count?" "Yeah but what happened to cause you to have to save her. Judging from what I've seen of her she is able to protect herself," Solana asked softly wanting to know more. "At the time she wasn't as avid with water bending as she is now and she wasn't able to move the snow when it was snow" Tyson said "I had to melt it to water before she was able to get out from under it" "Oh my I bet she was grateful to you," Solana said smiling softly and lovingly touching Tyson's cheek.

"She was" Tyson said "And I think that is what made her want to pursue water bending even more" "So that she would be able to help and protect those that she cares about," Solana said. "Right" Tyson said. "And what do you think of her now," Solana asked smiling still. She knew that Tyson cared about Mirielle as he would a sister so she was just curious. "I will always care about her" Tyson said "But I won't try to get between her and Gaius, I can tell that she loves him" "That's a brother's protective instincts speaking huh. And yes as I can see that Gaius loves her. I'm glad she didn't live in the Northern tribe. If she had she wouldn't be the person she is I don't believe and what's worse she would have been betrothed to someone," Solana said. "I don't think that would have made much difference" Tyson said moving closer to the bed now, "Even if she was of the northern tribe I think she would still have that determined compassion she has now" "Would you have met her there or for that matter would have Gaius and me," Solana said. "I don't know if it would have happened the same way" Tyson said "But I am sure it would have happened somehow if it was fate that we all met" "I believe it was. She cares deeply for all of us especially for you since you were her first friend from a different nation," Solana said smiling. "True" Tyson said as he tried to see if he could get comfortable on the plant based bed. Solana smiled and moved to lay beside Tyson. Tyson was comfy soon enough and after Solana got on with him he moved to hug her gently. Solana hugged Tyson back and lovingly nuzzled his neck. Tyson didn't know if anything would happen tonight but he was willing to let it come on its own. "I was really worried about you Tyson," Solana said hugging Tyson tightly. "I know" Tyson said "I was worried about you too" "Did Mirielle's song work for you," Solana asked. "Not when I tried it myself" Tyson said "But when she sung it, it seemed to" "I wonder why it seems to work better when she sings it then when others do," Solana wondered softly.

"Maybe it is just her talent?" Tyson said. "Her talent huh," Solana said smiling. "Right" Tyson said "I don't know of anyone else that can do it. Do you?" "No I don't and she has a really good voice," Solana said. "That's true" Tyson said "You should hear her sing a normal song and not just hum one" "You've heard her sing a normal song before," Solana asked. "Back when we were younger she used to sing all the time" He said. "How come she doesn't now," Solana asked. "I don't know" Tyson said "Maybe she just doesn't listen to it as much now, or can't because of all the work she has to do around the tribe" "Listen to what and she isn't with her tribe now," Solana said. "I mean the music of her tribe" Tyson said "That is what she used to sing all the time" "Oh but the song she hums to the animals doesn't sound like it's a water tribe song. Could she have come up with it herself," Solana asked. "Probably she was good at that too" Tyson said "But when we were kids I could hear her singing voice when she sung along with the tribal chants and her animal song is just something she hums" "Maybe if you ask her she might be willing to sing one for us to hear," Solana said. "It's worth a shot isn't it?" Tyson asked "I am sure Gaius would be happy to hear it" "Yeah and other then that since you knew her when you were both younger she would know that you remember her singing," Solana said smiling. "Not a bad idea" Tyson said. Solana smiled and then surprised Tyson by capturing his lips and kissing him deeply and passionately. Tyson accepted the kiss and returned it. Solana smiled and let the kiss continue. Tyson would give her full control now. Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck and gently rubbed the back of it as she licked his lips shyly asking to come in. Tyson let her do so and began to play chase with her tongue. Solana moaned softly against Tyson's lips and pressed closer to him as she played chase as well. Tyson smiled and pressed himself closer to her as well. Solana let the kiss last as long as it possibly could. Tyson hugged her close and let the kiss continue. Solana knew that they will have to end the kiss soon to catch her breath but she enjoyed it as much as possible and pressed tightly against Tyson as she hugged him back.

Tyson knew the same and it wasn't long before they had to break it to do so. When they stopped to breath Solana looked at Tyson softly and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you Tyson," she said. "I love you too" Tyson said. Solana smiled and snuggled closer to Tyson. "Are you ready to sleep now?" Tyson asked. "I believe I am. It has been a tiring day," Solana said softly. "You got that right" Tyson said smiling. Solana smiled back and said, "Maybe we should get some sleep then." "Alright" Tyson said hugging her close. "I'm sure your tired as well," Solana said smiling softly and lovingly nuzzled Tyson's neck again. "Yeah" Tyson said smiling. "Especially after being chase by those armadillo lions," Solana said her voice teasing. "Seriously" Tyson said. Solana giggled softly and surprised Tyson again by kissing the back of his neck. "What was that for?" Tyson asked. "Just wanted to see how you will react to it," Solana said softly before she gently lick the back of Tyson's neck. Tyson reacted the same way again shivered from it again. "You like it I see," Solana said softly. "I did" Tyson said. "You want me to do it again," Solana asked. "That's up to you" Tyson said. In answer Solana smiled and once more licked the back of Tyson's neck. Tyson shivered again "What can I give you in return?" He asked. "Whatever you would like," Solana said. Tyson smiled and began to kiss her softly. Solana kissed Tyson back. "So what happens now" He asked softly. "I'm not sure," Solana said softly. "Let's lay down then" Tyson said. "Okay," Solana said. Tyson hugged her closer to do just that pulling the covers over them now. Solana smiled softly and nuzzled Tyson before she said once more, "I love you." "I love you too" He said again. Solana cuddled close to Tyson and with a smile and a soft sigh of content her breathing grew soft and even with sleep. Tyson was falling asleep now; they had all had a very eventual day.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Music of The Animal Bender**

The morning soon came though they couldn't see much of the sun through the trees they all knew it was there. Mirielle began to stir awake. Gaius was waking up at the same time. Mirielle opened her eyes and looked at Gaius smiling softly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yeah I slept just fine," Mirielle said softly. "That's good" Gaius said "So what's the plan for today?" "I'm not all that sure. But we should check on Flora and make sure Lel is staying out of trouble," Mirielle said smiling. "What kind of trouble could Lel get in a swamp?" Gaius asked. "You can never tell with that lemur," Mirielle said smiling before she got up and got re-dress. Gaius just watched her before he got his own shirt back on. Mirielle smiled and watched Gaius as he had watched her. "So you ready?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. The two then made their way outside and saw that Tyson and Solana were already awake. "Good morning you two. How did you both sleep," Mirielle said smiling at them. "Fine" Tyson said "The beds were pretty comfortable" Mirielle smiled and nodded before she looked around to see if she could spot Lel and Flora. Flora was still resting though Mirielle could see that she was resting on that foot a lot better, Lel was asleep in the center of Flora's arrow. Mirielle smiled softly glad to see that they were both fine. "Did everyone sleep well?" Huu asked coming out of his own hut to greet them. "Yes, we did thank you," Mirielle said. "That's good to hear" He said "Would you like to take a tour of the swamp today?" "Sure that will be great," Mirielle said but looked at the others to see what they will say. "That could be fun" Tyson said Solana and Gaius simply nodded. Mirielle smiled at them and went to take Gaius hand. "So are you ready then?" Huu asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Then follow me" He said smiling. Mirielle smiled and just softly hum her song not really calling any animals to them just to sing to the animals and if they wanted to come forth they could. The group made their way through the swamp to a skiff boat. Mirielle looked at the skiff boat wondering what they will be using it for. "This is the boats one uses in the swamp" Huu said climbing and offering a hand to the group. "Nice," Mirielle said softly as she accepted Huu's help to get in the boat. The others did the same and soon Huu had started to use water bending to move the boat forward. Like before Mirielle looked around. Most of what she saw were just more swampland and swamp animals including catgators.

Mirielle smiled and sung her song to call some of the catgators to her hopefully it will work even though they weren't like Brave Heart. Some of them came closer but that was it. They still avoided the boat. "Can you stop the boats for a moment Huu," Mirielle called to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked doing so. "No nothing is wrong," Mirielle said she then got off the boat and into the water. She continued to sing her song as she moved over to the catgators making sure she didn't make any sudden moves that would frighten them just like she did with Brave Heart. The catgators did come closer to her. "What is she doing?" Huu asked. Mirielle heard him but just continued her song until she was near the closest catgator and slowly reach her hand out to it. Soon enough she was close enough that she could pet it. It didn't strike at her but it seemed to wonder what she was doing. "Hey there do you have a name," Mirielle asked the catgator as she gently petted it. She missed Brave Heart and though she was among his kind she knew that they weren't him. The catgator didn't seem to understand her. Mirielle smiled sadly. She knew that if it was Brave Heart she was talking to he would understand her. The sadness showed in her eyes as she looked at the catgator but she continued to gently pet it. "The catgators are wild here" Huu said "Be careful, most do not even understand speech" "They won't hurt me," Mirielle said her voice confident. She sang her song and called the other's to her so she could pet them each equally. The others came over to her to let her do so. Mirielle smiled and gave each and everyone of them gentle petting's and rubs on their snouts showing that they can trust her as she trusts them. "Wow" Huu said "You are great with animals, even wild ones" "Thanks," Mirielle said smiling softly. She gave the catgators a final pat and though she was sure they didn't understand her she said, "I hope to see you all again sometime." She then began to move back over to the boats. "How did you do that?" Huu asked.

Mirielle shrugged. She can't give an answer she doesn't have. All she knows is that she is always able to get along with animals wild or otherwise. "That is an impressive feat" He said "Perhaps you should learn to perfect that technique" "Technique?" Mirielle asked confused and wondering why Huu would call it that. "Do you know of animals that your song doesn't work on?" He asked as Gaius helped her into the boat. "So far I hadn't met any animals that it doesn't work on," Mirielle said smiling gratefully at Gaius for his help. "How about a lesser effect on?" He asked "You can't tell me it works well on all animals" Mirielle looked at Gaius with help on that one. She really hadn't met any animals that the song has a lesser effect on unless it was sung by someone other then herself. "Maybe you could figure out how to teach it to others then" Huu said "I still say that that is a talent" "The song is simple really," Mirielle said modestly. "The song is not what is special" Huu said "It's how you sing it" Mirielle blushed and just turned her head to look around the swamp some more to see the other animals that may live there. "That is what you have to teach to people" Huu said "If it is possible" "I can try but I can't guarantee that it will work completely like it does for me," Mirielle said softly. "That is what I said" Huu said "Just see if it is possible, that is something that could be passed down." "We can call it Animal bending" Solana said smiling. Mirielle looked at Solana with surprise. "That's what it is isn't it?" Solana asked "When we do bending we call the element to our whim that is what you are doing with the animals" "I suppose so," Mirielle said smiling a bit. Huu then led them to the giant tree in the middle of the swamp "This is the great tree that connects this whole swamp" He said. Mirielle smiled softly and looked at the tree. "As you can see the roots of this tree flow under the water and into the ground of this swamp." Huu said "It's branches are a part of every other tree here" Mirielle smiled softly and said, "It's beautiful." "It is here that one learns the ways of The Tree, The Swamp, and the 'true' ways of the world" Huu said stepping off the skiff and onto one of the great roots.

Mirielle followed Huu and stood on the roots too but made sure she was careful. Gaius followed behind her to make sure that she stayed safe. "It was after spending days by It's Trunk that I was given the power of the swamp." Huu said, as he used his bending skills to move the plants around and make a bridge for the others to stand on if they wished. Mirielle was in awe by the sight and turned to smile softly at Gaius truly feeling safe. Solana and Tyson stepped up onto the "bridge" and just watched Huu. "You can learn a lot from this swamp." He said "Sometimes I wish I could bring folks from every nation here to learn what she has to offer" "That would be nice but it's kinda hard right now to do that," Mirielle said softly. "I know" Huu said "It saddens me greatly to see so many things destroyed out of fear or anger. We are all branches from the same tree, all the same creatures, all connected." Mirielle nodded in agreement. "So what sort of quest are you wonderful children going on?" Huu asked suddenly. "Not one specifically we're just going on an adventure," Mirielle said. "Perhaps you should try to spread our knowledge to the other tribes" Huu said "I don't know if many of the water tribe even know of our existence" "I will do that though I don't know if the Northern tribe would even listen to me," Mirielle said. "We will make them listen" Gaius said softly. Mirielle smiled at Gaius hoping that they would be able to do that. "I am sure that you will" Huu said "And I heard from the others this morning that your Sky Bison is doing much better" Mirielle smiled and said, "She doesn't belong to me. She is Solana's partner especially since she is from the air temples." "Either way, she is doing much better" Huu said smiling. "That is good to hear," Mirielle said. "So what will you do now?" Huu asked "Go back to the village or explore more of the swamp?" Mirielle looked at the others wondering what they will like before she will make the decision. "If I remember Mirielle right she would like to see and learn more about the animals around here" Tyson said smiling. Gaius nodded in agreement.

Mirielle smiled at the two of them and looked over at Solana. Solana smiled she seemed to agree as well. Mirielle smiled and looked at Huu before she said, "Looks like we will explore the swamp some more." Huu smiled and everyone began to return to the skiff. "And maybe as we travel along" Tyson said "You could sing some of the old tribal songs of the water tribe you used to sing when we were kids" Mirielle looked over at her friend and then at everyone else, "It's been a while since I've sang those songs. But I'll try." "If you cannot remember an actual tune hum a few bars and see if it comes back to you" Tyson said "I am sure it is in your memory somewhere" "I'll try that hopefully the words will return to me," Mirielle said and began to hum. Tyson recognized that song to be one of the moon, one of his favorites actually. As soon as she had the song Mirielle began to sing...

"Moon, you have a shade of blue tonight- Is it something that you saw or heard? Only yesterday, your tone was proud and bright: Yellow silver, full, and so assured. Moon, despite the clarity of sky. Metaphors of cloud that fluff with grey. Drift across your rounded face to spy; Feeding back, theirs awfully much to say. Moon, you have a role to play up there, we below must bear the earthly pain. Duty bound, we shoulder sorrows fair- You are free from our grotesque disbanded. Moon, we depend on you to shine; When the sun retires down below. Add to that your grandest role divine: Tidal Lord, to keep the seas in tow. Moon, I hope you take to heart our plea- Needless is the reason for your blue. Beaming, you should give the night its glee: We're despairing-so we look to you."

Everyone on the boat was quiet after she finished and Tyson just smiled, glad that she had remembered the words. Mirielle looked shyly at everyone. "That was beautiful" Gaius finally said when he found his voice. Mirielle blushed even more but she smiled softly at Gaius and said, "Thank you." "We have our songs in this land if you would like to hear them" Huu said smiling. "That will be interesting and fun to try," Mirielle said also smiling. "So you would like to hear it then?" Huu asked smiling. "Sure," Mirielle said. "Though it is not as pretty as yours it is a song nonetheless another village member wrote it." Huu began to sing

"Set my lines by the river bed. Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead. Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them cat-gators fed."

Mirielle enjoyed the song and just continued to listen. "That is all he has got so far" Huu said smiling "At least as far as I know" "It's really good," Mirielle said smiling. As the group moved on they soon saw some of the animals within the swamp. Mirielle looked at each of the animals trying to figure out what they could be. She saw a small white bird perched on one of the trees looking at her with small black eyes. Mirielle recognized the bird as a screambird. As if to signify that she was right the bird chose that time to open its beak to scream loudly spooking her a bit even though she expected it. "Wow nice scream there screambird," Mirielle called to it. "Thing sounds like a woman" Gaius said softly. "Hey now watch it Gaius or you will be in the 'dog' house," Mirielle said her voice soft and teasing. She sang her song to see if the screambird will be willing to come to her. It did so flying closer to the group on its small white wings showing just how oddly small its beak was to produce such a sound. Mirielle held out her hand so that the screambird could land on it. It did so and just watch her now. "Hey there little one," Mirielle said reaching to gently pet the bird but being careful not to make sudden moves that will spook it. The bird just tilted its head to look at her. Mirielle smiled and just gently petted the bird for a bit. Just like the other wild animals the screambird seem to not understand her either. "You seem sad" Gaius said softly. Mirielle looked at Gaius and said, "I'm just messing Brave Heart is all." "Maybe you can find some animal in here that will feel the same way" Gaius said softly. "It doesn't matter really Gaius. I'll be lucky if I find an animal like that here," Mirielle said. She gave the screambird a final petting and let it fly of if it wanted to.

The bird did so. "I take it this Brave Heart is special to you?" Huu asked softly. "Yeah he is a catgator that I somehow bonded with at the zoo at Ba Sing Se," Mirielle answered. "That happens sometimes" Huu said "But I am sure that with your skills you will find another one. It is better that you didn't take him from where he was used to staying" "Yeah I know but I also know that bonds like that are special and can never be broken," Mirielle said. "This is also true" Huu said "But like I said before we are all connected at that means that connection can be made stronger with the right work" Mirielle just smiled and looked around. She wasn't sure if she would be able to bond with anything here like she had with Brave Heart. Huu smiled as she gazed around. "There aren't many animals in the swamp" He said "You might have to look into the forest just north of us" "I suppose so," Mirielle said. "But on the plus side you are able to go whenever you choose" He said as they came back around on the water and had made it back to where they had got on. "Yeah that is a good thing," Mirielle said softly. "Let us head back then" Huu said walking off of the skiff. Mirielle nodded and moved to get ready to get off the skiff herself. Gaius helped her to do so and everyone was soon off the skiff and heading back to the village. Mirielle stayed by Gaius side.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Animals of The Swamp**

The group was soon back at the village and Solana went straight to Flora's side and Tyson followed close behind. Mirielle smiled as she watched her friends do so and looked at Gaius wondering what they should do. "Do you want to head over to them?" Gaius asked softly. "No, let's let them have their alone time together," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Alright" Gaius said and he just stood with her for now. Mirielle leaned against Gaius and just relaxed against him. "So what will we do now?" Gaius asked softly. "I'm not sure. Maybe explore the forest," Mirielle said. "Do you want to leave them here to do that?" Gaius asked. "Gaius don't you believe we should let them have as much time alone together as we have," Mirielle countered gently. "Sure" Gaius said "I just don't know about separating without telling them" "We're not separating from them. We're going to go explore but we will tell them so they won't worry," Mirielle said. "Alright" Gaius said walking with her up to them. Mirielle smiled and led the way over to Tyson and Solana so that they could tell both of them what they were going to do. "What's up?" Tyson asked as they got closer. "We're going to explore the forest," Mirielle said to her friend. "That's a good idea" Tyson said smiling "Just be careful out there" Solana added. "We will," Mirielle said smiling at them. Gaius smiled and offered his hand for them to walk on. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and took his offered hand. The two then made their way out of the swamp and into the forest not far away. Mirielle smiled and looked around the forest. As they walked around they could hear many animal sounds.

"I wonder what animals are in the forest of the swamp that isn't in the swamp itself," Mirielle said. "Well it is far enough away from the swamp that there could really be lots of different things" Gaius said "So you never know" "Yeah that will be nice if we are able to see them," Mirielle said. She wanted to see the animals naturally and not get them to come to her because of her song. As the two walked deeper into the forest they heard almost growling bay of a call. It didn't take them long to figure out where it came from, a large, 10 foot, Saber-tooth moose lion was before them. Mirielle gasped softly when she saw the saber-tooth moose lion. She looked at Gaius. "It's alright" He said "We don't mean you any harm" Gaius knew from the books he had read that they were typically friendly creatures unless you got between a mother and cub. Mirielle remembered reading the same thing. "I'm going to try my song," she said softly. She then began to softly sing it. The creature stopped now and just watched her. Mirielle continued her song and moved forward a few steps before stopping letting the creature decide what it wanted to do. It came to her slowly sniffing the air around her hand. Mirielle smiled softly at the creature and waited patiently. The moose lion was now close enough to gently nudge her hand. Mirielle smiled and gently petted its muzzle. The creature was calm now. "Wow that worked" Gaius said. "Yeah it seems to have work," Mirielle said smiling as she continued to gently pet the creature. The creature seemed to be more comfortable now and moved closer. Mirielle was surprised but she continued to pet it and gently rub its neck. "This creature is huge" Gaius said softly. "Yeah it is," Mirielle said as she continued her petting.

"I wonder why it made the call it did" Gaius said. "I'm not sure. Moose lion why did you call like that," Mirielle asked hoping that just this once that a wild animal will understand her better. The creature was quiet a moment but Mirielle soon felt that this creature was female and looking for something. "Do you have a cub missing girl," Mirielle asked her softly as she petted the moose lion reassuringly. It looked up at her sadly and seemed to tell her that that was the case. "If you let me I will help you find your cub," Mirielle said softly. The creature just looked at her and then began to look again. "I would take that as a yes" Gaius said. "Yeah let's help her find her cub," Mirielle called. She believed that maybe her song may help so she began to gently sing it hoping that the cub will hear her. They didn't hear anything at first but Mirielle thought she heard a small call. Mirielle continued her song and began to listen very carefully for the small call again to see if she could find were it was. This time she heard it from the bushes nearby. Mirielle continued her song as she went over to the bushes. They soon found the small cub caught in some of the briers of the bush. Mirielle continued to sing the song as she knelt down beside the cub and worked on gently getting the cub out of the briers. Once it was free the little cub thanked her by licking her hands and almost her face as she brought him up. Mirielle giggled and laugh softly as she gently set the cub beside his mother. "Looks like that worked out" Gaius said smiling. "Yeah it does," Mirielle said also smiling. "I wonder what happened to get them separated" Gaius said. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said starting to wonder if Gaius expects her to have all the answers. "Sorry if I ask so many questions" Gaius said "You just seem to be able to talk to animals" "I can't talk to them Gaius. Yes, they understand me sometimes but that doesn't mean I talk to them," Mirielle said smiling softly.

Gaius laughed now "I guess talking to animals would be silly huh?" He asked. "I didn't say that it wouldn't be nice if I could actually talk to animals but that won't ever happen," Mirielle said smiling a bit. "So what happens now?" He asked "Do you want to stay and watch over the cub a bit?" "We can do that besides it's not to late right now so we don't have to rush," Mirielle said. "Alright" Gaius said "Do you want to give either of them a name?" "If I can find the right name that fits them both," Mirielle said softly. "Need some help?" Gaius asked smiling. "Yeah I could use some help," Mirielle said smiling back. "What kind of names do you want?" Gaius asked. Mirielle glance at Gaius as if to say 'I already said what kind of names I would like them to have' "How about Pavel for the cub and Bryna for the mother" Gaius offered. Mirielle thought about it before she nodded and smiled saying, "Those names fit them." "At least those names aren't as strange as some of the ones I have heard for a catgator" Gaius said as he bent down to pet the small cub now. "Oh really like what," Mirielle said petting the mother. "I heard that someone used to call one slim" Gaius said softly. "Slim? that doesn't suit catgators," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Exactly that's what I meant" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled and continued to gently pet Bryna. "Maybe they have a den deeper in the forest we can take them to" Gaius said. "Yeah maybe," Mirielle said. "Shall we go look with them then?" Gaius asked. Mirielle was starting to get annoyed for some reason at the constant questions but she nodded and didn't say anything else. Gaius stayed quiet now and they just walked deeper into the forest. Mirielle looked around for the den that the two moose lions stayed at as she continued to gently pet Bryna. It wasn't long before they spotted a small cave a few feet from them that was either perfect as one or actually was the one they stayed in. "Is this where you sleep girl," Mirielle gently asked Bryna. The moose lion seemed to agree with that and walked closer to the cave.

Mirielle followed her. The cave was large enough to hold them all inside easily. "I guess a large creature would have to live in a large den" Gaius said. "Yeah," was all Mirielle said and watched the moose lions. Gaius started to walk in to follow them though wasn't exactly sure if that was a good idea. "They won't hurt you I don't think Gaius," Mirielle said sensing his hesitation. "You don't think they will attack for us invading their den?" He asked. "I don't think so" Mirielle said smiling as she looked around the den. They found all the food that the family could ever need located in the den. Mirielle smiled and said, "It looks like they will be fine now. We should probably head back to the village." "Alright" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled and led the way out of the den. The two then headed back to the village. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to say on the walk back to the village so she just hums her song softly. "I wonder if the others will be able to tell we are coming back by your song" Gaius said smiling. "They might be able to," Mirielle said. "I wouldn't think that they wouldn't be able to" Gaius said "It would be hard to miss that lovely song" Mirielle blushed and smiled at Gaius as she continued her song. Gaius was happy he could make her blush and smiled as they were entering the village now. Mirielle smiled and looked around the village. She found the others still waiting near Flora. Mirielle smiled and went over to them. "So how did things go in the forest?" Tyson asked "We met a saber-tooth moose lion" Gaius said smiling "Wow" Solana said "I guess our Animal bender friend could handle that pretty easily huh?" Mirielle blushed at that and just shyly looked down nodding. Everyone just smiled at her after that "So are we going to head out now or stay in this area a little longer?" Solana asked "The people here said that Flora should be able to fly now" Mirielle smiled and looked at Flora before she looked at Solana and said, "If you believe it will be safe enough to fly out there now hoping that there aren't any fire nation ships waiting then I believe we can go."

"Well we won't be going in the direction of the water this time" Tyson said "I say we follow the land more north" "That might be a good idea," Mirielle said. "Maybe even visit the water tribe up that way" Gaius asked "If you would be up for it" "As long as they don't treat me like they do their other female waterbenders I'm fine with it," Mirielle said. "Would you want them to know you're a waterbender at all?" Gaius asked. "They will find out sooner or later but they shouldn't bother me about it. Basically I guess you would call me the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and they have no control over me at the Northern Tribe," Mirielle said softly. "I wouldn't be totally against calling you that" Gaius said with a smile as everyone began to make their way onto Flora again. "What," Mirielle asked looking at Gaius and smiling softly as she got on Flora. "A princess" Gaius said "I didn't know you actually were one just thought you were one to me" Mirielle blushed and smiled at Gaius before she took his hand and kissed him on the lips. Gaius returned her kiss as the two sat down on Flora's back. "Yip Yip" Solana said and Flora was off the ground again, heading north.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Night in an Igloo**

Mirielle stayed close to Gaius the entire flight. "So do you want to go all the way to the North Pole then?" Tyson asked after flying a while. Mirielle shrugged and said, "We are on an adventure so we might as well." "Alright then" Tyson said "Onward and upward Solana" "You got it" Solana said leading Flora on hoping that she was able to fly well. Mirielle watch the scenery pass them by on their way to the North Pole. "Do you know what the water tribe of the north looks like?" Gaius asked softly "I mean I know you haven't left your own tribe but have you seen pictures?" Mirielle shook her head no. "So you have no idea what it looks like" Gaius said "This is going to be great for you isn't it?" Mirielle just smiled softly in answer and just looked in the sky. "I think we are about there" Solana said "I see water" Mirielle smiled and said, "Alright." As the group watched the water they were looking at gradually began to turn to ice, signaling that they were nearing the water tribe of the north. It wasn't long before they could all see the large ice walls of the city gate. Mirielle looked down from Flora at the North Pole. "Wow this place is huge" Gaius said "I guess it was never under attack because of these walls" "Yeah it would seem so," Mirielle said. "I wonder how they will react to us landing." Gaius asked. "Won't find out until we do. They know we're not from the fire nation since we are on an air bison," Mirielle said.

"That's true" Tyson said "Let's just hope they ask questions before they shoot" "They most likely will. Both water tribes are normally peaceful," Mirielle said. The group walked closer once they landed. Mirielle moved carefully and was the first one off of Flora. Gaius followed as did the others and they made their way up to the main gates. Mirielle looked at her sister tribe seeing how different it was to her home and how it was the same. The other tribe members greeted them as they saw the new folks to their tribe. Mirielle nodded and smiled at the greeters wondering what all will happen once they learn she is from their sister tribe as well that she is a waterbender. "So where are you folks from?" One of the people asked them softly. "I'm Mirielle from the Southern Water Tribe," Mirielle said and introduced her friends keeping an eye out on everyone when she told them about Tyson. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friend. "What brought you all here?" The man asked "And all together as well" "We're just passing by and having an adventure together," Mirielle said watching everyone carefully. "How long have you been traveling together?" He asked. "Curious aren't you," Mirielle said smiling at him but told him how long they have been traveling together. "Wow looks like you four get along greatly" He said. "Yeah," Mirielle said and looked at her friends with a smile. "So shall we go inside?" The man asked leading them to what looked like a shop or inn. "Um sure thank you," Mirielle said. The group walked on inside and saw that the inn was entirely made out of ice. "Interesting, an igloo inn," Mirielle said smiling again. "Pretty cold in here" Tyson said "Well duh" Solana said punching him playfully. Mirielle smiled and said, "You should be fine Tyson." "So would you like a room here for your stay then?" He asked. "Might be a good idea though I'm not sure on how long we will be staying," Mirielle said, "by the way what's your name." "You may call me Jokull" He said bowing "And you can stay as long as you like" "Um thank you Jokull," Mirielle said not use to the bowing. Jokull went back behind the counter and got them their keys.

"Thank you," Mirielle said softly. He then led them upstairs so that they could get into their rooms, he had given them two. Mirielle smiled and thanked Jokull once more before she look to see how everyone would like to do this, this time. "Do you want to go into one together?" Solana asked Tyson softly. "We can if you like" He said just as softly. Gaius just smiled and looked to Mirielle. Mirielle smiled and nodded as she said, "What about you Gaius. Would you like to go in one together?" Her voice was also soft. "Sure" Gaius said "That settles that then" Solana said smiling as she opened the door to the room in front of her with her hand holding Tyson's. Mirielle smiled and taken Gaius hand she went into the other room with him. They saw that the room was well furnished even though it was mostly made of ice. "Nice," Mirielle said softly. "I like it too" Gaius said smiling. Mirielle smiled and said, "The pelts for the bed looks like it will keep us warm at night." "I think we would do the same thing for ourselves as well" Gaius said speaking softly and almost blushing at his own comment. Mirielle got what Gaius meant and also blushed before she said, "Yeah I believe we would." "Do you want to lie down or talk first?" He asked softly. "We could talk but what would we talk about," Mirielle said. "We could talk about us" He said "And of this place" Mirielle smiled and said, "Okay but what will we talk about, about us and of this place I wonder." "It'll come to us I am sure" Gaius said moving to the bed now, "Everything else does" Mirielle smiled and moved over to the bed as well. Gaius got on first and offered the covers to her. Mirielle smiled and got in the bed beside Gaius and snuggled close to him. "See what I mean" Gaius said "This room could get awful warm really quick" Mirielle smiled and nuzzled Gaius neck as she whispered softly in his ear. "Yeah you're right," she said. "Oohh what made you decide to whisper in my ear like that?" He asked his voice already near husky from how close she was to him.

"You like it I'm guessing," Mirielle asked still whispering in Gaius' ear. "How could you tell?" Gaius asked playfully. "By the sound of your voice," Mirielle answered with a whisper before she nibbled on Gaius ear. Gaius shivered as she did so and then began to move her face close to his to softly kiss her. Mirielle moaned softly against Gaius lips and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Gaius then licked her lips gently asking in as he kept the kiss going. Mirielle let him in and pressed her body tightly against Gaius. Gaius then began to play chase with her tongue as he moved his hands along her body in a massage. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and began to do her own massage for Gaius as she let the kiss continue. Gaius let his hands flow under her shirt now to massage her bare stomach; he didn't want the kiss to end anytime soon. Mirielle let him and just continue her massage as it was for now and let the kiss continue as long as it could. He knew that they would soon have to break it to breathe but that wasn't on his mind right now. His hands was making circles around her belly button. Mirielle gasped and moan with pleasure against Gaius lips. Gaius then broke the kiss to allow them both to breathe staring into her eyes as he did so. Mirielle smiled and panted as she worked on catching her breath she lovingly nuzzled Gaius neck. "You liked that huh?" Gaius asked. "Yes, I do," Mirielle said softly. "So would you allow me to remove your shirt even in this cold room?" Gaius asked softly. "As long as you keep me warm," Mirielle said softly. "I think I can manage that" Gaius said smiling as he started to take off her shirt now. Mirielle smiled and let him. Helping were she needed to. Gaius just smiled at her now he then pulled her in a tight and warm hug as he began to loosen the strap in the back for her. Mirielle snuggled close to Gaius as he did so. Once it was loosened enough Gaius then pulled it away and set it to the side the same as he had the shirt before hugging her close and warm yet again. Mirielle sigh and moaned softly with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Gaius as best as she could.

"Am I warm enough?" Gaius asked softly. "Yes, you are," Mirielle answered just as softly. "I love you" He said softly his voice starting to turn husky now. "I love you too," Mirielle said her own voice growing soft and husky as well. Gaius smiled and brought himself back to look into her eyes again, he placed his hand on her cheek. "So what will you do now?" He asked his voice going into that deep husky one that touched her heart now. Mirielle wish she knew how Gaius did that and how come it affects her like it does but she loves it. She smiled and said, "Wait and see." She then kissed his neck and even nibbled and licked him there. Gaius shivered as she did so. He loved how he was able to affect her and he waited to see if she would do anything more. Mirielle moved her licks from Gaius neck to his earlobe to the back of his neck as best as she could while she lovingly rubbed his arms. Gaius shivered more now; she could tell that he liked what she was doing. Mirielle smiled and continued what she was doing for a while longer. Gaius smiled and just let her do so, starting to massage her exposed breasts now. Mirielle moaned which caused a vibration to go pass her lips onto Gaius. Gaius shivered again, that was a different feeling but he liked it. Mirielle smiled and make a sound to cause her lips to vibrate once more since she knew Gaius liked it. Again she caused him to shiver and tremble, she was now having just as much of an affect on him as he had on her. Mirielle did it once more before she nibbled her way back around and up to Gaius lips. Gaius accepted her kiss and returned it with his own wanting nothing more and not wanting it to end. Mirielle smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaius neck and pressed her body closely and tightly against his to make the kiss more passionate and deeper.

Gaius licked her lips once more before he went in to kiss her even deeper. Mirielle moaned and willingly open her mouth to let Gaius in. This kiss was strong and deep and Gaius pushed himself as tightly against her as he could, though his shirt was still getting in the way but he didn't want to take it off himself. Mirielle smiled and guessing what Gaius wanted she worked on removing his shirt without breaking their kiss. Gaius helped where he needed to though he let her do most of the work. Mirielle smiled and soon had Gaius shirt off. Gaius then brought them back together for that tight hug again to get each others warmth all the while the kiss never broke. Mirielle stayed close to Gaius and let the kiss continue for as long as it possibly could. Again they both kissed until they were almost out of breath and Gaius broke it again. Mirielle smiled and laid her head against Gaius nuzzling his neck. "Should we go to sleep now or do you want something more?" Gaius asked. "We probably should get some rest. We've had a long day today and I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be filled with surprises," Mirielle said smiling softly. "You're probably right" Gaius said smiling as he gently brought the covers over them. Mirielle smiled and said as she snuggled closer to Gaius and his warmth, "I love you." "I love you too" He said softly. Mirielle smiled once more and with a soft sigh of content her breathing grew soft and even with sleep. Gaius smiled and hugged her close now.

Tyson and Solana had looked around the room to see just how much of it was made out of true ice. "This place sure is interesting in how it is made" Tyson said. "Hey now don't tell me you never slept in something like this. I though you spent time at the South Pole with Mirielle," Solana teased. "Well down there they never had anything as elegant as this." Tyson said "As far as I saw they didn't have furniture made of ice" "Okay then here is a question for you if you had a choice between staying at the North Pole or the South Pole which would you pick," Solana said her voice still teasing. "That would depend" Tyson said "I would stay where those who I cared about stayed. Solana smiled softly and moved closer to Tyson. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Tyson asked moving closer to her himself. "There is no telling but I believe that Mirielle is going to get more attention then she would like since she is from their sister tribe," Solana said. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Tyson. Tyson smiled and hugged her close. "Probably so" He said softly "That Jokull guy seemed interested in who she was" "Yeah and I believe she was uncomfortable at his bowing," Solana said smiling as well and hugging Tyson back. Tyson just stared into her eyes now waiting to see what she would want to do next though he was already moving towards the bed. Solana smiled and while they moved back towards the bed she reached up and captured Tyson's lips with her own and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Tyson let her do so and returned the kiss, turning to put her back to the bed now. Solana wondered what Tyson was going to do but she let the kiss continue. Tyson kept close to her and never broke the kiss as he gently pushed her down onto the bed putting him on top of her, though he made sure he didn't have his weight on her. Solana smiled softly and let Tyson do so and let the kiss continue for as long as she could. Tyson broke the kiss now and just looked into her eyes, "You ok?" He asked, he didn't want to be hurting her. "I'm fine," Solana said. "I just wanted to make sure" Tyson said, moving her hair from under her before he kissed her again. Solana smiled and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around him. Tyson licked her lips gently to see how she would react to that while in this position. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and opened her lips willingly for Tyson. Tyson began to play chase with her tongue but not before he touched the tip of hers with the tip of his own. Solana moaned with pleasure and played chase as well with Tyson's tongue. Tyson kept this going as long as he could before he broke it again to stare into her eyes once more. Solana looked back into Tyson's eyes and smiled softly. "Did you like that?" He asked softly. "Yes, I did," Solana said. "What would you do if I gave you control now?" Tyson asked. "You probably will have to find out," Solana said smiling softly. "Then that is what I do" Tyson said rolling over now to put her on top and in control. Solana smiled softly and began to nuzzle, nibble, and lick Tyson's neck. Tyson shivered as he let his hands massage her back and she continued. Solana moaned softly and continued what she was doing and even began to rub Tyson's arms.

Tyson didn't know what she would do next but he was enjoying her touch. Solana smiled and continued what she was doing for a while longer. Tyson shivered again and offered more to her touch now. Solana smiled and began to nibble and lick Tyson's ear and the back of his neck like she did before. Tyson loved this and he started to try and take off his shirt to give her more access now. Solana smiled and help him remove his shirt. Tyson then lay back so she could do as she pleased. Solana smiled and nibbled her way down to Tyson's chest. Tyson shivered and gave her as much access as she pleased. Solana continued what she was doing for a while longer before she moved back up and captured Tyson's lips with her own. Tyson let her do so and invited her inside to make it deeper. Solana took the invite and did so. Tyson was letting her stay in full control he didn't want to miss out on anything she had in mind. Solana began to rub Tyson's arms as she let the kiss continue Tyson moved his hands on her back now and soon felt her bare skin under her shirt, she was so soft to the touch. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and continued the kiss. Tyson began to massage her back now feeling her bare skin under his touch. Solana continued to moan softly with pleasure and continued what she was doing as she began to rub Tyson's chest, shoulders, and arms. Tyson would remove her shirt but he didn't want to take control back just yet. Solana looked at Tyson softly and said against his lips, "I can't take control all the time." She then removed her shirt and pressed her body tightly against Tyson. "So you would be ok with me taking it back now?" He asked rolling over with her before he even finished the question. "Yes, I'm fine with it," Solana said softly as she now looked up at him.

Tyson gently moved his hands to undo her bra strap but watched her eyes as he did so to make sure he wasn't moving to fast. Solana smiled softly and nodded. Tyson then slowly pulled it away from between them and smiled at her "You're even more beautiful then I thought you would be" He said softly. Solana smiled softly and continued to softly watch Tyson. Tyson hugged her softly feeling her soft breasts below him and loving them. Solana smiled softly and hugged Tyson back. Tyson then moved to rest beside her so it was easier for him to massage her breasts without his weight on her. Solana smiled softly and moaned with pleasure as she pressed closer to Tyson. Tyson now used both hands to massage both sides equally. Solana moaned softly again and just let Tyson continue. Tyson smiled now "Do you think you could handle my weight?" He asked softly wanting to be closer to her as he massaged her. "I believe I can," Solana said softly as well. Tyson smiled and then climbed on top of her again and started to massage her breasts as he rested gently on her stomach and waistline. Solana moaned a bit louder as she lovingly watched Tyson. Tyson then tried to see if he could lie this way as he kept the massage to her breasts and reached for a kiss from her lips. Solana accepted this and kissed Tyson. Tyson licked her lips to ask in as his body began to move with his massage. Solana let Tyson in and moaned softly with pleasure and also began to move. Tyson wanted nothing more to be as close to her as possible and he wasn't going to let anything be between them. Solana smiled and lovingly rub his arms again. Tyson smiled back to her and broke the kiss and started to move down her body passed her neck. Solana smiled and moaned softly with pleasure. "So what happens now?" Tyson asked his voice starting to get husky. "I'm not sure," Solana said. "You are so soft" He said smiling, "I just want to feel everything you have to offer" Solana smiled and said, "Just keep me warm for now." "I am pretty sure the fire in me can handle that" Tyson said. Solana smiled softly and nuzzled Tyson's neck once more. "I love you" Tyson said softly rolling to rest her on top of him. "I love you too," Solana said softly and laid her head on his chest. Tyson then brought the blankets up to cover them up. Solana smiled softly and cuddled tightly against Tyson before she sigh with content and her breathing began to grow soft and even. Tyson hugged her softly and began to fall asleep himself.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Yuki and Inner Peace**

The morning came and Gaius and Mirielle were up first. Mirielle opened her eyes and carefully moved to stretch. Gaius was watching her as she did so; he had waked up seconds before her and didn't want to disturb her. After she was done stretch Mirielle smile softly when she looked over at Gaius. "You ready for today?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah but I wonder how they will treat me here," Mirielle said softly. "They seem to like you here" Gaius said as he started to get up now. "Probably because I'm from the sister tribe," Mirielle said softly as she worked on putting her shirt and bra back on. Gaius just watched her now. Mirielle was soon dress and ready to go. She smiled softly at Gaius. Gaius put his own shirt back on and they moved to leave the room. Mirielle reached for Gaius hand. Gaius took her hand and walked on out the door. Mirielle wondered if Solana and Tyson were up. As if on cue the others came out right behind them. Mirielle smiled and said, "Good morning you two." "How did you two sleep?" Tyson asked smiling. "We both slept fine what about you two," Mirielle said smiling. "Yup" Solana said as she smiled at Mirielle "So what do you think will happen today?" "There is no telling," Mirielle answered honestly. "Let's just go down and see then" Gaius said offering his hand. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius hand he offered before she nodded. The group then walked down the stairs in pairs and saw that Jokull was waiting for them. "Good morning" He said smiling. "Good morning Jokull," Mirielle said softly. "So what are your plans for this fine day?" He asked. "I'm not really sure," Mirielle said. "Have you ever been or seen pictures of this tribe city?" Jokull asked. "I've only read about them at home and this is my first time here," Mirielle said. "Would you like me to take on a tour of town?" He asked. "Sure that will be good," Mirielle said smiling. Jokull smiled and offered for them to follow him as he walked on out of the village. Mirielle followed Jokull but she stayed close to Gaius. He led them to the different areas of the Ice Village. Mirielle looked around smiling as she saw her sister tribe for the first time.

"I know that you are a member of our sister tribe, I am sure you know a lot of the healing arts" Jokull said showing her a few huts, "This is our healing huts" He said. "Actually I'm the last one of the sister tribe that is even able to be able to do anything with water," Mirielle said softly. "So you are a natural healer then?" Jokull asked "You will enjoy it here then" He started to lead her inside. Mirielle stayed where she was and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not just a healer Jokull." "Can you do more then just healing?" Jokull asked interested in her and just how powerful she was now. "Yes, I can," Mirielle answered. "What is it that you can do?" Jokull asked, he knew of the different water benders that could do other things besides attack and heal. He didn't think she looked like the type that could battle nor would he want her to be able to. Mirielle didn't answer. She looked over at Gaius. "I think she would prefer that she kept that to herself" Gaius said softly "Alright then" Jokull said, taking the hint and not wanting to get on the bad side of the large man that Gaius was. "I think she could still benefit from seeing what our healer Yugonda does here though" "Okay that is fine," Mirielle said smiling gratefully at Gaius and looking back at Jokull. Jokull just watched her now and led her inside. Mirielle saw that there were many young girls in this hut and dummies there that seemed to show the flow of energy or chi throughout the body. Mirielle stayed quiet as she watched. There was a somewhat small woman with gray hair at the front of the room with one of the dummies; Mirielle guessed that this was the Yugonda that Jokull had spoken about. Mirielle smiled and looked around. "What are you doing here Jokull" Yugonda said "Do you have new students for me?" She looked at Mirielle and Solana. "That girl is an airbender and unable to train with me, the other..." Her eyes widened when she got a better look at Mirielle. "Are you Mirielle? Of our sister tribe?"

"Yes, I am? How did you know that?" Mirielle asked. "I have seen pictures of you child" She said. "You have? But how," Mirielle asked. "So what are you doing here at your sister tribe?" Yugonda asked, ignoring the question. "Just passing through and going on an adventure with my friends here," Mirielle said, wondering why she had ignored the question. "Does your family know that you are here?" Yugonda asked. "No they just know that I've gone on an adventure," Mirielle said. "It is good that you do that" She said "Get to know the world you live in but be careful there are fire nation soldiers out there." "I know," Mirielle said. "Perhaps you would also like to meet a friend of mine" She said softly smiling at Mirielle. "Sure that will be fine," Mirielle said. Yugoda smiled and walked out of the healing huts and led the group closer to the ice temple in the center of the village. "Let's see if we can call him out." She said smiling "Oh Yuki would you come out here please?" "Yugoda what is it?" Said a male voice walking out from near the temple. The man was strong and stout looking for most warriors of this tribe and he had a certain regal appearance about him. Mirielle wasn't sure on how to take this man and stayed close to Gaius as he came into her view. "I have someone that I would like you to meet" Yugoda said "This is young Mirielle of our sister tribe" "Mirielle?" Yuki said looking at Mirielle now. His gaze seemed to look her up and down almost sizing her up. "Um yes, hi it's nice to meet you Yuki," Mirielle said for some reason becoming shy as he looked her up and down. "It is nice to meet you" Yuki said bowing as he offered to shake her hand. Gaius stayed close but he was watching this man carefully. Mirielle could tell that both boys were watching each other as much as her. Mirielle took Yuki's hand for him to shake and watched the two of them. Yuki shook her hand very softly and just watched her before he looked to Gaius. "And I am Gaius" He said, offering his own hand. Yuki took it and shook it though it seemed that the two boys were almost locked in a stare down. Mirielle looked between the boys not sure on what to do or what to say.

"I am glad that I am finally able to meet you" Yuki said "I have heard a great deal about you" "You have?" Mirielle asked surprised. "I have heard from what Yugoda said about you and your family, and your tribe" Yuki said, "I was planning on visiting there to see you but it looks like you beat me to it" Mirielle couldn't help but laugh softly and said, "I guess so and these are my other friends Solana and Tyson." She was still wondering what was going on between Gaius and Yuki but she let it be for now. "It is good to meet you all" Yuki said "Would you like to come inside?" He was starting to lead them into the house that he came from. "Okay that sounds fine," Mirielle said softly. They walked with him into his house and found that it was as elegant as the inn that they had come from was. "Nice place Yuki," Mirielle said looking around wondering if all the places were like this. "Thank you" Yuki said bowing again as Jokull had done before. "I have a question why does everyone bow to me," Mirielle asked. "It is a customary in this tribe" Yuki said "When you are with a special person" "Special person? Me," Mirielle gasped and shook her head not believing that she is all that special. Everyone stayed quiet after that for a moment. "Were you ever told about me?" Yuki asked Mirielle softly. "I'm sorry but no I don't remember my family ever talking about you Yuki," Mirielle said. "I wonder why they never mentioned me" Yuki said "That is odd considering..." He trailed off as he looked at the two of them. "Considering what Yuki," Mirielle asked really and truly confused. "We were supposed to be...together" Yuki said softly. "You mean we are betrothed?" Mirielle asked softly. "That is what I was told" Yuki said. "They never told me. Why did they not tell me something like that," Mirielle said with a soft gasp before she moved away from both boys hurt by her parents.

"Maybe that is something that you should ask them" Yuki said "I am sorry I had to be the one to tell you" "I guess I can ask them but I'll need a Messenger Hawk," Mirielle said and began to moved further away the two confused. "Are you ok?" Solana said coming over to her friend to try and comfort her. Mirielle smiled a bit at Solana and said, "I'm fine Solana just really confused." "I can supply that hawk if you would like" Yuki said softly. "Thank you Yuki I would appreciate it," Mirielle said. Yuki then left the room to get that for her. Mirielle sat down completely confuse at what was going on. Gaius started to walk over to her but stopped. Solana was there at her side though. Mirielle saw that Gaius had started to come over to her and gave him a soft smile and then once more looked down trying to sort out her confusion. "Do you want to go somewhere alone to think?" Solana asked "That always worked for me when I was confused" "Yeah I'll do that after I have sent my letter to my parents," Mirielle said softly. Yuki soon returned with a messenger hawk for her. Mirielle sang her song to call the messenger hawk to her as she began to write her note. The messenger hawk waited calmly for her to finish her note. Mirielle smiled softly and gently pet the messenger hawk as she finished up her letter. Once it had the letter the hawk began its job of delivering it to the sister tribe, it had a long flight ahead of it. Mirielle hoped that the hawk will be fine. Once he was out of her sight Mirielle looked at Yuki and Gaius before she left the house to go have some time alone. Solana wasn't sure if she would want her to but she followed quietly to make sure her friend was alright. Gaius wanted to do the same but feared that he was the one causing the problem so he stopped himself again. Mirielle went to the far ends of the village where no one could see her and began to practice her waterbending.

Solana just watched for now she would protect her friend from prying eyes if she had to. After a while Mirielle stopped her waterbending and just glance outside the ocean. Solana walked up to her now. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "It's just so confusing Solana. Why didn't my parents tell me about this and what can I do," Mirielle said. "I am sure that its all a misunderstanding" Solana said "From what I saw of your parents they didn't seem like the type to do this kind of thing" "I know that's why it's so confusing," Mirielle said softly, "Normally when a female of the water tribe is betrothed she is giving a necklace that her betrothal gave her." "Maybe they sent the necklace to Yuki before they saw you with Gaius" Solana said. "I mean the male gives a necklace to the female," "I know that" Mirielle said "maybe he didn't have one and your parents sent him one to give to you" Solana said "Either that or he wanted to make sure you were ok with things before he gave it to you" Mirielle just nodded not sure on what to say now. "I think even if your parents had wanted you to be wed Yuki they would have changed their minds now" Solana said "After seeing you with Gaius" "Yeah," Mirielle said. "How long do you think its going to take the hawk to travel?" Solana asked. "Probably about two days or so who knows," Mirielle said. "What are you going to do about the boys?" Solana asked "Or do you need me to help you mediate on that?" "I'm not sure but meditating will probably help some," Mirielle said softly. "Alright" Solana said as she crossed her legs to sit in her meditating position. Mirielle copied Solana's meditating position. Solana nodded to confirm she was in the right position and closed her eyes to focus her energy. Mirielle did the same hoping that it will help her in some small way.

Mirielle could see that this was working it was helping her to think straight. Mirielle thought about what she could do though she didn't think it would be that easy to come up with answers. She thought about how close she was to Gaius already, the times they had shared; nothing would ever take that away. She didn't know anything about this Yuki and she knew that her parents always trusted her when she made decisions on her own. Mirielle knew what the best choice is but she also didn't want to hurt Yuki. She needed to understand why this is happening in the first place. As the girls were meditating Gaius had finally got up the courage to come out to her. He saw them sitting together and stopped before he got too close. He didn't know if she would be able to sense him in her heightened energy state. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I know your there Gaius. Go ahead and come closer." Gaius did so "Are you ok?" He asked. Mirielle opened her eyes and smiled at Gaius. "Yeah I'll be fine," she said. "That's good to hear" Gaius said "I was worried" Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I'll be alright I'm just confused." "Is there anyway that I can help with that?" Gaius asked carefully though he was afraid that he was part of the reason she was confused. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I don't know if you can right now Gaius." "Alright" Gaius said "Would it be better if I still left you alone to think?" Mirielle couldn't think of something to say but, "Just stay here a bit longer for me Gaius." "Ok" Gaius said sitting next to her now. "I wish that it wasn't so confusing," Mirielle said softly. "Just relax" Solana said "And remember even when things look bad they will always work out in the end" Mirielle smiled softly and just nodded her head. Gaius stayed quiet as well and waited. "Do you feel your inner peace?" Solana asked softly. "Yeah some of it," Mirielle said softly.

"Embrace it" Solana said "Let it flow around you and see all your worries vanish" Mirielle let it do so and let her worries flow away like water. "Now you should be able to focus in and think about what really matters in your heart" Solana said softly. Mirielle nodded and closed her eyes to see what her heart says. As she looked into her heart she saw Gaius waiting for her, his eyes sparkling. Mirielle smiled softly knowing that Gaius is the one for her but she wasn't sure on what to do about Yuki. Her heart caused a memory flash to back when she was a little younger; it showed how her parents were the understanding type and trusted her. She knew from that memory that they would respect her choice. She didn't know much about Yuki as of yet but he didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge or take things offensively. Mirielle smiled again and opened her eyes. Gaius noticed the smile "Did you remember or think of something?" He asked. "I remember that my parents respect my choices," Mirielle said softly looking at Gaius. "So what are you going to do?" Gaius asked. "That is still something to think about. I need to know what caused this in the first place," Mirielle answered honestly. "Like I said" Solana said opening her eyes now, "I am sure it is all a misunderstanding" "We will have to see," Mirielle said softly. "What do you want to do about Yuki until the messenger hawk comes back?" Gaius asked. "I guess I can try to be friends with him at least," Mirielle said softly. "If I know you" Solana said smiling "Unless he is really mean to you I don't think you could be mean to him" Mirielle smiled softly and nodded her agreement. "Do you want to go back to him now?" Solana said "I bet he and Tyson are waiting for us." "Yeah and knowing Tyson his worried about me like you and Gaius did," Mirielle said smiling softly. "I know" Solana said "But I asked him to stay in there and keep Yuki company, he had invited us in I didn't want us all to seem rude and leave at once"

Mirielle smiled and began to stand back up. Gaius stood up with her and smiled back to her. Mirielle smiled softly and looked at Solana. Solana smiled as well and began to make her way back towards Yuki's home. Mirielle followed her but she reached out for Gaius hand. Gaius took it and they made their way back inside. "Is everything ok?" Yuki asked when they came back in. "Yeah everything is fine Yuki," Mirielle said. Mirielle saw Tyson smile at Solana and stand near her. "So what happens now?" Gaius asked "I guess we should wait for the hawk's return" Yuki said softly. "Yeah might be best but until then why don't you tell us about yourself Yuki," Mirielle said softly. "My pleasure" Yuki said "I am somewhat of a noble of this village, I know many things the least of which..." He moved to a water pail for the plants and began to bend the water into a form that could water all the plants at once from a distance, "Is how to waterbend" He finished his sentence as he placed the water back.

"Nice," Mirielle said though she wasn't sure if she should say anything about her own waterbending to Yuki. "I have learned that there are many ways to water bend, and many things you can do with it." Yuki said as he got into a stance that was more like how Huu had did bending back in the swamp. "Yeah there is," Mirielle said. "I also know that many different kinds of people are able to water bend though I haven't met anyone other then those in this village" Yuki said. Mirielle looked at her friends not sure on what to do. She wasn't sure if she could trust Yuki to not be like the others of this tribe. Yuki looked to her. "I was told by Jokull our innkeeper that you can do more then merely heal. Can you waterbend Mirielle?" He said softly "If that is true then I would like to see it, my tribe doesn't allow females to do so and I think that if they have the natural talent for it they should be allowed" Mirielle though she could trust Yuki so she did her waterbending movements and created a water whip. "It seems I was right in what I thought about you" Yuki said smiling. "What you thought?" Mirielle asked sitting the water back where it belongs. "Yes" Yuki said "I had guessed that you were a waterbender when Jokull told me you were more then a healer. I couldn't see you doing any of the other things a waterbender is able to do other then heal and fight. You didn't seem like the type to want to learn such brutality and heartless moves." Mirielle knew what he was getting at and said, "I wouldn't mind the reading minds but that blood bending can be forgotten." "It's too risky to learn to read minds" Yuki said "It would be too easy to abuse it, that is the way I look at it anyway" Mirielle smiled and said, "What worries me is to find out something about you that you don't want me to learn." Her voice was teasing as she smiled. Yuki smiled and shook his head "That's not what I mean exactly" He said "There are somethings that must be kept secret from everyone. People have their private thoughts and those private thoughts should remain that way until they are ready to voice them out. A mind reader gets rid of that option."

Mirielle smiled glad he caught her teasing. "At any rate I am sure you are all hungry and would like something to eat" Yuki said smiling back at her again. "Yeah that would be nice," Mirielle said looking at the others. The others seemed ready as well. "Then let us go and eat then" Yuki said leading them to his kitchen and dining room. Mirielle went with everyone and followed Yuki. He led them to a large dinning room and went into the kitchen alone to get the food together. Mirielle looked over at Gaius softly. "I wonder what he has for us to eat" Gaius asked softly moving closer to her. "Not sure probably seafood of some kind," Mirielle answered shrugging. "I would think so" Solana said "With all this water around" "Who likes Sea prunes?" Yuki called from the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**About Eachother **

"Sea prunes?" Solana asked looking to Mirielle for help on this one, she had never heard of such a food. "It's a water tribe regular food besides fish. It depends on your taste if you like it or not I believe," Mirielle said shrugging not sure on how to explain it. "I guess one should try anything once right?" Gaius asked. He hadn't had them either. "Yeah I suppose so," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Alright then" Yuki said coming out to them with his Sea Prune dish. He came to them with his brown stew and showed it to everyone. "It has an interesting smell I can say that" Tyson said. Mirielle just smiled and waited. Yuki soon had the bowls of stew ready and handed them out to everyone around the table. Mirielle smiled softly and thanked Yuki as she began to eat her sea prune. Gaius shook his head after taking a few bites the taste wasn't exactly what he had in mind to enjoy. Though he still smiled to Mirielle. Mirielle smiled back and continued to eat finishing up her sea prunes quickly. Solana didn't seem too into the sea prunes either but everyone was soon done eating, either because they were full or because they had ate all they could. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to say so she just looked around at everyone. "So what will you all do now?" Yuki asked "It will take a day or so before the messenger hawk's return, are you comfortable at the inn or would you like to sleep in my spare rooms here?" Mirielle wasn't going to decide on that for everyone. She looked at the others to see what they will say. Gaius just smiled at Mirielle; he didn't care where he slept as long as it was near her. "What are your spare rooms like?" Solana asked "Oh they are just as wonderful as the ones at the inn if not more so." Yuki said "And I don't charge you to stay" Mirielle thought about it since she noticed Gaius smile. "If it's alright with everyone we could probably stay here. At least we'll be able to save what money we have and we won't have to walk back over here when the messenger hawk returns," she said.

"That's a good point" Tyson said "Well I can show you to them if you are ready" Yuki said getting up gently. "Okay thank you Yuki," Mirielle said before she began to work on getting up from her seat. Gaius followed and everyone walked with Yuki upstairs. He led them down the hall and to four rooms on the far left. "I am sure that these will be good for you all" He said indicating them all with his hand. Mirielle looked to see what everyone else reactions are. Solana wasn't sure if she should mention that they really only required two rooms. She wanted to mention it but didn't know how to put it to Yuki. The boys were both silent, this was the girls choice to make. Mirielle really didn't like being the one to answer this but she said, "Yuki we've been using only two rooms ever since we join together or two tents." "That is your choice then" Yuki said "Either way but I only have one bed a room" Mirielle wasn't sure on what to say to that and looked for help from the others. "I think we need to sleep as we have been used to doing" Gaius said softly. Mirielle smiled and nodded her head. "Alright" Yuki said, he didn't know what to make of it but it wasn't his business so he would let it be. He made his way down the stairs after bowing his head to leave. Mirielle was concerned that she hurt Yuki's feelings somehow but at the moment she really couldn't do anything about it. She smiled at Gaius before she led the way to one of the four rooms. "You ok?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. Gaius led her on into the room. Mirielle looked around the room once they entered it. It did look very much like the inn only there was a beautiful table in the center. "This is nice," Mirielle said softly. "You think so?" Gaius asked. "Yeah, what about you," Mirielle asked turning to look at Gaius and smiled at him softly. "This is beautiful" Gaius said "But it doesn't beat your own beauty"

Mirielle blushed at the complement and gave Gaius a bright smile, "Thank you." Gaius smiled and tackled her playfully to the bed. Mirielle laughed softly and looked into Gaius eyes after she landed on the bed by his tackle. "How do you feel about that?" Gaius asked. "I liked that," Mirielle said smiling softly. "I love you so much" Gaius said. "I love you too," Mirielle said smiling brightly at Gaius. "How about I kiss you all over" Gaius asked. "Go ahead," Mirielle said softly. "Are you ready?" Gaius asked softly moving to remove her upper clothes now. Mirielle smiled and nodded her head as she help Gaius remove her clothes. Gaius soon had the upper clothes off and began to kiss her lips and massage her breasts. Mirielle moaned with pleasure and kissed Gaius back as she wrapped her arms around him. Gaius kept this going as he started to move her hands to get his own shirt off. Mirielle smiled and began to remove Gaius shirt. Gaius now hugged her close and began to massage her breasts again. Mirielle moaned softly and let him do so as she began to rub his arms and chest as she also hugged him close. Gaius began to delve more into the kiss now and started to play chase with her tongue. Mirielle moaned softly and did the same. Gaius wanted to move down to her lower clothes but he wasn't sure if she was ready for him to do that or if she wanted him to continue the massage. Mirielle smiled and looked softly into Gaius eyes seeing what he wanted she nodded. Gaius smiled and began to undo her pants to reveal her lower body. Mirielle gave a soft gasp and smiled lovingly at Gaius. Gaius then began to work his way down to kiss her there again. Mirielle moaned with pleasure and opened herself willing for Gaius to continue. Gaius kissed her as deeply as he had before again.

Mirielle gasped softly and moaned softly with pleasure. Gaius moved his hands back up to massage her breasts again as he kissed her deeper. Mirielle moaned and gasped a little louder but it was still softening as she offered herself fully and completely to Gaius. Gaius began to kiss her as much as he could not knowing if the same thing that happened before would happen again, he was already feeling her scent around him again. Mirielle felt her peak coming closer as Gaius continued. Gaius felt it coming as it had before and he couldn't wait for it though he wasn't exactly sure yet how she felt about it. This was still new to Mirielle and soon her release came causing her to softly call Gaius' name. Gaius smiled and felt her scent around him again and then came back up to kiss her face again. Mirielle kissed Gaius back as she softly moaned. "Was that ok?" He asked softly. "Yes, it was," Mirielle said softly. "It's still new to you isn't it?" Gaius asked. "Yeah it is," Mirielle said softly as she reached up to gently touched Gaius cheek. "And you're still ok with it?" He asked. "Yes, I am," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Do you want to do something in return for me this time?" Gaius asked. "I wonder what I could do for you," Mirielle said. "Whatever comes to mind if anything" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled before she moved her hands down to Gaius pants. Gaius let her do so, seeing how she reacted to it. Mirielle smiled softly and continued moving to gently remove Gaius lower clothes. Gaius shivered as she did so and Mirielle saw his lower body bare for the first time now. Mirielle's eyes widen but she continued and gently touched Gaius lower body. Gaius shivered under her touch against his bare lower body, she was so soft. Mirielle smiled and continued to explore Gaius lower body. "I hope I am not pushing you to explore these new things" Gaius said softly, his voice starting to get into that husky deep tone that Mirielle had come to love.

"Your not," Mirielle said softly and continued for a little longer. "That's good" Gaius said "I want to make sure that you are ready for all this" Mirielle smiled and moved to cover Gaius back up gently so he won't get cold and captured his lips for a deep and passionate kiss. "What was that for?" He asked his voice fully husky now. "Because I love you," Mirielle said softly smiling as she continued to kiss Gaius. "And I love you as well" Gaius said hugging her tight and kissing her back. Mirielle smiled and hugged Gaius back letting the kiss last as long as it could. Gaius felt her tongue in the kiss now so he began to play chase once more. Mirielle smiled softly and continued. Soon they had to break the kiss to breathe. Mirielle was panting for breath but she looked into Gaius eyes and smiled softly at him. "Is that what you expected the kiss to be?" He asked. "Yes," Mirielle said softly. "And what about what you just got through touching?" Gaius asked his voice both soft and deep, a combination that touched Mirielle's heart again. Mirielle smiled and blushed as she said, "It was very new to me." "I know that" Gaius said "I hope I am not pushing you to do things too fast" "Your not but it's probably best to not go too much further tonight," Mirielle said softly. "Considering where we are" Gaius said as he started to lay down to rest. "Is something wrong Gaius," Mirielle asked afraid she said something wrong as she lay down beside him. "No" Gaius said "I am just wondering what your parents will say when they send a message back" "I'm not sure but I hope it will help me understand what caused this confusion," Mirielle said softly snuggling closer to Gaius. Gaius brought the blanket over them to cuddle closer to her. Mirielle sigh softly and said, "I love you Gaius." "I love you too" Gaius said "And I know I said this before but, I hope that I never lose you" Mirielle smiled and nuzzled Gaius neck as she said; "You could never lose me Gaius." "I know" Gaius said stroking her hair softly. Mirielle smiled and with another soft sigh of content her breathing grew soft and even with sleep. Gaius stroked her hair a few more times before going to sleep himself.

Tyson and Solana had made their way back into the room they will stay in; they also saw that it was a lot like the hotel only it was more furnished. "Did you see Gaius reaction when he first heard about the betrothal," Solana asked Tyson softly. "Yeah" Tyson said "Did you see how him and Yuki looked at each other?" "Yeah I believe even then they realized competition," Solana said. "Do you think you could handle what Mirielle is going through?" Tyson asked moving to the bed now. "I'm not sure really," Solana said. "It's got to be rough on her" Tyson said softly. "Your worried about her huh," Solana said moving to be beside Tyson. "Yeah" Tyson said softly "I hope everything goes ok" "I do too," Solana said just as softly. Tyson then lay down on the bed on his back. "At least this place isn't so full of Ice as the other one" He said softly. Solana smiled and moved to lie down beside Tyson. "What do you believe the message will say from her parents?" she asked softly. "There is no way to know that until it gets here" Tyson said. "Yeah," Solana said as she snuggled up closer to Tyson and his warmth. Tyson rolled to look into her eyes, "We have been getting closer and closer every night haven't we?" Tyson asked. "Yes, we have," Solana said softly as she looked back into Tyson's eyes and nuzzled his neck. Tyson gently kissed her forehead at the tip of the arrow. "How long have you had those markings?" He asked softly. "Well this one on my head was given to me just after I was born to show that I'm an airbender," Solana said softly. "Wow" Tyson said "That young?" "Yeah then we get other markings as we progress through our airbending," Solana said. "That's cool" Tyson said. "Yeah," Solana said. "So how far along are you?" Tyson asked. "Well I've master airbending," Solana said. "That's cool" Tyson said "You must be really good" "I guess I am," Solana said shyly. "I would enjoy watching that" Tyson said. Solana smiled softly and captured Tyson's lips with her own to give him a deep and loving kiss. Tyson took the kiss and returned with his own. Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck and let the kiss continue. Tyson hugged her close and licked her lips to ask in. Solana let him enter and pressed closely to Tyson. Tyson kept her close and began to massage her back. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and moved her hands from around Tyson's neck so that she could rub his arms, shoulders, and chest. Tyson let the kiss stop and smiled as he stared her in the eyes again.

Solana looked back into Tyson's eyes and smiled back at him. "Did you like that kiss?" He asked. "Yes, I did," Solana said softly as she moved to nibble on Tyson's earlobe gently. Tyson shivered "What was that for?" He asked. "Just wanted to do it," Solana said softly her voice husky. Tyson shivered again at her voice and began to kiss her neck himself. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and continued to nibble Tyson's earlobe as well as gently lick it. Tyson enjoyed her nibbling and began to do the same for her only it was to her neck. Solana moaned even more and offered her neck fully to Tyson as she continued what she was doing for a while longer. Tyson did the same enjoying how close the two of them were he stroked her hair gently. Soon Solana gently stopped her nibbles and just moved to kiss Tyson's neck. Tyson kept kissing hers not wanting it to end though he was tempted to move to other areas. Solana moaned softly with pleasure. "You can go further if you like," she said as if she read his mind. "Are you sure?" He asked "We are both ready to go further I'm sure," Solana said. "Alright" Tyson said still a bit shy about it but he began to move farther down her body. Solana smiled softly and lovingly continued to rub Tyson's arms and shoulder's as he moved farther down her body. Tyson made it to her chest and began to touch her body gently before he moved to kiss it. Solana let Tyson do so and enjoyed his touch. Tyson gently touched her chest with his lips, he was being careful not to offend her. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and let Tyson continued showing by her moans that she isn't offended at all. Tyson felt her soft chest under her shirt and he knew that she would probably be cool to his touch considering how warm he was getting already. Solana smiled softly and moved her hands under Tyson's shirt to rub his chest under it and to let him know he could do the same if he wanted to. Tyson was a bit surprised by her move but let her do so starting off slow to do the same himself. Solana smiled softly and just lovingly watch Tyson.

Tyson's hands slowly made their way up to her soft chest but he stopped just below them. He didn't know what to expect, he had never done, or even thought about doing this before. Solana looked at Tyson softly and said, "I trust you Tyson." Tyson smiled back at her trust and slowly moved up. He felt her soft, tender breast under his finger tips. He instantly, almost out of instinct, began to massage them. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and arched herself closer to Tyson's touch. Tyson trembled at the sound of her moan, it touched him deeply and he moved his other hand under her shirt now to massage the other breast. He was almost saddling her now but he was careful not to actually do so or to put too much of his weight on her. Solana continued to moan softly and keep herself closer to Tyson's touch as she move to rub his back and shoulders. Tyson wanted so much to remove her shirt. He was already seeing the soft skin of her belly as her shirt rode up her stomach from him pushing up as he massaged her.

Knowing what Tyson wanted Solana smiled softly and moved her hands so she could start to remove her shirt for him. Tyson's eyes widened as she did so but he wasn't going to stop her. He couldn't stop her, he was frozen, hands still on her breasts. Solana looked at Tyson' with concern wondering if he wanted her to stop since he froze. Tyson shook it off and went back to massaging her breasts again. Though she still had her bra on he was in awe at just how beautiful her body was, especially at her arrows that lined her arms. Solana continued to softly watch Tyson as she moaned softly though she wasn't sure when she should remove her bra if she should. Tyson stopped to stare at her now. "Your beautiful" He said, his voice hushed and a little husky. He moved his fingers gently across the arrows on her arms. Solana shivered with pleasure when she felt Tyson move his fingers gently across her arrows and moaned softly. Tyson's hands drifted back to her breasts and he began to massage her there again. His eyes were locked on hers; he wasn't going to risk this moment and ask anything about going a step further. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and reached up to nibbled on Tyson's neck lovingly. Tyson's turned his head as she nibbled on his neck, he shivered again. How was she doing this to him? She was so cool to the touch yet she was making him hotter then he had ever been before. He wanted more, as much as he could get. Solana smiled and nibbled and lick Tyson's neck moving up towards his lips. Tyson wouldn't stop massaging her as he moved down to meet her lips in a strong and passionate kiss. Solana moaned against Tyson's lips as she kissed him back just as strong and just as passionate. She even began to lick his lips to ask to come in as she continued to rub his back and shoulders. Tyson let her in, letting her tongue take control in whatever she had planned. Solana got her tongue to lightly touch the tip of Tyson's tongue before she began to play chase with it.

Tyson let her do so and played along as he kept the massage to her breasts going. He locked eyes with her again as best he could in this position. Solana moaned softly against Tyson's lips as she continued to kiss him deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more as she kissed him. Tyson stopped the massage now so he could wrap his own arms around her. He was lined up with her strap as he hugged her but he didn't care the strap itself was soft. Solana moaned again and kept the kiss going for as long as possible though she knew that it will have to end soon so they could catch their breath. Tyson kept it going as well, wanting nothing more then to stay like this with her forever. Solana wouldn't mind being like this forever herself but all too soon she gently broke the kiss so they could catch their breath. Tyson smiled at her though he was panting as he was catching his breath now. He just kept his eyes locked on hers. Solana smiled back at Tyson though she was also panting she kept her eyes locked with his and gently reached up to touch his cheek. "That was the best kiss yet" Tyson said, once he was able to talk again. "Yeah it was," Solana said softly when she was also able to talk again. "Just how much of you is covered in arrows?" Tyson asked softly as his hands drifted to do the same thing they had done before, follow her arrows down her arms. "They're all over me basically," Solana said softly moaned once more with pleasure. "Are they down your back as well?" Tyson asked his voice starting to turn husky again. "Yes, they are," Solana said softly. "Could I see them?" He asked. "Okay," Solana said before she moved to turn so Tyson could see the arrows on her back. Tyson smiled and began to run his fingers down her arrows there. Solana shivered and moaned softly with pleasure when she felt Tyson run his fingers down her arrows on her back. Tyson's hands ran across the strap from her bra but he kept moving back to her arrows. Solana smiled and getting the hint reached behind her to unfasten her bra and take it off. Tyson didn't realize she had unfastened it herself and he quickly tried to catch it but was all the way off now though she was still lying on her stomach.

Solana smiled and once her bra was removed she turned the best she could so that she could look at Tyson softly. Tyson was in awe yet again his hands shaking as he slowly moved to massage her again. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and just relaxed under Tyson's massage. Tyson shivered and kept the massage going as best he could he couldn't take his eyes off her body. Solana continued to relax under Tyson's touch enjoying it fully. "You are very soft you know that" Tyson said. Solana couldn't say anything to that but she smiled softly and turned her head as best as she could to look at Tyson. "I love you" Tyson said softly. "I love you too," Solana said softly. "Do you want to take my shirt off as well?" Tyson asked. Solana smiled and said, "Sure." Tyson then took his shirt off as well. Solana watched Tyson take his shirt off. Tyson was now bare chest just as she was and Solana could see the muscles that he had gained from working with his dad in the markets. Solana smiled and reached up to touch Tyson's chest and his muscles while blushing. "They're not that great" Tyson said softly. "To me they are," Solana said. Tyson smiled and moved to begin massaging her yet again. Solana smiled and moaned softly with pleasure. Tyson rested his body against hers now, skin on skin and moved his head up to give her a kiss. Solana smiled and took Tyson's lips and began to kiss him deeply and passionately. Tyson returned the kiss licking her lips again to ask in. Solana let Tyson in willingly. Tyson kept that kiss going just as she had done the one before. Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck and pressed herself tightly against him as the kiss continued. Tyson smiled against her lips and hugged her as close as he could. Solana smiled as well and hugged Tyson back as close as she could. She wasn't sure on how long this kiss will last but she loves it. Tyson broke the kiss now, not wanting them to get as out of breath as they had the last time. And wanting a kiss started by her to the best they had for a while. "You feel like a soft pillow under me" He said his voice strong and husky now, Solana could hear his love for her in his voice.

"I do huh," Solana said softly her voice and her eyes showing and voicing her love for Tyson. "You do" Tyson said "I just wish I could stay like this with you forever" Solana smiled and lovingly reached up to touch Tyson's cheek. "What?" He asked touching his hand to hers on his cheek. "Nothing I just love you so much Tyson," Solana said softly. "I love you too" Tyson said as he playfully touched the arrow on her forehead. "You sleepy yet?" "I believe that I am. What about you Tyson," Solana asked softly. "Getting there" He said smiling. "Then let's lay down. I know I'm going to be warm tonight with you beside me," Solana said softly as she nuzzled Tyson's neck. "Yup" Tyson said doing just that. Solana smiled and cuddled closer to Tyson and his warmth. Tyson began to run his hands down her back to help her get to sleep as he brought the covers up. Solana sigh softly with content and snuggling closer to Tyson her breathing began to grow soft and even with sleep. But before she did go to sleep she said, "I love you Tyson." "I love you too" Tyson said starting to go to sleep himself.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Yugoda's Class**

Mirielle and Gaius were woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. "Are you all doing ok?" Yuki called to them. Mirielle opened her eyes when she heard the knock on their door and heard Yuki's voice. "Yeah we're fine Yuki," she said. "You ladies need to get dressed and bring the boys down with you for breakfast" Yuki said "I usually have it pretty early so that the healing school can start soon after." "Alright then we'll be down in a few minutes," Mirielle said. "I will see you all soon" Yuki said "And I will tell the boys in the next room as well." Mirielle could hear his footsteps walking away as Gaius began to sit up now. Mirielle looked at Gaius wondering what Yuki meant by that. Did he believe that the boys were sharing a room while the girls shared another one? "What's wrong?" Gaius asked noticing Mirielle's troubled look, he hadn't exactly heard all of what Yuki said. Mirielle looked at Gaius and told him exactly what Yuki said before he walked away. "That's odd" Gaius said "Do you think its true? Does he think the boys are in one room while the girls are in another?" "By the sound of his last words yeah," Mirielle answered. "So you want to tell him?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure on how I would tell him Gaius," Mirielle said, "the Northern Tribe is different from the Southern Tribe so I don't know how to say it." "It is your choice in the end" Gaius said "Does he really have to know right now?" "Probably not. If I remember Tyson as well as I think I do he probably woke up with the sun and Solana is still probably sleeping," Mirielle said. "Don't airbenders get up to meditate though?" Gaius asked as he got his shirt back on now. "Yes, but while they are meditating they don't talk and firebenders rise with the sun and normally sets with the sun," Mirielle said. "True" Gaius said "But that would mean that only Tyson would speak, just as you were the only one to speak here. If Yuki was to say something like 'are you guys about ready' or something, Tyson may take that to mean him and Solana rather then me and him" "We will have to deal with that if that is so," Mirielle said.

"Just take it as it comes right?" Gaius said smiling as he handed her, her shirt and bra from the night before. "Right," Mirielle said. Gaius just waited for her to be ready to go so that they could both go on downstairs. Mirielle soon had her shirt and bra on ready to leave the room. Gaius offered his hand as they moved toward the door. Not too long after that Tyson and Solana came out of their room as well. Mirielle looked at Tyson and Solana wondering what happened when Yuki went to their room. "Something wrong?" Tyson asked noticing how troubled Mirielle was. "Just wondering what Yuki said to you when he went over to the door to the room," Mirielle said. "He told us to make sure we were ready pretty quick for breakfast" Tyson said "Why would that trouble you?" Mirielle just shrugged and didn't say anything else it would seem that she worried for nothing. "Though he did say you guys" Tyson said "I don't understand why he spoke like that when Solana was in the room with me." "Does he even know how we all sleep?" Solana asked. "He'd find out sooner or later anyway I would think" Tyson said "Unless we only stay one more day in waiting for your message to return" Mirielle waited for the others answers. "I think we should tell him" Solana said "We are staying in his house after all" "I don't know what to think of Yuki just yet" Gaius said softly, his voice almost distant. "Gaius what's wrong," Mirielle asked softly. "I just don't know what to think of Yuki just yet" Gaius said "Something seems off about him, and I hope it's not just because of the way he looks at you" Mirielle looked at Gaius softly. Gaius just watched her eyes, seeing how she would react to his comment. Mirielle's eyes held confusion. She wasn't sure on how to voice it to get Gaius to explain what he means. "I don't know really what to think of Yuki just yet" Gaius said trying to help her confusion, "He seems nice but he was raised under these conditions all his life, and every person I have ever known who was raised with easy access to what they wanted hasn't been the greatest person. But let's not keep him waiting too long now"

Mirielle nodded understanding now and moving to walk beside Gaius. The group made their way downstairs and found Yuki and Yugoda waiting for them with breakfast ready. Mirielle smiled at both Yuki and Yugoda but didn't say anything right away. The breakfast seemed to be a northern tribe variety of foods, including breads that seemed to be made of seaweed and squid based meat foods. Mirielle looked at the food she don't remember ever having seaweed bread at the Southern tribe but she suppose the Northern tribe can be different. "Eat up everyone" Yuki said "And I hope you enjoy the rest of your day here, whatever it may bring" "Thanks Yuki," Mirielle said. Everyone then sat down to begin eating; surprisingly the seaweed based bread was actually pretty good. It had a strange flavor that showed on Gaius face when he tried but he still liked it all the same. Mirielle smiled and continued to eat her meal. "Will you all be exploring more today?" Yuki asked "It is a given that the messenger hawk won't return until tomorrow, and that is only if your parents send him back soon after they get him" "I guess we can looked around some more," Mirielle said. "What would you like to do otherwise?" Yuki asked. Mirielle shrugged not sure on how to answer that. "At any rate I am sure that Yugoda would enjoy your company at the healing huts" Yuki said smiling towards Mirielle. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to say to that. She told Yuki and even showed him that she wasn't just a healer. "And all of you are welcome" Yugoda said smiling, "My healing huts are just for healers, any bender can learn a lot about the energies of the body if they study with me" Mirielle looked at the others to see what they will say. "It would be interesting to have someone actually explain how the healing arts work" Solana said "Not to mention how energy flows through the body" Tyson added as he finished eating.

Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius to see what he will say. "It couldn't hurt to see exactly what you did when you helped me before" Gaius said softly, though that event was fairly recent after all they had been through it felt like a lifetime ago. Mirielle smiled and said, "So it's all agreed that we go watch Yugoda's lesson." "Sounds like a plan then" Yugoda said "I look forward to you all being there" Mirielle nodded her head and finished eating her food. Everyone else was soon finished and Yugoda began to make her way to the healing huts. Mirielle followed her but stayed near Gaius. Soon enough everyone was inside the healing hut though Yuki had stayed behind at his own house. Yugoda made her way to the main section of the room and a practice dummy. Mirielle watched her do so but continued to stay near her friends. Yugoda began to explain how chi works, how it was the flow of energy through the body and the source of power for all benders. Mirielle listened to Yugoda's lesson believing that she may learn something new that she didn't already know about healing.

"We as waterbenders..." Yugoda said "Redirect chi energy to increase the healing properties of an individual to help not only us heal them but to heal themselves" Yugoda continued the class and showed the healing arts on the dummy causing the sections of its body to glow. Mirielle noticed that these areas were the same as Solana's arrows. Mirielle smiled and continued to watch believing that it was interesting to see it like that. The lesson was soon finished and other dummies were brought out for the other students. Mirielle looked at her friends to see what their reactions are towards the lesson. "You know I don't know half of what she talked about" Tyson said softly "I didn't realize that there was that much to the healing arts" Mirielle laugh softly at Tyson's words not sure on what she could say to that. "Should we head back to Yuki?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah might be best for now," Mirielle said. "Alright" Gaius said as he offered his hand to make his way back. Mirielle smiled and accepted Gaius hand. The two then made their way back to Yuki's with the rest of the group. Mirielle realized at that moment that she hadn't been able to practice her regular waterbending for a while since she came here except for that one time before she sent the messenger hawk to her parents. "Do you want to go to waterbend?" Gaius asked softly seeming to read her mind. "I would like to but were would we go so I can," Mirielle said softly. "Back out to same place as before" Gaius said. "Yeah that might be a good place that I can waterbend," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. "When do you want to go?" Gaius asked. Mirielle thought about it for a few moments and said, "We can probably go now." "Alright" Gaius said "Let's go" "Okay," Mirielle said softly as she reached for Gaius hand so that they could go. Gaius then began to make his way to the area in question.

Mirielle soon saw the place they where going to and moved closer to the water. Gaius stopped to watch her do so. Mirielle smiled and did the movements for her waterbending to create a water whip. Gaius just smiled at her movements, he loved to watch her do this. She was very graceful and moved as fluid as the water. After the water whip Mirielle did the octopus since she hadn't done it for a while. Gaius was in awe as he always was when she did this move. After Mirielle did a few practice attacks with the octopus she split up into several different water whips and blew on them to freeze them and make them into ice spikes. Gaius hadn't seen much of that move and on some level he thought that she could be showing off but he didn't care he enjoyed it all the same. Soon Mirielle returned the water back where it belonged and turned to look softly at Gaius. Gaius smiled and clapped for her softly, his eyes showing how much he enjoyed what she did. Mirielle smiled and walked over to Gaius. "You bended as beautiful as ever" Gaius said, his voice hushed. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling softly and lovingly reached up to touch his cheek. "You bend water very well" A different voice then Gaius' said suddenly, it was Yuki. He was leaning up against one of the structures nearby. Mirielle gasped in surprised and looked towards where Yuki's voice came from. At first she didn't know what to say but, "Um Thank you. "I had thought that those who knew those moves weren't living in the southern tribe anymore" Yuki said. "I'm the last one of the Southern Water Tribe that is still able to waterbend. The others have been taken by raids to our tribe," Mirielle said looking away towards the water sadly. "And who was it that taught you to do those moves?" Yuki asked. Mirielle turn to look once more at Yuki and said, "I taught myself how to use them." "All on your own?" He asked "All of them?" "Yes, is that so surprising," Mirielle said defensively. "I'm sorry" Yuki said, realizing that he had spoken offensively "I just didn't know of anyone who had done such a thing" "Well now you do," Mirielle said softly before she moved to sit at the edge near the water.

"Everyone that I have known learned their bending arts from their father if they were a boy or from their mother if they were a girl." Yuki said as he and Gaius both made their way closer to her. "I had to learn on my own since there were not other waterbender to teach me in the Southern Water Tribe. I knew there were benders here but I also know how they treat female benders here," Mirielle said. Yuki lowered his head at the shame of his own customs. He understood what she meant but too many people are hard to change. "So I had to teach myself so that I won't be helpless and defenseless," Mirielle said softly. "But look at the people you got to protect you now" Yuki said softly "Did you think you would go on an adventure alone?" "I don't think so" Gaius chimed in finally, "But at the same time as much as people may want to protect her she doesn't always need it. She has saved me twice now since I have met her and I haven't saved her really at all" Yuki was somehow not surprised to hear this it seemed. "Yuki you didn't seem surprised to learn this, why?" Mirielle asked turning to looked at the two boys now. "From what I have just seen you have proved yourself more then capable of surviving on your own" Yuki said smiling. "Um thank you," Mirielle said softly smiling a bit as well but she turned to look at Gaius. "This I agree with him on" Gaius said softly, "You are more then capable of protecting yourself and others, at the same time though its hard not to want to protect you" Mirielle blushed and smiled once more at both boys. "I have something I want to show you" Yuki said and indicated for them to move back to the house. "Ok," Mirielle said before she moved to stand up. Gaius helped her do so and the group walked back with him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Promise of The Hunt**

Yuki gave Mirielle her space but at the same time he stayed close to both of them. Mirielle noticed what Yuki was doing and she wondered why he was doing this but she just let it be. The more she watched him the more Mirielle felt that Yuki had an attraction to her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time with Gaius there it didn't get to her that bad. Mirielle just stayed quiet as they walked and stayed between the two boys. They eventually made it back to Yuki's place and walked inside, they found Solana and Tyson waiting for them. Mirielle smiled at the two of them but looked at Yuki wondering what he wanted to show them. "Follow me" Yuki said walking into a more living room type area. Mirielle did so but wondering what is going on. Yuki then showed them a map. "I have here a map of the area outside the city walls." He said "You all seem to be craving adventure. I thought that we could all go out with the others on the hunt out there tomorrow if you are willing" "A hunt huh," Mirielle said softly as she looked at the others. "I guess it could be fun" Solana said smiling "But dangerous too" Gaius pointed out. "Yeah but it will give us something else to do while we are here," Mirielle said. "And as we saw before all of us can fight pretty well" Tyson added. "Yeah," Mirielle said. "So do you guys want to go then?" Yuki asked, "We will all have to get up pretty early" "Some of us are pretty much use to getting up early," Mirielle said smiling as she looked at Tyson and Solana. "I get up with the sun as always." Tyson said smiling, "And I must wake early to mediate" Solana said. Mirielle just smiled and looked at Yuki as she continued to be beside Gaius. She hadn't moved since they came inside.

"Then it sounds like a plan tomorrow we join the hunt and then when we return we will read up on the message from your parents" he said. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly. "For now we should all get some rest" Yuki said "The trek out there will be pretty harsh" "That will be a good idea," Mirielle said softly. He shrugged. "I guess you all know where your own rooms are this time" Yuki said "You guys have a good night" "Goodnight Yuki," Mirielle said softly wondering if she should tell him how they sleep. "Everyone sleep well" Yuki said softly as he made his way to his own room. Mirielle didn't say anything so she led the way back to their rooms. Once there Gaius opened the door for her. To lead her in. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius and walked into the room. Gaius smiled and walked with her towards the bed. Mirielle smiled and soon lay down on the bed waiting for Gaius to join her. Gaius then lay down with her, "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine. How come you ask," Mirielle asked back softly as she reached out and lovingly touch Gaius cheek. "You seem troubled about something" Gaius said. "I'm just worried about what my parent's letter will say when it comes in tomorrow," Mirielle said. "Are you looking forward to the hunt?" Gaius asked. "Yeah I'm sure it will be fun and interesting. What about you Gaius," Mirielle asked. "It should be fun" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled before she moved to nuzzle Gaius neck. Gaius let her do so and hugged her close to him as she lay next to him. Mirielle smiled and hugged Gaius back loving being nears him. "I love you" Gaius said moving her hair from her face to kiss her gently. "I love you too," Mirielle said as she kissed Gaius back. Gaius began to make the kiss deeper and more passionate as he hugged her as close as he could. Mirielle smiled and kissed Gaius back just as deeply and passionate as well and hugged him.

Gaius moved his hands gently under her shirt as he licked her lips to ask in. She could feel his soft touch on her stomach. Mirielle moaned softly and opened her lips willingly to let him. Gaius moved his hands up a bit more as he began to play chase with her tongue. Gaius had soon made it to her soft breasts and massaged her there once more as he broke the kiss to stare in her eyes. Mirielle moaned softly and watched Gaius lovingly. Gaius begins to use his free hand to take her shirt off as he kept his eyes locked on her. Mirielle looked back into Gaius eyes and helped him removed her shirt. Gaius smiled again before moving to massage her breasts once more, though for now he kept her bra on her. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and arched herself closer to Gaius touch as she smiled back and reached up to nuzzled and nibble his ear. Gaius shivered and kept his massage going, "Does my ear taste good?" He asked playfully though his voice was starting to get husky and deep as it had done many times before. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly before she moved to lovingly nuzzle Gaius neck and then moved to capture his lips for a deep and passionate kiss. Gaius accepted the kiss and returned it with his own. He didn't stop the massage to her breast for a moment. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and just relax and enjoyed his touch as she let the kiss last a while. Gaius kept this all going for as long as he could before he moved to break the kiss so they could catch their breath. Mirielle smiled softly and looked lovingly into Gaius eyes. She also reached up to touch his cheek. "What is it?" He asked softly his voice that husky tone that touched her heart now. Mirielle smiled softly and shivered with pleasure at the sound of his voice. "Nothing I love you." "I love you too" Gaius said, his voice touching her even deeper as he said those words like he was now. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius not sure on how to react to Gaius' voice like it was and just touch his cheek lovingly.

Gaius then began to remove her bra from behind to expose her soft breasts to him once more. Mirielle smiled and softly watch Gaius. Gaius smiled at her as well once her bra was removed and then began to massage her soft breasts again, this time only her skin under his touch. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and lovingly watched Gaius. Gaius kept that going, Mirielle could hear soft growls of pleasure coming from him in that deep tone that she had come to love. It seemed that he was enjoying feeling her under his touch as much as she was. Mirielle smiled softly and moaned with pleasure and even gave soft purrs. Gaius then stopped and just looked into her eyes. Mirielle smiled softly and lovingly nuzzled him. "You are so beautiful" Gaius said, his husky voice slowly returning to normal. "Thank you and your handsome," Mirielle said softly. "And what about Yuki how do you feel about him?" Gaius asked, he hated to bring Yuki up right now but he had to know if she knew how she felt about him. "I'm not sure I just consider him a friend and I don't think that will change but I have to try to understand what has been happening," Mirielle said softly. "You and me both" Gaius said softly. Though he was tired and knew he would have to get up early he didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. "You worried about it as well I suppose," Mirielle said softly. "Worried about what?" Gaius asked unsure if Mirielle had read his mind when he was thinking about the hunt or if she was referring to something else. "The hunt as well as what my parents will say in their letter," Mirielle answered. "I hope everything goes well tomorrow" Gaius said as he brought the blankets up over them to lay down now. "Yeah I do too," Mirielle said softly as she cuddled closer to Gaius. "So do you want to go to sleep now?" Gaius asked. Mirielle smiled softly and said, "I suppose we should so we can get the rest we will need for tomorrow." "I wonder just how early Yuki wants to get us up" Gaius asked softly as he laid next to her. "I'm not really all that sure," Mirielle said. "Well let's get some rest just in case it is fairly early" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled softly and nuzzled Gaius' neck and gave a soft sigh of content. "I love you," she said. "I love you too" Gaius said stroking her hair. Mirielle smiled and soon her breathing grew soft and even with sleep. Gaius was soon asleep after she was.

Tyson and Solana had been resting in their own bed and wondering how things would go on the hunt. "It seems that Yuki is finding different ways to be near Mirielle," Solana said. "What do you think about that?" Tyson asked. "Not me but what Gaius thinks about it and how he is taking it," Solana said. "I am sure he is taking it well" Tyson said "And I know that Mirielle will make the right choice" "Yeah I'm sure she will too," Solana said softly she then smiled softly before she moved and captured Tyson's lips with her own ton kiss him deeply and passionately. Tyson accepted the kiss and returned it, Tyson hugged her close and kissed her deeper. Solana smiled and wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck as she kissed him still and hugged him tightly. Tyson kept all of this going as he massaged her back. Solana moaned softly with pleasure as she let the kiss continue. Tyson's hands drifted under her shirt from behind to massage her back that way. His hands were warm on her skin. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and pressed even closer to Tyson. Tyson let this happen and moved his hands around to her belly now. Solana moaned even more with pleasure. "You like that don't you?" Tyson asked softly. "Yeah I do," Solana said softly and lovingly looked at Tyson. "Do you want anything more?" Tyson asked. Solana smiled and moved to work on removing Tyson's shirt. Tyson let her do so and waited to see what she would do next. Solana smiled and began to gently rub Tyson's chest. Tyson shivered and let her do so. Solana smiled softly though she wasn't sure on what else to do before she began to nuzzle his neck. Tyson started to remove her own shirt before he gently massaged her stomach. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and nibbled and lick his neck. He moved up to massage her breast now as he felt her nibble his neck. Solana moaned once more with pleasure and continued what she was doing. Tyson moved in to kiss her as deep as he could, loving how close she was to him. Solana let him do so and returned with her own kiss. Tyson smiled and broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Solana smiled and looked back into Tyson's eyes and lovingly touched Tyson's cheek. "What?" He asked softly. Solana smiled and said, "Nothing I just love you." "I love you too" Tyson said softly his voice starting to turn a bit husky.

Solana smiled softly and lovingly nuzzled and nibbled on Tyson's neck. "Why are you doing that?" Tyson asked softly. "I'm not sure, just feel like doing it," Solana said softly. "Well I like it" Tyson said returning the favor by doing it to her. Solana moaned softly with pleasure at this. Tyson smiled and began to kiss her deeply again. Solana kissed Tyson back lovingly and just as deeply. Tyson moved to remove her bra if she would let him. Solana smiled and let him do so. Tyson then began to massage her exposed breasts now. He enjoyed how they felt under his fingertips. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and offered herself more to Tyson. Tyson massaged her closer now, both hands getting into the act as he leaned close to ask for another kiss. Solana gave him the kiss and moaned softly with pleasure once more. Tyson licked her lips to ask in as he kept the massage going. Solana smiled softly and let Tyson in as she continued to moan softly with pleasure. Tyson touched her tongue lightly before he began to play chase, his body moving with the massage he was giving her. Solana smiled and played chase with Tyson's tongue and arched closer to his touch. Tyson loved this he didn't know how much he could take before he would have all of her for himself. Solana smiled softly "Can I just take everything about you?" Tyson asked softly his voice husky. Solana smiled softly and said, "I'm ready for that." "And are you ready for everything I would be willing to offer?" Tyson asked. "I believe I am," Solana said softly showing the honesty in her voice and in her eyes. Tyson smiled and touched her gently just above the waistline as he began to unfasten her pants slowly. He was careful to see how she would react to it. Solana just smiled and trustingly watch Tyson. Once she was unbuttoned Tyson began to slowly lower her pants until they were off. He smiled when he saw her soft looking undergarments and waited to see how she felt about him seeing them.

Solana blushed shyly but she continued to let Tyson see her like that. "They seem very soft" Tyson said his voice husky as he gently touched her undergarments at her thighs. He knew that, that would probably tickle to her but that didn't matter, it was too tempting to pass up. Solana giggled softly but she continued to watch Tyson softly and lovingly. Tyson then began to remove her undergarments to expose her lower body to him; he kept his eyes on her as he did so making sure that he wasn't moving too fast. Solana didn't believe that Tyson was going too fast and showed that in her eyes when she looked at him. She showed her trust in him. Tyson was soon staring at her lower body fully exposed to him. Then he looked her entire body over, naked before him. "You are even more beautiful like this then I could have imagined" He said softly. Solana blushed shyly and said softly, "I am?" "Yes" Tyson said as he gently touched her lower body and began to circle it with his finger tip. Solana shivered and moaned with pleasure as she said, "Thank you." "I guess you like that huh?" Tyson asked smiling lovingly at her. Solana could see his love for her burning in his eyes now. "Yes, I do," Solana said her own love for Tyson showing in her own eyes and could also be heard in her voice. Tyson then moved to begin kissing her lower body gently at first. Solana moaned softly with pleasure as well as give a soft gasp of surprise but she didn't move away. Tyson kept the soft kiss going making sure that she was ok with what he was doing now. Solana was fine with it though it was very new to her she enjoyed it and moaned softly. Tyson saw that she was ok with it so he began to softly kiss deeper as his hand drifted up to massage her breasts again. Solana moaned softly with pleasure as she opened herself fully for Tyson to continue. Tyson went deeper and felt her scent all around him, she was heavenly. Solana moaned a bit louder with pleasure. Tyson felt that she enjoyed it and kept the kiss going for a little bit longer before he withdrew himself from her to look into her eyes. Solana looked back into Tyson's eyes panting from the pleasure that he gave her.

"I think that's enough for now" Tyson said rolling over to lay next to her, "Unless you want to try and take a turn" Solana blushed and said, "How," She asked truly not sure. "How do you feel about looking at me the same way I looked at you?" Tyson asked. "A bit shy honestly," Solana answered softly. "Just do what you think you are ready for" Tyson said resting next to her, "I am not going to push you to anything" "Okay," Solana said before she slowly move her hand down to where Tyson's lower body was and gently rubbed him there through his pants. Tyson arched to her touch even though she was feeling it through his pants he still liked it. Solana continued to rub Tyson that way feeling that he liked it. Tyson shivered and arched his back more, moaning softly at her touch. Solana continued for a while longer and moved to capture Tyson's lips with her own to kiss him as she rub him. Tyson let her kiss him and returned, he didn't want this to end any time soon. Solana did this for a few moments more before she slowly began to stop rubbing Tyson's lower body though she continued to kiss him. Tyson let the kiss continue for as long as she wanted it to. It was easy for her to tell he wanted more but he wasn't about to ask her for it. Solana smiled and licked Tyson's lips asking to come in as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed tightly against him. Tyson let her in and gave her full control to play chase with his tongue if she wished. Solana did so and let this continue. Tyson hugged her close and waited to see how long she would make the kiss last. Solana smiled and let the kiss last as long as it could before they had to break it to catch their breath once more. Tyson caught his breath now before he spoke, "I love you" He said softly as he placed his hand against her cheek. Solana smiled and lean against Tyson's hand on her cheek as she said, "I love you too. I think we better get some rest right now since we will have to get up early for that hunt," "Alright" Tyson said "Are you looking forward to it?" "I'm not sure on what to expect from it," Solana said smiling before she moved to lie down beside Tyson. "I think it will be interesting to see" Tyson said "Though I hope we don't run into any trouble" "I hope we don't either," Solana said. Tyson then brought the blankets up for them to go to sleep. Solana snuggled closer to Tyson. Tyson smiled again "I love you" He said softly as he began to stroke her back gently to help her fall asleep. "I love you too," Solana said softly before she sigh with content and her breathing grew soft and even with sleep. Tyson smiled once more before he closed his eyes to go to sleep himself.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Wild Girl of The Ice**

The morning soon came and Mirielle could hear someone coming up the stairs, Gaius was still asleep. "Gaius I think Yuki is coming up," Mirielle said shaking him gently awake. Gaius woke up slowly as she shook him lightly. Mirielle continued to gently shake Gaius wake. Gaius was soon awake, "Now what did you say?" He asked softly. Mirielle said what she said earlier once more to Gaius as she smiled and moved to get dress. Gaius then watched her before he began to get dressed himself. Mirielle smiled softly and finished getting dress. Gaius was done as well as Yuki knocked on the door, "Everyone ready?" He called. "Yeah we'll be down soon," Mirielle said softly. "Make sure to dress warmly" Yuki said "It's going to be pretty cold out there" "We'll try to," Mirielle said. "So are you ready?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah as ready as I can be," Mirielle said softly. Gaius stood up and offered his hand for them to walk on out. Mirielle smiled softly and took Gaius offered hand. The two then walked on out and saw the others coming at the same time. Mirielle smiled softly and looked at them and said, "Are you both ready for the hunt." "Yup" Tyson said, Mirielle could see that he was well layered and dressed for extreme cold. Mirielle smiled softly and nodded. "You guys ready?" Yuki asked coming up to greet them. "Yeah I believe we are," Mirielle said. "So let's head out then" Yuki said beginning to walk downstairs with them. "Okay then," Mirielle said softly. They group then made their way outside away from the house. Mirielle stayed close to Gaius. Once at the outskirts of the town Yuki indicated for them to begin walking across the icy tundra. Mirielle could see the band of hunters just in front of them. Mirielle saw the hunters and looked at Yuki nervously but stayed close to Gaius. "Don't worry" He said smiling, "They know we are coming along" "Okay," Mirielle said.

The group followed them before the hunting band stopped in the snow, "Seems they have caught the scent of something" Yuki said softly. "We might have to move fast to keep up" Yuki said as the band began to move swiftly towards their target. Mirielle nodded and picked up her own speed. Soon enough Mirielle could make out and even smell the scent of a freshly killed animal of some kind. ~I wonder what animal that could be~ Mirielle thought to herself softly. It turned out to be an already wounded Tiger Seal; Mirielle was now close enough to see it. Mirielle looked at the wounded Tiger Seal not sure on what she could do. "It looks like something already killed this one before we could" One of the hunters said softly. Mirielle looked at the creature sadly. She knew it will provide food but it's bad that something did this to the creature. "It could have been any of the other predators out here" The hunter said noticing Mirielle's sadness, "Perhaps there is a reason it left it's meal behind. It could have been anything" "Perhaps something chased it from its meal or maybe distracted it." "Do you think it would come back?" Gaius asked "It's possible" The hunter said. Mirielle didn't say anything else. She softly sang her song though she didn't believe the animal could hear her anymore she wanted to do something for it. Gaius felt her emotional trouble, "Do you want to heal it?" He asked softly. "If I'm able and if it's not too late but," Mirielle looked at the hunters. "It's not our kill" The hunter from before said, "We won't take the kill from a creature of the wild" Mirielle thought about that and continued to sing her song as she got water to surround her hands. "I'm going to heal it then I just hope the creature that had attacked this Tiger Seal will be able to find something else to eat," she said as she gently press her hands to the wound and continued to sing her song to the creature. As Mirielle went down to begin healing it she found that its wounds were much more severe then those of a normal animal kill. Whatever had attacked this creature had sharp claws but at the same time a keen intelligence of body structure. Mirielle kept this mind as she continued to work on her healing. She closed her eyes to concentrate and kept her song going to help comfort the injured animal. Soon the creatures head came up, it had woke up. It barked as a seal would and then began to slowly make its way back to its own watery habitat close by. Mirielle smiled softly and opened her eyes to watch the seal return to it's home.

"You did a good job" Gaius said putting his hand on her shoulder softly. "Thanks," Mirielle said smiling softly before she nervously looked at the hunters and at Yuki. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked smiling. Mirielle looked at the other hunters seeing what their reaction is to her healing that is probably a little stronger then their other females. "You are a very impressive healer" One hunter said "How long did it take you to learn that?" "I've always been able to do that, It came to me naturally," Mirielle said softly. "Wow" The hunter said "That must mean that you are a pretty strong healer of your village too" Mirielle sighed softly and said, "I'm the only healer that is in the Southern Water Tribe." "Wow that's even more impressive" The hunter said "Considering your age, you must have started early" "Yeah I did," Mirielle said before she stood back up and went to stand by her friends once more but she gave the hunter a gentle smile. "Let's move on then" The lead hunter said as they continued their trek. Mirielle smiled softly but moved the stand beside Gaius. The group was on the move again and soon Mirielle noticed that the Polar Bear Dogs were picking up a scent again, this time one that was on the move. Mirielle wondered what the dogs caught the scent of. "At least we know this target isn't already killed by another animal" Gaius said softly. "Yeah which is a good thing," Mirielle said softly. The group caught up to the prey, Another Tiger Seal this one stronger but older and slower. Mirielle watched the hunters to see how they will take this animal down. The hunters tracked it with the help of the polar bear dogs and struck it with ice spears and needles but they did so in such a way that didn't cause extreme pain or torment to the creature. Mirielle was glad to see this and that the hunters didn't make the animals suffer. Soon enough the kill was made and the hunters picked it up to carry back to the village. Mirielle smiled softly and stayed beside her friends. The group walked on peacefully before they felt a sudden shake on the icy tundra. "Look out" Gaius called quickly as he pushed as many folks as he could back to keep them from falling into the sudden crack that appeared in the ice. Almost everyone, including Mirielle was on the ground in the snow as Gaius looked toward where the fissure had seemed to come from.

Mirielle moved to stand beside Gaius to find out what he was looking were he was looking. The two now stared at what appeared to be a female human though her face was distorted into an inhuman snarl and she had beastly claws on both her hands and feet made of ice. Her only form of covering seemed to be that of a small ragged cloth over the lower section of her body while the white fur of a polar creature was worn over her body. With the exception of the ice her hands and feet were bare. She was also on all fours. Mirielle was confused about the girl and wondering why she was acting like this. ~My prey~ the girl seemed to be speaking by mind and it was directed at Mirielle, the girls almost sounded inhuman. ~Where is my prey? ~ Mirielle was shock to hear the voice in her head and said; ~What do you mean your prey, what are you talking about. The tiger seal you left to suffer?~ ~Was not left to suffer~ The girl said ~Was going to come back when threat passed~ ~What kind of threat and it was already suffering when we found it~ Mirielle said back. The girl used one ice needle claw to point straight at Tyson. "Why is she, or that thing, whatever it is, pointing at me" Tyson asked a little frightened. ~It was my kill and you should have left alone~ The girl said plainly. Mirielle moved and stood between Tyson and the girl as she said, ~I couldn't leave the animal alone to suffer so I healed it my friend did nothing so don't think of anything bad about him~ ~Of fire. Fire bad~ The girl said as she charged, she was incredibly fast, almost as if she was flying or gliding rather then running. Gaius and Yuki were in front of Mirielle in an instant Yuki with an ice wall, while Gaius had picked up the snowy earth to do the same. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to do. She could waterbend but she didn't think that was a good idea.

The girl growled loudly as she jumped high, much higher then any normal girl of that size could do and tried to launch ice needles towards Mirielle and Tyson. Solana blew them away with Air bending before they could hit their target. "What is with this girl she moves like an air bender." Solana said looking towards the girl. "I don't know but we need to stop her," Mirielle said. It was hard to tell but the girl wasn't much older then Mirielle or Solana. She moved fast as everyone tried to stop her, Mirielle could barely keep her self from acting aggressively against her. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to do. ~Just give me my meal back~ The girl cried in Mirielle's head as the hunters began to go on the offense. Mirielle moved to stop the hunters from hurting the girl and said, ~I'm unable to get the tiger seal for you but I can get you some fish~ ~Why are you offering help?~ The girl asked ~What sort of creature are you?~ ~I'm human like you are and I'm also a waterbender as you seem to be judging by how you are able to control ice like you do~ Mirielle said. ~Human?~ The girl growled ~I not a human~ The girl then began to run away from them. "What was that about?" Gaius asked looking to Mirielle as it seemed the girl spoke to her. "It would seem she was the one that had attacked that tiger seal for her meal judging from what she had been saying to me," Mirielle answered looking at Gaius. "But who is she?" Gaius asked as they watched her bound away as if she was a bear or something, she barely left any kind of tracks in the snow at all. "I don't know. Judging by her movements she seems to be an airbender but she bend ice like a waterbender," Mirielle said. "What should we do about her?" Solana asked. "Nothing right now" Yuki chimed up, "I am sure the messenger hawk will arrive soon now and we have our meal" "Yeah let's go. Gaius and Yuki thank you," Mirielle said giving them both a hug as well as one to Solana. Yuki smiled and they began to make their way back to the village. He still thought about that strange girl they had met before.

Mirielle was also thinking about that girl and wondering who she was as she stayed quiet on the way back to the village. They were soon back inside and safe behind the gates. They began to make the walk to Yuki's house which is where the messenger hawk was landing as they came up. Mirielle went to the messenger hawk to get the letter. The letter read that her parents had set this up before the day that Calder had began fishing on his own. They didn't brothel her to Yuki after seeing Gaius. Mirielle finished reading the letter and then looked up at everyone. "Everything ok?" Gaius asked softly. "Yeah," Mirielle said and explained what was said in the letter. "So what are you going to do?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said and looked at Gaius. "Your parents said that you were to be wed to me before you met Gaius right?" Yuki asked, "Why is that an issue? Are you in love with him?" "Yes I am but I care about you and I didn't want to hurt you," Mirielle said. "Have you two already gotten close?" Yuki asked. Mirielle looked at Gaius asking for his help on answering this. "We have" Gaius said, "Though I don't know if even she is sure of how she feels just yet" Mirielle looked at Gaius softly and then turned to look at Yuki. "Do you think you will be able to make a full choice between us?" Yuki asked softly. "I believe I will if giving plenty of time," Mirielle said softly. "Do you think it is fair for you to make that choice without seeing what it is like with both of us?" Yuki asked. Mirielle looked at Yuki and then at Gaius and said, "I guess it would be fair to give you a chance Yuki." She looked at Yuki as she spoke and then back at Gaius. "This is ultimately your choice" Gaius said "As much as I may be for or against the idea its not up to me" He seemed a bit hurt by her choice to give him a chance but at the same time she could tell that he respected it. "Gaius it's only fair to give Yuki a chance. Tell me would you want the same thing if I had met Yuki before you," Mirielle pointed out.

"I know" Gaius said softly as he smiled to help reassure her that he was ok with her choice. Mirielle smiled softly back at Gaius but then she turned to go to her thinking area. Both boys let her go there feeling that it would probably be best for her to do so. Mirielle went to the edge of the water near her thinking area and began to waterbend.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**A Night With Yuki**

Solana was with her waterbending friend but didn't speak up just yet. Mirielle felt her there but stayed quiet and continued to waterbend for a few moments. She was thinking about both the boys and the girl she had seen before. Mirielle thought about these things but still didn't know completely on what to think about them. "You ok?" Solana called to her after a while. "Yeah I'm fine," Mirielle said softly. "You're thinking about all the things that happened today right?" She asked moving to be next to her close friend. "Yeah I am," Mirielle said turning to look at her friend. "What are you going to do?" Solana asked. "I'm not sure," Mirielle said softly. "Do you need help figuring out what to do?" Solana asked. "I might," Mirielle said softly. "I think you should stay with Gaius myself" Solana said "You don't know much about Yuki" "I know Solana but I give you the same question I gave Gaius. If I had met Yuki before I met Gaius don't you believe I would and should give him a chance as well," Mirielle said. "I know that" Solana said "I am just saying that you should be careful of how Yuki may act" "I know and my love for Gaius is too strong for anything like that to stop it but I believe I should give Yuki a chance no matter how slim it is," Mirielle said. "Just be careful is all I can say" Solana said. "I will don't worry," Mirielle said smiling at her friend. "And if he does anything rash I am sure we all will make him regret it" Solana said moving to go back inside now. Mirielle smiled and said, "Yeah." The two girls began to make their way inside now. se.

Mirielle knew that she should try to find that girl and give her some food. She must be hungry to attack a Tiger Seal on her own. "Something on your mind?" Yuki asked softly as Gaius just watched her. "Yeah that girl we saw on our way back," Mirielle answered and looked at Gaius noticing how he was watching her and smiled at him softly. "What do you want to do about her?" Yuki asked. "Nothing really," Mirielle said. "I wouldn't think she is alone completely" Yuki said "Someone or something has to be helping her survive" "Yeah I suppose so," Mirielle said softly. "Just don't let her worry you now" Yuki said "I am sure she is fine. Mirielle just smiled and finished up her food. Everyone else was soon done with their own meal. And ready to head upstairs. Mirielle wasn't sure on what to do. "Do what you think is best" Gaius said softly. "Let's go to my study then" Yuki said softly. "Okay," Mirielle said as she looked at Gaius. Should I come along? Gaius asked her softly with his eyes. Mirielle believe that Gaius should come with her. Gaius saw that in her eyes so he smiled and followed. Mirielle stayed closer to Gaius as they headed towards Yuki's study wondering what Yuki wanted. Yuki simply walked into his study and browsed the books a moment before he handed one to Mirielle. One titled Advanced Waterbending. Mirielle's eyes widen and looked at Yuki. "I thought you might enjoy looking at this" He said softly. "Um thank you Yuki," Mirielle said smiling at him. Just remember I don't think like most of my tribe, I don't find anything wrong with a female waterbender." Yuki said softly "I also respect that other people are harder to change" "Yeah your right and thank you again," Mirielle said smiling before she looked at Gaius softly.

"You two are sleeping in the same room then?" Yuki asked softly, finally putting two and two together of just how close Gaius and Mirielle are. "Yes," Mirielle answered as she looked at Gaius softly and then look back at Yuki. "Then I guess you should do that" Yuki said "Unless you want to give me a fair chance by coming with me to my bed?" Mirielle gasped and back away not sure on how to react to those words of Yuki's. "I promise you this I won't do anything undignified" Yuki said "I may have been betrothed to you but that doesn't mean I am going to take advantage of that." Mirielle looked at Gaius not sure on what she should do about this. "I am ok with whatever choice you make" Gaius said softly. Mirielle looked between Gaius and Yuki not sure on what to decide. "If it is too hard for you to decide then you don't have to" Yuki said softly. "It's just that is a bit too quick for me Yuki," Mirielle said backing up against the door of the room. "I understand" Yuki said "It's alright" Mirielle wasn't sure on what to say so kept quiet. "Then lets go on upstairs" Gaius said softly. Mirielle didn't say anything. She was thinking of what she should do to make things fair. "You would have to spend some time alone with both of us to make it truly fair" Gaius said reading her mind almost. Mirielle looked at Gaius and then at Yuki before she took a deep breath and said, "Yuki I'll sleep in your room this once okay but no more then that." She looked at Gaius hoping he will know that her love for him is stronger then anything. "I understand" Yuki said softly bowing the way he had done before. Gaius seemed ok with it though admittedly saddened a little bit. He would miss her this night. Mirielle went to Gaius and gently touched his cheek before she whispered so that only he could hear her, "I'll still be with you."

'I know' Gaius mouthed before he moved away from her to go to their room. After giving her a soft hug. Mirielle returned Gaius hug and watched him go to their room knowing that she will miss sleeping beside him tonight. Yuki then led her to his own room. He opened the door for her and when she walked in she saw that it was very elegant and beautiful. His bed even had a shade over it for the bright sun that would come in through the window. Mirielle looked at the room and absorbed everything in it. "Do you like it?" Yuki asked softly as he shut the door behind them. "It's very nice," Mirielle admitted softly. "My father is a member of the tribal counsel" Yuki explained "And when I was old enough to live on my own he made this house for me. I may be following in his footsteps eventually" "Oh," Mirielle said softly as she moved around the room to look closely at everything. Everything in this room looked so expensive and beautiful but at the same time Mirielle knew that Yuki didn't actually earn any of it, he was born into it. Mirielle also knew that Yuki was use to getting what he wanted as well. Yuki had already moved into his equally as beautiful bathroom to get changed apparently. "You did not bring with you from your own pack a form of nightclothes did you?" He asked from the other side of the door. "I did have a nightgown when we started on this adventure," Mirielle said. "But it is back with your stuff in Gaius and yours room correct?" Yuki asked still from behind the door. "Yes," Mirielle said softly. "Then do you plan on sleeping your normal clothes tonight?" Yuki asked coming out of his bathroom now, Mirielle saw that he wore an exquisite robe for his pajamas. "I suppose so since I have nothing I could put on to wear," Mirielle said feeling like Yuki is showing himself off. The robe covered his body and was a man's robe but it still made Mirielle feel that Yuki was just showing how rich he was. He moved on to lie in the bed without another word. Mirielle believed that Yuki was being rude in the way he was acting and showing off his richness. She wished that she was with Gaius right now instead of Yuki.

Yuki really had no idea of how rude he was being, he hadn't been around many people that weren't impressed by how rich he was or had treated him like royalty because of it. ~I wish I was with Gaius. Yuki is so rude and cold that I don't even know if I will be able to sleep anywhere near him~ Mirielle thought to herself. Even though he didn't fully understand why Yuki still felt that Mirielle was distant from him for whatever reason. "Is something too much?" Yuki asked not fully understanding that he was doing anything wrong. If Mirielle said anything about it she would have to figure out a way to say it gently or risk making Yuki mad at her. Mirielle worried her lower lip in her mouth trying to think of a way to explain to Yuki gently at how she felt about the way he was acting. Yuki's face was sad, "If I did something wrong just tell me" He said softly "I can take it" Mirielle took a deep breath and started out by saying, "Yuki I don't get impress by how rich someone is or what their stuff is like. I prefer people to just be themselves and not act like they are better then others." She then told him what else was bothering her about his rudeness. Yuki lowered his head, "I am sorry" He said simply. Mirielle smiled softly and moved closer to the bed before she gently touched his cheek and said, "Just be your true self Yuki not like this. I believe you are much better then your richness you just need to realize it and find it yourself." "It's all I've ever been" Yuki said "I don't know much else" "I'm sure you'll realize what and who you truly are Yuki," Mirielle smiled softly once more at him and gently rub his cheek in a friendly and kind way. Yuki touched her hand gently with his own. She was such a kind person even though he had been rude not minutes before. He didn't know many people who could give others a second chance that quick.

Mirielle smiled softly at Yuki and said, "We should get some sleep." "I am sure the bed is big enough so that we don't have to get too close together and make you uncomfortable" Yuki said softly moving to the far right side of the bed. "I'm sure everything will be alright," Mirielle said as she gently got in the bed beside Yuki. Yuki tried to make sure that he didn't move to close to her in an effort to follow her wishes though the blankets wouldn't spread quite that much if he went as far out as he could and he would be left in the cold just a little bit. Knowing that this may be uncomfortable for Yuki Mirielle said softly, "Let's sleep close together Yuki so that way we can both can sleep comfortably and warmly." Yuki moved a little closer to get more of the blankets but he was still trying to keep his distance. Mirielle gave another sigh and believing that she will have to be sure they stay warm through the night she moved closer to Yuki. She had turned so that she was facing him and said, "I'm going to trust you Yuki." She then snuggled close enough to him to lay her head against his chest hoping that this will help them both sleep comfortably and warmly. Yuki was starting to fall asleep now, even had a smile on his face. Mirielle closed her eyes and went to sleep herself thinking about Gaius and hoping he was sleeping alright. Yuki let her do so and made sure he didn't offend her in his movements as he fell asleep. Mirielle slept as best as she could but her subconscious knew that she wasn't beside Gaius so it kept active and continued to think about him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Anafone**

The morning didn't come as quick since she wasn't with Gaius. Mirielle opened her eyes once the sun rose getting up earlier then she normally did since she knew she wasn't beside Gaius. Yuki woke up soon after "Did you sleep ok?" He asked softly. "I slept fine," Mirielle said before she gently moved off of the bed. "What about you," she asked. "I did" Yuki said "I just hate that I offended you in the earlier part of the night." "It's alright," Mirielle said giving him a smile but moving towards the door ready to get out of here and go to Gaius. "You can go ahead and go if you like" Yuki said "I am sure he would be glad to see you" Mirielle gave Yuki a smile and nodded before she opened the door and left the room in search of Gaius. Gaius was still in their room waiting. Mirielle knocked on the door and said, "Gaius." Her voice soft. Gaius was still sleeping on the bed alone but when Mirielle knocked the door creaked open a bit. Mirielle opened the door the rest of the way and smiled softly when she saw that Gaius was still sleeping. She shut the door and went over to the bed. Gaius still slept calmly as she walked into the room. Mirielle continued to smile as she sat down near the bed and gently touched Gaius' arm. Gaius stirred just a bit when she touched his arm softly but still slept. "Gaius wake up," Mirielle said softly gently shaking him. Gaius then stirred a bit more and woke up looking up at her. "Morning Gaius," Mirielle said smiling softly at him. "Morning" Gaius said softly though he smiled at her. "How did you sleep," Mirielle asked gently touching Gaius' cheek. "It took me a while to fall asleep" Gaius said softly. "I know what you mean," Mirielle said softly. "Are you still tired?" He asked. "A little bit," Mirielle said softly.

"Do you want to lay back with me?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling softly at Gaius. Gaius moved to bring the blanket up to let her under it if she wished. Mirielle smiled and got in the bed beside Gaius snuggling up against him. Once she was under the blankets Mirielle noticed that Gaius was only wearing a soft pair of pajama shorts and no shirt. "Are you alright," Mirielle asked softly as she gently rubbed Gaius arms and chest as she continued to stay snuggled up against him. "Yeah" Gaius said "I just had to get cooled off to sleep, it's usually your body that cools me off" "I'm sorry. I missed sleeping beside you," Mirielle said softly. "And I missed you sleeping next to me too" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled and reached up for a kiss. Gaius accepted the kiss and returned it to her. Mirielle wrapped her arms around Gaius neck and let the kiss deepen showing by her lips how much she missed him. Gaius licked her lips to ask inside. Mirielle let him in and kept her arms around him. Gaius began to chase her tongue with his own. Mirielle moaned softly and played chase back with Gaius tongue. Gaius then broke the kiss so he could smile as he got lost in her eyes. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and also look into his eyes showing her love for him. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too," Mirielle said softly. "So was Yuki getting up when you were?" Gaius asked softly. "He woke up but I'm not sure if he is getting up. I wanted to come right back to you right away," Mirielle said snuggling as close as she could to Gaius. "I understand that" Gaius said smiling. "You can huh," Mirielle asked softly as she nuzzled Gaius neck. Gaius kissed her neck himself and playfully nibbled at her neck. Mirielle moaned and giggled softly with pleasure as she offered her neck fully to Gaius. He kept it going and smiled as he kissed her neck. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and just enjoyed Gaius kisses while she rubbed his arms.

Gaius wanted to be with her for as long as he could. Mirielle stayed cuddled closer to Gaius as she gently rubbed his arms and chest. Gaius then moved up to massage her shoulders and back. Mirielle let him do so and moaned softly with pleasure as she continued what she was doing. Gaius didn't want it to stop but he knew that they would have to get up soon. "Did you miss me this much," Mirielle asked softly her voice teasing. "Of course" Gaius said. Mirielle smiled softly and nibbled on Gaius neck showing how much she missed him in her nibbles. "So how was Yuki?" Gaius asked gently. Mirielle sigh softly and told Gaius what Yuki was like last night. How he showed off and about his rudeness and then finally how everything went after she told Yuki about how he was acting. "He seemed to be the understanding type at least" Gaius said softly. "Yeah maybe so," Mirielle said. "So do you want to head down for breakfast?" He asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly. Gaius then got up and started to get his clothes on for the day as he handed Mirielle a new set if she wanted to change for the day. Mirielle was glad to change into some fresh clean clothes today so she smiled gratefully to Gaius and went to get dress. Gaius smiled and just watched her as she did so. After a few moments Mirielle was out of her other clothes and into her fresh ones. "I bet it wasn't fun to sleep in normal clothes" Gaius said softly as he offered his hand. "No it wasn't," Mirielle said softly as she took Gaius offered hand. Gaius smiled as he walked with her outside to greet the others. Mirielle smiled back and looked for the others. "So what happens today?" Tyson asked "Do we shove off since we know that Mirielle's parents are ok with her being with Gaius?" "Not yet I want to see if we can find that girl from yesterday," Mirielle said. "You're worried about her huh?" Solana asked "Even if we want to look for her, where do we start?" Tyson asked "its huge tundra out there" "We'll start from where we saw that injured Tiger Seal," Mirielle said. "You seem to have it all planed out" Gaius said. "I guess I do," Mirielle said softly.

"Let's hope that things work out then" Solana said as she led the group downstairs to breakfast. "Yeah," Mirielle said. The group made it downstairs and found that there was a maid that was finishing up the meal. Yuki was no where in sight. "I wonder if Yuki is alright," Mirielle said softly. "Master Yuki had to meet with the guards of the outer wall" The maid said "Something has happened during the night they he must attend to" "What happened?" Mirielle asked. "The other wall was attacked, but we aren't fully sure as to what did the attacking" The maid said "He went to check things out" "Maybe we should cheek it out as well," Mirielle said looking at the others. "Could we eat first?" Tyson asked "I would need food to keep me warm from the cold" "Yeah we'll eat first," Mirielle said smiling. Tyson smiled back at her, happy that she had agreed to it as he sat down to do just that. Mirielle smiled and also sat down to eat. Everyone else did the same. The meal was very similar to the one they had had for breakfast before. Mirielle enjoyed the food hoping that everyone else did to as she finished up. Gaius was finished up when she was and smiled as they waited for the others. Mirielle also waited for the others as she thought about the girl and what could have attacked the wall. Soon enough the others were done eating as well. The maid returned to send them off "If you want to meet master Yuki he is at the east wall" She said. "Thank you," Mirielle said before she led the others out of the house. They went on to the east wall and found Yuki talking to some of the guards. "So you have no idea what it was at all?" Yuki asked "No nothing, whatever attacked didn't even take anything from us, but yet there is still a large hole there in the wall" "Do you think something got in?" Yuki asked "Not that we have found" The guard replied.

"Yuki," Mirielle called to him, "What happened?" "It looks like something attacked the wall but whatever it was is gone now and didn't take anything" Yuki said "What are you guys doing here?" "I'm here to tell you that we're going to leave and go search for that girl we saw yesterday," Mirielle said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yuki asked, "She seemed quite capable of taking care of herself" "Yuki, I need to find out what is going on with her and be sure that she is doing alright," Mirielle said firmly yet gently. "Do as you wish" Yuki said "But you shouldn't go out there without a guide. Allow me to come with you" "Sure if you really want to," Mirielle said smiling at Yuki. "We will have to move carefully whatever attacked the wall could still be nearby" Yuki said as he moved back to his house to get his things together. "Yeah we will," Mirielle said. Yuki soon had everything ready and the group made their way to leave the village by way of the east gate. Mirielle wondered what could have attack the east gate and where that girl could be. It didn't take them long to find out the answer to both questions. Again the ground shook as a fissure appeared and the girl was before them again ~Why you come out here again?~ She asked ~Didn't you get enough food for your den?~ ~We're not here to hurt you. We're here to talk to you~ Mirielle said back to her. ~Why talk?~ The girl asked ~What good is talk?~ ~I want to know why you are out here and own your own~ Mirielle said gently. ~Not on my own~ the girl said ~Have pack, family I protect~ ~Pack Family? Is it alright for me to meet them then?~ Mirielle asked gently ~No!~ The girl growled ~You will hurt them, like everyone else does~ At that point was when Mirielle realized that though this girl was human, her mind was more animal then anything else. ~No I won't hurt them~ Mirielle said. When she realized that her mind was more animal so she decided to try her song see if that will calm the girl down. She began to sing her song.

The girl shook her head ~What are you doing?~ She asked in a growl, ~What is this sound?~ ~It's a song of mine that I use to keep animals calm so that I can heal them as well as get them to be able to relax and feel safe~ Mirielle said as she continued her song. ~Stop it!~ The girl yelled and charged ~Leave me alone!~ She jumped high into the air and came down towards Mirielle in a slash. Gaius brought up the earth in a wall to block the attack, but the girl busted right through it. Though she was winded now and panting. Mirielle waterbend the water from the air and quickly used it on the girl and breathing on it quickly to freeze her in place and prevent her from doing anything hopefully. The girl stayed still for a moment but after she realized she was covered in ice she broke herself out of it with what appeared to be her own waterbending skills she then launched that ice towards Mirielle. Solana used Airbending to knock it out of the way. "You're not the only one that can stop ice," Mirielle said after Solana airbend the ice away. Mirielle used her own waterbending to turn the ice back into water and have it surround her. ~What is this?~ The girl asked ~Who are you?~

~My name is Mirielle and I'm a waterbender like you seem to be~ Mirielle said. ~Waterbender? What is waterbending?~ The girl asked. Mirielle explained to the girl what waterbending was and that the girl was also a waterbender. ~How can this be?~ The girl asked ~I have never been around your kind to learn this waterbending~ ~It's not something you learn it's natural for you to have. Non-benders can't learn bending. You have to be born as a bender or you can't bend~ Mirielle said. ~But how did I learn it if I was never around your kind~ the girl said ~I have always been of the wild~ ~Like I said it's natural for you to learn it since it's a part of you. Didn't you notice how you've been working with the elements in your surroundings~ Mirielle said. ~But why do you keep coming out here to my domain?~ The girl asked. ~I was concerned about you so I wanted to check and see if you're alright~ Mirielle said. She then looked around for some water that she could bend to catch the fish she said she would get the girl. There was a shallow pond not far away from them behind the girl. It was just within reach of her bending powers. ~Why?~ The girl asked ~I have no connection to you~ ~That may be true but I was still worried about you~ Mirielle answered before she waterbend working on getting fish out of the water for the girl. ~Why would you be worried about someone you don't know?~ The girl asked ~That's not like your kind~ Mirielle noticed that the girl still didn't understand that she was human too. ~What is your name~ Mirielle asked finally getting some fish. ~Name?~ The girl questioned ~What is name?~ ~A name is what people call you. Who are you called~ Mirielle asked. ~Anafone~ The girl said simply. ~Nice to meet you Anafone~ Mirielle said and once she was sure she moved the fish in front of Anafone and release the water around them getting them to hit the ground. ~Why did you give me food?~ She asked. ~Because I said that I would to make up for your other meal that you had tried to get~ Mirielle answered.

~The meal is not just needed for me~ Anafone said ~They are needed for my pack~ ~Will that be enough for them or do you need some more fish~ Mirielle asked. ~I don't know~ She said ~I will probably need more~ ~Alright then~ Mirielle said and began to bend some more to see if she could get more fish. "What is going on?" Gaius asked softly unsure of what Mirielle was doing. "I'm getting Anafone and her pack food," Mirielle answered and continued what she was doing. "Anafone?" Gaius asked "Is that her name?" "Yes," Mirielle said softly. Anafone grabbed up the food quickly and began to bound away. "Should we follow her?" Yuki asked. "Might be a good idea so we can see if we can help her and show her that she can trust us," Mirielle said and began to follow Anafone. "Alright" Yuki said and the group went on after the small girl. "Wow she is fast" Tyson said. "I still say she moves like an airbender" Solana said. "Maybe so but she also moves like a waterbender Solana," Mirielle said using ice sliding to help them all keep up with Anafone. The group soon saw the girl walking into what appeared to be a polar leopard den. "Um is this a good idea?" Solana asked as they got closer to the den." "Solana are you forgetting something about me," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Yes but these are true wild animals" She said "Are you sure you can handle them?" "Solana stop worrying. Didn't you see how I handled those catgators at the swamp," Mirielle said. "True" Solana said "I had kind of blotted those events from my mind, up until we met Huu anyway" Mirielle smiled and laugh softly as she continues to follow the girl. Once inside they saw the girl near a pair of snow leopards and she almost seemed to be talking to them. "It seems she is able to speak to them in their language," Mirielle said softly. "That makes sense" Yuki said "She seems to know them well and she talks to you by mind doesn't she?"

"Yes she does and somehow I'm able to speak to her the same way," Mirielle said. "Maybe that's how she speaks to the animals" Solana offered "All in their minds" "I suppose so and it's almost like how I sing to the animals," Mirielle said. Mirielle softly sing her song to help calm the snow leopards hoping that Anafone helps her. Anafone stopped them quickly and seemed to speak to them as they lay back down. ~What are you doing here?~ She asked ~Why did you follow me?~ ~To see if you needed anymore help~ Mirielle answered. ~My family fine~ She said quickly ~We don't need your help.~ Anafone was trying to hide it but Mirielle could see that one of the leopards had hurt paw while the other seemed to be moving much slower then it should be. ~Anafone stop lying to me. I can see that your family is hurt. Let me help you please~ Mirielle said. Anafone didn't like it but she moved to give Mirielle room, bowing her head as she did so. Mirielle nodded to her and first went to the snow leopard with the hurt paw. This was a male and it snarled at her a bit before calming as she began to heal it. Mirielle softly hummed her song to keep the male down and gently and carefully healed his paw. Anafone watched carefully as she did so and soon the leopard was cured. Mirielle smiled and let the male's paw down gently and looked at Anafone. ~Is it done?~ She asked ~Did you do it?~ ~Yes his paw is cured may I see if I can do something for the other one~ Mirielle said softly. ~I don't know what's wrong with mom~ Anafone said softly almost scared ~She has been sick for a while now~ ~Let me check her~ Mirielle said carefully moving over towards the female slowly so she wouldn't cause the big cat to go on the defensive. Mirielle hadn't handled this kind of problem before but she somehow knew that this creature was weak; she could since the chi parts of her body moving much slower. "What's wrong?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure but something is wrong with her chi that is making her slow. I'll see what I can do," Mirielle answered him and gently touched the female. At her touch the leopard cringed a bit. Mirielle could feel that whatever was hurting this creature had to be a poison of some kind. "I'm going to have to work with her carefully. Somehow she has been poisoned," Mirielle said and softly hum her song to the female to keep her calm as she close her eyes to concentrate better on healing her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Being Human**

Mirielle could feel and almost even see the poison leaving the leopards body as she worked it wasn't flowing towards her it was going out. ~What is going on?~ Anafone asked almost in a panic she could see it too. ~Somehow she was poisoned~ Mirielle answered her gently. ~What is that purple mist that is coming from her?~ Anafone asked. ~I'm not sure I'm just going to make sure to remove it all from her~ Mirielle said. It took a while but soon the poison seemed to be gone and the leopard was on her feet. Mirielle was wore out from that healing so she sat down, but she was glad she was able to help both animals. The leopards seemed happy with her and she saw that Anafone hugged them. Gaius came to her side. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah that just wore me out especially removing the poison from the female," Mirielle said softly as she looked at Gaius. Gaius held her close to help her sit up. ~Thank you~ Anafone said softly ~What can I do to repay you?~ ~There isn't anything I would ask from you Anafone~ Mirielle said as she smiled softly at Gaius. "What is it?" Gaius asked "What did she say?" Mirielle told Gaius what Anafone said to her as she leaned against him to relax. "I would agree with you" Gaius said "Though I wish I knew how such a young girl ended up like she did" "I'm not sure what to ask her," Mirielle said. "Is she able to talk to us?" Gaius asked. ~Anafone are you able to speak differently then by mind~ Mirielle said. ~I don't know~ She said honestly ~I have never had to try, at least not that I remember~ ~Would you try and see if you can~ Mirielle asked.

Anafone was quiet a moment before she turned to the others around her. "ha-ha-hi" She said softly, her voice sounding like that of someone around five years old, though it wasn't as high as someone that young. ~There you go Anafone~ Mirielle said smiling encourage to the girl. ~It take long time for me~ Anafone told her by mind. ~And I don't know words~ ~If you let us we can help you and you can join our group as well if you like~ Mirielle said. ~Join your pack?~ She asked looking at the group, at Tyson in-particular. ~Yes~ Mirielle said softly. ~And he won't hurt me?~ She asked still looking at Tyson "Why is she looking at me?" Tyson asked softly. "She is wondering if you will hurt her," Mirielle said and answered. ~No he won't hurt you. He's my friend and you don't see that he had hurt me do you~ she said. ~Does he use his fire?~ Anafone asked "I won't hurt you" Tyson told her trying to help. ~He does but only to help or protect us~ Mirielle said. ~Fine~ She said ~But he no use fire to protect me, I protect myself~ ~Well alright then~ Mirielle said. "What did she say?" Tyson asked. Mirielle sighed softly and told Tyson what Mirielle said. "Someone really does need to teach her how to talk" Solana said ~I come with you now~ Anafone said. ~Alright then~ Mirielle said to Anafone. "We'll teach her Solana," she said. "You sure she will be ok with entering our village?" Gaius said looking to Yuki. "Things should be alright, though we should perhaps get her better attire but that can come as it comes" "Yeah" Mirielle said. The group then began to head out, leaving the leopards behind. Mirielle stayed near Gaius since she was still tired from that healing. The group made their back towards the village, Anafone still moving on all fours as she had always done. ~Anafone so you won't bring attention to yourself see if you can walk on your two legs like we do~ Mirielle said softly and gently. ~I can try~ She said softly and she then stood up as best she could, she obviously wasn't used to this mode of walking.

~You can stay close to me if you're not comfortable with it right away~ Mirielle said. Anafone moved to do that, she was still dressed in only a small cloth and the fur of the leopard, and now the paws were the only things covering her upper body. Mirielle was surprised that the girl wasn't freezing. Though Mirielle was surprise she didn't say anything she knew that they will get her into clothes that will work well for her. The group now began to make their way into the village though the guards stopped them at first seeing Anafone. "She is with us now" Yuki said, the guards stood down. Mirielle kept an eye on Anafone to make sure that she was alright. They walked on in and into Yuki's house now. Mirielle gave a sigh of relief when they made it into Yuki's house. They walked on inside, ~What is this place?~ Anafone asked. ~This is Yuki's home~ Mirielle answered. ~Yuki's den?~ She asked looking around softly ~It more like a cave~ ~Yeah that it is Anafone~ Mirielle said smiling. "Let's see if there is a way to find Anafone comfortable clothes to her," Mirielle said. "I am sure we can find something in town" Solana said "Should we make it a girls day out thing though, she is a beautiful girl" "Might be a good idea," Mirielle said smiling at Solana. Anafone cocked her head a bit and looked at the two girls. ~What we mean Anafone is that us three girls will go shopping together and help you get some clothes that will be comfortable for you~ Mirielle said to her. "O...ok" Anafone said, trying to get used to talking again. Mirielle smiled at Anafone and went over to her. "Y...yes?" She asked. ~You are getting better at talking keep it up and I'm sure soon you will be able to talk with no problem~ Mirielle said. Anafone nodded and then began to follow the group to the buildings to see if they could find suitable clothing. Once they were inside the buildings Mirielle began to look for the clothing that she hopes will be comfortable for Anafone.

She saw dark blue coats and clothes that had a fur enter-lay similar to the bear fur that Anafone wore now. "She might like this," Mirielle said softly picking the clothing. Anafone looked at it a moment but then smiled at Mirielle. "Do you like it," Mirielle asked regularly but saying it slow enough so that Anafone can catch her words and understand what she was asking her. "Y...yes" Anafone said, though it was apparent that she wouldn't understand fully how to put it on. "I will help you get them on," Mirielle said softly. "Tha...thank you" She said speaking two words now. "Your welcome. Now let's help you get these on," Mirielle said still slow enough for Anafone to understand. Anafone nodded and followed her to the fitting room. Mirielle smiled and began to work on helping Anafone get the clothes on. At that moment Mirielle saw just how beautiful that Anafone would be able to be, if she was cleaned up a bit, her hair less tangled and straightened up. Because of life as a wild animal her body was really well formed and toned. Mirielle smiled and got Solana to see Anafone. "She's beautiful" Solana said softly "If only we could clean her up a bit" "I believe we can find a way to do that," Mirielle said. "You think so?" Solana asked "I'll help anyway I can" Mirielle smiled and nodded before she went to the owner of the store and asked where they could have a good treatment. "There is a nice salon next door." The clerk behind the counter said with a smile. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling back to the clerk before she walked off to tell Solana and Anafone. "So do they know of a place?" Solana asked. "Yeah it's just next door," Mirielle said. "Wha...what is...hap...happening" Anafone asked. Mirielle told Anafone what was going on and what they were going to do making sure she understands. "Ok" She said simply and followed them. Mirielle smiled and led the way to the salon. Once there they saw all the different hair styles and Solana seemed unsure of what to pick. A few were of a longer hair style that would be perfect to braid while there were others that were shorter. Mirielle looked over at Anafone.

She seemed to want the longer one. Seeing what Anafone wanted Mirielle went to tell the clerk. "This could take a bit of time" The clerk said smiling "But if that is what she wants" "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling. The clerk then took Anafone and went to work. Mirielle waited with Solana for Anafone. After sometime the clerk was done and Anafone's hair was much better and straighter. That with her new outfit made her beautiful. Mirielle smiled softly upon seeing how Anafone looked now. ~What is it?~ Anafone asked not sure of her new appearance, she hadn't been raised around humans, at least not that she remembered. ~Anafone your more beautiful now then you were before~ Mirielle said softly. ~How can you tell?~ Anafone asked unsure of human tradition. Mirielle smile and looked at the clerk and said, "Do you have a mirror we can use." "Sure" She said and she handed it to Mirielle. Mirielle smiled softly and took the mirror and moved close to Anafone and got her to look at herself in the mirror. ~I do look different~ She said. Mirielle smiled and said ~Yes you do~ ~Is this a good thing?~ Anafone asked. ~Yes it is~ Mirielle said softly. "What do you think the boys would think?" Solana asked. "There is no telling how they will react but I know it will be positive. You think we should do the same as Anafone" Mirielle said smiling at Solana. "That's up to you" Solana said "I wouldn't mind it" "Let's do so then," Mirielle said smiling. "Alright" Solana said and the others went to the clerk to have their hair and dress done for the day. Anafone just sat and waited. Mirielle smiled and let the clerk do what they wanted. It didn't take long for them to be done. "The boys are going to flip" Solana said smiling. "Yeah," Mirielle said also smiling. "Let's head back," Mirielle said smiling. She looked at Anafone.

The group went back to the others at Yuki's house. They found Gaius and the others waiting for them downstairs. "Wow" Was all Gaius said when he saw them. Mirielle smiles softly at Gaius. Yuki did a double take when he saw how Anafone looked. Mirielle could see a soft blush on her face as he watched her. ~Why is he looking at me like that?~ She asked. ~I believe he is taken by surprise by how beautiful you are Anafone~ Mirielle said softly. ~Why does my face feel so warm?~ She asked touching her face. ~Your blushing Anafone~ Mirielle answered. ~What does it mean?~ She asked, she had never felt this way before. ~It means that you like the attention~ Mirielle said smiling. Anafone just watched Yuki's face now wondering what this could mean. He almost blushed now not realizing it. "Looks like he may not need to be too close to you after all" Gaius said softly in whisper to Mirielle. Mirielle smiled softly and looked at Gaius before she said softly, "Yeah it would seem so. "Is anyone besides me hungry?" He asked. "I believe we are Yuki," Mirielle said smiling. Yuki then led them to the kitchen to eat the meal that was already prepared for them. Mirielle smiled softly and sat down at the table with Gaius. Anafone didn't seem to know what to do at this point. Mirielle softly smiled and got back up so she could help Anafone. ~Is this how humans feed?~ She asked. ~Yes~ Mirielle answered. ~How do these things work?~ Anafone asked looking curiously at the forks and spoons around the table. Mirielle showed Anafone how to work with the spoons and forks. She didn't take it to it very quickly but she eventually got it. Mirielle smiled glad that Anafone got the hang of it and went to her own plate. "Did she talk any while you ladies were out with her?" Yuki asked.

"A little" Mirielle said. "Who is going to be the one to teach her to fully talk on her own?" Yuki asked. Mirielle shrugged not sure how to answer that. Anafone seemed to have the answer to that question she pointed to Mirielle, Solana, and Yuki in turn and nodded her head. "It seems she would like the three of us to help her," Mirielle said. "I am sure you are willing to help" Solana said smiling at Mirielle "And so am I" "Yeah," Mirielle said before she looked at Yuki to see what his answer is. "I guess I can though I don't know what I have to do with anything" He said. "Come on Yuki I'm sure you can handle this besides you might learn something yourself," Mirielle said smiling. "Alright" Yuki said "But where exactly do we start?" "Do you think she would be able to say our names?" Tyson asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said smiling. "How about you try that?" Yuki asked "Can you say my name? Yuki?" "Y...Yuki" Anafone said softly though it took her time to form the word with her lips. "Good work Anafone," Mirielle said smiling at the girl. "Who should she try next?" Yuki asked. "Try to say my name Anafone. Mirielle," Mirielle said softly. "Mir...Miri...elle" Anafone said after trying to form the letters with her lips. Mirielle smiled and said, "Good work Anafone." Anafone then looked towards Solana. "So...Solana" She said, she was getting better. Mirielle just smiled softly and stayed quiet this time. Anafone went around the room and was able to say everyone's name with just a little bit of work. It seemed hearing the group talk had helped her learn. Mirielle smiled and just watched everyone. "It's getting pretty late" Yuki said "I guess we can get some rest," Mirielle said. "But where will she sleep?" Yuki asked looking at Anafone, "I have lots of rooms but she probably isn't used to a bed, where do you want to sleep?" Yuki asked her, Mirielle could tell that Yuki had some sort of attraction to this girl, now that she was cleaned up. ~What is he wanting to know?~ Anafone asked looking to Mirielle for help.

~He is asking where you would like to sleep ~ Mirielle answered. ~Here or outside~ She said simply ~What other place is there?~ ~Inside here~ Mirielle said. ~So what's the problem then?~ She asked It was apparent that she wasn't accustomed to the idea of a room, nor did she even know what one was. Mirielle explained what she meant. Mirielle could see that she was trying to remember but something was stopping her. It seemed she was born a human but something in her past had changed that. ~Anafone what is it~ Mirielle said. ~I...I can't remember~ She said ~But I sleep in one of the "rooms"~ ~Okay then~ Mirielle said. She then told the others what Anafone said. "Do you want any help settling in?" Yuki asked softly. Anafone shook her head and had finished up eating though she was having some trouble with manners still. Mirielle smiled and softly explained those things to Anafone. ~I'm sorry~ She said quickly then to the others as Mirielle helped clean her off "S..S...sorry" She said softly. "It's alright" Gaius said with a smile. Mirielle smiled and said, "It's alright Anafone." "I guess everyone is ready to head up now?" Yuki asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said softly. The group then made their way upstairs and Anafone followed not sure of where to go. ~Would you like to sleep in your own room?~ Mirielle asked. ~What would be best?~ Anafone asked.~Whatever you feel more comfortable with~ Mirielle said. ~I rest in my own room now~ she said. ~Well if your feel more comfortable with that then you can Anafone~ Mirielle said. ~Show me where~ Anafone said. ~Alright then~ Mirielle said before she gently took Anafone's hand and lead her to one of the empty rooms that she saw earlier when they first entered Yuki's house. Mirielle showed her inside and showed her the bed. "You'll be fine right," Mirielle asked. ~Yes~ Anafone said getting up on the bed and starting to curl up on the blankets as a cat would.

~Goodnight Anafone~ Mirielle said smiling softly and helping Anafone get in the bed. Soon enough the young girl seemed comfortable and Mirielle found Gaius waiting for her. "Is everything ok?" He asked. Mirielle smiled softly and lovingly at Gaius. "So you ready to head in too?" Gaius asked offering his hand. Mirielle smiled and took Gaius offered hand. "I'm going to be with you tonight," she said softly to him. "I figured as much" Gaius said smiling slyly, "And I look forward to it" "Really now," Mirielle said smiling softly. "Yup" Gaius said as he opened the door for them to go into their room. Mirielle smiles softly and went into the room towards the bed. Gaius followed close behind.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Three Couples**

He was going to give her full control and anything she wanted tonight. He figured she would need it. Mirielle smiled softly and turned to face Gaius softly and lovingly. "Let's make up for last night and continue what we started early this morning," she said. Her voice was just as soft and filled with her love for him. Gaius smiled and moved in to kiss her now. Mirielle wrapped her arms around Gaius neck and kissed him back deeply and passionately. Gaius let her do so and put the back of his legs against the bed and gave full control of his body to her. Mirielle smiled softly and continued to let the kiss continue. Gaius licked her lips to ask in so their tongues could play. Mirielle smiled and let their tongues meet willingly. Gaius then began to play chase with her tongue before he let his body fall so that she would be on top of him. Mirielle smiled and began to lovingly rub Gaius arms and chest. Gaius did the same to her though he mainly massaged her back. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure as she pressed her body closer to Gaius. Gaius pulled her as close to himself as he could not wanting to break away from her for an instant. Mirielle smiled softly not wanting to be separated from Gaius anymore. "I take it that you have chosen me?" Gaius asked playfully against her lips.

"Yes, I have completely and fully," Mirielle said. "That's good" Gaius said as he moved his hands under her shirt now "I am glad to hear that" Mirielle smiled and looked softly into Gaius eyes with love shining through her eyes. Gaius began to massage her that way, her bare skin under his fingertips. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and nibbled on Gaius neck. Gaius arched his body to her nibbles this was pushing her body up as well and when he came back down Mirielle felt that she was bouncing herself. Mirielle was surprised by the bounce and gently and lovingly looked into Gaius eyes once more. "Should I just strip you down?" Gaius asked his voice in that husky deep tone again. "You can," Mirielle said softly smiling and lovingly nuzzle Gaius neck. "Alright then" Gaius said and he began to do just that starting with her shirt. Mirielle smiled and gave a loving look to Gaius as he did so. Gaius then began to remove her lower clothes now. Mirielle let him do so and helped where she could. Now Mirielle was only left with her undergarments and Gaius was smiling at her. Mirielle smiled back at Gaius and began to work on removing his shirt first. Gaius let her do so and then waited to see what happened next. After she gave Gaius chest a long loving look and some attention Mirielle began to work on his pants. Gaius shivered as she did so and let her take them off. Mirielle smile softly and once she had Gaius pants off and began to move her hands over his body. Gaius shivered and let her do so, she could tell that he enjoyed it. "I love you," Mirielle said softly as she began to gently rubbed his arms and chest. "I love you too" Gaius said moving his hands along her body as well.

Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure. Gaius smiled and began to remove her undergarments now to have her bare before him. Mirielle smiled and let Gaius do so even help if it was needed. Gaius smiled and began to massage her body as best he could. Mirielle smiles back and moaned softly with pleasure at the massage. Gaius smiled and wanted to go further so he moved her hands towards his exposed undergarments. Mirielle blushed but moved her hands to Gaius undergarments and began to remove them. Gaius smiled and let her move at her own speed now. Soon Mirielle had Gaius' undergarments fully removed so that he was as bare as she was. Gaius smiled and began to massage her again. Mirielle moaned softly with pleasure and then began to do her own massage for Gaius. Gaius let her massage where she wanted as he began to lean in for a kiss. Mirielle smile and gave Gaius the kiss he wanted and kept with her massage. Gaius smiled against her lips and licked them to ask in. Mirielle smiled and let Gaius in as she kept the kiss and her massage going. Gaius smiled and began to play chase with her tongue as his hands massaged her breasts. Mirielle gasp and moaned softly with pleasure from the massage and continued her massage. "I love you" Gaius said against her lips in his deep husky voice as he kept it going. "I love you too," Mirielle said her voice soft and husky with passion and love for Gaius. "How about I kiss you all over" Gaius said. "I wouldn't mind that one bit," Mirielle said smiling at Gaius softly. Gaius smiled and began to do just that starting with her breasts and working his way down. Mirielle moaned with pleasure as Gaius started. Gaius moved one hand to stroke her lower body as the other massaged the breast opposite to the one he was kissing. Mirielle gasped and moaned softly with pleasure as she arched herself closer to Gaius to give him more access. Gaius kept that going before he changed sides to kiss the other breast, he kept the massage to her lower body as well. Mirielle moaned once more with pleasure and moved her hands down to began to massage Gaius own lower body. Gaius shivered and let her do so moving to give her free reign again.

Mirielle smile and began to rub Gaius a little faster. Gaius body arched as he released a moan from deep within his body. Mirielle smiled and continued for a little bit longer. Gaius could feel his body ready for her but he was unsure of himself even in his intense feeling of love. Mirielle looked into Gaius eyes as if she knew what was on his mind and looked at him softly and with concern. "I wanna take that final step" He said softly his voice still husky as he nuzzled her neck before kissing her breast gently again. "I do too but do you believe we are both ready for the final step?" Mirielle asked softly as she moaned at Gaius kiss. "I am" Gaius said smiling as he touched her cheek moving her hair that had rested next to her face there "But are you?" Mirielle closed her eyes to see what her heart says. After a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Gaius and said, "I believe I am ready as well." Gaius' eyes sparkled when she said that and he smiled at her before he moved to gently connect his body to hers. Mirielle gasped softly in slight pain but that soon turned to pleasure and she reached down to capture Gaius' lips with her own to kiss him deeply and passionately as she slowly and instinctively began to bounce. Gaius smiled and helped her do so not really knowing where the idea to bounce came from but liking it all the same. Mirielle moaned against Gaius lips and began to bounce a little faster as she kept their kiss going. Gaius helped her bounce as she went up and down, his strength and body made her bounce that much faster. It almost seemed like the bed was moving with them. Mirielle moaned against Gaius lips feeling her peak coming close though she didn't understand it at first. Gaius felt something coming as well and it wasn't that far off. He growled her name as he felt his peak reached and flow into her. Upon Gaius release Mirielle's own peak released causing her to softly moan his name. Gaius shivered now. "What was that?" He asked both to her and to himself, his voice soft now "I'm not sure," Mirielle said laying her cheek on Gaius chest. "Did it feel ok to you?" Gaius asked "Did it feel right?" "Yes, it felt right to me," Mirielle answered. "I guess it was right then" Gaius said "I loved it" "So did I," Mirielle said softly nuzzling Gaius neck. "Are you ready to fall asleep now?" Gaius asked stroking her hair. "Yeah and I know I'm going to sleep much better tonight since I'm with you," Mirielle said softly. "I am the same way" Gaius said as he brought the blankets over them to go to sleep. Mirielle curled closer to Gaius and slept peacefully. Gaius was soon asleep himself.

Tyson and Solana were in their own room now getting ready to rest themselves. "Today was interesting wasn't it," Solana said softly. "It was" Tyson said "What did you think of the young Anafone?" "She is interesting and she seemed to have enjoyed what we did today," Solana said. "She was beautiful when you guys returned too" Tyson said "It's hard to believe such a girl was under all that fur and ice" "Your not crushing on her now are you Tyson," Solana said softly smiling. "No" Tyson said quickly, "There is only one girl I could care that much for right now." "Really now," Solana said smiling. "Yup" Tyson said "And I bet you can't guess who that is" Solana smiled and look up into Tyson's eyes and said, "Who is it." Tyson didn't say anything after that but he smiled and she could see his eyes sparkling. Solana smiled and moved closer to Tyson and gently reached up to touch his cheek. "Do you know who it is now?" He asked as he touched her hand that was against his cheek, his voice soft and hushed. "Me?" Solana asked softly smiling. "That's right" Tyson said. Solana smiled and reached up to kiss Tyson. Tyson accepted the kiss and returned it with his own. Solana wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck and let the kiss deepen. Tyson licked her lips to ask in. Solana let Tyson in and pressed closer to him. Tyson's hands moved along her body to massage her as he moved her closer to the bed and began to play chase with his tongue. Solana smiled and let the kiss as long as possible. Once close enough to the bed Tyson began to press against her to lay on it with her below him, all the while never stopping the kiss. Solana let Tyson do so and continued her kiss. Tyson soon broke the kiss knowing that if it went on for much longer they would both be completely out of breath. He now just stared at her eyes from above. Solana smiled and looked back at Tyson her love shining in her eyes. "How was that?" He asked his voice just starting to sound husky with love now. "Amazing," Solana said smiling softly. "I love you" Tyson said as he began to move his hands under her shirt once more to massage her there. "I love you too," Solana said softly moaning with pleasure when Tyson message her. Tyson's hands went up to start massaging her chest gently as he gave her now exposed belly a soft kiss just above her belly button. Solana smiled and moaned once more with pleasure. At this point Tyson stopped the massages so he could remove her shirt.

Solana let him do so and helped him where she could. Once that was done Tyson smiled at her once more and even kissed her belly again before he moved to hug her tight as he gently started to undo the strap behind her if she wished it. Solana smiled softly and moved to let Tyson removed her strap. Tyson then pulled the bra away before he began to massage her again, though this time it was bare. Solana moaned softly with pleasure and arched herself closer to Tyson's touch. Tyson kept that massage going before he moved to kiss her above, below, and on the belly button now. She could even see his eyes following the arrows along her body. Solana blushed and moaned softly with pleasure. "Why do you blush?" He asked gently. Solana just smiled softly and lovingly look at Tyson. Tyson smiled back at her his hands just above her waistline now. Solana smiled softly and nodded her head to give him the go for removing her pants. Tyson smiled and unbuttoned them as normal but he moved in closer and started to take the zipper in his teeth rather then his fingers. Solana gasped softly and a moan of pleasure. Tyson smiled against her zipper now as he began to bring it down with his teeth. Once that was done he removed her pants as normal. Solana smiled softly and lovingly watched Tyson. Tyson then touched her undergarments gently and moved back to kiss her. Solana smiled and kissed Tyson back. Solana could feel Tyson's body close to hers as he kissed her deeply. Solana smiled against Tyson's lips and wrapped her arms tightly around him as the kiss deepen. Tyson pulled his body closer wanting nothing more then to stay with her like this forever. Solana gave a soft moan of pleasure as she began to rub Tyson's arms and began to work on removing his shirt. Tyson let her do so but he never stopped kissing her. Solana let the kiss continue as she removed Tyson's shirt fully. Tyson just smiled back at her and waited. Solana soon had Tyson' shirt fully removed and began to work on his pants as she nibbled and nuzzled his neck. Tyson let her do so and shivered as she got him ready.

Solana smiled and looked into Tyson's eyes lovingly. "I know one thing" Tyson said. "And what is that," Solana asked softly. "That I love you deeply and truly" Tyson said "I want to share everything with you" "I love you too and do you believe we are ready," Solana asked softly. "I am but I don't know about you" Tyson said "Are you ready?" Solana closed her eyes and listened to her heart. After a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled at Tyson before she nodded. Tyson smiled "Are you sure" He moved to remove his undergarments the rest of the way himself. "Yes, I'm sure," Solana said softly. Tyson soon had his undergarments removed exposing his lower body to her. Solana blushed when she saw Tyson's lower body. "What is it?" Tyson asked unsure of himself now. "Nothing this is just my first time seeing someone like this," Solana assured him softly. "Do you not feel right seeing it?" He asked. "No just shy," Solana answered honestly. Tyson smiled "It's ok we can only do things you are ready for then" He said. "Okay," Solana said softly. Tyson smiled and went ahead to rest beside her; he stayed naked as he lay next to her though. Solana smiled as well and after she got use to have Tyson beside her naked she cuddled closer to him. Tyson smiled and let her do so as he massaged her back. Solana sigh softly with content and nuzzled Tyson's neck. Tyson hugged her close his hand massaging everything from her lower back to just below that, he almost did so playfully. Solana smiled and hugged Tyson back as she let him do whatever he liked. Tyson just stayed close to her. He didn't want to push anything on her. Solana smiled and cuddled closer to Tyson showing her trust in him fully. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too," Solana said just as softly. Tyson brought the blankets over them feeling that Solana wasn't quite sure of herself yet to do much more for tonight. Solana smiled and snuggled closer to Tyson. Tyson smiled back at her again and stroked her hair to help her fall asleep. Solana smiled and with a soft sigh she curled against Tyson and her breathing began to grow soft and even with sleep. Tyson hugged her close glad that he was able to get this intimate with her. He was soon asleep himself.

As the night went on Anafone began to feel less and less comfortable in the bed. Her sleep was now being invaded by nightmares. Images of the life she had thought she had forgotten. She found herself much younger being left alone in the frozen tundra. She was lost, weak, hungry, and cold. Anafone began to look in her dream trying to find out why she was at the tundra and she began to cry a little. As she looked around she could hear two noises that the younger her didn't know but the older her knew them. One was fire cackling nearby to her right, the other was low growls from somewhere to her left. Anafone looked at the sources of the noises. It was too far in both directions and the cold had blurred her vision. She couldn't tell what the sources were but to her right she could make out what appeared to be smoke, to the left was darkness and a hillside. Anafone began to panic in her dream. In her panic the older her realized that she would have to choose between the fire and the darkness. The younger her was more afraid of the dark then the fire. Anafone began to cry in her sleep in fright. As she cried the room she was in, in Yuki's home got much colder. She was scared and ice was forming because of it. Anafone began to rub her arms trying to warm herself as she continue to cry. Ice was forming around her room and the ones around it. Yuki was awakened to the ice destroying his cover to the bed. He knew that Anafone was resting in the room next to his and he didn't know anyone that could do this.

Meanwhile Anafone was seeing what had made the fire, the older her knew who it was but it was all that more traumatic to the younger her, Fire Nation Soldiers. Anafone grew very frightened in her dream that she began to run towards the hillsides instead of the fire. She could hear the growls as she got closer, Polar Leopards were in these hills, and she saw them now. She ran towards the sounds of the polar leopards. At first she was unsure but something told her these leopards wouldn't hurt her and when the fire nation got closer the leopards attacked fighting them off. Anafone was still scared in her dream when she felt someone nudging her. "Anafone?" A voice called "Are you...alright?" Anafone heard the voice and jerk awake opened her eyes quickly to find out who was speaking to her. It was Yuki she saw him above him "Are you ok?" He asked softly "Just simply nod if you are" Anafone could see all the ice around the room, she must have made it. Anafone wasn't sure on how she felt but she gave a slight nod to Yuki. As Anafone felt herself relax a bit the ice started to recede back down from the room. "Did you have a bad dream?" Yuki asked. "Y... Yes," Anafone said softly. "I think its over now" Yuki said "Do you want me to stay by your side until you fall back to sleep?" "Yes, p... please do," Anafone said. Yuki just smiled and helped her get back into a more comfortable sleeping position before he sat in the chair next to the bed. Anafone smiled at Yuki and got in the comfortable position. Yuki just watched her for now; he would keep his distance he didn't want to offend her. Anafone curled up like a cat on the bed and closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep. Yuki just smiled and waited until her breathing showed that she was asleep. Soon Anafone's breathing grew soft and even with sleep once more. Yuki wanted to stay the whole time she slept but the thought better of it and went back to his own room.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Anafone's Power**

Mirielle and Gaius found themselves waking up when the morning finally came. Gaius was still laying close to her. "Morning beautiful" He said smiling his voice still a little groggy from sleep. "Morning," Mirielle said her voice also a bit groggy. Mirielle then smiled and stretched before remembering that she was completely naked and blushed brightly before she shyly covered herself. "What's wrong?" Gaius asked slyly "You look great" Mirielle couldn't say anything all she could do was blush. Gaius just smiled again and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. "Just go ahead and get dressed" He whispered in her ear. "Okay," Mirielle said still blushing as she got up off the bed and began to get dress. Gaius just watched her for a moment before he got up to do the same. Soon Mirielle was dress. Gaius was dressed not long after that. "How do you think Anafone did last night?" He asked. "I'm not sure but I hope she slept well," Mirielle answered. "Do you want to go see?" Gaius asked. "Yeah," Mirielle said. Gaius was ready to go now and offered his hand as he moved towards the door. Mirielle smile softly at Gaius and took his offered hand. The two then went on out to greet the others. They couldn't see anyone else out just yet. "Maybe they are all still sleeping," Mirielle said. "So do you want to wake them up?" Gaius asked. "I'm not sure if we should but we can probably make a better breakfast for everyone. I know you all probably don't like those sea prunes too much," Mirielle said smiling. "Alright" Gaius said walking with her downstairs to see what they could find to make. Mirielle looked around in the kitchen in search of what she could use to make breakfast for everyone. "If that is what you wish" The maid said softly. "Thank you," Mirielle said smiling before she went to work at making a breakfast fish for everyone. Yuki was down soon after they started "You guys are up early" He said "What are you doing?" "Cooking some breakfast," Mirielle answered simply as she finished up the fish and cooked some breakfast biscuits for everyone. The others came downstairs though Anafone was still upstairs. "Do you think she slept ok?" Solana wondered about Anafone out loud. "She had a nightmare but I helped her out of it" Yuki said gently.

Mirielle looked at Yuki thoughtfully and smiled secretly. She believed something was going on between him and Anafone. As if she heard them Anafone came down soon after "Food?" She asked gently. "Yeah I cooked some breakfast for everyone so I hope your hungry," Mirielle said smiling at Anafone. Anafone nodded and sat at the table quickly. "I guess she is" Gaius said waiting for Mirielle to be finished before he sat down himself. Mirielle smiled and set everyone's plates in front of them and sat down with her own plate and looked at Gaius softly. Everyone then began to eat. Anafone, remembered to use the forks and spoons this time though she still ate a bit sloppy. Mirielle believe that today she and Solana should teach Anafone how it eats in a less sloppy way. She ate her food hoping everyone enjoyed it. Soon everyone was done eating. ~Anafone I believe we should work on how you can eat in a less sloppy way~ she said to Anafone gently. Anafone swallowed the food all the way and nodded ~When do we start?~ She asked by mind. ~We can start right away if you like~ Mirielle said softly. ~That sounds good to me~ She said ~Lead the way~ ~Alright then~ Mirielle said softly. They made their way into Yuki's study now ~So what have I been doing wrong?~ She asked. Mirielle looked at Solana letting her be the first one to explain. "First of all you don't speak with anything in your mouth" Solana said "And you make sure you clean yourself up once you are done" "You also don't rush through eating you could choke yourself," Mirielle added. ~I knew that already~ Anafone said ~My mouth was never as big as the other leopards and I couldn't eat as fast. Could we work on me talking too? I...want to be able to speak better~ "We can work with that as we teach you to not to talk with your mouth full," Mirielle said smiling. ~Are you all from here?~ Anafone asked.

"No, we are from different areas around the world," Mirielle said. ~How did you all get here?~ She asked. "With the help of Solana's sky bison," Mirielle answered. ~Sky bison?~ Anafone asked. It was apparent that she had never heard of such a creature. Mirielle looked at Solana and smiled before she said, "Do you believe we can show her Flora." "Sure" Solana said "I am sure that Flora would be glad to see us anyway" "Yeah," Mirielle said. The girls then made their way outside to where they had been keeping Flora. "Wow" Was all Anafone said when she saw the creature. Mirielle smiled and said hi to Flora. Flora nuzzled her as she was close and just sniffed Anafone a moment before she nuzzled her as well. "That was quick" Solana said ~I spoke to her~ Anafone said ~She is a sweet one~ Mirielle smiled and gently pet Flora. "I knew that already" Solana said "I have been with Flora a long time" ~It seems you are very close to this one~ Anafone said as she looked to Mirielle ~Do you have one that you are close to?~

"I do but he is somewhere else right now" Mirielle answered thinking of Brave Heart. ~Is it not possible for you to go back and see him?~ Anafone asked. "Well I probably can now," Mirielle said looking at Solana. ~I would like to meet him too~ Anafone said ~And to see the world~ Mirielle smiled and nodded at Anafone. "Solana do you think sometime we can go see Brave Heart? I'm sure he is missing me," she said. "Sure" Solana said "I don't think there is anything else that is keeping us here now" "Yeah then I guess we can leave tomorrow" Mirielle said smiling. "We will just have to talk to the boys about it" Solana said "I wonder how Yuki will take it" "I'm not sure," Mirielle said softly, giving Flora another pat. Gaius saw the girls come in. "We have a problem" He said softly. Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius "There have been reports from scouts that fire nation ships are just outside the border" Gaius said "It could even be the same ones that shot at us before" "Well what we can do," Mirielle said and looked at Solana. "They can't get through the walls so we should be fine here" Gaius said "But Yuki is worried about it considering the last attack on the walls" ~Uh that was me~ Anafone said ~I busted through the walls looking for my prey before. "You mean you were the one that did that?" Yuki asked. Anafone nodded. "But how?" He asked ~I shattered it from below~ "She couldn't do that with water bending could she?" Solana asked Mirielle. "She could but it takes a lot of power. Ice is just frozen water. Not even I at my level of waterbending could do that to an ice wall until later on," Mirielle said. "The walls are solid enough and reinforced so much so that flame will not hurt them" Yuki said "I...sorry" Anafone said softly "I...fix?"

Mirielle looked at Anafone and said, "You can if you like." Anafone quickly made her way back outside. "This I gotta see" Yuki said "She is way too young to have that much of a mastery of ice and water." "Um Yuki that may be true but I believe she may be around our age beside what cause you to believe that girls can't sometimes be stronger then guys," Mirielle said smiling her voice teasing. She looked at the others wondering if they would like to see as well. They soon made it back to the wall and saw Anafone just staring up at it. Soon the wall just seemed to form itself back, she didn't even have to do any movements. "Interesting and that is amazing," Mirielle said softly. "How did she do that?" Yuki asked "She didn't even move" "I'm not sure but it will be something interesting to learn from her," Mirielle said. Anafone was soon done and looked to the others softly "Does...that work?" She asked still getting used to speaking. "That works just fine but how did you do that Anafone?" Mirielle asked. ~I moved the ice as I always do~ She said ~I thought about it forming~

"That is very impressive Anafone," Mirielle said smiling. ~Isn't that how you all use the water?~ She asked. "That's more advanced then what I can do right now Anafone," Mirielle said softly. ~I didn't know that~ She said ~How am I able to do these things so naturally?~ "I'm not sure Anafone but perhaps we'll learn later on," Mirielle said. "I think the wall is fixed for good" Gaius said "And you don't have to worry about those of the fire nation attacking it again" "Your right" Yuki said, Mirielle could tell just how much he was impressed by Anafone's power. Mirielle smiled softly and watched Yuki and Anafone. Anafone didn't seem to notice how much Yuki was watching her. ~Would it be a good idea to talk about heading to your friend now?~ She asked Mirielle. Mirielle smiled and said, "I'm sure that it will be fine to mention that now." "What's going on?" Gaius asked, having not heard Anafone's side of the conversation. Mirielle smiled and told Gaius and everyone else what the three girls talked about earlier. "We could probably head back to the earth kingdom" Tyson said "But I would agree in saying we should wait for tomorrow." Yuki seemed a little saddened by the idea but he didn't say anything. "Yeah it will be a good idea to wait for tomorrow. Lel come here boy," Mirielle called to the lemur as she looked at Yuki noticing and somehow knowing that he was saddened. Lel came up to her and hopped into her arms. He had stayed out of trouble while at this house mostly staying around Flora. Mirielle smiled and gently held Lel as she petted him. "I've seen that you have been a good boy Lel," she said to him softly. Lel nodded understanding her and flicked his tail playfully. ~He's very happy with you~ Anafone said smiling. "I'm glad he is," Mirielle said softly and gently petted Lel some more as she hugged him close. Lel was chattering and almost seemed to be talking with Anafone as she pet him as well. ~Seems you guys had a great number of adventures before you made it to the north~ Anafone said smiling. "Yeah and when I first met him he was causing a lot of trouble," Mirielle said smiling.

~It wasn't his fault~ Anafone said smiling ~He says its just because he was born with sticky fingers~ "Stinky fingers huh," Mirielle said smiling before she gently tickled Lel. Lel chattered and tried break from her grip to no avail. Mirielle smiled and gently began to stop tickling Lel and just gently held him. Lel chattered once more and ran to sit atop her head again. ~He wants to know what your plans for the rest of the day are~ Anafone said ~He wants to stay up there for a while~ Mirielle smiled and said, "I'm not sure on what we are going to do for the rest of the day but you can stay up there Lel." Lel seemed happy about that and just curled up on her head. Anafone giggled softly and gave the little lemur one last pat before she moved away. Mirielle smiled and looked at the others wondering what they will be doing. "Well I guess if you guys plan on leaving you should get your stuff packed them" Yuki said Mirielle could still see that he was sad. "Yuki may I talk to you alone please," Mirielle said seeing Yuki sadness. "Um ok" Yuki said softly walking with her to speak alone. Once they were alone Mirielle looked at Yuki and said, "What's wrong Yuki. How come you're sad?" "I will just miss you guys is all" Yuki said softly. "We'll come back to visit Yuki," Mirielle said. "I know that" Yuki said "But..." He wasn't sure about saying this to her, "I really care about Anafone, she has touched me in some way I don't fully understand" Mirielle smiled and said, "That is good Yuki. I get that same feeling with Gaius," "I don't want to lose that" Yuki said softly looking down, he wanted to ask if he could adventure with them but he wasn't sure how she would react to that. "You won't lose that Yuki," Mirielle said smiling softly at him. "I am not sure if Anafone even feels the same way" Yuki said "Or even if she would understand the feelings at all" Mirielle smiled and said, "Why don't you join us and be able to help her when she comes to realize those feelings." Yuki was surprised that she had suggested it but he smiled "I would be honored to" He said softly. Mirielle smiled and said, "Alright then." "Let's go back to the others to tell them then" Yuki said

"Alright then," Mirielle said. The two walked back to the others and Gaius came up to them "What happened?" He asked, he didn't know why Mirielle had walked off with Yuki. Mirielle smiled softly at Gaius and explained to everyone what she went to talk to Yuki about. "So I guess that means we are all going tomorrow then?" Tyson asked. "Yes, it does," Mirielle said smiling. The group waited for the dinner to be ready, the maids made a more traditional meal this time. Mirielle smiled and waited with everyone else with the others. Everyone soon began to eat. Mirielle saw that Anafone was doing much better this time. Mirielle was glad to see that Anafone was doing better with her eating. Anafone smiled as Mirielle watched her. She was glad she was taught a better way to eat. She noticed that Yuki was watching her too though she had no idea why. ~He likes you Anafone~ Mirielle said noticing her look. ~He does?~ Anafone asked shy about it. ~Yes, he does~ Mirielle said smiling. ~Why is that though?~ She asked. Mirielle smile and explained it to Anafone. ~Really?~ Anafone asked. ~Yes~ Mirielle answered. ~What do I need to do about that?~ Anafone asked. ~How do you feel about it~ Mirielle said softly. ~I am not sure of my feelings for him~ Anafone said ~He's a nice guy~ ~Get to know him some~ Mirielle said. ~But how?~ Anafone said ~He seems so powerful in his pack and strong~ ~You are as well and he is nice so don't worry~ Mirielle said softly. ~But I am not powerful in this pack~ She said ~I am new to it, a new friend to all of you~ ~You are powerful Anafone how do you think you fixed that wall~ Mirielle said. ~That's not the kind of power I mean~ Anafone said softly ~I mean the other kind of power~ Mirielle smiled and told Anafone about how she appears to them. ~But why I just joined you~ Anafone said ~In the other leopard packs I was in it took me much longer to go up in ranks. And things were even harder when I decided to go back to my parents which the others thought was stupid~

~You are a friend Anafone and then when we saw how powerful you were you went up a higher rank~ Mirielle said. ~If you say so~ Anafone said ~Who will be the leader of the pack when we leave for our adventure around the world?~ ~I'm not sure maybe you should ask Yuki that~ Mirielle said smiling. Anafone turned to Yuki and the two seemed to be talking by mind across the table. Gaius smiled at her "Everything alright?" He asked softly. Mirielle smiled and looked at Gaius before she nodded. Gaius was finished eating and moved his chair closer to hers so she would be able to rest against him when she was done eating if she wished. Mirielle smiled softly and when she was done eating she did rest against him. Everyone else was done eating as well. "Maybe we should all get ready to lay down" Yuki said "We have a long trip ahead of us" "Yeah that's a good idea," Mirielle said softly. Yuki smiled and everyone began to make their way upstairs.


End file.
